El chico del departamento 512
by annalau05
Summary: Fue en una tarde lluviosa en que con la llegada de ella se conocieron no solo llegando a un nuevo departamento sino también a la vida de alguien mas y a partir de ese momento sus vidas se entrelazaron sin pensarlo iluminando sus vidas al dar una vuelta de 180 ; hasta donde los llevara esta relación que comenzaron sin saber exactamente el como comenzó. Edward y Bella Todos humanos
1. Chapter 1 Primer encuentro

**** El chico del apartamento 512 ****

**Cap. 1 (primer encuentro)**

Eran las cinco de la tarde de un día sábado caía una lluvia torrencial en la ciudad de Nueva York cuando un taxi amarillo se detuvo frente un gran edificio que mostraba pequeñas estructuras talladas en piedra las cuales le daban cierta imponencia al lugar; del taxi bajo corriendo una joven con una impresionante cabellera castaña que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la mitad de la espalda, la chica poseía una tés blanca debido a su descendencia albina, pero siempre decoraba su rostro una pincelada sonrosada en sus mejillas ya que normalmente siempre le sucedía algo de lo cual avergonzarse, poseía una cara ovalada de la cual destacaban unos brillantes y muy llamativos ojos de color del chocolate que parecían dos ventanas a su alma, acompañados de unos carnosos, sonrojados y tersos labios.

Al entrar al edificio y sentir la calidez que se sentía en el lugar ella se relajo un poco más al saberse protegida de la lluvia, el amable taxista le hizo el favor de ayudarla con las maletas ya que ella había llegado a ocupar el departamento 515 que se encontraba en el quinto piso, el cual estaba en renta desde hace algunas semanas ya que los antiguos inquilinos se vieron en la necesidad de adquirir un nuevo departamento por cuestiones laborales.

Una vez pagado el taxi y ella instalada en el elevador junto con sus maletas, presiono el botón que la llevaba al quinto piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron la chica trato de sacar de manera rápida sus maletas y en el proceso tropezó, pero antes de llegar al suelo fue sostenida por unos brazos fuertes y varoniles que la sostenían con firmeza, en cuanto ella levanto la vista se perdió en la profundidad de unos hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que la miraban con tal intensidad que por un momento se sitio en el cielo, pero lo que hizo que olvidara hasta su nombre fue cuando él le regalo una arrebatadora sonrisa torcida que dejaba ver unos deslumbrantes y perfectos dientes blancos… se quedaron así por lo que pareció una eternidad aunque ninguno de los dos lo sintió de esa manera, pero salieron de la ensoñación cuando escucharon el ruido que produjo el elevador, entonces ella trato de incorporarse y él la ayudo, una vez fuera del elevador ella le dio un tímido gracias y se encamino hacia su departamento, pero antes de entrar ella lo volteo a ver y se quedo de nuevo embobada al observar a la deidad que le ayudo, se fijo en su cabellera despeinada con una apariencia sedosa y rebelde de un color broncíneo, era más alto que ella y se notaba que se mantenía en forma por lo torneado de los músculos de sus brazos y su fuerte espalda… el joven al darse cuenta de la reacción de la chica soltó una risa picara y divertida ya que para él era normal provocar esas reacciones en la chicas, esta hizo que la chica despertara de su ensoñación y al verse descubierta entro lo más rápidamente posible a su departamento con las mejillas mas rojas de lo normal.

hola pues como lo había comentado soy nueva en esto, esta historia esta también en Potterfics a nombre de ana_lau que soy yo, para evitar alguna confusion, espero que les guste y pues actualizare pronto


	2. Chapter 2 Invitaciones

**Cap. 2 (invitaciones)**

Había pasado una semana desde que ella llego a su departamento, y a pesar del tiempo que había pasado se encontraba un tanto ansiosa por no volver a toparse con aquel chico de los brillantes ojos verdes como dos preciosas esmeraldas como ella misma los había catalogado, era un poco tarde cuando se encontraba arribando a su departamento ya que llevaba cuatro días en su nuevo y primer trabajo ya que recientemente había egresado de la universidad como ingeniera en sistemas computacionales.

Cuando por fin se encontró en la comodidad de su pequeña sala uno ligeros golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación, extrañada por su inesperada visita acudió a abrir la puerta y se encontró más extrañada al observar a una pequeña (incluso un poco más que ella) y menuda mujer de pelo negro y corto que apuntaba en todas las direcciones posibles, la pequeña chica al ver que por fin le abrían la puerta le soltó un efusivo saludo.

-Hola- dijo la chica mientras le tendía las manos las cuales estaban ocupadas por una pequeña tarta de fresa – mi nombre es Alice Brandon y soy tu vecina vivo en el departamento 514.

- Hola? – Termino de decir en forma de pregunta debido a la sorpresa - Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta más que me digan Bella – dijo un tanto extrañada por la efusividad y alegría que parecía irradiar del cuerpo de la pequeña chica.

- Toma – dijo Alice – esta es la manera en la que te doy la bienvenida al edificio. Puedo pasar? – Le pregunto Alice con una sonrisa en su cara, la cual decayó al instante – bueno… este espero que la disfrutes – dijo al ver que la chica no le decía nada y ella se sintió desilusionada.

- Perdón – dijo Bella mientras que se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar – adelante pasa no quería ser grosera, lo que pasa es que me sorprendiste eso es todo.

En cuanto Alice escucho esas palabras una enorme sonrisa se volvió a afianzar en su rostro, en el momento en el que se adentraba al departamento el cual tenía un aspecto sencillo pero acogedor, ella llego hasta una pequeña sala de sillones con apariencia cómoda de color café oscuro con una mesita de centro en la cual reposaba un pequeño adorno. Alice se instalo cómodamente en uno de los sillones mientras que Bella le pregunta que si le apetecía una taza de café con un trozo de tarta, invitación la cual ella acepto encantada, mientras que internamente aun se preguntaba el porqué sentía tantos deseos de conocer a la nueva chica que en ese momento se encontraba en la cocina preparando el café, buscando un cuchillo y unos platos para cortar la tarta; y es que una vocecita en su interior le decía que serian muy buenas amigas.

Bella saco a Alice de sus pensamientos en cuanto ella entro en la sala con unas tazas de café y los platos a los cuales Alice se ofreció a ayudarle a transportarlos y después a servir las rebanadas de tarta, gesto que Bella agradeció ya que sabía que no contaba con un buen equilibrio como para ponerse a hacer malabares con café en medio de su sala.

Una vez instaladas cómodamente en la sala las dos chicas comenzaron a platicar ya que Alice se caracterizaba principalmente por una curiosidad que era difícil de saciar así es de que ella comenzó el interrogatorio.

Y cuéntame, estás viviendo aquí sola? – pregunto una muy curiosa Alice.

Sip – respondió Bella – llegue la semana pasada.

Aaaaa… y se puede saber porque te mudaste a la ciudad de Nueva York? – pregunto Alice.

Bueno… - dijo Bella mientras pensaba en la verdadera razón por la cual había dejado su querido pueblo donde vivía con sus padres – desde que entre la universidad comencé a independizarme y deje mi casa y ahora que me gradué me ofrecieron un buen puesto aquí y decidí aceptar el empleo y la verdad es que me gusta mucho; y tu cuanto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? – pregunto Bella ya que ella preferí escuchar que ser escuchada ya que odiaba convertirse en el centro de atención y como Alice parecía una chica de largas conversaciones pensó que lo mejor sería que ella hablara la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bueno yo vivo aquí desde hace casi un año, comparto el departamento con mi hermanito (nótese el sarcasmo, que al parecer Bella no noto) Emmett y pues como me dejo sola hace un rato y vi que llegabas decidí que sería una buena idea venir a presentarme y veme aquí – dijo mientras que soltaba una pequeña risa - además de que quería provechar mi visita para invitarte a una pequeña reunión que vamos a hacer en mi departamento con los vecinos del piso y puedes aprovechar para conocer a nuestros demás vecinos, así como también viene mi adorable Jaz con su hermana; anda di que si es una gran oportunidad de conocer a los demás y te aseguro que te la vas a pasar muy bien.

No lo sé Alice yo… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la distrajo un pequeño puchero de tristeza digno de una niña de tres años, y ese gesto la desarmo así que pregunto – cuando es?

Es mañana en la tarde más o menos después de las cinco de la tarde – dijo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y autosuficiencia por haberse salido una vez más con la suya – no te arrepentirás ya lo veras – le decía Alice, pero la versad es de que ya se estaba arrepintiendo en ese preciso momento.

y de esta manera se la pasaron platicando de lo bien que se lo iba a pasar en la fiesta y de los arreglos que aun tenía que hacer, por lo que la plática se demoro poco más de una hora, tiempo suficiente para que Bella se fue relajando poco a poco en la compañía de Alice descubriendo lo mucho que le gustaba hablar con ella, lo único que le dio miedo fue el darse cuenta de que a esta pequeña chica sí que le asustaba hacer las cosas por lo grande y no dejaba escapar ni un pequeño detalle.


	3. Chapter 3 La fiesta

**Cap. 3 (la fiesta)**

La mañana siguiente Bella aprovecho que no tenía que ir trabajar como todos los fines de semana, y ya que era sábado decidió levantarse tarde, para después de tomar un desayuno ligero que consistía en una taza de café negro, con otra rebanada de tarta que le sobro del día de ayer. Una vez que termino de desayunar se puso a terminar de decorar y de arreglar su departamento ya que a pesar de tener una semana en el aun no había terminado de decorarlo por lo que decidió terminar y de paso darle una buena limpiadita, ya que estaba acostumbrada a limpiar sus habitaciones los fines de semana, un habito que adquirió desde que vivía con sus padres.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde satisfecha por el trabajo que acaba de realizar en su casa, decidió que necesitaba una larga y relajante ducha de agua caliente, así que entro en su habitación y tomo todo lo necesario para tomar la ducha, una vez dentro sintió como el agua caliente que entraba en contacto con su piel comenzaba a relajarla, y se dejo envolver por ese aroma que le era tan familiar, el de su champú de fresas con crema que tanto adoraba, una vez que el agua caliente se termino sin más ella tuvo que salir del baño y se dispuesto a arreglarse para la reunión de esta tarde, así es que se enfundo unos vaqueros azules que se ajustaban perfectamente a sus largas y torneadas piernas, acompañada de un blusón de color rosa pálido rematando con unas botas que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla con un discreto tacón, se recogió su espesa cabellera en una simple coleta, se coloco un par de anillos que habían sido obsequio de su madre, deicidio usar un maquillaje muy tenue casi al natural ya que no le gustaba eso de pasar horas frente a un espejo para arreglarse, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Una vez lista miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban 20 minutos para las 5 de la tarde y como ya no tenía más que hacer decidió que podría llegar antes y ayudarle a Alice con lo que le faltara, por lo que salió de su departamento y toco en la puerta de al lado en donde vivía Alice con su pequeño hermano (ya que ella pensaba que se trataba de un niño), discretamente dio unos golpes en la puerta y espero a que la abrieran, en cuanto esta se abrió Bella se quedo asombrada al ver quién era el que abría la puerta… no era un pequeño niño como ella imaginaba sino más bien todo lo contrario era un hombre de unos 25 años, alto y muy fornido que incluso podría llegar a intimidar, Bella pensó que era el hermano de Alice dado que tenía el pelo de un color de una noche sin estrellas, pero en lugar de tenerlo en pequeñas puntas el de el eran pequeños risos, además de que ambos tenían el mismo color miel de ojos, pero el aspecto intimidante lo perdió de inmediato en cuanto aquel hombre le dedico una hermosa sonrisa que hacía que de verdad pareciera un pequeño niño, además de que de él emanaba también la alegría que irradiaba el pequeño cuerpo de Alice.

Hola, mi nombre es Emmett, soy el hermano de Alice, me supongo que tu eres Bella – le dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Sip. Yo soy Bella mucho gusto – le contesto Bella regresándole esa sonrisa que era tan contagiosa – llegue un poco temprano, para ver si le podía ayudar a Alice a terminar de arreglar cualquier cosa- se ofreció una muy voluntariosa Bella, pero le sorprendió una sonora carcajada que soltó Emmett mientras le indicaba que pasara.

A ese pequeño monstruito no se le escapa nada cuando se trata de organizar algún evento, así es de que no te preocupes, todo está listo para la "pequeña" fiesta – mientras hacía comillas en el aire – Quieres algo de tomar mientras Alice baja, se está terminando de arreglar, yo no sé cómo es que se tarda tantas horas arreglándose si sale igual de cómo entro – dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca muy graciosa.

No gracias por el momento así me encuentro bien, pero me podrías decir quiénes van a venir, lo que pasa es que no conozco a nadie en el piso – le pidió Bella mientras se ruborizaba ya que a la única persona que tenía en mente que había conocido era al chico de los hermosos ojos verdes.

Pues mira van a venir: el vecino del apartamento 510 su nombre es Mike Newton, sus vecinas del 511 Ángela y Jessica, los del departamento 513 Tyler y Ben, nosotros Alice y Emmett – dijo entre risas – y tu Bella por su puesto.

En ese momento en el que ella solo asentía y sentía un gran nerviosismo por el hecho de preguntarse cuál de todos ellos era el chico que por las noches la ocupaba sus sueños, cuando de repente pensó en quien era o eran las personas que vivían en el departamento 512, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle a Emmett, Alice salió de su habitación con un sencillo vestido de color negro que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, era un vestido sencillo que se ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo de Alice, mientras que la falda tenía un poco de vuelo, tenia al igual que ella un maquillaje muy discreto que la hacían ver más joven e infantil, además de que no llevaba tacones no más bien unos hermosos zapatos negros decorados con diamantina que brillaba llamando un poco la atención.

Bella ya llegaste – le saludo Alice efusivamente en cuanto la vio – disculpa la demora espero que a Emmett no se le haya ocurrido molestarte de ninguna manera verdad? – le preguntaba a Bella mientras que le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia a su hermano.

No Emmett ha sido muy agradable, gracias Alice tienen un hermosos departamento – le contesto Bella.

Hay hermanita como crees que se me va ocurrir hacer o decirle algo a Bella que la pueda espantar o enojar – dijo de una manera muy inocente Emmett, el cual dejaba ver que tal vez si ya se le hubiera atravesado algo en la cabeza para molestar.

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestarle a Emmett de una manera poco cortes para una chica, el timbre la puerta sonó, la fiesta estaba por comenzar. Emmett muy ágilmente para su tamaño se levando y se fue corriendo y riendo como un niño hacia la puerta mientras decía ¡yo abro!, así que las chicas se quedaron viendo hacia la puerta que había abierto Emmett dejando ver a dos personas que pasaban muy cómodamente dentro del departamento, Bella se quedo embobada al ver a esas dos personas, ambos eran rubios, de tés blanca no tanto como ella, altos y delgados, uno era un chico el cual tenía el cabello ondulado que le llegaba hasta cubrir sus orejas, se veía que era musculoso no tanto como Emmett pero se notaba que si se ejercitaba, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules y cerca de su ojo izquierdo tenía una pequeña cicatriz que se notaba a simpe vista, pero no por eso era menos atractivo, cuando se volvió a fijar en sus ojos descubrió que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Alice, y se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba con adoración y una gran sonrisa aun mas grande en el rostro, así es que pensó que el seria Jaz, mientras que la otra persona era una chica que al decir que era hermosa uno se quedaba corto, era esbelta, con un porte impecable y un cuerpo de escándalo que parecía que era sacado de una revista de modelos, el largo y rubio cabello le caía libremente por la espalda en una pequeña cascada el cual le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, Bella sintió una punzada de celos al ver a tan hermosa mujer parad en la entrada del departamento mientras ella miraba todo a su alrededor con unos brillantes ojos azules.

Jaz, Rose qué bueno que ya llegaron fue justo a tiempo – les decía Alice con una gran sonrisa – miren les quiero presentar a alguien, ella es Bella se acaba de mudar al departamento de al lado; Bella ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, mi novio y su hermana, ambos son gemelos; Jaz, Rose ella es Bella – decía Alice mientras les hacia una seña con la mano para que supiera de quien hablaba, lo cual era más que obvio ya que a la única que no conocían era a la chica de ojos color chocolate que los observaba con atención.

Mucho gusto – dijeron los gemelos al unisonó.

Lo mismo digo – les contesto Bella mientras les estiraba una mano con la finalidad de estrechársela, gesto al cual ambos respondieron de buena gana.

No pudieron seguir platicando ya que en ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar y se repitió casi lo mismo que sucedió con los gemelos Hale, solo que en esta ocasión Emmett como seguía cerca de la puerta viendo como un tonto a Rosalie la chica que lo traía como loco, pero ella no le hacia el menor caso, en esta ocasión las que llegaron fueron Ángela una chica agradable y de buenos sentimientos, con un cabello un poco largo de color negro que tenia recogido en una media coleta, y su cara esta adornada por una gafas de armazón negro y sencillo, mientras que a su lado se encontraba Jessica una chica de una estura mediana de pelo chino castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, ambas chicas saludaron amigablemente a Bella dándole la bienvenida al edificio, posteriormente los que llegaron fueron Tyler, Ben y Mike dos chicos altos y uno no tanto (Ben), no tanto como Jasper ni con su complexión, en cuanto les presentaron a Bella, Mike quedo encantado con el exquisito rubor que cubría en esos momentos sus mejillas ya que se había vuelto el centro de atención; sin embargo la que no quedo a gusto con la respuesta de Mike fue Jessica ya que ella llevaba ya algún tiempo tras Mike quien simplemente no le daba importancia más que para pasar el rato cuando se encontraba aburrido.

Desde ese momento la música comenzó a fluir en el apartamento así como una cuantas bebidas para relajar el ambiente, y después de hacer una cuantas preguntas a Bella, prácticamente las mismas que ya la había hecho Alice, comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, para el alivio de Bella, que se encontraba un tanto decepcionada de que no haya visto a un al chico de los ojos verdes, pensó que posiblemente era el habitante del departamento 512 o tal vez solo estaba de visita, lo cual sin saber muy bien el porqué la deprimía un poco.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas Bella se descubrió pasando un buen rato en compañía de sus alegres vecinos, los cuales ya habían comenzado a bailar y ella simplemente los observaba hasta que llego Mike para invitarla a bailar a lo cual ella diplomáticamente se negó, por lo que el chico rubio deicidio quedarse a hacerle compañía, de manera insistente, le comenzó a preguntar acerca de sus estudios, de su familia, de sus gustos, en fin un interrogatorio en toda regla a lo que poco a poco fue fastidiando a Bella, pero Mike simplemente no lo notaba por su mente simplemente pensaba que Bella estaba muy a gusto con él y que ya tenía una enamorada mas; en el momento en el que Bella se excuso para ir al tocador con la esperanza de alejarse un poco del pesado de Mike, el timbre de la puerta la distrajo, mientras que volteaba a ver de quien se trataba ella simplemente se quedo estática en su lugar, al ver a ese adonis frente la puerta con un sonrisa encantadora que simplemente le robaba el aliento, pero lo que la saco de nuevo del trance en el entraba cada que lo veía, fue el ver cómo es que Rosalie se paró de su lugar en el que estaba mientras que Emmett trataba de hacerle la plática, y corrió hacia la puerta para colisionar su escultural cuerpo con el no menos hermoso cuerpo del chico, mientras esto sucedía la rubia grito muy emocionada.

Edward qué bueno que llegaste! – le gritaba mientras corría hacia él.

Hola pequeña, yo también te extrañe mucho – le decía mientras que la tomaba entre sus brazos – pero primita a que se debe tanta efusividad ya que es muy raro en ti – le decía al oído, por lo que nadie mas oyó lo que entre ambos se decían.

Que no puedo tener simplemente ganas de verte – le dijo ella mientras que le dedicaba un lindo puchero de inocencia, y le daba un sonoro beso en una mejilla.

Mientras sostenía a la rubia por la cintura, Edward se dedico a pasar una mirada por el lugar, hasta que se topo con uno hermosos ojo color chocolate que lo miraban intensamente, a lo que él le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, pero ella no se la devolvió, lo cual se le hacía demasiado extraño, pero lo dejo pasar, ya que en ese momento llego hasta su lugar Jasper que sostenía Alice con uno de su brazos ya que ambos estaba bailando animadamente, se saludador de una manera muchísimo menos efusiva de cómo lo había hecho su hermana a la cual también veía un poco extrañado, pero lo dejo correr.

Hey hermano como has estado, tanto tiempo desaparecido, de seguro que andabas muy ocupado con alguna de tus diversas consistas verdad – le dijo Jasper a modo de saludo.

Algo así, algo así – fue todo lo que Edward pudo contestar, ya que en ese momento Alice hablo.

Hola Ed mira te quiero presentar a nuestra nueva vecina, ella es Bella – dijo con un pequeño grito para que ella lo oyera y se acercara, como no lo hizo corrió hasta ella.

Hola Alice, sabes que no me gusta que me digas Ed – le dijo un poco molesto, pero lo dejo correr en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Alice traía casi a rastras a la chica castaña con la que había chocado en el elevador la semana pasada.

Bella, el es Edward vive en el departamento 512, Edward ella es Bella y vive en el departamento 515 llego la semana pasada – le decía Alice a modo de presentación mientras que hacía señas con las manos.

Mucho gusto, encantado de volver a verte – le dijo Edward a Bella mientras que le dedicaba una segadora sonrisa y le extendía la mano.

Igual-mente – tartamudeó Bella mientras tomaba la suave mano que le ofrecían, y en el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto una especie de corriente les atravesó el cuerpo.

Alice muchas gracias me la he pasado muy bien –dijo soltando inmediatamente la mano de Edward y volteándola a ver – pero me tengo que ir, creo que es un poco tarde, nos vemos después, si me disculpas me tengo que retirar – le dijo Bella a Alice mientras Edward se preguntaba del que por la reacción de la chica y lo dejo muy extrañado.

Pero Bella, aun es muy temprano y además no puedes usar el pretexto de que tienes que manejar porque vives a la puerta de al lado, ni que te tienes que levantar mañana temprano, porque mañana es domingo, anda quédate un poquito más – le dijo Alice con el ceño fruncido con tono de suplica, pero Bella simplemente negó, tomo su bolsa despidiéndose rápidamente de Mike con un gesto con la mano, que aun la esperaba, salió rápidamente para adentrarse rápidamente en su departamento, con una sola serie de imágenes en su rostro, Rosalie corriendo a abrazar a Edward y la ultima que vio cuando salió del lugar como Edward no soltaba a la rubia ya que ni cuando la saludo la soltó de la cintura.

Una vez que Bella se encontraba en la comodidad de su recamara sin molestarse en encender las luces, simplemente se metió en las cobijas, sin entender el sentimiento que le embargaba, solamente pensando en la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo al momento de tocar a Edward y en como el no apartaba de su lado a la despampanante rubia y que la veía con una gran cariño, por lo que soltó un bufido por cómo se sentía en esos momentos y sin previo aviso una lagrima traicionera abandono su mejilla, mientras se dejaba caer en el dulce mundo de los sueños.

Mientras tanto en la sala del departamento de Alice la fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, con la despedida de Ángela, que se iba acompañada por Ben, mientras que Jessica logro obtener la atención de Mike para ofrecerle terminar la fiesta en su departamento a lo cual él no se negó aun que le hubiera gustado más terminar la noche en compañía de Bella. Tyler simplemente salió después de que Ben saliera, un poco decepcionado por no haber podido llamar la atención de Rosalie que desde que llego Edward no se le había despegado, por lo que pensó que era su novio ya que nadie sabía que eran familia, ya que Edward tenía fama de mujeriego, pero con buen gusto no se le hacía raro el verlos juntos. Solo quedaban los hermanos Brandon, los gemelos Hale y Edward en el departamento platicando de lo extraño que había estado Rosalie con Edward ya que no eran precisamente inseparables, hasta que ella le explico que estaba cansada de las miradas indiscretas e incomodas que le mandaba constantemente Tyler, por lo que Emmett se mostro un poco molesto, pero Rosalie simplemente no le hizo caso. Una vez aclaro el punto Alice comento lo raro que había actuado Bella después de que Edward llegara, pero después de encogió de hombros ya que realmente un no la conocía, pero ese pequeño comentario despertó el interés de Edward.

Que es lo que hacia la chica antes de que yo llegara Alice? – pregunto Edward un poco molesto por la actitud de la chica y las conjeturas de Alice.

Pues estaba platicando por mucho tiempo con Mike, tal vez el le estuviera coqueteando ya sabes cómo es el – respondió Alice, por lo que Edward se enojo aun mas.

Ves entonces no fue mi culpa, quizás simplemente estaba cansada de él, como tú lo has dicho ese chico de repente es insoportable – dijo un poco más molesto.

Calma Edward solo fue un comentario al aire no tienes porque ponerte en ese plan – trato de tranquilizar el ambiente Jasper.

O piénsalo de la siguiente manera tal vez es que pusiste demasiado nerviosa a la chica y ahorita este en su departamento suspirando por ti – dijo en tono de broma Emmett.

Cállate Emmett! - le gritaron todos, menos Edward que sonreía ante esa posibilidad.

Y con esos pensamientos Edward se despido y se encamino a su departamento, no sin antes dar una revisadita rápida al departamento 515, del cual no provenía sonido, ni luz alguna; mientras que los gemelos se despedían ya que ellos si tenían que viajar hasta su casa que no quedaba lejos del edificio.

**Hola soy yo de nuevo les paso a dejar un nuevo cap de mi historia la verdad es que voy a estar subiendo capítulos seguido con la finalidad de que se emparejen la historia en los dos sitios en el que los estoy subiendo, así es que una vez que vayamos a la par los capítulos los iré subiendo un poco más lento. Además les adelanto que espero que mas al rato o a mas tardar mañana subiré un nuevo one-shot que me vino de repente y que no me contuve de escribir, la verdad espero que les guste, si hay algo que no les gusta solo háganmelo y saber y si ya no quieren que los suba con toda confianza, estoy abierta a opiniones constructivas, así es que todas son bienvenidas.**

**Gracias por leer las locuras que atraviesan por mi mente! De verdad que me hacen feliz sus reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Conociéndonos un poco mas

**Cap. 4 (Conociéndonos un poco mas)**

Un molesto rayo de sol se coló por entre las cortinas de la habitación de Edward, el cual le dio de lleno en el rostro por lo que a regañadientes termino despertándose dado que ese molesto rayo de sol no lo dejaba en paz y peor aun cuando lanzo una almohada a las ventas solo sirvió para que la poca luz que entraba se intensificara molestándolo aun mas ya que si había algo que le molestaba es que lo despertaran cuando tenía un agradable sueño, ya que él se encontraba soñando con que estaba en una playa de arena fina y blanca, con un hermoso y profundo mar azul limpio y cristalino, mientras que disfrutaba de una de esas bebidas tropicales que son adornados con una sombrilla pequeña, así como también disfrutaba de la compañía de una hermosa y exuberante chica rubia que está dispuesto a complacerlo hasta sus más íntimos anhelos. Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una ducha de agua fría ya que no había podido terminar su sueño, una vez que salió de la ducha pensó que sería lindo dar una vuelta en el parque que se encontraba a una cuadras del edificio, y de esa manera tal vez podría obtener a alguna conquista, tomo un ligero desayuno, que fue lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador. Cuando salió de su departamento lanzo una mirada furtiva al departamento de hasta el fundo que era el de ella y al recordar lo que había dicho Emmett ayer le volvió a causar gracia, se encamino a los elevadores y decidió llegar al parque caminando y de esa manera disfrutar un poco del aire y de todo lo que lo rodeaba, era extraño ya que tenía bastante tiempo que no salía de esta manera, pero simplemente tenía ganas de hacerlo, liberarse del estrés que le provocaba la oficina en la que trabajaba, cuando por fin llego al parque se acomodo en una banca para poder disfrutar un poco del sol hasta que llegaron unos niños y acabaron con la paz y el silencio en el que se encontraba el lugar, así es que un poco fastidiado se levanto del banco y decidió caminar alrededor del parque haber si encontraba algo de su agrado, pero se paró en seco al ver a una chica delgada, tendida en una manta mientras que su espesa cabellera castaña estaba extendida en el suelo, ver como incidían los rayos de sol en su rostro, Edward no pudo resistirse más sin siquiera pensarlo se acerco hasta la chica de manera sigilosa, y descubrió que el sol le arrancaba reflejos rojizos a su cabello y también una leve sonrisa en sus labios, cundo él se fijo en eso labios carnosos y sonrosados sintió una necesidad muy grande por cubrir esos labios con los suyos y probar ese sabor que por la apariencia el podía deducir que eran muy dulces, cuando se dio cuenta unos sorprendentes ojos del color del chocolate lo miraban de una manera tal que él se perdió en la profundidad de esos ojos que lo incitaban a que se acercara mas, fue entonces que la chica lo miro de una manera un poco asustada por la cercanía en la que se encontraban de la cual el aun no se había dado cuenta, hasta que miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que tenía el rostro de la chica a escasos centímetros y justo en ese momento ella se levanto apresuradamente, tomando su manta y un libro que llevaba consigo y se echo a correr dejando a Edward perplejo sentado en el césped sin saber que hacer o que decir, cuando de sus labios salió un débil lo siento ella ya no se encontraba cerca.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba se paro realmente rápido tratándose de ella, tomo sus cosas y corrió hasta donde sus pulmones lo permitían, pero no se detuvo hasta encontrarse en el elevador de su edifico y estaba desesperada de que no subiera más rápido, una vez que las puertas se abrieron, entro disparada hasta su habitación, pensado en lo que acabada de suceder, no le encontraba sentido, ella más que nadie quería quedarse y sentir esos suaves labios que tanto la incitaban, pero no lo podía hacer ni siquiera lo conocía solo sabía que se llamaba Edward, que vivía en el apartamento 512 y que salía con la despampanante Rosalie Hale, razón suficiente para alejarse ya que no quería que volvieran a jugar con ella ya que sentía que si volvía a pasar de esta si no se levantaría, tanto dolor fue el que sintió que se acumulaba en su pecho que sin más se abandono al sufrimiento y al llanto que amenazaba con salir, pero cuando menos lo sintió unos golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron, decidió ignorarlos ya que no tenia ánimos de atender a nadie y lo más seguro es que se tratara de Alice ya que nadie más podría venir a verla, pero conforme ella no contestaba los golpes se volvieron más insistentes combinadas con el sonido del timbre por lo que el fastidio pudo más y se encamino hacia la puerta, en cuanto la abrió vio que se comenzaba a alejar Edward y cuando él se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría inmediatamente se apresuro a encararla y pedirle disculpas por lo que había sucedido esta mañana en el parque.

Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte – le dijo de manera muy apenada Edward, espero una respuesta pero ella no salía de su asombro.

No, n-no te preocupes – logro contestar después de salir del shock en el que se encontraba.

De verdad no se qué fue lo que paso solo te vi y después cuando me di cuenta estabas demasiado cerca de mi – le dijo ya más tranquilo, al ver que habían aceptado sus disculpas – espero que no pienses que soy así siempre como te vuelvo a repetir no se qué fue lo que me paso.

Está bien ya te había dicho que no hay problema, bueno… quieres pasar – no supo porque fue que lo invito a pasar a su departamento.

Sip estaría encantado – dijo en un tono más relajado, mientras se adentraba en la sala se dio cuenta de que ella olía a flores como a fresas, lo cual al tiempo que se le hacía infantil, le era muy atractivo.

Quieres algo de tomar, te puedo prepara un café, un té o simplemente quieres un poco de agua – le pregunto Bella mientras Edward se acomodaba en el sofá en el que hace no más de cinco minutos estaba Bella dejándose llevar por el dolor.

Agua está bien – le contesto cortésmente Edward, mientras observaba el lugar con detenimiento, y aunque era un poco sencillo le gusto lo que vio, bien decorado, sin excesos ni carencias.

Una vez acomodados en la sala con un café y agua comenzaron a platicar.

Bueno y platícame, porque es que te mudaste sola a una gran ciudad como lo es Nueva York? – le pregunto Edward.

Bueno… el que la ciudad sea grande no significa que no pueda vivir sola o que no me sapa cuidar verdad? – le contesto un poco fastidiada por contestar a la misma pregunta tantas veces, y porque él no la creía capas de cuidarse sola – desde que tenía aproximadamente 10 años me hago responsable de mis cosas, así como el tener que cuidar de mi madre que está un poco loquita – dijo con una sonrisa triste, ya que extrañaba demasiado a sus padres – ya que mi papa casi no estaba en casa debido al trabajo, y mi madre se la pasaba dedicada a sus diversas actividades en las que muchas veces trato de arrastrarme, después cuando entre a la universidad me mude ya que quedaba un poco lejos de mi casa y ahí tampoco había nadie que cuidara de mi, así es de que yo me tenía que cuidar solita, después de graduarme me ofrecieron un empleo en la cuidad y decidí aceptarlo quien era yo para rechazar mi primera oferta de trabajo, ya que hago lo que más me gusta y me pagan por hacerlo, así es que como vez llevo el suficiente tiempo viviendo sola como para ya haber aprendido a vivir sola no lo crees? – dijo de manera un tanto desafiante, además de que era el discurso más largo que había dicho desde que llego a la ciudad.

Bueno en eso si que tienes razón, pero de todos modos el que ande una linda señorita sola por la calles de una gran cuidad no es muy bueno para ella – le dijo Edward provocando que se sonrojara un poco – bueno y que es eso a lo que te dedicas y que te pagan para hacer lo que más te gusta.

Bueno soy ingeniera en sistemas computacionales y en eso trabajo, estoy en una empresa y soy yo la que mantiene en optimo funcionamiento las computadoras de la empresa, actualizo los programas, manejo diversos paquetes para agilizar su administración, me encargo de que las señales que envía la empresa sean las adecuadas, que no traten de jaquear la información, en fin cosas por el estilo. Y tú a que te dedicas? – pregunto Bella ya que una vez más quería alejarse del centro de atención.

Aaaa, yo soy administrador de empresas y a eso me dedico a administrar empresas, en estos momentos me encargo de las empresas de mi pa… Carlise – se cayó de inmediato ya que por experiencia sabia que en cuanto una mujer se enteraba de que trabajaba en una de las empresas de moda más importante de la cuidad y que encima de todo le perecían a su padre, todas estaban tras de él con la finalidad de obtener su dinero o de lograr triunfar como modelo.

Eso suena interesante – en ese momento el se tenso pensando que otra más que iba tras de el por interés como todas las demás – aunque no tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que significa – dijo Bella soltando una pequeña risita – y tu también vives solo?

Este si yo también vivo solo y me gusta vivir así, no tengo porque rendirle cuentas a nadie, y yo también se cuidarme solo – dijo entre divertido y un poco molesto por el interés que Bella pensando que lo había descubierto.

Bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde – dijo Bella al ver su reloj – creo que puedes tener un poco de hambre así es de que no te entretengo mas, a menos de que quieras quedarte a cenar, creo que tengo lo necesario para preparar rápido un poco de pasta – dijo un poco esperanzada de que se quedara con ella, ya que no quería alejarse de él había algo que le llamaba la atención.

Está bien – contesto de inmediato sin siquiera parase a pensar la respuesta, así que decidió que ya que ella parecía que quisiera acercarse a ella por interés el aprovecharía la proximidad para sacarle todo el provecho que pudiera.

Después de eso Bella se dedico a preparar la comida, mientras que Edward le hacía compañía en la cocina, comenzaron a platicar de lo que les gustaba, de lo que no, coincidieron en que a ambos les gustaba el sol, claro siempre y cuando lo te despierte de una buen sueño dijo Edward mientras recordaba la manera en la que despertó esta mañana, les gustaba mucho la música clásica, de hecho Edward tocaba el piano, lo hacía bastante bien y lo usaba como terapia cada que llegaba estresado del trabajo, a ambos les gustaba la comida italiana, Bella descubrió que Edward era un amante de la velocidad y de la adrenalina mientras que ella era más calmada respetaba los límites de velocidad, los semáforos en fin, así como que era un poco miedosa con respecto a los deportes de alto riesgo. Después de que comieron tranquilamente y en silencio ya que Bella estaba acostumbrada a no hablar mientras comía, ella se sumió en sus pensamientos descubriendo que en verdad le agradaba este chico, la hacía sentir bien como hace bastante tiempo no lo hacía; mientras que Bella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos Edward simplemente la contemplaba descubriendo que tenía un lindo color de piel siempre sonrosado ya que siempre tenía algo por el que sonrojarse dándole una tonalidad adorable y tierna, así como esos hermosos ojos que eran como una ventana hacia su alma y en el fondo de ellos encontró un rastro de tristeza y en cuanto el se percato de ese sentimiento de él surgía la necesidad de protegerla y de aliviar a como diera lugar su tristeza.

Una vez que terminaron de comer Edward se ofreció a ayudarle a lavar los trastes que desocuparon, y todo iba muy bien hasta que un pato resbalo de las manos de Bella que estaba cubierto de jabón y salpico a Edward desatándose así una pequeña guerra de agua, en la cual ambos perdieron ya que los dos terminaron bastante mojados, fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que en realidad ya era un poco tarde y aun tenían que realizar algunas actividades y al otro día tenían que trabajar, por lo que se despidieron con un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y en ese momento volvieron a sentir la electricidad que los había atacado el día anterior, por lo que se despidieron rápidamente, una vez estuvo cada uno en sus respectivos departamentos se cambiaron de ropa dándose antes un baño relajante, preparándose para irse a dormir, a partir de ese día los sueños de Bella estuvieron protagonizados por Edward mientras que el se decía que no se podía dejar llevar, que disfrutaría hasta donde pudiera de su compañía y que después la dejara como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones donde ninguna de ellas había logrado despertar en él el mas mínimo interés el por más de un mes.

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Espero que les vaya gustando mi historia, solo me queda gradecer por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis locas ideas y me gustaría si no es mucho pedirles que me dejen sus opiniones, buenas o malas son bienvenidas. Muchas gracias, espero actualizar en los sig. Días. No estamos leyendo **


	5. Chapter 5 Malos entendidos

**Cap. 5 (malos entendidos)**

Ya habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde que Bella se había mudado al departamento 515, durante este tiempo se había hecho buena amiga de Alice que pasaban algunas tardes charlando o simplemente saliendo a dar una vuelta, de vez en cuando comían juntas, ya sea solas o en compañía de Emmett con quien se la pasaba muy bien ya que era como un niño en grande así es que las risas nunca se hacían esperar, por lo que ellos rápidamente se convirtieron en grandes amigos y a veces lo veía como a un hermano al cual cuidar y quien cuidaba de ella, se lleva bien con Ángela la vecina del departamento 511, pero con Jessica no se llevaba muy bien y no sabia precisamente el porque hasta que una tarde en que ella iba llegando del trabajo la esperaba en el pasillo Mike a quien ya se le había hecho costumbre encontrárselo en el pasillo y platicaban un rato de cómo les había ido y en cuanto el preguntaba de que si quería salir con el ella inmediatamente buscaba una excusa, hasta que un día se quedo sin una y tuvo que aceptar y justo en ese momento iba pasando Jessica que de inmediato la voltio con odio en la mirada, así que Bella entendió el porqué no le caía bien a Jessica y la razón es que ella quería a Mike, pero lo dejo pasar; mientras que su amistad con Edward iba viento en popa ya que se veían cada que chocaban en el edificio y cada fin de semana que no estaba en compañía de Alice que normalmente era los días domingos ya que ella se los dedicaba a Jasper, así que Edward y Bella salían a pasear al parque, a comer, al cine hacían una que otra actividad fuera o simplemente se pasaban la tarde platicando en algún café o en el departamento de alguno de los dos.

Un día que Bella salía de trabajar decidió que pasaría a visitar a Edward de improvisto ya que por fin había aceptado consigo misma que estaba total y completamente enamorada de Edward, pero lo con lo que ella no contaba es que precisamente ese día el no se encontraba solo en su departamento, ya que los gemelos Hale se encontraban con él debido que tenían un pequeño problema en el lugar en el que ellos vivían por lo que se vieron en la necesidad de pedir posada con Edward solo por una noche, así es de Edward acepto ya que contaba con una habitación para huéspedes en donde se había instalado Rosalie, mientras que Jasper y Edward se disputarían la recamara principal como los adultos que eran… lo harían mediante un volado y el que perdiera dormiría en una saco de dormir que tenía en caso de acampadas. Como decidieron que lo decidirían antes de irse a dormir, Jasper aprovecho para ir a visitar a su amada la pequeña Alice, mientras que Edward preparaba algo para cenar, Rosalie tomaba una ducha para irse a dormir después de cenar ya que tuvo un día largo y cansado; cuando Edward cocinaba se enfrascaba mucho para evitar que se le quemaran las cosas o simplemente para evitar que él se quemara ya que le tenía un poco de miedo a la cocina con tantas armas con las que lastimarse… así es que no escucho en el momento en el que tocaron el timbre y Rosalie al ver que no habría, ella se acerco a la puerta pensando que era Jasper el que llegaba a cenar no le importaba que fuera en bata de baño, así es de que ella simplemente se adelanto a abrir mientras que le decía a Edward que abriría cosa que saco a Edward de concentración, así es de que se acerco a la puerta de la cocina.

Edward! – dijo muy emocionada Bella – solo pasaba para ver si … - se quedo callada al ver que quien le abría la puerta era una chica rubia despampanante y que encima de todo estaba en bata de baño y con el pelo mojado.

Quien es Rose - pregunto desde dentro la voz de Edward que saco del trance a Bella.

Creo que te buscan Ed, Bella cierto? – le preguntaba a Bella a la vez que le decía a Edward quien lo buscaba – si, es Bella

Lo siento – dijo Bella de manera atropellada ya que no recordaba que el tenia una relación con Rose – no sabía que estaban ocupados, no se preocupen los veo después – y salió prácticamente corriendo para llegar a la seguridad de su departamento, sin detenerse cuando Rosalie le hablo para detenerla.

Bella – dijo un tanto emocionado Edward mientras corría hacia la puerta – donde esta Bella, Rose? – le pregunto un tanto confundido al no verla.

Se fue un poco deprisa – dijo Rose – me dijo que no quería molestarnos – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de burla en el rostro – creo que piensa que tu y yo – dijo de manera sugerente mientras levantaba las cejas – creo que no le has dicho que somos primos o me equivoco.

Cómo? Porque la dejaste ir – le dijo un tanto frustrado Edward que de inmediato salió del departamento encaminándose al de ella.

Toco el timbre de manera un poco insistente, pero nadie le abría, ya que Bella se encontraba llorando en su recamara pensando en que era una tonta por pensar que él se podría fijar en alguien como ella teniendo a alguien como Rosalie a su lado. Poco después oyó el timbre de su puerta por lo que se apresuro a salir a abrir y de paso se golpeo contra uno de los muebles por lo que pasaba, mientras que el timbre sonaba mas insistentemente ya que él había escuchado el ruido que provenía del interior del departamento que sonó como un golpe por lo que el toco de manera más insistente, en cuanto se abrió la puerta Edward literalmente se abalanzo contra ella dándole un abrazo, no sabía el porqué pero necesitaba explicarle como estaban las cosas así es que no lo pensó mucho.

Hola – solo eso se le ocurrió a Edward quemas podía decir? – este… me dijo _mi prima Rose _– enfatizando la palabra prima – que me estabas buscando, pero cuando salí no te encontrabas ahí, para que me necesitabas? – le pregunto desesperado por oír la voz de Bella, que se sentía como la más grande de las tontas, pero cuando se lo iba a imaginar.

Este… tú prima? – pregunto aun un poco confundida, quien le aseguraba que no era una mentira, pero después pensó que él no tendría porque esconderle si salía con Rose o no? – no, nada de importancia solo se me ocurrió pasar a ver como estabas, disculpa si interrumpí no quería molestarte – le repitió lo que le había dicho a Rosalie, pero en esta ocasión lo dijo de manera más aliviada.

Aaaa – fue la brillante repuesta de Edward que hasta ese entonces no se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba haciendo no tenía sentido, al menos no para él – bueno pues estoy bien gracias y tu como estas – le pregunto no muy seguro de cómo continuar o terminar esta charla, ya que se sentía un poco tonto por sus actos.

También estoy bien gracias – dijo un poco incomoda así es que le dijo – lo siento tengo que entrar deje la estufa prendida, pero si gustas puedes pasar, aunque creo que tienes que atender a tu visita.

Estufa! De hecho yo también deje la mía prendida y tienes razón tengo que atender a mis primos ya que los gemelos se quedaran a dormir esta noche con migo, nos vemos después que te parece.

Está bien nos vemos que tengas una buena noche – le decía mientras el se despedía como de costumbre con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y como siempre ocurría lo mismo con la corriente que les atravesaba el cuerpo.

Una vez que se despidió de ella se dirigió a su departamento en el cual lo esperaba Rosalie con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

De verdad que están tan enamorados – dijo de manera divertida Rose – espero que hayan hecho las paces, digo como regresaste muy rápido.

No sé de qué estás hablando Rose – le dijo un tanto molesto por sus comentarios – no digas tonterías como crees que estoy enamorado de ella, ella no es mi tipo, sabes cómo me gustan – dijo a manera de excusa la verdad es que ella era bonita a su manera pensaba Edward.

Pues esa ni tú te la crees, pero en fin, haya tu – le dijo aun divertida – pero una cosa es segura ella muere por ti, la hubieras visto como se puso al verme en la puerta, venía muy feliz y en cuanto me vio su expresión cambio totalmente, se veía como triste, como decepcionada – comentaba en voz alta, pero Edward no pudo evitar sentirse mal y bien a la vez, mal porque no le gustaba verla triste y bien porque tal vez ella si lo quería.

Bueno basta de hablar del tema, ahora vayamos a cenar antes de que se enfrié – dijo de una manera tajante dando por finalizada la conversación.

**Hola de nuevo yo con un nuevo capítulo, perdón si me atrase, pero es que he andado con muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero subir otro capítulo antes de que termine esta semana. Sin más hasta pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6 Celos yo!

**Cap. 6 (Celoso yo!)**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde aquel incidente tan confuso con Rosalie, habían vuelto a lo de siempre se veían los fines de semana, se saludaban amablemente cada que se encontraban en el edificio, la única diferencia es que Bella se veía un poco más feliz que de costumbre y todo porque tenía la esperanza de que el realmente se fijara en ella, ya que de repente el se quedaba como en trance observándola, lo cual la ponía muy nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba que fue él quien la observara, pero con forme los días pasaban la alegría de Bella iba disminuyendo ya que aun no le decía nada.

En uno de esos días en los que ella llegaba cada vez más deprimida, se encontró como siempre a Mike esperándola para poder charla un poco con ella, ya que no dejaba de insistirle en que podían salir a dar una vuelta o ir al cine.

Hola Bella como estas, hoy te ves hermosa – le decía Mike con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Hola Mike gracias – le dijo simplemente Bella, de lo que Bella no se había dado cuenta es que Edward acababa de llegar a su departamento, ya que se le había hecho un poco tarde, pero estaba feliz de saber que más o menos a esas horas llegaba Bella y tenía la esperanza de verla, pero él se paró en seco al ver que Mike conversaba muy animadamente con ella así que se acerco discretamente para escuchar lo que le decía.

Este… estaba pensando que ya que nos la pasamos bastante bien la última vez que salimos, no sé, estaba pensando en que podríamos ir al cine acaban de estrenar buenas películas – dijo de una manera demasiado esperanzada, mientras que Edward sentía que algo dentro de su interior le comenzaba a quemar incitándolo a tomar a Bella y reclamarla como suya y de nadie más.

No lo sé Mike, si me la pase bien la ultima vez, pero en estos momentos tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer – dijo repitiendo lo mismo de siempre para tratar que se alejara, mientras que Edward se enojaba cada vez más al saber que ya había salido en otra ocasión con ella y ella se la había pasado bien, no lo podía soportar más, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande.

Yo se que tienes cosas pendientes, por eso te propongo una salida rápida al cine, para que te distraigas un momento y regreses a tus actividades con la batería recargada a trabajar con todo – le insistía Mike. Edward esperanzado pedía a gritos que ella se negara.

Está bien Mike, cuando quieres que salgamos – dijo en medio de un suspiro de resignación, no quería seguir con el tira y afloja con Mike, pero en eso Edward no pudo más y hecho una furia pasó junto a ellos y dio un fuerte portazo al entrar en su departamento.

Guau, y ahora que le habrá pasado a ese – pregunto Mike sin mucho interés ya que estaba demasiado contento con la cita que había conseguido con Bella – te parece que nos veamos mañana viernes después de que salgas y vamos al cine? – le pregunto a un emocionado Mike.

Está bien – dijo Bella aunque la verdad es que no sabía a lo que estaba contestando solo pensaba en que es lo que le habrá pasado a Edward para entrar así a su departamento, pensaba en que podría pasar a verlo y preguntarle qué es lo que le había pasado, pero la verdad es que le dio miedo verlo así, nunca lo había visto tan molesto, así es que decidió que era muy cobarde y que no lo iría a ver – lo siento me tengo que ir – no espero respuesta simplemente se encamino a su puerta, dejando a Mike con una duda, ya que no sabía exactamente a qué hora salía de trabajar y en donde trabajaba, pero Bella no le dio tiempo y no le hizo caso cuando él la llamo.

Una vez que Edward estaba dentro de su departamento se comenzó a tranquilizar, preguntándose el porqué es que se sentía tan molesto de ver a Mike con Bella y peor aun saber que ella le había aceptado una cita y que no era la primera, porque es que quería ir con ella y pedirle explicaciones del porque salía con el tonto ese de Mike, no lo entendía ya que el aun seguía viendo a una de sus "amigas" Tanya la cual era un poco fastidiosa, pero sí que era buena en la cama y eso era lo único que a él le importaba de ella, es mas no tenía ni dos días que se habían encontrado en un evento que terminaron en un hotel para pasar el rato, en cuando el recuerdo de Mike sonriéndole a Bella por haber aceptado una cita con él, lo vio todo rojo; lleno de ira, mezclado con rabia, desesperación, dolor, ira, desilusión, mas dolor dio un golpe contra la pared y gracias a dios no le paso nada en su mano, pero si dejo una pequeña marca en la pared, en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía eran celos, celos de que alguien más estuviera con SU Bella.

No, tú no puedes estar enamorado de ella, lo sabes muy bien – se decía a sí mismo.

No seas tonto acéptalo, que de verdad la amas, que te estás muriendo de celos porque no está contigo en estos momentos y porque podría estar con él ahorita– le contestaba una vocecita en su interior.

No, no y no esto no puede estar pasando ella ni siquiera es de mi gusto, es baja de estatura, tiene dos pies izquierdos, tiene unos cálidos y hermosos ojos color chocolate, unos labios rojos tan apetecibles, un cuerpo que me grita que lo toque, su aroma me vuelve loco, todo en ella me grita que la reclame como mía y de nadie más - comenzó a sentir otro tipo de calor en su cuerpo uno que solo podía ser apagado por el cuerpo de la chica que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ves como si la amas acéptalo, tu eres Edward Cullen no dejes que te la quiten, pelea por ella, por que cuando la quieras tener no la vas a encontrar disponible – le contestaba de nuevo la vocecita que comenzaba a irritarlo, de verdad se estaba volviendo loco?

Claro que nadie me la va a quitar ella es mía, como que me llamo Edward Cullen, ella es solo MÍA – termino diciendo mientras se ponía de pie y se alistaba para salir y llevarse a Bella lejos del estúpido ese, pero cuando salió no encontró a nadie, así es de que se encendió de nuevo al pensar que podría estar con él en esos precisos momentos y eso era algo que él podía, ni iba a permitir, así es que llego de manera apresurada hasta la puerta del fondo al departamento 515, tocando la puerta insistentemente, mientras que dentro Bella se disponía a servir su cena, se sobresalto al escuchar los insistentes golpes que se le estaban haciendo demasiado familiares para su gusto, así es que decidió abrir rápido antes de que tirara su puerta, mientras que tomaba el pomo de la puerta daba una fuerte inspiración ya que sabía que Edward no se encontraba de un buen humor, y no se equivoco.

Hola, estas muy ocupada – le pregunto de una manera demasiado demandante, mientras entraba sin su permiso a si departamento.

Oh si hola, pasa estás en tu casa – le contesto de una manera sarcástica como respuesta a la manera en la que le estaba hablando.

Estas muy ocupada? – volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono, sin darse cuenta de que esta actitud estaba irritando a Bella también, el que se creía.

Eso es algo que no es de tu incumbencia – le contesto enojada Bella – ahora si no te molesta, te pido que te retires, estoy muy cansada y me quiero dormir temprano – le dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta, pero él no se movió.

Claro que si es de mi incumbencia – contesto un tanto desesperado, pero al mismo tiempo decepcionado al ver que ella no sentía lo mismo por ella y sin pensarlo de dijo – es de mi incumbencia porque no soporto saber que estas con Mike o con cualquier otro – le soltó de sopetón dejándola en estado de shock – me muero de celos de saber que estas con alguien más que no sea yo – le dijo en un mormullo al ver que ella no respondía, derrotado se dirigió a la puerta lo único que en ese momento quería es desaparecer y olvidarla para siempre.

No – le dijo ella aun sin creerlo – no puedes estar celoso de que este con alguien, espera no te vayas – le dijo un poco desesperada al ver que se encaminaba hacia la puerta, por lo que le bloqueo el paso.

Pues para tu información si lo estoy y mucho – le grito de nuevo furioso por la manera en la que esa mujer lo manejaba y le hacía ir hasta los extremos de su carácter, sin pensarlo más, en lugar de moverla de la puerta como era idea inicial, al sentir su cuerpo entre sus manos, y el calor que emanaba de ella, no pudo más y aplasto sus labios contra los de ella, saboreando ese dulce sabor que su cuerpo y su boca desprendían y que tanto lo llamaban dejando de lado la cordura, la ira o cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuera amor hacia ella, su nueva razón de ser después de sus padres.

En cuanto ella se dio cuenta de que tenia los labios de Edward en los suyos, no pudo más y se apretó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, saboreando cada milímetro de piel con la que estaban en contacto, disfrutando como nunca de esos labios tan carnosos y adictivos, mientras sus labios se recorrían mutuamente saboreando al máximo lo que el otro ofrecía, Edward tomo su labio inferior mordiéndolo levemente haciendo que una vibración de placer recorriera por sus cuerpos, el beso se volvió más demandante y por mas que no querían separarse sus pulmones les pedían a gritos que lo hicieran ya que se habían quedado sin oxigeno, así es que de mala gana se separaron solo lo necesario para volver a tomar aire y regresar a su tarea, ese beso fue aumentado de intensidad en el momento en el que Edward con su lengua recorría lenta y tortuosamente los labios de ella pidiendo permiso para entrar, cosa que ella permitió de inmediato dejando que sus lenguas se reconocieran mutuamente fundiéndose en una misma, ahora fue ella quien no pudo más y comenzó a morder el labio de Edward de una manera tan dulce y cargada de pasión haciendo que este gimiera de placer un placer que nunca antes había experimentado, y de nuevo esa maldita falta de aire hizo que se separaran el uno del otro, pero dejando sus frentes unidas mientras recuperaban el aliento ya que ninguno de los dos respiraba de manera regular solo se oían jadeos provenientes de sus labios.

Lo siento – comenzó a decir Edward – no quería ser tan grosero, no sé qué es lo que me pasa cada que estoy contigo, mi temperamento se libera de una manera muy extraña llevándome a los extremos.

No tienes nada porque disculparte, a mi me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy a tu lado – le dijo en un leve murmullo, con miedo a que él se arrepintiera de haberla besado.

Yo sé que no tengo nada porque reclamarte, pero me gustaría que nos salieras con Mike, me mata de los celos que lo veas, no me gusta la manera sucia como te ve – le dijo mientras pesaba que lo mejor era que se fuera a su departamento.

Está bien – le contesto de inmediato Bella sin pensarlo – pero porque te vas así – le dijo con un poco de tristeza en la voz que no paso desapercibido por Edward.

No me quiero ir, pero me tengo que ir, si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que estabas cansada y que te querías dormir temprano – le dijo tratando de salir sin herir sus sentimientos, ya que si se quedaba no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacerle, lo único que sabía era que si se quedaba no se podría contenerse por mucho tiempo y terminaría haciéndole el amor, ahí mismo, inmediatamente trato de alejar esos pensamientos ya que un amiguito de más debajo de él estaba más que dispuesto con la idea de cumplir con lo que le pasaba por la mente.

Pero no quiero que te vayas – le contesto Bella sin pensarlo y haciendo un puchero.

Créeme será mejor que me vaya – le dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios, al solo pensar en que ella realmente quería que se quedara.

Bueno si de verdad te quieres ir – le dijo mientras que se hacía de un lado con el ademan de dejarlo salir – yo no te puedo detener.

De verdad que no me quiero ir, pero es mejor si lo dejamos así – le dijo mientras que le dada un dulce y tierno beso en los labios – por cierto ya te dije que hoy te vez preciosa? – le dijo a manera de alejar de ella la tristeza que se veía.

No, no me lo habías dicho pero gracias, bueno pues… hasta mañana – le dijo mientras que le abría la puerta para que este saliera.

Hasta mañana que descanses – le dijo antes de salir mientras que dada otro dulce beso en los labios, sabía que se estaba volviendo adicto a aquel sabor que ella emanaba _"que sueñes conmigo, que yo soñare contigo"_ pensó para sí mismo y finalmente salió de su departamento, mientras que ambos se debatían entre la idea de sucumbir al deseo o a irse adormir solos en sus respectivas camas, pregunta que fue contestada inmediatamente por su subconsciente.

**Hola soy yo de nuevo, lo prometido es deuda asi es que aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les vaya gustando, en especial este capitulo a sido hasta el momento uno de los mas que me a gustado, bueno solo les puedo dar las gracias por seguir leyendo y me gustaría conocer sus opiniones ya sean buenas o malas.**


	7. Chapter 7 Recordando el pasado

**Cap. 7 (Recordando el pasado)**

En cuanto los dos fueron consientes de la decisión que habían tomando mandaron todo al diablo y no lo pensaron mas, ella salió apresuradamente de su departamento, para buscarlo, mientras que el se regresaba para dejarse llevar por el deseo incontrolable, mezclado con amor y pasión que simplemente le despertaba Bella.

Cuando Bella por fin encontró las llaves de su departamento, se encamino hacia la puerta y en el momento en el la abrió se encontró con esos profundos y hermosos ojos verdes que tanto la volvían loca, solo que esta vez su mirada se encontraba cargada de pasión y deseo haciendo que el hermoso color verde se oscureciera un poco; sin más demora dedicándole una picara sonrisa el volvió a tomar posesión de esos labios a los que simplemente se estaba volviendo adicto y que lo estaban volviendo loco, como pudieron entraron de nuevo a su departamento y sin despegarse el uno del otro, Edward condujo a Bella como pudo hasta el sillón que fue lo primero que vio a su alcance, una vez en el sofá, Edward la acomodo gentilmente en el sofá, posicionándose sobre su cuerpo de tal forma que ella no tuviera que soportar un solo gramo de su peso, el beso fue subiendo de intensidad cuando más falta les hacia el aire por lo que Edward comenzó a descender por su mandíbula, hasta llegar a su cuello en donde aspiro profundamente aquel aroma que emanaba esa mujer, ese aroma que tanto lo volvía loco, mientras que sus manos recorrían avariciosamente cada parte de su cuerpo que estaba a su alcance, comenzó a descender por su cuello dejando besos húmedos por donde pasaban sus labios hasta llegar a su clavícula esperando llegar hasta su objetivo: sus pechos, se imaginaba como recorrería cada monte de ella como succionaría los suaves, dulces y sonrosados pezones, por lo que sus manos se movieron desesperadas por quitarle la ropa que tanto le estorbaba, ella lo detuvo un poco nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo continuar y los recuerdos de su pasado volvieron a atormentarla con miles de preguntas, _que pasara si solo quiere llevarme a la cama? Me ama, me desea, o solo quiere pasar el rato conmigo? Y si se repite lo de la ultima vez si no le doy lo que quiere?_ Y más cosas por el estilo que de inmediato la tensaron, detalle que no paso desapercibido por Edward.

- Estas bien amor? – le pregunto un tanto extrañado por la manera en la que se detuvo de repente y la tensión que se notaba.

- Lo sí-siento Edward, no puedo – le dijo con voz temblorosa ya que un nudo en la garganta no la dejaba hablar, ya que esperaba el rechazo automático de Edward.

- No te preocupes mi amor, estas bien? Te hice algo que no quisieras o que te lastimara – le dijo Edward un poco ansioso tratando de pensar en algo que la pudiera haber lastimado o incomodado, pero no encontró nada.

- No, no es nada de eso, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo – le dijo ella en un susurro, pero no hacía falta que lo dijera ya que su miedo era fácilmente observable en su mirada.

- No te preocupes no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras – le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dándole a entender a Bella que no importaba que no pudieran intimar en ese momento, el sabría esperarla cosa que a el mismo le tomo por sorpresa ya que cuando la conoció se dijo que ante la mínima oportunidad se la llevaría a la cama a sus otras "amigas", pero con ella era diferente, no quería lastimarla, ni usarla ni a ella ni a ninguna otra para satisfacer sus necesidades en ese momento ni en ningún otro, ya que sabría esperarla para cuando estuviera lista – pero si me gustaría saber de qué es de lo que tienes miedo, digo si me lo puedes decir claro está.

- Lo que pasa es que no sé cómo hacer esto, no creo que de verdad tú quieras estar conmigo y tengo miedo de que desaparezcas después de estar contigo – le dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos ya que no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara y ver esos ojos en lo que se perdía con demasiada facilidad – de que lo que pase entre tú y yo solo quede en una noche de sexo y nada más.

- Oh, cariño mírame – le dijo mientras sostenía su mentón para que levantara su mirada y lo viera – todos tus miedos son infundados – le dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente – claro que te deseo, pero no pienso obligarte a nada, ya que no pienso tener contigo una simple noche de sexo, en cuanto a que desaparezca eso la verdad lo veo muy difícil, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo soportar la idea de verte con alguien más que no sea yo, no podría ver que alguien trate de hacerte daño sin tratar de defenderte por todos los medios habidos y por haber, para darme cuenta de todo esto solo me basto verte esta tarde mientras platicabas con el idiota de Mike y le aceptabas una cita, me sentí morir de celos lo cual me asusto ya que no entendía él porque quería golpearlo y alejarte de él y de todo aquel que no sea yo y pretenda ganarse tu amor, y todo lo que te acabo de decir se resume en que me enamore de un ángel y solo te puedo decir en resumidas cuentas… Bella te amo como no había amado a nadie y escúchame bien – le dijo de repente con ferocidad y determinación – nunca, óyelo bien, nunca antes había amado a nadie como te amo a ti, todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, cierro mis ojos y lo primero que veo son esos hermosos ojos chocolate en los que me pierdo y en esa dulce sonrisa que siempre me brindas.

- De verdad no te importa que no hagamos el amor esta noche? – le pregunto aun un poco temerosa.

- Claro que no me importa siempre y cuando estemos juntos aunque sea unos momentos más esta noche, ya habrá tiempo para amarnos después – hasta ese momento en cayó en cuenta de que el ya le había confesado su amor por ella, pero ella no le había dicho que era correspondido y eso lo asusto y si ella no lo quería?, que iba a hacer.

- Está bien – le dijo con rastro de tristeza; mientras que ella pensaba: _ya sabía yo que no me deseaba como mujer, el nunca me desearía de esa forma. _Pero Edward se dio cuenta de que ella no se sentía deseada así que se lo aclaro.

- Bella no te estoy diciendo que no te desee, que no arda en deseos de hacerte mía aquí y ahora en este preciso momento, pero si tú no estás lista yo te puedo y te voy a esperar.

- Muchas gracias – le contesto más tranquila.

- Oye yo ya te dije cuanto te amo, pero, bueno… por pura curiosidad me gustaría que me dijeras que es lo que sientes por mí, me parece que es lo más justo, no lo crees? – le dijo con un tono ligero tratando de no espantarla, aunque en el fondo deseaba desesperadamente conocer si era correspondido, pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que si lo fuera.

- Claro que yo también te amo, pensé que era muy obvia – le dijo con su dulce voz en un susurro debido a la pena que sentía en ese momento, cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada se encontró con una brillante sonrisa de felicidad bien instalada en el rostro de Edward, esa sonrisa fue todo lo que hizo falta para que se decidiera a entregarse a el por completo como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero primero necesitaba contarle una parte de su pasado que la había marcado, para que de esta manera el comprendiera el porqué de su miedo a perderlo, a no sentirse deseada, a sentir que no valía como mujer… era hora de hablar de Jacob Black después de tanto tiempo volvería a hablar de él.

- Sabes? Soy el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra por el simple hecho de estar aquí contigo – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios convencido de que lo que le decía no era más que la pura verdad.

- Este… hay algo que quiero contarte, que necesito contarte – le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho ya que ahora estaban mejor acomodados en el sofá, de una manera en la que pudieran hablar tranquilamente, pero no sabía cómo comenzar con su historia.

- Adelante amor te escucho, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea – le dijo mientras que besaba su cabeza con la finalidad de infundirle ánimos.

- Bueno, ya te conté que desde que entre a la universidad deje la casa de mis padres.

- Si recuerdo esa platica, fue la primera que tuvimos, te pusiste un poco a la defensiva ya que dudaba de que te pudieras cuidar sola – le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Y me puedo cuidar sola eso te lo puedo asegurar. Bueno antes de entrar a la universidad yo metí muchas solicitudes a diferentes universidades desde las que estaban muy cerca de la casa de mis padres hasta las que estaban muy lejos, claro sin salir del país ya que mis padres no me lo permitirían así es que hice solicitudes para la universidad de california, al instituto tecnológico de Massachussets, la universidad de Michigan y la universidad de Austin Texas pero al final me decidí por la de Massachussets que era la que estaba más lejos y que ofrecía lo que necesitaba; un buen programa de estudios y la distancia que necesitaba poner entre la persona que me lastimo y yo; su nombre es Jacob. El y yo fuimos novios durante casi todo el instituto – Edward escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le decía Bella, sus ojos de repente perdieron brillo y supuso que era porque estaba recordando una época dolorosa de su vida y eso le producía un gran dolor.

- Jake y yo nos conocíamos de toda la vida debido a que nuestros padres son grandes amigos de toda la vida por lo que pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos desde que éramos unos niños y jugábamos con sus hermanas, cuando entramos al instituto el siempre estaba conmigo, me celaba de todos los hombres que se me quisieran acercar con otras intenciones, un día me dijo que él estaba enamorado de mi desde mucho tiempo atrás así que comenzamos a salir como novios, noticia que por cierto encanto a nuestros padres, estaban más que de acuerdo con nuestra relación y la verdad es de que yo también estaba muy emocionada, el era todo lo que yo podía pedir o pudiera desear, pero no todo era de color rosa – dijo entre susurros Bella ya que trataba de contener el llanto, pero aun así una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, y Edward se sentía impotente de poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor más que seguir escuchando su historia que tanto le estaba costando contar.

- En mi cumpleaños número 18 Jake me dijo que el mejor regalo que podría recibir seria el convertirme en mujer, más específicamente en su mujer, y eso al tiempo que me asusto, me entusiasmo, pero tenía los nervios a flor de piel porque no sabía qué hacer, pero yo lo amaba así que acepte su propuesta, le dije que haríamos el amor, que quería pertenecerle; el planeo una cita muy especial; una cena muy romántica a la luz de las velas con una suave música de fondo, un bello ramo de rosas rojas, un hermoso vestido, en fin una velada de los más agradable; cuando terminamos de cenar el me dijo que me llevaría a un lugar especial en el que pudiéramos estas juntos así que me llevo al mejor hotel de la ciudad, el mejor cuarto, un buen vino para celebrar y un bonito detalle: un camino de pétalos de rosas que llevaba a la cama que estaba adornada con mas pétalos, en fin todo un sueño que después se convirtió en pesadilla. Con mucha dulzura me llevo hasta la cama y comenzamos a besarnos la intensidad del beso comenzó a subir y comenzó a tocarme como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho y comencé a experimentar sensaciones que nunca había sentido, pero aun así me seguía sintiendo un poco asustada no sabía cómo actuar, que hacer, por lo que él se comenzó a impacientar y a volverse más insistente y rudo eso simplemente me paralizo y yo ya no pude continuar, así que trate de detenerlo pero él no me hacía caso y comenzó a lastimarme, trato de introducir sus manos por debajo de mi ropa, mientras que yo le pedía, suplicaba y lloraba porque me soltara, pero él no hacía caso, solo me dijo que me deseaba mucho y que sería suya por las buenas o por las malas, si yo ya estaba asustada, al oír esas palabras ya estaba más que aterrada y no sé cómo sucedió de repente lo golpee y él me soltó un instante, instante el cual yo aproveche y salí corriendo de aquel lugar, después de eso no lo volví a ver hasta una semana después y el estaba acompañado de una chica a la que yo no conocía y en el momento en el que nos topamos me hecho en cara que con migo había gastado mucho tiempo y dinero en mi, que simplemente fui dinero perdido, pero que ya había encontrado a alguien que le sabia dar lo que él quería, una mujer que de verdad era una mujer no una niña tonta y mojigata como yo, y me paso de largo mofándose y besando a aquella chica, después de eso llegue corriendo como pude a casa de mis padres, y como estaba a nada de salir del instituto y con las insistencias de mis padres por el hecho de que ya no salía con Jake decidí que lo mejor era poner distancia entre los dos, ya que no le había contado nada de lo sucedió con Jake a mis padres, eso fue uno de los motivos más determinantes del porque escogí esa universidad que para mi fortuna cuenta con uno de los programas más completos, además de una buen clima durante casi todo el año, y pues lo que paso después ya te lo conté, termine mi carrera y vine a trabajar aquí.

- No entiendo porque no les contaste a tus padres lo que el infeliz ese te trato de hacer – le dijo Edward cuando trataba de salir del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba – debiste de haberlo denunciado, pero en fin espero que no lo vuelvas a ver, ahora más que nunca entiendo tus razones para que no quieras estar conmigo de manera más intima y te lo vuelvo a repetir yo no te pienso presionar, te esperare hasta que estés lista.

- Bueno no les dije nada a mis padres porque son muy amigos de el señor Black él padre de Jake, además de que no sabía que decir.

- Está bien que te parece si hablamos de otras cosas, de lo que quieras – le dijo Edward con ánimos de que querer dejar ese tema por la paz.

- Mmmm, no lo sé, de me gusta estar así entre tus brazos, me siento segura y protegida, además de que siento que por fin descanso después de llevar tanto tiempo cargando con esto, necesitaba sacarlo de manera urgente.

- A mí también me gusta tenerte así entre mis brazos, el calor que transmites es tan placentero, que me apetece quedarme así toda la noche, pero creo que ya es hora de que me retire, necesitamos dormir mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar y no sería bueno que te desvelaras, porque si no mal recuerdo me dijiste que estabas cansada y querías dormirte temprano – le decía mientras se levantaba para irse a su departamento.

- Entonces no te vayas quédate conmigo esta noche – le dijo de manera rápida y sin pensar, mientras que le hacia un puchero para convencerlo.

- Me encantaría, pero… – en ese instante observo el puchero que hacía y la desilusión que se hacía manifiesto en su rostro – está bien me quedare, no me puedo resistir a lo que me estas pidiendo.

- Muchas gracias, entonces voy a acomodar las cosas en la recamara para dormir, se te ofrece algo?

- No, creo que no, necesitas que te ayude con algo? – le pregunto de forma voluntariosa.

- No, me las puedo apañar solita – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez que estuvo la cama lista y ella salía del baño después de haberse puesto una pijama cómoda, discreta y bonita para dormir, se fue directo a la cama, en donde estaba sentado Edward, que en cuanto salió del baño él se metió para asarse un poco como preparación para dormir, cuando el salió la cama ya estaba acomodada para dormir, así es que se metieron entre las sabanas, ella se acurruco en su pecho, él la abrazo por la cintura y se dieron un beso tierno, lento y cargado de amor, como manera de darse las buenas noches y así se quedaron hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos abandonándose en los brazos del otro.

**Hola de nuevo ando por aquí espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo la verdad es que me gustaría saber si les gusta mi historia, cualquier comentario es muy bien recibido, pues bueno no les quito mas su valioso tiempo, nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización y solo les puedo decir que viene mi primer leemon espero que les guste la verdad es que soy nueva en todo esto, besos hasta la próxima.**


	8. Chapter 8 En cuerpo y alma

**Hola, en esta ocasión quiero comenzar avisándoles que este es mi primer lemmon asi es que espero que les guste, y pues se respeta a quien no quiera seguir leyendo solo les digo que es bajo su propia responsabilidad. sin mas aqui les dejo el capitulo.**

**Cap. 8 (En cuerpo y alma)**

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Bella se removió en los brazos de Edward que la tenía tomada por la cintura, cosa de inmediato alegro a Bella a pesar de estar más dormida que despierta, como no quería despertarlo porque ella se necesitaba mover trato de hacerlo de la manera más discreta, pero él también se removió apretándola más contra sí mismo cosa que de repente extraño a Edward por lo que abrió los ojos y descubrió que no se encontraba en su habitación, volteo a ver quién era a la que tenía entre sus brazos y descubrió que tenía a quien a él le parecía la mujer más hermosa, un ángel que había descendido del cielo y que por azares del destino necesitaba la protección de él un simple mortal, sonrió complacido consigo mismo mientras le depositaba un beso en la cabeza estrechándola un poco mas junto a él.

- Lo siento no quería despertarte – le dijo Bella al darse cuenta de que había despertado a Edward.

- No te preocupes es muy agradable despertar teniéndote entre mis brazos – le dijo el muy complacido – qué hora es?

- A ver – dijo mientras se estiraba al mueblecito que tenia al lado de la cama – son casi las tres de la mañana, aun es muy temprano, podemos volver a dormir un poco más.

- Está bien dormiremos un poco mas – dijo mientras se volvía a acomodar en la cama y ella se volteaba para quedar de cara a él acurrucándose contra se pecho, ella le dio un dulce beso en el pecho que le encanto, enviándole vibraciones por todo el cuerpo.

El no se puedo resistir y bajo su rostro hasta el de ella dándole un suave beso en los labios, pero ella no se quiso separar de eso labios tan dulces que tanto le fascinaban, así que puso sus manos detrás de su nuca enredando sus dedos en su sedoso cabello broncíneo atrayéndolo más hacia ella, poco a poco el beso siguió aumentando de intensidad, ambos se deseaban con pasión y locura, ella se comenzó a pegar más a su cuerpo dejando inexistente la división que separaba un cuerpo del otro, el que la tenia sostenida por la cintura comenzó lentamente a subir por su espalda o a bajar por la longitud de sus piernas de una manera necesitada, pero al mismo tiempo delicada; cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el trato de controlarse repitiéndose a sí mismo que no la podría hacerle el amor en esos momentos, así que trato de alejarse un poco mas de ella.

- No hagas eso, no te alejes, te deseo – le dijo Bella al ver que se separaba y ella de verdad quería continuar.

- Mi amor quedamos en que te iba a esperar a que estuvieras lista, hasta que tu quieras – le dijo Edward dejándole en claro de esta manera que la amaba, la deseaba, pero no pensaba forzarla a hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

- Quiero estar contigo, quiero hacer esto, te quiero pertenecer en cuerpo y alma – le confesó a Edward mientras se sonrojaba por lo que acaba de decir.

- De verdad que esto es lo que quieres?, no hay problema si no quieres.

- Estoy segura – le contesto muy segura Bella.

- Ok, que te parece si hacemos un trato; trataremos de hacerlo pero si en determinado momento tu no quisieras continuar simplemente me lo dices y nos detenemos, aceptas?

- Me parece una gran idea, gracias – le dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme, soy yo quien debería de darte las gracias por querer estar conmigo.

Dicho esto último comenzaron a besarse una vez más, un beso cargado de pasión, deseo y amor, ella trataba desesperadamente de atraerlo más hacia ella, le parecía que aun había mucha distancia entre ellos cosa que no era cierta, el comenzó a acariciar su labio inferior con su lengua pidiéndole permiso para entrar en ella, cosa que ella permitió de inmediato, en cuanto sus lenguas entraron en contacto comenzó entre ellas una danza intensa, donde ambos daban lo mejor de si, ella comenzó a jalar el labio inferior de Edward haciendo que el perdiera el control, estaba tan extasiado que sus manos tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Bella en un afán de reconocerla y que sus manos grabaran cada parte de su cuerpo, poco a poco comenzaron a sentir que sus ropas estorbaban, tenían demasiado calor, se separaron un poco para tomar un poco de aire y el comenzó a descender por su cuello, dejando besos húmedos por donde sus labios pasaban, sus manos subieron hasta su cintura comenzando a subir su pijama mientras sus manos ascendían, hasta que logro dejar a la vista su sujetador el cual era muy inocente, el seguía descendiendo hasta que llego a sus pechos y comenzó a besarlos por encima del sujetador, Bella estaba tan necesitada de él que en el momento en el que sintió como sus pechos se ponían rígidos una ráfaga de placer la atravesó haciendo que se arqueara contra el permitiéndole a Edward poder poner sus manos debajo de ella y liberarse del sujetador, cuando se lo quito lo aventó y él se quedo fascinado con lo que veía, unos suaves, dulces, tersos, sonrosados y erectos pezones que le pedían a gritos que los chupara, que los tocara, pero estaba tan fascinado con lo que veía; eso hizo que ella se pusiera un tanto nerviosa pensando que tal vez lo que él veía no era de su agrado así que trato de taparse.

- Lo siento mi amor hice algo que no te gustara, porque te tapas? – le dijo un poco confundido Edward.

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que sé que mis pechos no son muy grandes y tal vez no te gusten, p… –le decía Bella hasta que Edward la interrumpió.

- Shhh, tus pechos son perfectos simplemente que quede embobado ante ellos son magníficos, no te tapes por favor – le dijo con la voz un poco más gruesa de lo norma debido a la pasión contenida y sin más con delicadeza le quito la sabana del pecho, le dio una última miradita y se inclino hasta tomar uno de sus pechos con su boca, mientras que el otro pecho era masajeado por una de sus manos, el chupo, mordió, saboreo, recorrió con su lengua cada parte de su pecho, haciendo que Bella simplemente gimiera de placer, arqueándose más contra él, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a las sabanas; hasta que el cambio de pecho y realizo el mismo procedimiento, lo hacía con tal destreza y habilidad que Bella simplemente se sentía tocar el cielo ante sus caricias, ella comenzó a pasar sus manos por su espalda y se dio cuenta de que el aun estaba totalmente vestido, así que sus manos llegaron a su pecho y comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa, el ver sus intensiones la dejo que desabrochara sus botones y le ayudo a que se la quitara, mientras que ella acariciaba su espalda y sus brazos, el dejo sus pechos para seguir su camino dejando besos húmedos por donde pasaba, hasta que llego hasta su estomago se entretuvo un poco jugando con su ombligo, llego al borde de sus pantaloncitos del pijama, el levanto la cabeza para verla, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para poder continuar ella lo vio a los ojos dándole su permiso de que continuara, acerco sus manos hasta su cadera y comenzó a descender quitando así la prenda mientras que sus labios seguían dejando besos húmedos , cuando comenzó a descender por una de sus piernas él se dio cuenta de la humedad que se acumulaba en la parte más intima de Bella y el sonrió complacido al saber que él era el que le provocaba esa humedad, sin más dejo su recorrido y con los dientes, teniendo mucho cuidado tomo las pequeñas braguitas que era la única prenda que aun llevaba puesta Bella y comenzó a quitárselas para dejarla de esta manera totalmente desnuda y a su merced, comenzó a acariciar sus caderas con las palmas de sus manos mientras él se encaminaba a dejar un beso en su intimidad, pero se detuvo al sentir la mano de Bella sobre su cabeza pensando que lo iba a detener, pero lo que él no se esperaba es que ella enredo sus dedos en su cabello haciendo presión para que Edward le depositara aquel beso, en cuanto el se dio cuenta de lo que ella quería, no lo pensó mas y comenzó a besar su parte más intima, sintiendo como su propio miembro se endurecía hasta lo imposible queriendo remplazar de inmediato sus labios con su miembro, pero primero quería darle todo el placer que quisiera a Bella, así es de comenzó a besar y succionar su parte más intima, introduciendo su lengua en su abertura la cual estaba muy cálida y húmeda, el se movía con tanta habilidad que Bella simplemente se entrego a esas sensaciones que nunca nadie le había producido.

- Ed-edward – le decía en medio de un gemido cargado de placer – t-te necesito – soltando un gemido y se arqueaba mas, movimiento que el aprovecho al máximo logrando una mejor posición para saborear su intimidad al máximo, comenzó a morder su botón llevando a Bella a la locura.

- No, no puedo mas - le decía Bella de la manera más coherente que podía – me siento explotar.

- Así mi amor no te contengas quiero saborearte toda – le dijo Edward haciendo movimientos más rápidos y precisos con su lengua, mientras que su mano seguía jugando con su botón, y en medio de un grito de pacer, Bella se dejo ir, inundando la boca de Edward, pero en no perdió el tiempo comenzó a saborear ese exquisito néctar que emanaba de Bella, ella se quedo rendida en la cama, mientras traba de recobrar el aliento y hacer que su corazón latiera más despacio ya que parecía que quería salir de su pecho.

- Fue maravilloso – le dijo aun entre jadeos a Edward - te amo tanto.

- Yo te amo mas – le dijo mientras que le daba un beso para que no le contestara y como si no fuera suficiente lo que acaba de pasar, Bella tomo a Edward por la nuca prolongando mas el beso, haciendo que él se quedara sobre ella, en ese momento comenzó a restregársele a su cuerpo hasta que sintió como la virilidad de Edward se encajaba en su cadera, y ella inmediatamente abrió sus piernas enredándolas en las caderas de él, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el llevaba aun mucha ropa.

- Oye! Aun llevas mucha ropa – le recrimino Bella, el inmediatamente se despojo de los pantalones y del bóxer que un llevaba puesto, en cuanto Bella lo observo desnudo, además de que era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo, no pudo apartar la vista de la virilidad de Edward la cual se veía imponente, recto, firme, suave y de gran tamaño, por lo que Bella se comenzó a preguntar el cómo es que entraría una cosa de ese tamaño en ella.

- Te gusta lo que ves – le dijo con una sonrisa picara al ver como Bella no dejaba de ver su virilidad, cosa que lo éxito aun mas y como si eso fuera posible la sintió más dura y necesitada.

- Este … es muy grande – le dijo con vergüenza al verse descubierta con el mismo pánico al no saber cómo es que entraría en ella – como es que todo eso va a entrar en mi?

- Mi amor no te preocupes iré despacio, a lo mejor te incomoda un poco al principio y si eso pasa yo me detendré hasta que me digas que puedo continuar, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – le dijo Edward sin evitar que su ego aumentara, pero haciéndole saber que la trataría con amor, como ella se lo merecía.

Comenzó a besarla con pasión, cuidadosamente se acomodo cobre Bella y como unos instantes antes simplemente enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, mientras no la dejaba de besar, el coloco su miembro en la entrada de Bella, y poco a poco comenzó a introducirse en ella hasta que sintió que algo se rompía, junto en ese momento Bella se aferro a su espalda pegando su cara en uno de sus hombros para no dejar escapar un grito causado por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, lo que no pudo detener fue la lagrima que broto de sus ojos.

- Oh lo siento, eres virgen – se disculpo Edward – no quise lastimarte – le dijo mientras que intentaba salir de ella.

- No – dijo con voz estrangulada, mientras que se aferraba a las caderas de Edward con las piernas impidiendo que se saliera – dame un momento ya se está pasando – ella de verdad quería estar con Edward, y el dolor estaba comenzando a pasar dejando una sensación de deseo y pasión, así es que cuando estuvo segura de que ya podían continuar, presiono mas sus caderas haciendo que el entendiera que estaba lista y comenzó a introducirse un poco más en ella, para después comenzar a moverse lentamente, hasta que la pasión simplemente los desbordaba, el volvió a tomar posesión de uno de sus pechos haciendo que Bella se arqueara mas, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza a la cama – mas Ed-edward, mas por favor mas – le dijo al borde de la locura, el de inmediato la complació haciendo las estocadas mas rápidas, en la habitación solo se podían escuchar los jadeos que se salían de sus bocas así como las incoherencias que decían, lo único entendible eran sus nombres y el sonido del choque de sus caderas, Bella de repente no pudo más y levanto las caderas pidiendo que Edward se introdujera mas en ella, haciendo las estocadas mas rápidas y profundas, cosa que para ser lograda Edward tuvo que tomar sus caderas con ambas manos manteniéndolas en alto para poder tener un mejor ángulo de penetración.

- Bella… te amo tanto – le decía entre jadeos sintiendo como llegaba a su orgasmo, pero él quería que llegarán juntos, así que comenzó a penetrarla con más fuerza y rapidez, mientras que con una mano pellizcaba su botón.

- Edward, te amo, no puedo mas – le dijo en medio de un gritito.

- No te contengas amor, déjate ir – le contesto, mientras decía esto ella tuvo el segundo orgasmo de su vida y de esa noche, dos estocadas después Edward sintió como terminaba dentro de ella.

Después se dejaron caer en la cama, él la tomo por la cintura con una mano haciendo que ella reposara su cabeza en su pecho, mientras que con la otra mano le acariciaba el cabello, despegando uno pocos que se habían adherido a su frente que estaba perlada debido al gran esfuerzo que acaban de realizar.

- Gracias – le dijo Edward cuando sus respiraciones se normalizaron un poco.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, soy yo la que te debería de dar las gracias, ha sido simplemente maravilloso, la mejor noche que eh tenido en mi vida – le dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su pecho.

- Claro que si tengo que darte las gracias, por darme algo tan preciado como tu virginidad, y de verdad lo siento si te lastime nunca fue mi intensión.

- No te preocupes como ya te dije simplemente fue maravilloso, fue increíble, más que eso lo fue todo, al menos para mí, no se tal vez esperabas más que una niñita inexperta, no lo sé – dijo de repente preocupada al recordar la habilidad con la que Edward la tomaba, la cual le dejaba en claro el que tenía una gran experiencia en el tema del sexo.

- No, mi amor, no te pongas triste, no te puedo negar que he estado con otras mujeres, pero ninguna me ha hecho sentir como tú lo has hecho, como tú lo dijiste simplemente fue todo, nunca había experimentado una sensación como esta, te amo tanto, mi dulce niña, tu inexperiencia, dulzura, amor y pasión que desbordas hace que pierda la cabeza – le dijo mientras que le daba un beso, mientras ella se acomodaba mejor contra su pecho.

- Te amo Edward – le dijo en un susurro, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran y quedara completamente dormida y exhausta.

- Yo también te amo – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara y la contemplaba dormir, no podía creer que una criatura como ella fuera suya y de nadie más, la amaba hasta la locura como nunca había amado a nadie, si antes de dormir se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra ahora estaba seguro de que no había nadie más dichoso que él en esos momentos ni aquí ni en el universo entero, contemplo su cuerpo desnudo y se maravillo de lo que tenía entre sus brazos, ahora ambos se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma, separase de ella estaba seguro que sería equiparable a la muerte, alejo inmediatamente esos pensamientos disfrutando el momento que estaba viviendo, no entendía cómo es que no se dio cuenta desde el principio de la hermosa y valiosa mujer que Bella era, se golpeo mentalmente por haber pensado en que ella era igual a todas las que solo lo querían para obtener dinero y fama, como había pensado en utilizarla para después dejarla como a las otras, eso sería imposible, a ella no le importaba de donde venia él, nunca le había hecho más preguntas de su familia en cuanto él le dijo que no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, mientras que ella le había abierto su corazón y se había entregado a él; con este ultimo pensamiento y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro cubrió sus cuerpos con la sabana y se abandono al sueño, el cual sería protagonizado por su ángel.

**Bueno pues espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya casi igualo los capítulos con la otra pagina en la que también publico así es que una vez que los iguale actualizare mas o menos una vez a la semana, pero por lo mientras antes de que se acabe esta semana subiré otro capitulo, muchas gracias por leer mis locuras y pues no les quito mas su tiempo, hasta la próxima.**


	9. Chapter 9 Un sueño hecho realidad

**Cap. 9 (Un sueño hecho realidad)**

La luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas anunciado el comienzo de un nuevo día, por primera vez no molestaron a Edward dado que entre sus brazos aun descansaba su ángel, la cual se para su sorpresa si se molesto quejándose y alejándose un poco de él que era donde incidían los rayos del sol, mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las sabanas porque aun no se quería despertar, tenía un buen sueño en el que estaba con Edward, se volvió a remover con intensión de volver a dormirse, pero se tenso de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, además de que noto que estaba desnuda y ella no dormía de esa forma.

- Demonios – dijo Bella incorporándose de pronto en la cama y volteo a ver quien estaba junto a ella riéndose.

- Buenos días mi amor, siempre despiertas de la misma manera? – dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisa que amenazaba con convertirse en carcajada.

- Demonios – volvió a decir – no fue un sueño?

- Si te refieres a lo que hicimos anoche, no mi amor no fue un sueño – le dijo aun con humor en su voz – espero que no te hayas arrepentido – le dijo de repente serio al ver como se alejaba de él y se envolvía una sabana en su cuerpo desnudo.

- De verdad hicimos el amor anoche? – le volvió a preguntar Bella que no salía de su asombro, era como un sueño hecho realidad.

- Si, hicimos el amor anoche, pero si ya te arrepentiste yo lo entiendo – dijo Edward dolido mientras buscaba a tientas su ropa porque necesitaba salir de ahí, pero Bella volvió a sorprenderlo cuando se abalanzo contra el dándole un dulce beso en los labios mientras que quedaba encima de él, él le respondió el beso sin saber qué hacer.

- Yo pensé que era un sueño, es que fue tan maravilloso que aun no me lo creo que haya hecho el amor contigo – le dijo con una sonrisa – te amo mucho – le dijo dándole un beso en su pecho, pero se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba desnudo.

- Adoro cuando te sonrojas – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla – pero me gustaría saber el motivo de tu sonrojo.

- Bueno… es que estas desnudo, no me había dado cuenta – le dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas y el soltó una carcajada.

- Bueno amor entonces te informo que también estas desnuda por si no te habías dado cuenta, además de que para hacer lo que hicimos anoche creo que necesitábamos estar desnudos no lo crees? – le dijo de manera picara, haciendo que se pusiera aun mas roja que una cereza.

- Si eso lo sé – le contesto Bella – pero es que es como si estuviera viviendo un sueño, nunca pensé que haría todo lo que hicimos anoche y fue maravilloso, al menos para mí, fue la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi vida, estás seguro que no estoy soñando?

- Nop, mi amor fue real no estás soñando y me alegro de que lo hayas disfrutado tanto, para mí también fue maravilloso, no fue simple sexo, fue amor –le dijo mientras la besaba.

- Espera, qué hora es? – pregunto de repente preocupada ya que el sol estaba muy alto como para ser temprano y hoy tenía que ir a trabajar, miro su reloj despertador que estaba en el mueblecito de noche – demonios! Es tardísimo, son casi las 11 de la mañana ya tendría que estar trabajando.

- Wau! No tenía idea de que ya era tan tarde, de verdad tienes que ir a trabajar – ya que aun no quería despedirse de ella, al diablo con el trabajo pensó, hoy quería pasar todo el día con Bella – digo puedo hacer unas llamadas y dispensarte, además yo necesito hacer una a mi trabajo – le dijo al verla tan angustiada por su trabajo.

- No lo sé nunca he faltado además es mi primer empleo creo que no se vería bien que me despidieran de mi primer empleo por no ir.

- No te preocupes, anda ve a arreglarte yo mientras trato de hacer que no tengas que ir o que en su defecto puedas llegar a esta hora ok? – recordando el nombre de la empresa para la que ella trabajaba y pensando en la excusa que les daría para que le perdonaran el día.

- Está bien, voy al baño si gustas puedes hacer tu llamada aquí o en la sala como gustes.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo mientras que Bella se reajustaba la sabana a su cuerpo dejando a Edward, con pensamientos nada inocentes y un tanto incoherentes al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Bella, proponiéndose hacer hasta lo imposible para quedarse con ella todo el día, es mas porque no toda la vida? Se pregunto.

Bella se metió al baño tomando todo lo que necesitaba antes de entrar, pensando en que es lo que les iba a decir en su trabajo, se apresuro a darse la ducha ya que tal vez Edward quisiera tomar una también, así es que salió de la regadera, se seco y cambio, se comenzaba a secar el cabello para cepillárselo afuera porque se le olvido su cepillo, cuando salió vio a Edward de espaldas a ella a medio vestir hablando por teléfono.

- Si Susana, ya te dije que no voy a ir hoy… no importa pasa todas mis actividades de hoy para después en la semana… si, da la excusa que quieras… dile a mi padre que se me presento algo que es ineludible que no se preocupe, estoy bien… bueno está bien estoy más que bien, de verdad… de verdad me oigo feliz?... bueno la respuesta es sencilla soy feliz…bueno cuídate, yo me doy una vuelta mañana y si es urgente me mandas un texto y yo checo mi correo.

- Hmm, lo siento no quería escuchar, todo está bien? si necesitas ir a tu trabajo no hay problema – le dijo Bella

- No te preocupes, hable a tu oficina y dije que estabas un poco indispuesta y que te darías una vueltecita mañana, o que te llamaran si había algún inconveniente, espero que no te moleste.

- Está bien… mmm quieres desayunar, puedo preparar algo mientras si quieres te puedes dar una ducha.

- Me encantaría, pero aun no tengo ropa aquí, que te parece si vamos a mi departamento me doy la ducha y pedimos algo para desayunar o salimos a comer algo.

- Ok, como gustes, pero si quieres puedo preparar el desayuno por mí no hay problema.

- Estas segura de que quieres cocinar? Nunca había conocido a una mujer que le guste cocinar que no fuera mi madre o una chef.

- Simplemente es que es algo que se me da muy bien, sin intensión de ser presumida, además de que me gusta hacerlo, anda ve a darte un baño yo arreglo aquí y preparo el desayuno, a menos de que insistas en pedir algo, digo a lo mejor no te gusta como cocino.

- Está bien no te preocupes, si te refieres a la pasta de la ultima vez estuvo deliciosa, bueno no tardo – dijo dándole un tierno beso – hueles delicioso, como a fresas?

- Hmm, sip es mi champú favorito – dijo Bella

Mientras Edward se dirigía discretamente a su departamento (bueno tal vez no tan discretamente) se topo con Alice que salía de su departamento.

- Hola Ed, aun por aquí y según veo te equivocaste de departamento no?, que yo sepa la que vive ahí es Bella – le dijo de manera picara haciendo que Edward se pusiera nervioso, que iba a hacer, además de que logro que se sonrojara un poco al verse descubierto, _porque me la tenía que encontrar precisamente a ella!_ Pensó Edward.

- Hola pequeña Alice, ya te lo dije muchas veces no me gusta que me digas Ed, y no me equivoque de departamento y si no te importa tengo un poco de prisa – dijo tratando de escabullirse.

- Está bien me supongo que no van a trabajar hoy, que les parece si comemos todos juntos, y así les dejo lo que queda de la mañana libre – dijo soltando una risita.

- Alice, no lo sé, ya te dije tengo un poco de prisa - dio un gran suspiro no tenía nada que esconder, además no le apetecía un tira y afloja con Alice ya que buscaría la manera de salirse con la suya, pero antes tenía que hablar con Bella – ya veremos después el asunto de la comida, te mando un texto ok?

- Está bien Ed, sabes Bella es una buena chica, te voy a pedir que de favor no la lastimes creo que ha sufrido mucho y no se lo merece, si solo la quieres para pasar al rato, mas te vale que no la hagas sufrir, mejor déjala ahorita que aun estas a tiempo, porque si la haces sufrir te la veras conmigo y me supongo que con Emmett también ya que la quiere mucho, entendiste? – le dijo de repente muy seria Alice ya que conocía a Edward y sabia que le gustaba tener sus aventurillas con las que no duraba mucho, pero nunca había traído a ninguna a su departamento y menos aun nuca había elegido a alguna de las chicas del edificio; además ella y Emmett de verdad que querían mucho a Bella, la dos eran muy buenas amigas tal y como ella dijo desde el principio cuando se conocieron; mientras que para Emmett se había convertido en su nueva hermanita.

- No te preocupes Alice no pienso lastimarla, esta vez es diferente, tienes razón en que ella es diferente es especial no es como nadie que yo haya conocido – dijo destilando miel en la voz.

- Está bien, bueno ya te dejo, nos vemos en la tarde – le dijo en forma de despedida y se fue.

Una vez que logro entrar a su departamento, fue directamente a la ducha, pensando en qué pensaría Bella ante la idea de que digan que están saliendo, porque estaban saliendo no? Se paró en seco, que era Bella de él, sabía que era SU Bella, su mundo, su vida, pero ante el mundo la presentaría como su novia? Hace mucho que no tenía una, ella aceptaría? Como se lo pediría? Estaba muy nervioso pensando en cómo hacerlo, se desvistió de nuevo para meterse a bañar y se dio cuenta de aun olía a ella, por lo que se apresuro porque ya la extrañaba.

Mientras Bella se quedo en su habitación, cuando volteo a ver la revoltura de la cama se apresuro a quitar las sabanas y mientras las quitaba observo que en medio de una de ellas había una pequeña mancha de sangre, evidencia que se había entregado por primera vez en su vida a un hombre y que no era cualquier hombre, se puso colorada al recordar todo el proceso que hubo para que la mancha fuera a parar a ese lugar, cuando cambio la ropa de cama y acomodaba las almohadas un dulce olor le llego era el característico olor de Edward, el olor provenía de la almohada en la que había dormido él y salió con una sonrisa en sus labios al tener pruebas físicas de que no había sido un sueño; se dirigió a la cocina pensando en que preparar, abrió el refri y encontró lo necesario para preparar una omelett por lo que comenzó a prepararla, además de que puso agua para café y partió un poco de pan. Unos golpecitos característicos le anunciaron que Edward ya había regresado.

- Adelante, está abierto – grito Bella para que Edward pasara mientras que ella servía una ración en los platos y preparaba las tazas con café.

- No deberías de dejar la puerta abierta, ni gritar para que quien toque pase porque no sabes quién es – le dijo Edward en forma de regaño- mmm huele muy rico! – dijo al entrar y acercarse a la mesa de la cocina.

- Espero que te guste, también prepare un poco de café – dijo Bella mientras lo invitaba a sentarse junto a ella donde había acomodado los platos que sirvió.

- Esto se ve realmente delicioso, pero no me has contestado el porqué no cierras la puerta.

- Bueno para empezar la puerta estaba acerrada no con seguro, pero cerrada, además es que… reconozco tu manera de tocar la puerta – dijo pensando en la forma exigente en que tocaba la puerta, que no podía tocar el timbre?

- Está bien, que te parece si comemos, la verdad es que creo que me muero de hambre y esto de verdad se ve delicioso – dijo mientras señalaba los platos en la mesa, además de que no le apetecía pelear aunque él no podría enojarse con ella. Desayunaron en un cómodo silencio disfrutando mutuamente de su compañía, cuando terminaron Edward le dio las gracias por la comida – creo que me gustaría reposar la comida en la sala, me acompañas? Prometo que después te ayudare a lavar los platos, pero quiero que me acompañes.

- Sip, está bien yo también quede más que satisfecha, creo que comí mucho, lo bueno es que no puedo subir de peso fácilmente – dijo medio en broma.

- Que me vas a decir de eres una de esas chicas que se obsesionan por cuidar su línea haciendo dietas y cosas por el estilo? – dijo Edward muy serio ya que no le gustaban las chicas tan superficiales.

- No, claro que no, aunque me gusta hacer un poco de ejercicio de vez en cuando, para cuidarme mi salud es muy importante según mi mama, el comentario lo hacía porque en mi familia somos de complexión delgada.

- Pues para mi estas perfecta – dijo Edward al entender que trataba de hacer un chiste – bueno ya que gusta hacer ejercicio y estoy de acuerdo con tu mama en que es bueno para tu salud, tengo algo en mente para que ambos quememos esas calorías de mas, porque yo me quede con ganas de un postre – dijo de manera sugestiva.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, pero creo que tengo unas galletitas en la alacena, déjame ver y te las traigo – dijo de manera muy inocente, levantándose del sofá, pero Edward la tomo por la cintura y la jalo haciendo que ella callera sobre sus piernas.

- Mi dulce e inocente Bella, yo me refería a otro tipo de postre – le susurro al oído con una voz sumamente sensual, haciendo que Bella se sonrojara al entender sus palabras y una descarga de placer le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

- Creo que ahora entiendo que tenía que ver el ejercicio con el postre – dijo sonrojándose aun mas, así que enterró su cara en su pecho para que no la viera, ya que de solo pensar en repetir todo lo que habían hecho anoche muchas sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo, que estaba tan necesitado, necesitado de él. El comenzó a besarle el cabello mientras que le levantaba el rostro para poder besarla, en cuanto sus labios se juntaron miles de sensaciones atravesaron sus cuerpos que de repente parecía que iban a arder, pero Edward se acordó de la charla con la pequeña Alice y de lo que él pensó después.

- Bella, esta mañana cuando salía de aquí me encontré con Alice – Bella se tenso de inmediato, que quería decir con eso de que Alice lo vio – y bueno nos invito a comer a los dos, pero si no quieres ir no hay problema, ella no se puede quejar ni desquitar, y podemos seguir con lo que estábamos – le dijo Edward mientras trataba de besar su cuello.

- No lo sé, que va a pasar si Alice nos viene a buscar tú y yo la conocemos y no se quedara quieta hasta que se salga con la suya.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero nos podemos esconder en cualquier lado, la verdad es que solo me interesa estar contigo y si quieres que veamos a Alice no hay problema – le dijo sonriendo ante la idea de esconderse de Alice, pero solo la quería complacer.

- Yo también quiero estar contigo, porque mañana tenemos que ir a trabajar, que te parece si le cambiamos la comida por una cena? Porque de todos modos no nos va a dejar en paz hasta que le demos la cara.

- En eso si que tienes razón, me parece una buena idea, deja que le mande un texto – dijo mientras sacaba su celular y le escribía a Alice – bueno antes de que me hagas perder la cabeza de nuevo, hay algo que quiero hacer, este veras hmm… no sé cómo empezar, por Dios no sé cómo empezar – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – bueno me gustaría saber si… - esta es la mejor manera de proponerle que sea tu novia, de verdad? Que original y romántico eres, le dijo una vocecita con sarcasmo en su interior.

- Que es lo que querías saber?... estas bien, nunca te había visto tan nervioso, no te preocupes decirme lo que quieras – le dijo con una gran sonrisa en un intento de tranquilizarlo, es que estaba tan nervioso, que se le atoraban las palabras, pero se veía tan adorable, tan tierno.

- Bueno, este… – le dijo Edward de manera tan atropellada y en un susurro haciendo que Bella se perdiera más de la mitad de la frase que dijo.

- Lo siento Edward, pero no… – le dijo Bella pero se quedo callada cuando vio la reacción de Edward que sentía que en ese momento su mundo se venía abajo, se golpeo mentalmente por volver a caer en las redes del amor haciendo estupideces – oye estas bien contéstame, no te vez bien – le pregunto Bella ya un poco asustada de que no le dijera nada, pero que le podía decir _claro que no estoy bien, disfrutas de la imagen al verme destrozado, _lo único que podía hacer era tratar de salir antes de comenzar a rogarle para que lo amara y se levanto del sofá moviendo a Bella – mi amor estas bien? – dijo una ya muy asustada Bella que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo lo había llamado, mientras que a Edward esas palabras lo volvieron a la vida, pero lo confundían aun mas, porque hacia eso?

- Este… creo que sí, no te preocupes, disculpa creo que me tengo que ir – le dijo ya que había tantas cosas en las que necesitaba pensar.

- Pe-pero no íbamos a estar juntos todo el día – balbuceo patéticamente Bella – además creo que había algo que me ibas a decir, pero la verdad es que no te entendí – pidió de manera desesperada para que se quedara un poco mas – te estaba pidiendo que me lo repitieras pero no se qué fue lo que te paso, dime fue algo que dije, si es así lo siento de verdad no quiero que te vayas por… - no pudo continuar con su patético intento de retenerlo porque Edward atrapo sus labios con un beso cargado de pasión y deseo, cuando el oxigeno se les acabo, respiraron profundamente y el tomo su rostro con ambas manos y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

- Lo que te pregunte es que si querías ser mi novia, si quieres? – le pregunto Edward de manera tierna, diciendo las palabras más pausadamente.

- Claro que si quiero, pero no entendí tu reacción de hace unos momentos, porque te querías ir? – le pregunto aun asustada porque intentara dejarla – entiendo si es que te tienes que ir.

- Lo siento tanto mi amor, es que no estoy acostumbrado a esto, me asustaste, es que... entendí que no me querías junto a ti y solo me quería ir – confeso Edward muy avergonzado por pensar semejantes idioteces.

- No seas tonto Edward, que ahora eres tu el que no recuerda lo que paso anoche, no solo te dije que te amaba, creo yo que también te lo demostré, me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma, y a la única conclusión a la que llego es que solo quiero estar contigo.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso, pero es que es tan nuevo para mí, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía una relación más… estable con nadie, y me aterra tanto la idea de perderte, no entiendo cómo es que un ángel como tu quiera estar conmigo.

- Pues en ese caso ya somos dos – le dijo ella mientras se reía de la situación – yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo solo que al revés no le encuentro sentido a que quieras estar con una niña como yo: poco atractiva, sin sensualidad, que no tiene imaginación en lo referente al sexo, tan inexperta en ese sentido, estoy segura que de que te aburrirás de mi rápidamente.

- Por dios como puedes pensar todas esas cosas de ti, eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido y cómo crees que me aburriré de ti, si eres tan dulce, tan entregada, eres deliciosa, tu piel me encanta, eres tan estrecha, me vuelves loco, me encanta oír como dices mi nombre entre jadeos, cuando me pides mas, me llevas al cielo, porque tú y yo, oye me encanta como suena eso, tu y yo que es igual a nosotros! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro – nosotros hacemos el amor y eso no lo he hecho con nadie más, nunca he amado ni deseado a nadie como lo hago contigo, te amo Bella y no te cambiaría por nada en este mundo.

- Yo también te amo, no me quiero separar nunca de ti – mientras lo abrazaba y buscaba sus labios para fundirse con él en un solo ser.

Él le respondió el beso de muy buena gana, mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá acomodándola en su regazo para poder disfrutar de ella mejor, pero Bella se sobresalto al sentir como debajo de sus piernas el miembro de Edward comenzaba a endurecerse aumentando de tamaño y eso volvió loca a Bella que sin pensarlo se paro del regazo de Edward dejándolo paralizado, pensando en que tal vez le había incomodado un poco que su virilidad despertara tan rápido así es que no hizo nada por detenerla, lo más importante era complacerla, pero se quedo totalmente asombrado al ver como Bella se montaba en el colocando cada sus piernas a los lados de las de Edward y tomándolo por el cuello lo jalo demandantemente en busca de un beso, que lo saco de su ensoñación ya que se lo respondió con demasiada pasión haciendo que Bella enloqueciera aun mas y comenzó a frotarse contra la erección de Edward haciendo que esta se notara aun mas y que Edward soltara un gruñido cargado de deseo, así es que la tomo por la cintura repagándola más a su más que necesitado miembro al que le estorbaba la ropa y desesperadamente comenzó a subirle la blusa para dejarla únicamente en sujetador y al verla así comenzó a devorar sus pechos por encima del sujetador que termino bajando con los dientes deleitándose con el sabor de su piel y ella comenzó a arrancarle literalmente los botones de su camisa, gesto que lo excito aun mas, comenzaron a devorarse mutuamente sin compasión con la sola finalidad de saborearse, era tanto el placer que sentían que Bella se dejo llevar por el hachándose hacia atrás apoyada en los fuertes brazos de Edward disfrutando de las sensaciones que la embargaban, cuando ya no pudo mas soltó un gemido de placer que encanto a Edward haciendo que su ego se elevara sabedor de que él era el único que le provocaba esas sensaciones a su ángel, pero necesitaba hacerla suya, necesitaba estar dentro de ella o explotaría, así es que se levanto del sofá tomándola de por los glúteos al tiempo que ella se aferraba a su cuello con sus brazos y a su cadera con sus piernas y así se dirigieron a su habitación donde la recostó de una manera delicada, pero recordó que Bella probablemente estaría un poco adolorida o incomoda porque la noche anterior se había entregado por primera vez a un hombre, que para la gran fortuna de Edward ese hombre había sido él; así que tuvo que contenerse de envestirla salvajemente como él deseaba, sus manos se movían avariciosas por todo su cuerpo haciendo que ella gimiese su nombre.

- Edward, te necesito – jadeo Bella levantando las caderas buscando encontrarse con su miembro.

- Tranquila mi amor disfruta, además tenemos que ir despacio, no te sientes incomoda o adolorida? – le pregunto un poco preocupado.

- Ed-ward te necesito ahora, por favor – le dijo en medio de un gemido, solo sabía que se sentía necesitada, necesitada de él, no entendía, es que debería de dolerle algo?

- Shhh, mi amor, yo también te necesito – pero temía lastimarla, así que descendió acariciando su cuerpo quitándole el resto de su ropa y dirigió una de sus manos hacia su entrepierna y delicadamente comenzó a acariciar su botón y su entrada, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba húmeda, con su pulgar se dedico a masajear su botón mientras que introducía uno de sus dedos y Bella comenzó a levantar las caderas en forma demandante pidiendo mas así que la complació introduciendo otro de sus dedos y comenzó a moverlos de manera rítmica y magistral haciéndola gemir mas y mas mientras que le devoraba uno de sus pechos y ella se sintió morir de placer.

- No, no puedo mas – dijo Bella en medio de un jadeo mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Edward que en lugar de lastimarlo lo excitaron aun mas.

- Así mi amor no te detengas, hazlo disfruta.

Y en medio de un gritito de placer mezclado con el nombre de Edward, Bella experimento su primer orgasmo de la tarde que la invadió de tal manera que sintió tocar el cielo con los dedos, en cuanto Edward retiro su mano de su entrepierna dirigió su boca hacia donde hacia unos instantes estaba su mano y se dispuso a beber el néctar que emanaba de Bella saboreándolo al máximo, mientras dejaba que su respiración se tranquilizara él se acomodaba encima de ella, despojándose del resto de su ropa.

- Te amo tanto mi dulce Bella – le dijo con un suspiro – te deseo tanto.

- Yo también te amo, quiero ser tuya ahora y siempre, y tú también debes de disfrutar.

- Tus deseos son ordenes y no sabes cómo disfruto de ver como gozas con mis caricias, como explotas cuando llegas al clímax – dijo con voz cargada de orgullo y un poco gruesa debido al deseo, sin más se posiciono en su entrada y con sumo cuidado entro en ella, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla y Bella enrollo sus piernas en su caderas empujándolo incitándolo a que entrara más profundamente y así lo hizo ya que al complacerla a ella el disfrutaba tanto como ella, comenzó con leves embestidas disfrutando de su calidez y estreches – Bella eres tan cálida – dijo en medio de un gemido, Bella apretó mas sus piernas pidiendo mudamente que fuera más rápido y este comenzó a embestirla más rápido y más profundamente, provocando que de los labios de Bella saliera un gritito cargado de pasión que Edward malinterpreto, pensando en que la había lastimado, así es que se detuvo.

- No te detengas, por favor, me estas volviendo loca, por favor – entonces el prosigo con su tarea – aaahh, así mas, mas rápido – dijo moviéndose de manera desesperada buscando más profundidad en las estocadas de Edward que estaba en medio de un frenesí y no se detuvo hasta ver como Bella alcanzaba su segundo orgasmo y después de dos estocadas mas, él la acompaño en su orgasmo sintiéndose en el paraíso, se dejo caer en la cama a su lado ya que no tenía fuerzas solo movió a Bella porque aun no había salido de ella se sentía tan bien, una vez que sus respiraciones ya no eran del todo irregulares el salió de ella con mucho cuidado, dejándole una sensación de vacío.

- Te amo mucho mi dulce Bella – le dijo mientras la tapaba y la acomodaba cerca de él.

- Yo también te amo, es maravilloso estar contigo – le dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios, y así se quedo dormida, mientras el observaba a su ángel dormir, se veía tan hermosa sonrojada además se un poco sudorosa por la gran actividad física que acaba de realizar, tan tranquila en sus brazos confiando en el ciegamente, así que se prometió así mismo nunca lastimarla y protegerla de todos los que la quisieran lastimar, sin más la abrazo por la cintura abandonándose en los brazos de su ángel acompañándola en sus dulces sueños.

**Hola soy yo de nuevo pasandoles a dejar un nuevo capitulo, de esta historia que de verdad espero que les este gustando asi es que me gustaria que me lo hicieran saber, asi es que no les quito mas su tiempo y nos vemos hasta la proxima actualizacion, hasta pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10 Una cena acompañada de

**Cap. 10 (Una cena acompañada de un interrogatorio)**

Mientras que Edward y Bella descansaban plácidamente en la habitación de ella, en la empresa de Edward se libraba una batalla campal; Susana vs la rubia despampanante y voluptuosa de nombre Tanya, ya que esta insistía en hablar con Edward insistía en que era muy importante.

- Señorita ya le dije que el señor Edward no se encuentra en el edificio, se reporto enfermo esta mañana y no sabría decirle cuando regresa – le dijo de manera convincente, ya que ella conocía perfectamente a las mujeres como ella.

- Huy mi Eddy esta enfermito – dijo de manera empalagosa – entonces necesito que me dé su dirección de inmediato.

- Lo siento señorita pero yo no cuento con esa información, esa es información clasificada, usted acaso cree que el señor Cullen me la confiaría?

- Ya sé que tú no eres nadie en esta empresa – dijo la rubia con desdén – entonces dime quien me puede dar esa información.

- Bueno, esa información solo la conoce su padre, pero él tuvo que salir en el vuelo de esta mañana con rumbo a Londres y regresa hasta el próximo jueves – improviso de repente Susana.

- Está bien cuando venga mi Eddy dile que me hable y gracias por nada – dijo haciendo una mueca de desprecio y salió. _No es posible que no me haya buscado aun, de seguro esta con una de sus nuevas conquistas, pero yo me encargare de espantarle a la nueva zorrita que este tras de él, pero para eso necesito saber donde vive. _Y con ese pensamiento se alejo del edificio.

Era un poco tarde cuando Edward despertó y busco a tientas su celular ya que no quería despertar a su ángel que aun dormía plácidamente a su lado, cuando lo encontró se dio cuenta de que tenía unas diez llamadas perdidas y unos cuantos mensajes de Tanya "_mi querido Eddy, donde te has metido me has dejado muy solita; me entere de que estaban enfermito, dime donde estas Eddy y yo iré a cuidarte_" pero no les dio importancia borro los registros y se dio cuenta de que tenía dos mensajes más uno de Alice "_está bien, sabes que no se libraran de mi así es que nos vemos a las 7:30 pm en mi departamento_" y un último mensaje de Susana "_disculpe por molestarlo, pero la loca de la señorita Tanya ha venido a buscarlo e insiste en querer verlo incluso me pidió su dirección, pero no se la di, espero no haberme equivocado, ya que me dijo que no estaría para nadie el día de hoy_", se fijo en la hora y vio que eran casi las 6 de la tarde así es que su ángel podría dormir un poco más, se acomodo de nuevo junto a ella, viéndola dormir, pero no pudo contener sus ganas y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

- Mmm, Edward – dijo en un murmullo Bella y Edward pensando que la había despertado retiro su mano un poco apenado, pero ella se giro y paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de el – Edward te amo – le volvió a decir en un susurro con los ojos cerrados, entonces entendió, Bella hablaba dormida.

- Yo también te amo – le dijo en un susurro

- Te amo mucho y soy muy feliz mmm – le dijo de nuevo dormida.

- Oh mi dulce Bella me haces tan feliz de saber que protagonizo tus sueños – dijo tan feliz que sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho – tú has hecho que vuelva a sentir, que vuelva a amar, has revivido este corazón que pensé estaba muerto y seco, eres mi vida, te amo por sobre todas las cosas, te he entregado mi corazón puedes hacer lo que quieras con el – le dijo Edward mientras besaba su cabello y Bella sonreía.

Cuando ya era hora de que se levantaran y arreglaran a Edward se le ocurrió una idea loca, se levanto con mucho cuidado deshaciendo el abrazo de Bella y colocándole una almohada, se medio vistió lo más rápido que pudo, pero cuando se estaba poniendo la camisa se dio cuenta de que le faltaban casi todos los botones. _Hay mi dulce Bella cómo es posible que piense que no es sensual, si toda ella me vuelve loco y cuando se deja llevar es tan provocativa y ayer oh mi dios casi me destroza la camisa! _pensó Edward con una picara sonrisa al recordar como Bella desesperada ayer le quito la camisa a jalones. Una vez que se encontró decentemente vestido se fue hacia la puerta, se asomo con cuidado ya que no quería encontrarse con nadie, en especial no quería encontrarse con Alice, corrió hacia su departamento y salió en tiempo record, ya que en menos de 5 minutos estaba de nuevo con Bella y dándole un tierno beso en los labios la despertó.

- Mi amor, ya es hora de levantarse, anda se nos va a hacer tarde – le dijo dulcemente Edward.

- Mmm, no cinco minutitos más – dijo aun dormida Bella.

- Anda amor se nos hace tarde y Alice nos va a venir a buscar y nos va a sacar a rastras tal y como y estamos y no quieres que nos encuentren aquí desnudos verdad? – le susurro al oído.

- Alice! No, no anda que se nos hace tarde y solo yo te puedo ver desnudo – le dijo saltando de la cama y parándose de golpe y fue cuando lo observo bien – oye tu ya te vestiste – le reclamo Bella

- Tenía que salir, no queras que Alice me vea con la camisa rota verdad, te imaginas lo que va a pensar – le dijo pícaramente mientras le señalaba los botones faltantes haciendo que Bella se pusiera colorada.

- Lo siento no fue mi intensión arruinarte la ropa, no sé qué fue lo que me paso, te prometo comprante una camisa nueva – le dijo sonrojándose aun mas.

- Bueno se nos hace tarde, que te parece si nos damos una ducha rápida y ya vengo preparado – le dijo mientras señalaba la ropa que dejo en una silla que estaba en la habitación.

- Esa bien, quien entra primero tú o yo?

- Tengo una mejor idea, porque no entramos los dos juntos – le decía mientras la jalaba hacia el baño, y una vez dentro abrió las llaves del agua y cuando obtuvo la temperatura adecuada, Edward se despojo de su ropa y se volteo a ver a Bella que tenia la mirada de un niño que ve el juguete con el que ha soñado, cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward la observaba toda ella se puso roja, él le dedico una sonrisita torcida y se acerco a ella.

- Ven mi amor se nos hace tarde - y le quito la sabana que era lo único que llevaba puesto y ahora él se quedo viendo de la misma manera a su ángel, con ternura la jalo hasta que ambos estuvieron bajo el chorro de agua y disfrutaron de la calidez del agua, se enjabonaron mutuamente cuidando el uno del otro hasta que se les acabo el agua y tuvieron que salir Edward salió primero y cogió una gran toalla y la envolvió con ella mientras la abrazaba.

- Te amo, eres tan hermosa – le susurro al oído haciendo que Bella se estremeciera.

- Yo también te amo, pero será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que Alice venga hacia aquí – Ambos salieron del baño y se dispusieron a arreglarse, como Edward termino primero debido a que Bella no sabía que ponerse, arreglo la cama y salió hacia la sala con la finalidad de darle un poco de privacidad, una vez en la sala se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y cuando se lo termino observo los trastes sucios de la mañana y recordó que había quedado en que le iba a ayudar a lavarlos, así que se arremango las mangas de la camisa y se puso a lavar los trastes, cuando se estaba secando las manos porque ya había terminado ya que no eran muchos escucho pasos a su espalda por lo que se giro y se quedo paralizado al ver a Bella con unos vaqueros sencillos que se le ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas y una blusa lisa de color azul eléctrico que hacía que su piel se viera aun mas cremosa y suave, tenía un maquillaje sencillo ya que ella no lo necesitaba, el cabello le caía libremente por la espalda.

- Este… no tenias que dedicarte a limpiar el departamento pero, gracias – se acerco a él dándole un tierno beso – vamos se nos hace tarde.

- Estas tan hermosa y aun estamos a tiempo ya que Alice organizo la cena en su departamento.

- Oh no!, eso es demasiada privacidad que hará que pueda preguntar libremente – dijo espantada Bella imaginándose como la acorralaría Alice hasta que le dijera todo lo que quisiera.

- No te preocupes, no me había dado cuenta de que por eso no había hecho un gran alboroto, pero nos limitaremos a decirles que estamos juntos y fin de la historia sin más detalles.

Salieron del departamento tomados de las manos y al llegar a la puerta como todo un caballero Edward se adelanto para abrirla y darle paso a Bella, pero apenas salir Bella se detuvo al observar a Mike que la esperaba donde siempre, pero al verla se acerco mientras saludaba a Bella muy efusivamente.

- Hola Bella de verdad que hoy estas más hermosa, lista para irnos a… - se quedo callado cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward terminaba de salir del departamento de Bella y la tomaba de la mano.

- Hmm… este Mike lo siento… - comenzaba a decir Bella cuando Edward la tomo de la cintura jalándolo hacia él.

- Claro que esta lista, pero no para irse contigo – le dijo Edward apretando los dientes.

- Oye no estoy hablando contigo Cullen y para tu información Bella y yo tenemos una cita así que lo siento.

- Amor por favor déjame arreglarlo si, dame cinco minutos – le suplico Bella en un susurro para evitar que Edward golpeara a Mike.

- Está bien amor, te doy dos minutos; además creo que deje mis llaves en el apartamento, me prestas las tuyas – le dijo Edward subiendo el tono de voz con doble intensión dejando en claro que Bella era suya y lo reafirmo con un beso para nada casto que hizo que Bella se sonrojara.

- Toma, no tardes o Alice nos va a matar – Edward tomo las llaves y para sombro de Mike se metió de nuevo al departamento de Bella con toda la confianza del mundo, que en cuanto entro se pego a la puerta para poder escuchar lo que decían.

- Bueno Mike, lo siento mucho la verdad es que olvide que habíamos quedado y pues Alice quiere que la vayamos a ver y ya sabes cómo es ella y más cuando no se sale con la suya.

- Ok, ya será para la próxima, pero dime que es que ahora eres la nueva conquista de Cullen?

- Es Edward y eso no es algo de tu incumbencia – dijo un poco molesta Bella.

- Solo te digo una cosa: ándate con cuidado con él, yo la verdad no se que le ven las mujeres que siempre lo buscan, tal vez sea el dinero no lo sé, pero si te digo que él no es de una sola mujer y espero que no te lastime ya que no tardara en cambiarte por la nueva modelo que se le aparezca enfrente.

- Mira Mike yo no sé cómo es que estas tan seguro de que tiene tantas conquistas si casi nunca está aquí, además yo no soy ninguna interesada entendiste, y para terminar ya te dije que esto no es de tu incumbencia y si estoy saliendo con Edward es porque yo así lo quiero entendiste, tú no tienes derecho a decirme con quien puedo salir y con quien no, estamos? – le dijo muy furiosa Bella.

- Mira yo en ningún momento dije que tú fueras una interesada, se que las mujeres con las que normalmente sale son unas interesadas porque se les nota, ninguna pierde la oportunidad de salir con él y aparecer en las diferentes revistas en las que se observa que él se deja querer por esas mujeres hasta que se aburre y busca a otra, solo te estoy diciendo que te cuides si – le dijo de manera conciliadora Mike ya que estaba seguro que Edward la dejaría pronto y el tenia que aprovechar esa oportunidad; por otro lado Edward estaba que sacaba chispas por los ojos, pero desgraciadamente Mike no había dicho muchas mentiras ya que lo de las mujeres era cierto, las utilizaba hasta que se aburría de ellas y las cambiaba como si fueran cualquier cosa, pero él no lastimaría a Bella el de verdad la amaba.

- Ya, pero te lo vuelvo a decir yo no necesito que me cuides ya estoy demasiado grandecita como para saber lo que estoy haciendo, además Edward me ama y no quiero que vuelvas a insinuar nada sobre él, ahora si no te importa tengo que ver a Alice – le dijo defendiendo como una fiera a su amor, cosa que lleno de orgullo a Edward al saber que su ángel lo cuidaba, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió poco merecedor de su amor pero ella lo amaba y no tenía miedo de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

- Las encontré amor! – exclamo muy feliz Edward – no me lo vas a creer pero fueron a dar debajo de la cama.

- Está bien nos podemos ir – le dijo aun un poco molesta Bella.

- No te enojes mi amor, además yo sé como quitarte ese mal humor – le dijo, mientras que con la mirada le decía a Mike que desapareciera y volvió a besar a Bella haciendo que perdiera hasta el hilo de sus pensamientos y de que estaban en el pasillo.

- Oigan chicos ya tuvieron todo el día, además aquí todos los pueden ver – le dijo muy feliz Alice, haciendo que la pareja se separa de golpe y Mike se fuera furioso al saber que llevaban todo el día juntos encerrados en el departamento de Bella por el tono en el que hablo Alice.

- Hola Alice, disculpa – le dijo Bella un tanto sonrojada.

- No hay por qué pedir disculpas solo somos un par de enamorados, verdad pequeña Alice? – le dijo muy feliz y orgulloso Edward.

- Claro Ed, pero hay que pasar porque no me desgaste cocinando para que se quede.

- Tú cocinando Alice no me hagas reír, y si es cierto prefiero pasar de tu comida, no te ofendas – le dijo en forma de broma Edward.

- Vale, está bien lo compre y lo demás lo preparo Emmy, pero me costó convencerlo y eso cuenta – dijo enseñándole la lengua a Edward y sin más pasaron al departamento de Alice.

- Hola chicos como están? – les dijo un muy feliz Emmett – bueno que pregunta más tonta la mía, ya veo que están más que bien, Ed que gusto de volver a verte, Bells estas hermosa como siempre mi niña – les dijo a cada uno mientras los abrazaba.

- Muchas gracias Emmett – dijeron ambos y pasaron a la sala cuando el timbre sonó y Emmett se paro y fue corriendo de inmediato hacia la puerta como un niño que va a abrir sus regalos de navidad.

- Quién es? no sabía que íbamos a estar acompañados – pregunto Edward

- Hola – dijeron los gemelos Hale mientras pasaban a reunirse con los demás.

- Hola Edward, que bueno es verte, pero te vez un poco raro, que no fuiste a trabajar hoy? Estas como que muy relajado – le dijo en forma de saludo Jasper – hola Bella que bueno volver a verte, hola Alice se puede saber de qué se trata todo esto – les fue diciendo Jasper a modo de saludo a los demás.

- Hola a todos – dijo Rosalie aunque se veía más feliz de lo normal

- Hola chicos pasen siéntense o a caso ya quieren cenar? – les pregunto Alice.

- La verdad es que me gustaría cenar primero – dijo Rose

- Está bien entonces creo que pasaremos al comedor – le dijo muy feliz Alice que iba tomada de la mano de Jasper, pero lo que a nadie paso desapercibido fue que de la misma manera iban Edward y Bella, pero nadie dijo nada ya que el interrogatorio vendría después ya que nadie quería arruinar la cena y de eso todos estaban consientes. Una vez que terminaron de cenar y agradeciendo la comida que estaba muy rica, Emmett se levanto y dijo:

- Bueno es hora de que comience la parte interesante de esta pequeña reunión, solo quiero darles la noticia más feliz que he dado nunca y es que soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra, porque por fin mi querida Rose acepto darme una oportunidad y le prometo aquí con todos ustedes como testigos que pondré todo de mi parte para que este a gusto a mi lado y me ame como yo la amo a ella.

- Oh mi Emmy yo también te amo, y lo que dijiste fue muy dulce de tu parte – le contesto Rose con voz melosa, de cuando acá Rose es tan romántica?

- Bueno, bueno como que aquí hay mucha miel, Em solo te puedo pedir que cuides mucho de mi hermana, y estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que has dicho menos e una cosa; hay algo que no apruebo – dijo Jasper un poco serio.

- Oye tú no tienes derecho a decir que apruebas o que no, entendiste porque yo nunca te he discutido que salgas con la pequeña bola de energía verdad? – le dijo Rose con la voz seria y osca de siempre.

- Rose, me dejas terminar, si gracias, bueno como tú dices mi hermosa bolita de energía me hace sentirme el hombre más feliz del mundo y eso es lo que no estaba de acuerdo.

- Bueno pero creo que se olvidan de mi – le dijo Edward y los dejo un poco extrañados ya que en cuanto se ponían medio melosos él se molestaba un poco y se iba, debido a que no tenía como hablar con ellos de los mismos temas del amor y no solo de la pasión desmedida – si ustedes son los hombres más felices del mundo, entonces yo soy el hombre más feliz del universo entero, no hay nadie más feliz que yo en estos momentos – les dijo dejando a todos asombrados, mientras que tomaba de la mano a Bella.

- Edward? – le preguntaron al unisonó Jasper y Emmett – no lo puedo creer por dios dinos quien eres y que le hiciste a Edward.

- Miren dejen de decir estupideces soy yo, lo que pasa es que soy tan feliz por estar aquí al lado de esta adorable señorita – dijo Edward señalando a Bella que en aquel momento se puso más que colorada – que me ha venido a cambiar mi vida.

- Ok, bueno que les parece si pasamos a la sala para estar más cómodos – les dijo Alice, ya que era hora de que comenzara el interrogatorio – pero antes chicas que les parece si me ayudan a levantar la mesa.

- Está bien Alice – dijo Rose, sabiendo que lo que en realidad quería Alice era hacer unas cuantas preguntas aptas solo para chicas.

- Está bien Alice – dijo Bella teniendo un poco de miedo por el hecho de estar lejos de Edward y que comenzaran las preguntas, pero tenía que ayudar a recoger.

- Bueno chicos que les parece si mientras acondicionamos la sala con unas mantas y tal vez una película – les ofreció Emmett.

- Está bien Em – le dijo Jasper.

- Me parece una buena idea pero no creo que me pueda quedar a ver la película – les dijo Edward consciente de que mañana se tenía que levantar temprano; mientras se dirían hacia la sala cargando ya las mantas.

- Hay, Ed mañana es sábado y puedes tener toda la noche con Bella – dijo de manera sugestiva Emmett, afortunadamente las chicas ya estaban en la cocina en su propio interrogatorio porque si no Bella se hubiera puesto más roja de lo que alguna vez haya estado y Rose le hubiera dado un buen regaño a Emmett.

- Emmett por favor, mañana tengo que madrugar y Bella también y antes de que me interrumpas – le dijo levantando un dedo ya que Emmett iba a hacer otro de sus comentarios – como hoy no fuimos a trabajar conseguimos cambiar nuestros días de trabajo para mañana.

- Ok eso significa que el día de hoy te la pasaste demasiado bien – le dijo en medio de una sonrisita.

- Emmett – le dijeron Edward y Jasper al mismo tiempo – recuerda que estás hablando de una dama también.

- Ok en eso tiene toda la razón y Bella de verdad es toda una dama, pero ahora viene la parte fea – dijo Emmett poniéndose de repente serio, por dios Emmett serio! – solo te advierto Edward que quiero mucho a Bella, como a una hermana mas y sé que Alice también la quiere mucho y si la lastimas ya sea de forma voluntaria o involuntaria no te la vas a acabar, así es que asegúrate de que la harás feliz y de nunca hacer que derrame ni una sola lagrima por culpa tuya, me entendiste – le dijo muy serio Emmett.

- Calma Emmett, yo de verdad quiero a Bella y no pienso jugar con ella, además no tienes de que preocuparte Alice ya me amenazo también.

- Bueno pues espero que eso sea suficiente, ya que sabes que de verdad no quieres ver enojada a la pequeña duende – le dijo ahora entre serio y divertido.

- Bueno veo que quieres mucho a Bella y yo espero que de igual manera cuides de mi hermana porque encima de que las veras conmigo tal y como me dijiste a mi cuando comencé a salir con Alice, te las veras con la misma Rosalie ya que sabes que ella misma se puede defender muy bien – le dijo Jasper.

- Lo sé Jaz, Bella es una hermanita mas, en cuanto a Rose tú crees que yo de verdad voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad que me dio sabes que estoy tras de ella desde hace mucho tiempo y mira que me costó convencerla – le dijo de nuevo bromista Emmett – tu hermana sí que es una chica difícil y creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ella.

- Bueno Em lo tuyo sí que es masoquismo puro – se burlo Edward y Jaz lo acompaño ya que sabía perfectamente que su hermana tenía un carácter muy fuerte y explosivo.

- Pero créanme que vale la pena con tal de estar con ella, es tan única, tan domínate, no se… tan Rose - dijo un tanto embelesado Emmett.

- Ok, ya lo entendimos estas enamorado hasta los huesos – pero antes de que pudieran continuar apareció Bella casi corriendo, escapando seguramente de Alice.

- Bella, amor estas bien? – le dijo un poco preocupado Edward por la manera en la que apareció.

- Si estoy bien – dijo Bella, pensando en cómo se había salvado de estar un minuto más con las chicas principalmente con Alice, digo después de haber visto como es que interrogaba a Rose, preguntándole de todo desde el porqué y como decidió salir con Emmett, desde cuando le gustaba y porque lo hacía sufrir y lo que más la espanto fue cuando le pregunto que si ya habían estado juntos y ahí aprovecho cuando con una sonrisita picara le contesto que tal vez y dando a entender de que era hora de interrogar a Bella pero cuando se dieron cuenta ella ya había emprendido plan fuga, pero la tranquilidad le duro poco ya que en cuanto estuvo entre los brazos de Edward las chicas a parecieron con una sonrisa un poco malévola en su rostro.

- Bella trate de hacer esto por las buenas, pero no quisiste así es que ahora te atienes a las consecuencias - le dijo Alice viendo directamente a Bella.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando – le dijo Bella de la manera más inocente que pudo.

- Bueno comencemos – dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa – bueno creo que es obvio que están juntos, y ya son novios verdad?

- Sip Alice somos novios y no tenemos porque ocultarlo – le contesto Edward.

- Está bien, desde cuando están saliendo juntos? – les pregunto Alice

- Bueno oficialmente comenzamos a salir hoy – dijo Edward.

- Como que oficialmente?

- Bueno este… veras ya nos veíamos desde antes los fines de semana cuando no estaba contigo – le dijo Bella, ya que no quería mencionar el escándalo cuando Edward vio que saldría con Mike.

- Ya tenían tiempo saliendo y nunca me lo dijiste, se supone que somos amigas – dijo Alice haciéndose la víctima.

- No Alice las cosas no son así, el y yo solo pasábamos el tiempo platicando o caminando en el parque, solo como amigos, no fue hasta hoy que comenzamos formalmente como ya te dijo Edward – eso pareció relajar un poco a Alice, pero de repente se acordó de algo.

- Estas segura de que no me estas mintiendo Bella, porque esta mañana vi salir a Edward de tu departamento y tenía una sonrisita demasiado feliz en el rostro y cuando lo descubrí se puso muy nervioso y solo trataba de huir.

- Ese bueno… - Bella no sabía que decir, además de que Emmett comenzaba a no poder aguantar la risa.

- Emmett cállate – le dijo Edward – bueno lo que pasa es que somos novios desde hace unas horas, pero estamos juntos desde ayer en la tarde, contenta – le dijo Edward un poco mas ansioso porque se terminara el interrogatorio.

- Aaa, entonces por eso les gano el sueño y no fueron a trabajar les cierto? – les dijo Alice divertida.

- Basta Alice ya te dije lo que querías saber Bella y yo estamos juntos y fin de la discusión o mejor dicho interrogatorio – le dijo Edward ya que no quería ver como su ángel se ponía roja y muy nerviosa.

- Edward cálmate, mira Alice creo que esas no son cosas de las que debamos de estar hablando así es que me gustaría pedirte que las dejáramos para luego – dijo Bella sabiendo que no se podía escabullir de Alice – bueno la verdad es que me la pase muy bien, muchas felicidades Em, Rosalie – dijo mientras les asentía – pero creo que es hora de que nos retiremos ya que mañana tenemos que madrugar, espero que se la sigan pasando bien – les dijo Bella mientras tomaba la mano de Edward.

- Ok Bells no te preocupes nos vemos después, es más que te parece si la próxima semana vamos de compras hace mucho que no salimos a un día de compras – le dijo muy radiante Alice dejando en claro de que la dejaba ir con la condición de que pasaran el próximo fin de semana juntas.

- Está bien Alice, de todas maneras recuerda de que hablamos durante la semana ya que dudo que me pueda escapar de ti.

- Yupi! Qué bien, y es bueno saber que nos seguiremos viendo en la semana.

- Ok bueno ahora si nos vamos, chicos que tengan una linda velada – dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Bella.

- Hasta luego chicos nos vemos, oigan que les parece la idea de hacer un día de campo este domingo en el parque que está aquí cerca – dijo Emmett.

- Sip un día de campo y ustedes no se preocupen que yo me encargo de eso mañana – dijo Alice dando brinquitos de felicidad.

- Entonces a qué hora nos vemos – pregunto Bella

- Nos vemos aquí a las 11 que les parece – dijo Alice

- Ok, bien – fueron las respuestas e los demás. Bella y Edward salieron del departamento hacia el de ella.

- No es necesario que me acompañes, no creo que me pase nada de aquí a la puerta que está a menos de 3 metros – le dijo Bella

- Amor no creerás que no te voy a dejar en la puerta sana y salva, ya que soy consciente de que necesitamos descansar después de haber salido vivos de ahí dentro – dijo Edward mientras señalaba la puerta por la que acaban de salir

- En eso tienes razón, pero si mañana tenemos que trabajar de verdad tenemos que dormir – le dijo mientras abría su puerta.

- Está bien amor, que descanses y que sueñes conmigo que yo soñare contigo – le dijo cuando la jalaba para darle un beso en los labios.

- Buenas noches amor, y claro que voy a soñar contigo – le dijo mientras le daba un beso tierno e inocente en la mejilla y después se metió a su departamento dejando a Edward parado con una sonrisa en los labios pensando en lo dulce que era su Bella y se encamino a su departamento; una vez dentro se fue directo a su habitación y levanto a ropa que paso a tirar en la mañana cuando entro corriendo a su departamento por un poco de ropa, se puso cómodo para dormir es decir unos finos pantalones y el pecho desnudo.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo se que me tarde mas de lo normal, pero me fue imposible actualizar antes, solo espero que les haya gustado, bueno ya que andamos por aqui me gustaria hacer un comercial ahi va: subí una nueva historia que espero que les guste se dio de momento se llama ****acariciame**** y es un one-shot, porque no me gustaria dejar una historia a medias y empezar otra asi que espero que tambien les guste. bueno hasta la proxima actualizacion y gracias por leer mis fics no saben lo feliz que me hacen.**


	11. Chapter 11 Charla paterna

**Cap. 11 (Charla paterna)**

Edward no llevaba ni una hora dando vueltas en la cama cuando escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta y como no podía dormir se levanto rápidamente pensando en que tal vez Alice se había dado una vuelta para comprobar que cada quien estuviera en su respectiva cama.

- Que pasa A… - se interrumpió de repente cuando abrió su puerta y lo que vio fue a su ángel parada con una bolsa en el hombro y aferrada a una almohada.

- Este… perdón si te desperté, pero es que no podía dormir y yo creo que inconscientemente vine hacia aquí lo siento de verdad creo que debería de irme – le dijo un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, pensando en lo que había pasado; entro a su departamento se cambio y se metió a las cobijas pero como todas olían a él solo dio vueltas en la cama y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto tomo una bolsa en la que coloco unas cosas para mañana y agarro la almohada en la que solía dormir y salió directo hacia la puerta de Edward.

- Adelante amor la verdad es que yo tampoco podía dormir.

- Se puede saber por qué? – le pregunto muy curiosa mientras que Edward la conducía a su habitación ya que Bella conocía su departamento pero nunca había entrado a su recamara.

- La verdad es que estaba pensado en ti - le dijo Edward

- Guau que bonita esta tu habitación – le dijo Bella en cuanto Edward prendió la luz para que pudiera ver hacia donde se dirigía – de verdad que tienes más música que en una tienda sí que te debe de gustar mucho.

- Muchas gracias amor, claro que si me gusta mucho me relaja después del trabajo, pero me gustas mas tu – le dijo mientras se acomodaban en la cama.

- Amor se puede saber qué es lo que traes en la bolsa y a que se debe que traigas una almohada?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que no sabía si tenias mas almohadas y estoy muy acostumbrada a ella es algo que traje desde mi casa, espero que no te moleste

- Claro que no amor, aunque tengo celos de que tu almohada tenga tanto tiempo contigo, en cuanto a lo de tu ropa eso significa que te puedo llevar mañana a tu trabajo.

- Eso no es necesario Edward – le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho desnudo de Edward, dejando de lado su almohada.

- Claro que si, para mi si en necesario, que descanses amor – dijo Edward mientras apretaba más sus brazos en torno a su cintura y acomodaba su cara en su cuello.

- Buenas noches Edward – le dijo Bella en medio de un gran bostezo

- Ahora si voy a poder dormir a gusto – dijo en voz baja obteniendo como respuesta un mmm de parte de Bella y sin más los dos se dejaron llevar al mundo de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente ambos fueron despertados por el insistente sonido del despertador que Bella trajo ya que no quería quedarse dormida de nuevo.

- Buenos días amor, como dormiste – le dijo Bella un poco culpable por el ruido del despertador y por haber invadido su cama.

- Mmm, dormí de maravilla teniéndote segura entre mis brazos y tú?

- Yo dormí muy bien y la verdad es que es extraño porque he dormido sola toda mi vida y ahora no lo puedo hacer si no estoy contigo desde la primera noche que dormimos juntos – dijo mientras alzaba los brazos – te necesito para dormir a gusto – le dijo un poco colorada.

- No sabes cómo me agrada la idea de amanecer todos los días teniéndote entre mis brazos – le dijo Edward mientras le daba un casto y dulce beso – pero me temo que nos teneos que levantar para ducharnos e ir a trabajar.

- En eso tienes toda la razón, así es que si no es mucho abusar me gustaría ducharme primero porque creo que me tardo un poquito más que tu.

- Está bien ya que no creo poder resistirme a tu cuerpo si me baño contigo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que Bella se sonrojara hasta lo imposible. Y así ella se metió a la ducha con las cosas que trajo, mientras que Edward arreglo la cama y fue a la cocina para ver que le podía preparar para desayunar a su ángel, pero no tenía ni idea de que hacerle ya que normalmente tomaba café y un paquete de galletas o lo primero que encontrara, pero eso no estaba bien para su ángel que le preparaba delicias y abrió el refrigerador y milagrosamente encontró un poco de fruta que saco y puso un poco e café, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para tomar un cuchillo que consideraba una arma altamente peligrosa para picar la fruta, pero en ese momento su teléfono sonó algo extrañado por la hora ya que para ser sábado era temprano para recibir llamadas así es que contesto sin ver el numero.

- Cullen – contesto Edward.

- Eddy amor que bueno que me contestas – le dijo la voz empalagosa de Tanya

- Que quieres Tanya, no tengo tiempo para hablar – le dijo un poco molesto y se percato de que ya no se oía el correr del agua.

- No te enojes Eddy sé que no te desperté, además te extraño mucho amor me tienes muy abandonada – le dijo con una voz de dolida y falsa

- Para empezar odio que me digas Eddy y después no me interesa, Tanya no quiero que me vuelvas a marcar entendiste – le dijo muy molesto y frio. En ese momento Bella salía de la recamara buscándolo para que se duchara mientras ella preparara el desayuno, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz fría de Edward era muy raro para ella oírlo así, por lo que pensó que era cosa de su trabajo.

- Pero, Eddy porque te molestas conmigo, yo solo te quiero cuidar además de que la inútil de tu secretaria no me quiso dar tu dirección después de que me dijo que estabas enfermito.

- Mira Tanya no quiero seguir contigo oíste, no me vuelvas a llamar ni a buscar entendiste y no vuelvas a insultar a Susana me oíste NO ME INTERESAS! – le dijo casi gritando con la voz más fría que el hielo mientras que se apretaba le puente de la nariz en un intento por calmarse. _Entonces Mike tenía razón, de verdad es un mujeriego pero él me ama a mi me lo dijo yo lo veo en sus ojos_ pensó muy desesperadamente Bella.

- Estas con otra verdad Edward, tu no me puedes cambiar por una maldita zorra… - no pudo continuar porque Edward exploto ya que nunca permitiría que insultaran a su ángel.

- No te permito que hables así Tanya me entendiste desaparece de una maldita vez no me vuelvas a molestar – le dijo y sin más colgó el teléfono enojado; mientras que de la otra línea del teléfono mientras ella pensaba "esa _maldita zorra me va a conocer nadie me intenta quitar a Edward y sale impune_" que no es que Tanya amara a Edward pero el podría mantenerla como a ella le gustaba y la convertiría en modelo más importante a nivel mundial y además el era todo un dios en la cama.

- Bella amor donde estas – dijo muy preocupado Edward de que lo hubiera escuchado la amaba mucho y no quería perderla, además de como se arrepentía de haberse enredado con una mujer como Tanya.

- Que paso Edward aquí estoy – le dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación haciendo oídos sordos a lo que acababa de pensar y de escuchar.

- Oh Bella estas preciosa, te amo mucho eres un ángel que llego a iluminar mi vida – le dijo queriéndole asegurar que la amaba pero parecía que no había oído nada – prométeme que no me vas a dejar nunca, te amo mucho.

- Edward que tienes, claro que te amo y no te voy a dejar te amo demasiado – le dijo Bella ya que las palabras que acaban de salir de los labios de Edward la derritieron y estaba segura de que la amaba como ella a él. Sin más se besaron con mucha dulzura disfrutando del momento poco a poco su beso se hizo más candente el comenzó a recorrer con la punta de su lengua el labio de Bella en una petición de que lo dejara entrar y ella acepto gustosamente mientras que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello broncíneo de Edward y el la jalaba de la cintura pegando mas sus caderas haciendo que se notara el "pequeño" problema de Edward – Amor será mejor que nos apuremos y te des una ducha o se nos hará tarde – dijo entre jadeos Bella ya que lo que más quería era continuar pero no podían.

- Está bien, demonios como me gustaría que no fuéramos a trabajar pero ahora si es necesario.

- Tranquilo amor tendremos la tarde para nosotros – le dijo Bella.

- Y toda la noche – le dijo Edward con una sonrisa picara haciendo que Bella se estremeciera de placer al imaginarse lo que pasaría en la noche – ahora creo que necesito mucho esa ducha – le dio un último beso y se fue hacia la ducha, mientras que Bella iba a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y se encontró con el café que puso Edward el cual ya casi se estaba consumirse en su totalidad, le apago y observo la fruta y el cuchillo así es que preparo la fruta encontró un poco de miel y yogurt y las puso sobre la mesa ya que no sabía que le gustaría más.

- Amor huele a café que rico, café demonios! No le apague al café verdad? – dijo Edward al entrar a la cocina vestido impecablemente vestido con un traje gris oxford hecho a la medida que le hacía ver más como un dios que como un mortal y el toque de su cabello rebelde simplemente hacían que Bella se quedara con la boca abierta y un sentimiento de orgullo crecía dentro de ella al saber que ese dios griego era de ella, por lo que pensaba que dios la quería mucho al hacer que semejante hombre la amara – amor, ves algo que te guste – le dijo pícaramente levantando una ceja al ver como se lo comía con los ojos y el sentimiento le agradaba al saber que le era atractivo a su ángel.

- Mmm, no, si – le dijo medio ida

- No te entiendo qué?

- Disculpa este… no le apagaste al café y si veo algo que me gusta – le dijo mientras adquiría una tonalidad sonrosada para no variar – este creo que tu idea era picar un poco de fruta así es de que aquí esta además encontré un poco de miel y yogurt no se qué te guste más.

- Me gustas más tú, pero con la miel me conformo por el momento gracias.

- Tu también me gustas – le dijo mientras le ponía un poco de miel a la fruta de Edward y un poco de yogurt a su fruta.

- Oye tengo una pregunta, siempre vas a así a tu trabajo? – dijo mientras pensaba que era mucha tentación andando.

- Sip, porque la pregunta amor

- No por nada, simple curiosidad

- Ok – le dijo aunque sabía que había algo mas pero no pensaba presionarla así que continuaron desayunando tranquilos y en silencio hasta que Bella se fijo en la hora.

- Demonios ya es tardísimo, lo siento amor nos vemos al rato ok – le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y colocaba su plato y su taza de café en el fregadero y corría la baño a lavarse los dientes, cuando salió de la habitación tomo sus cosas y choco con Edward que la esperaba en la puerta.

- Amor no te preocupes ya te dije que te iba a llevar anda vámonos aun es buena hora – la tomo de la mano y la jalo fuera del departamento después de que le también tomara sus cosas se dirigieron al elevador y de lejos Bella pudo ver como Jessica salía de su departamento y se le quedaba viendo con incredulidad, pero lo dejo pasar, ya dentro del elevador Edward presiono el botón del estacionamiento preguntándose si Bella tenia coche propio ya que nunca lo había visto, pero de todas formas pensaba llevarla en su auto, y dentro de si él quería ver su reacción al ver el tipo de auto que tenia estacionado, aunque la verdad es que era uno de todos los vehículos con los que contaba pero ese era el que más le gustaba además de que era sencillo comparado con los otros.

- Edward porque vamos hacia el estacionamiento, yo no tengo mi vehículo aquí.

- No te preocupes nos iremos en mi auto, pero se puede saber en dónde está el tuyo.

- Bueno lo deje en casa de mis padres después de la universidad porque dudaba que pudiera llegar hasta aquí.

- Mmm, está bien anda sube – le dijo mientras le abría la puerta de un hermoso volvo plateado.

- Guau es muy bonito, nunca lo había visto, que tipo de carro es?

- Mmm, es un Volvo porque? Qué tipo de auto te gusta a ti – le pregunto todavía dudando un poco de Bella sabia que la amaba y que le daría todo lo que ella quisiera pero quería equivocarse de nuevo en lo que respecta al dinero.

- Por nada en particular, es muy bonito, cómodo y acogedor; nunca había visto uno así y en cuanto a cómo me gustan los carros, pues me gustan que anden y con eso me conformo, esa es la razón por la que no traje mi camioneta veras… es un poco vieja y no creo que vaya más allá de los 70 km/hr aunque nunca intente ir más rápido, pero me gustaba mucho y me llevaba a donde quisiera claro siempre y cuando no fuera muy lejos – dijo bromeando al recordar su vieja camioneta que ella misma se compro porque nunca permitió que sus padres le compraran nada y mucho menos un auto, además de que la dejo en su casa ya que se la había comprado al padre de Jake y el mismo fue el que le arreglo el motor por lo que le traía recuerdos dolorosos.

- Creo que me gustaría verlo a lo mejor exageras un poco – le dijo ya más confiado y realmente intrigado por conocer esa clase de vehículo que solo llega a los 70 cuando a el de mínimo le gustaba andar como en 90 y eso era muy lento por él.

- Te lo aseguro que no, pero tal vez algún día – cuando menos lo sintieron ya habían llegado al trabajo de Bella – si que eres rápido de hecho hasta es temprano.

- Te dije que llegaríamos rápido, bueno me supongo que sales temprano así es que paso por ti.

- Pero no sé a qué hora salgo además tú tienes que trabajar también y no me gustaría que te regañaran por mi culpa.

- No te preocupes amor eso no va a pasar – le dijo muy dulcemente ante el hecho de que ella se preocupara por el – no creo que nadie me regañe – bueno y es que quien lo podía regañar si él es el jefe!

- Ok, pero creo que será mejor que ya te vayas o llegaras tarde – le decía mientras abría la puerta para bajarse.

- Que, adonde vas y sin despedirte de mí – le dijo con voz dolida.

- Lo siento mucho – le dijo mientras le sonreía con ternura y se acercaba para darle un beso, él la jalo hacia sí mismo y la beso con amor y deseo hasta que se por la falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.

- Te amo mucho mi amor, cuídate y nos vemos cuando salga estamos – le dijo muy radiante dándole otro corto beso.

- Yo también te amo, nos vemos al rato, pero vuelvo a insistir yo me puedo ir sola es más que te parece si nos vemos en el departamento en la tarde?

- No quiero discutir el tema está bien ya te dije que paso por ti al rato – y sin más resignada salió del auto ya que no le podría ganar en una discusión y se quedo viendo como se alejaba en el volvo y a ella se le dibujaba una gran sonrisita en la cara, que era una igual a la que llevaba Edward, cuando Bella entro a su área de trabajo, el encargado en turno le pregunto que si todo estaba bien con sus asuntos pendientes del día anterior, la verdad es que ella no sabía de qué asuntos pendientes hablaba, por lo que solo le se limito a decir que ya estaban en orden y ya no había más problema, para después poder continuar con su trabajo. Pero el caso de Edward fue diferente ya que cuando llego ahí estaba Susana su secretaria.

- Buenos días Susana que haces aquí si hoy es sábado? – le pregunto extrañado ya que no le había dicho que asistiera.

- Bueno es que como usted dijo que vendría a trabajar el día de hoy entonces pensé que me podría necesitar para ponerlo al día con los pendientes y estar aquí para lo que se le ofreciera.

- Eso es muy amable de tu parte, anda pues te espero en mi oficina en cinco minutos para que me pongas al día.

- Está bien señor – y sin más Edward se dirigió a su oficina y una sonrisa se le dibujo al recordar a su ángel y el motivo por el cual él estaba trabajando en sábado día que él pensaba que jamás trabajaría. Pasados los cinco minutos llego Susana y lo puso al corriente de las cosas que se perdió el día anterior además de darle a conocer el reacomodo de su agenda; una vez que terminaron de arreglar eso asuntos Edward mando a Susana a una diligencia en la que se iba a llevar una buena parte de la mañana, y pasada una media hora tocaron en la puerta ya que aun no había secretaria que anunciara al visitante.

- Adelante – contesto Edward.

- Hola, buenos días hijo – le saludo Carlise

- Ah, hola papa pasa que se te ofrece se me hace raro verte aquí en sábado que no acaso deberías de estar en casa con mi madre?

- Si tienes razón, pero vengo algunos sábados, pero lo raro es verte a ti aquí y que hayas faltado el día ayer cosa que es muy rara en ti y sin dar explicaciones, es que te paso algo, estas bien, hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar…

- Para papa claro que estoy bien, es mas estoy más que bien – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acomodaba en el sillón negro en el que se había sentado su padre.

- Bueno y se puede saber qué es lo que te paso para que estés tan… feliz?

- Me enamore papa, eso me paso estoy enamorado de un ángel – le dijo destilando amor.

- Edward, que es lo que quieres decir con que te enamoraste de una ángel? – Carlise escuchaba demasiado feliz a su hijo y no quería que nada malo de pasara ya que en el momento en que Edward dijo que se había enamorado recordó lo que sucedió la última vez que el dijo lo mismo y todo lo que sufrió y el cambio tan drástico que dio.

- Pues si papa Bella es como un ángel, es hermosa, tiene unos ojos de color chocolate, una tonalidad de piel hermosa, una sonrisa cálida, una luz interina que la ilumina como un aura, dos hermosos pies izquierdos que la hacen un poco torpe así es que tiende a caerse muy a menudo y a lo cual yo he sabido sacar ventaja ya que con ese pretexto yo puedo tenerla abrazada a mi por mucho más tiempo, es una excelente cocinera, se sonroja fácilmente, es muy cálida y tierna.

- Bueno eso es extraño nunca te había oído hablar así de nadie.

- Es que no había conocido a mi Bella, la amo mucho y no quiero perderla, papa la verdad es que tengo mucho miedo de perderla – le confeso de repente angustiado ante la idea de perderla, recordando el incidente de la mañana en la que Bella pudo haber escuchado su conversación con Tanya y pudo haberlo dejado con justificada razón al enterarse de cómo era él.

- Tranquilo hijo, ella te ama como tú la amas a ella?, porque si es así no tendrías de que tener miedo y estos estarían injustificados.

- Ella me ha dicho que me ama y cuando habla en sueños pronuncia mi nombre y la verdad es que se me ha vuelto una necesidad, el verla dormir solo con la finalidad de oírla decir mi nombre y verla suspirar por mí.

- Ya ves entonces no tienes nada de que tener miedo, pero creo que me gustaría conocer a ese ángel tuyo y estoy seguro de que a tu mama también le gustaría conocerla.

- Ya lo sé, pero es algo que tendríamos que hablar porque ella no sabe nada de ustedes bueno de ninguno de nosotros.

- Como es posible que ella no sepa nada, recuerda que en una relación debe de haber confianza plena y absoluta, me quiero imaginar que tienes una muy buena explicación – le dijo de manera seria Carlise ya que si había algo que detestaba en la vida eran las mentiras.

- Este bueno veras lo que pasa es que no se ha presentado la oportunidad, no sé cómo hacerlo somos novios desde ayer - le dijo con una brillante sonrisa - y a verdad es que fue el mejor día de mi vida.

- Como que desde ayer?, desde cuando se conocen y cómo es posible que ya duerman juntos? No crees que van demasiado rápido?

- Bueno veras nos conocemos desde que ella se mudo hace ya algunos meses al edificio donde estoy viviendo, nos conocimos cuando ella llego ya que por poco se cae en el elevador, esa fue la primera ocasión en la que la tuve entre mis brazos y sabes no la quería soltar, se veía tan frágil y delicada, después me perdí en sus profundos ojos del color del chocolate, pero como no la conocía me aleje y no la volví a ver hasta unos días después en una fiesta que organizo Alice la novia de Jasper, ella estaba platicando con uno de los vecinos que no se le separaba y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me volví a perder en la profundidad de sus ojos hasta que llego Rose, a los pocos minutos Alice me la presento y ella se fue prácticamente corriendo haciendo que Emmett el hermano de Alice emitiera un comentario que la verdad me agrado demasiado elevando mi ego, dijo algo sobre que ella se había puesto nerviosa por mi presencia, pero no paso nada mas ese día, pero al día siguiente por alguna extraña razón salí a caminar al parque y ahí me la volví a encontrar y sin saber cómo paso mis pies caminaron sin que yo les diera la orden y termine arrodillado junto a ella, estaba hipnotizado por la manera en la que el viento jugaba con sus cabellos que resaltaban con tonos rojizos por el sol y sus labios que me incitaban a besarlos, me acerque tanto como para darle un beso, pero en ese momento ella abrió los ojos y se fue corriendo y sin pensarlo la seguí hasta su departamento y le pedí disculpas, pero es que era verdad quería besarla y sentir la calidez de su boca, quería abrazarla, pero me tuve que conformar con platicar con ella porque la había espantado un poco y desde ahí comenzamos una amistad en la que pasábamos juntos los sábados y en algunas ocasiones también los domingos en el parque o en alguno de nuestros departamentos donde se nos iba el tiempo platicando, me conto mucho de su vida, pero cuando me toco a mi no quise decirle quien somos en realidad, sabe que trabajo aquí y lo que hago, pero es que temía que fuera como la otras chicas que solo buscan dinero – se sentía avergonzado al recordar que en un inicio su plan era utilizar a Bella para satisfacer sus necesidades en la cama y ahora que lo pensaba eso le producía cierto asco hacia sí mismo – pero ella no me volvió a insistir sobre el tema; yo sabía que ella platicaba muy amenudeo con uno de los vecinos que anda tras ella y era el mismo tipo que no se le separaba cuando nos presentaron, pero no fue hasta que me entere por "casualidad" que ya había salido con él y que volverían a hacerlo y no entendí el porqué pero no quería que eso sucediera, solo sabía que quería reclamarla como mías todas sus atenciones, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, toda ella quería reclamarla como mía y esconderla de los demás, me embargo una mezcla de furia, frustración y odio hacia ese tipo porque me imaginaba que ella tal vez lo quisiera a él y le agradaba su compañía y por eso aceptaba salir con él, entre hecho una furia a mi departamento y después de pelearme conmigo mismo y admitir mis sentimientos que no sabía desde cuándo es que sentía esta atracción tan fuerte hacia ella, salí sin pensarlo y golpe su puerta y he de admitir que fui un poco grosero, llegue y le exigí que no saliera con él, le dije que la amaba porque era verdad me había enamorado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta y le di un beso, me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me dijo que ella también me amaba, ya me lo había dicho Rose el día del incidente en que ella pensó que Rose era mi novia o algo así no lo sé, nos pasamos mucho tiempo platicando hasta que se hizo un poco tarde y la verdad es que yo no me quería ir y ella tampoco lo quería, así es esa fue la primera noche que dormimos juntos abrazados y la verdad es que descanse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, al saber que tenia a un ángel entre mis brazos al cual protegeré con mi vida – Edward no le podía decir otra de las razones por la que fue la mejor noche de su existencia por respeto a su ángel además aun le daba un poco de vergüenza platicar ese tipo de cosas con su padre – al día siguiente me encontré a Alice y tuvimos una plática que me dio mucho en que pensar así es que le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto así es que pasamos un tipo de pre-fin de semana juntos y esa es la razón por la que ninguno de los dos fue a trabajar ya que nos gano el sueño descansando como nunca en los brazos del otro, así es que ella en estos momentos se encuentra trabajando yo mismo la lleve hasta su trabajo.

- Bueno no sé qué decirte la verdad es que te vez muy feliz, pero en definitiva tienes que decirle la verdad si de verdad te ama no le va a importar el dinero en lo más mínimo tienes que confiar en ella recuerda que la confianza es la base de una buena relación.

- Confió en ella papa, pero en quien no confió es en mí, no sé qué fue lo que hice bien para que un ángel como ella se fijara en mi, y temo perderla que se dé cuenta de que no soy bueno para ella que encuentre a alguien más y me deje.

- Claro que si eres bueno para ella…

- Papa sabes que no es así, sabes cómo es que he venido manejando mi vida desde hace ya bastante tiempo he estado con muchas mujeres, sabes que soy frio y calculador, ella no se merece eso papa ella de verdad es un ángel, ella es pura y yo no soy merecedor de su amor – Edward sentía que tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía guardado.

- Ahora tienes que parar tu Edward lo que dices no es así sabes que eres un buen chico, está bien que sientas que ella es especial así debe de ser pero no por eso tienes que menospreciarte recuerda que todos cargamos con una pasado que en ocasiones nos marca, pero no por eso no tenemos derecho de ser felices en especial tu hijo quien mejor que nosotros sabemos todo lo que has sufrido, es por eso que tratamos de entender tu comportamiento, porque nosotros sabemos cómo es que eres realmente y tu ángel se encargo de volver a sacarlo a la luz.

- Muchas gracias por todo lo que me dices la verdad es que creo que eres poco objetivo por el hecho de ser tu hijo pero aun así me haces sentir mejor.

- No te preocupes, sabes que te mereces a alguien que te ame y te haga feliz y si es ella pues disfrútalo, pero si me gustaría conocerla para darle las gracias por regresarnos a nuestro hijo – le dijo en medio de una sonrisa.

- Déjenme hablar con ella, estoy seguro de que a mama le gustara conocerla también, yo te confirmo en el transcurso de la semana haber si quiere y los vemos el próximo fin de semana que te parece.

- Me parece genial, que tal si es el domingo para recordar cómo eran nuestros domingos en familia, además de que será bueno que veas a tu madre ya tiene tiempo que no la has ido a visitar.

- Lo sé papa y lo siento, pero no tenía cara para verla sabes que mi comportamiento en las últimas fechas no ha sido muy buena que digamos, pero ahora tengo a alguien de quien sentirme orgulloso – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho por ti hijo, de verdad que te ves muy cambiado, tan feliz y no me gustaría arruinarte la felicidad pero si tengo que preguntar que tienes que ver con Tanya que ha estado preguntando por ti insistentemente.

- Papa ella fue un error y no puedo sacármele de encima, no entiende que no la quiero pero insiste me ha estado marcando, sabes creo que será mejor que cambie mi numero y deje toda esta vida atrás, para empezar de cero con mi Bella.

- Haz lo que creas que es lo correcto sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar – le dijo muy orgullo Carlise de su hijo que volvía a ser el joven de antaño – bueno creo que será mejor que me retire quiero terminar unas cosas que tengo pendientes para irme con tu madre y me supongo que tu también querrás salir pronto para ir con tu Bella – le dijo lo ultimo con una gran sonrisa ya que de cierta manera el se veía en su hijo por todo lo que le conto es como si de cierta manera él le contara como él sentía con Esme su esposa.

- Tienes toda la razón del mundo, muchas gracias papa y mándale muchos saludos y besos de mi parte a mama - le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y Carlise emprendía el camino de salida de la oficina de su hijo y en ese momento recordó algo.

- Está bien yo se los hare llegar, pero espero que no se le ocurra venir para que se los des tu personalmente, ha y espero que se estén cuidando – le dijo con un sonrisita de complicidad.

- Cuidando de que o porque? – le pregunto un poco nervioso es que de verdad se notaba que ya había estado con su ángel?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, no creo a tu madre le agrade tener nietos antes de que estés casado y se le ocurra preparar una boda por lo alto y lo sabes.

- Papa, aun no he hablado de casarme con ella creo que eso es ir demasiado de prisa – _Sra. Bella Cullen esposa del Sr. Edward Cullen me gusta cómo suena me pregunto si… _pensó Edward

- Yo solo digo que se cuiden, un hijo es algo serio y no se tiene que tomar a la ligera.

- Pero…

- Crees que no me daría cuenta de que ya han estado juntos, no te preocupes eso no me molesta solo me gustaría saber que se están cuidando.

- La verdad es que no hemos hablado de eso y pues de que sirve que te mienta si hemos hecho el amor y la verdad es que no nos hemos cuidado cuando estoy con ella pierdo la cabeza se me olvida todo y jamás me paso por la cabeza el asunto de la protección, la verdad es que no se si ella se esté cuidando – _digo porque tendría que estar tomando anticonceptivos si nunca antes había estado con un hombre y eso a mí me consta _ pensó para sus adentros Edward.

- Eso no es responsabilidad de Bella y los sabes.

- Lo sé y no le hecho la culpa a mí se me olvido solo decía que no sé si es que ella toma pastillas anticonceptivas no lo sé.

- Bueno eso es algo que tienes que hablar con ella.

- Lo sé papa y lo hare.

- Está bien ahora si me voy - y sin más salió, mientras que Edward regresaba a su escritorio a trabajar pero su mente no estaba ahí, _y si ella no se estaba cuidando y si estaba embazada, ella aceptaría casarse?_ Pensó, ya tendría tiempo para hablar después de ese tema con ella, comenzó a tratar de trabajar pero no podía.

- _Ya concéntrate en trabajar, después la veras – _se dijo así mismo – _sabes que si no acabas no te podrás ir y no la veras – _se volvió a decir.

- Pero necesito verla o de mínimo escuchar su voz – se contesto a si mismo, otra vez escuchando voces y lo peor de todo contestándole! De plano que esa chica lo traía loco.

- _Bueno entonces háblale, pero con la condición de que una vez terminada la llamada te concentraras en tu trabajo – _negocio la voz que desde ese momento denomino como su conciencia.

- Está bien me agrada, y quiero escuchar a mi ángel – dijo con una gran sonrisa de victoria sí que sabía hacer negocios y marco su número.

- Diga – pregunto una distraída Bella que trataba de poner atención a su trabajo.

- Hola amor te hablo para decir que extraño mucho y que te amo – le dijo con voz dulce.

- Edward – le dijo con una sonrisita enorme en el rostro – yo también te extraño.

- Estas muy ocupada? Si quieres te puedo llamar después – dijo al escuchar un tecleo rápido, pero pedía agritos que no le colgara porque tenía un trato consigo mismo.

- No – le dijo sin pensarlo – solo estaba checando una cosita rápido, pero si tu estas ocupado podemos hablar después.

- No te preocupes amor.

- Bueno y a todo esto se puede saber cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?

- Creo que ya te lo dije no? te llame porque te extraño y te amo, además de que quería oír tu dulce voz.

- Qué lindo, la verdad es que yo también te extraño, llámame loca pero no me puedo concentrar te extraño mucho y solo pienso en ti – le dijo mientras hacia un puchero que Edward no pudo ver.

- Me gusta que este loca y lo mejor es que es de mi – le dijo en medio de una pequeña carcajada.

- Eres un engreído – le dijo fingiendo enojo.

- Mi amor que no vez que entonces yo también estoy loco porque tampoco me puedo concentrar te extraño mucho, parezco un adolescente de nuevo con las hormonas revolucionadas que lo único que tiene en la cabeza es a su hermosa novia.

- Que gracioso, yo en tu lugar le diría a tu novia que no te entretenga mucho, porque necesitas trabajar – le dijo en broma.

- Mmm, está bien se lo diré, bueno te dejo para que trabajes para que salgas pronto y nos veamos antes porque me muero por verte, te mando muchos besos.

- Está bien, yo también te mando muchos besos, pero me vas a volver a marcar verdad? - le dijo de repente sin pensarlo.

- Claro que si mi amor las veces que quieras – le dijo como todo un caballero que tenía que cumplir su promesa y su deseo por cumplir todo lo que le pidiera su ángel.

- Está bien bueno nos vemos mas al rato, cuídate mucho y te amo – le dijo de repente.

- Yo también te amo, nos vemos al rato besos - le dijo muy feliz y aunque no quería tuvo que colgar. Después el tiempo se le paso volando ya que estaba sumergido en su trabajo y cuando se dio cuenta ya casi era hora de salir así que sin mas decidió marcarle de nuevo a su ángel y no tuvo que esperar a que diera más de dos toques cuando le contesto.

- Edward? – le dijo muy feliz de que le marcara además de que ya iba a salir y él no le había vuelto a marcar.

- Hola mi amor, disculpa pero es que me perdí en unos papeles, pero ya estoy listo ya casi sales?

- Sip, ya casi salgo y no te preocupes si tienes que trabajar yo lo entiendo.

- No te preocupes amor ya te dije que ya estaba listo así es que si quieres ya paso por ti.

- Mmm, si estás seguro que ya no tienes trabajo? – escucho un bufido por respuesta – está bien ya casi estoy lista.

- Entonces ya salgo para allá tengo muchas ganas de darte un beso.

- Yo también te extraño, nos vemos en un rato, te mando un beso.

- Nos vemos amor, pero además me tienes que dar otro beso en persona – le dijo en medio de una sonrisa coqueta.

- Mmm, está bien – y sin más colgó. No tardo mucho en que ella terminara de arreglar sus pendientes y se dispuso a salir a esperar a Edward; que por otro lado cuando se corto la llamada termino de apagar su computadora, guardo sus papeles y salió de su oficina.

- Ya me voy Susana tu deberías de hacer lo mismo y nos vemos el lunes, que descanses!

- Igualmente señor Cullen y gracias – dijo Susana contenta de ver a su jefe tan feliz como nunca lo había visto. Edward sin mas salió y se dirigió a su vehículo y manejo lo más rápido que las calles le permitían y en un tiempo record llego al lugar en el que trabaja su ángel que ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada del edificio, esta vez ella se subió al carro sin dudarlo ya que de verdad lo extrañaba y lo único que quería era verlo y tocarlo, ese mismo impulso hizo que apenas estuviera dentro se abalanzara sobre él y comenzara a besarlo con amor y dulzura, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se separo un poco de él y agacho la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

- Yo también te extrañe mucho mi amor – le dijo Edward mientras ponía un dedo debajo de su barbilla esperando que levantara su mirada.

- Lo siento me deje llevar no, yo no soy así - le dijo con voz tímida y a él lo vio con una sonrisa radiante en el los labios.

- Mi amor me encantas cuando te dejas llevar, te amo mucho, pues bueno vámonos que te parece si vamos a comer a algún lado?

- Qué te parece si mejor preparo algo de comer.

- Bella quiero llevarte a comer a algún sitio, no hemos salido últimamente tu y yo, además de que hay un lugar cerca de aquí que acaba de abrir qué te parece - le pregunto Edward pensando en que tal vez ella conociera el lugar o hubiera oído hablar de él, además de que ya era hora de que conociera quien era Edward Cullen y su familia ante la sociedad, pero sobre todas las cosas quería compartir tiempo con ella y con nadie más.

- Está bien, vamos – le dijo resignada y se dirigieron para horror de Bella a un lugar demasiado elegante para su gusto.

- Estas bien? – le pregunto Edward al ver la cara de horror que puso, pero no entendía el porque esa reacción.

- Si estoy bien, pero estas seguro de que este es el lugar?

- Claro que si amor si no te gusta, podemos ir a otro, por aquí hay varios buenos restaurantes.

- No es eso – le dijo al ver los demás lugares y todos parecían exigir la misma elegancia – me supongo que este o cualquier otro por aquí son lo mismo – se dirigieron tomados de la mano hacia la entrada, Bella sintiéndose un poco insignificante.

- Buenas tardes tiene reservación? – pregunto un joven que hacía de recepcionista.

- No tenemos reservación – le dijo inmediatamente Edward y en ese momento el joven levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ni más ni menos que de Edward Cullen el único hijo de Carlise Cullen dueño de uno de las empresas de modelaje más importante del país, lo sabía porque era parte de su trabajo saber ese tipo de cosas.

- Lo siento señor Cullen – le dijo sumamente nervioso rogando porque no armara todo un espectáculo – déjeme ver debe de haber algo disponible por aquí – le decía mientras leía el libro de registros – mmm, si aquí hay una, mesa para dos verdad?

- Así es – le dijo Edward mientras Bella lo veía atónita de donde es que se supone que conoce a Edward y porque es que estaba tan nervioso el pobre chico?

- Síganme por aquí por favor – le dijo guiándolos hasta una mesa con un adorno en apariencia sencillo pero elegante, Edward que llevaba a Bella de la mano se apresuro a abrirle la silla para que se sentara haciendo gala del caballero que llevada dentro.

- En un momento los atienden – le dijo el joven.

- Si muchas gracias – le contesto Bella con una dulce voz y una sonrisa que tenia por propósito tranquilizarlo, que hizo que el chico la viera mas atentamente y le sonriera en respuesta olvidándose de que la hermosa joven que le estaba sonriendo estaba acompañada y por quien estaba acompañada!

- Si muchas gracias – le contesto secamente Edward sacando al joven de su ensoñación porque no le gustaba la manera en la que veían a su Bella olvidando que no venia sola.

- Disculpa y permiso – le dijo de nuevo el chico de nuevo nervioso al ver que él se había dado cuenta de que quedo idiotizado con la acompañante de Edward Cullen y sin más se fue a localizar al mesero que los atendería.

- Oye no tenias que ser tan grosero con el pobre chico que no viste que estaba muy nervioso – le regaño Bella y eso a él no le gusto mucho que digamos.

- No te compadezcas de él si vi como te comía con los ojos en mi cara.

- Eso no es cierto solo estaba nervioso y al parecer te tenía miedo y no entendí el porqué.

- Eres tan inocente mi dulce Bella, pero entiende que no me gusta que te vean como él te vio, eres mía, en cuanto al porque me tiene miedo no es solo a mí, pero en fin esa es otra historia solo digamos que gracias a mi apellido mi familia y yo gozamos de ciertos privilegios y somos conocidos en diversos lugares.

- Que tiene que ver tu apellido? – le pregunto Bella un poco extrañada ya que nunca habían hablado de su familia y no entendía lo que le quería decir.

- Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Julio y voy a ser su mesero esta tarde, aquí está el menú – le dijo mientras le extendía unas carpetas a los dos – se les ofrece algún aperitivo o alguna bebida?

- Me podría traer una naranjada por favor? – le dijo Bella al ver que Edward le indicaba al mesero que la atendiera a ella primero.

- Está bien señorita algo mas – le pregunto a Bella y ella negó con la cabeza – señor? – le pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a Edward.

- Agua está bien por el momento, gracias.

- En un momento se la traigo – y se retiro, de repente Edward se quedo viendo a Bella que hacía gestos raros mientras leía el menú que le habían dado.

- Que pasa amor, no te gusta? – le pregunto pensando en qué lugar es que el que le podría gustar.

- La verdad es que no entiendo más de la mitad de los platillos que están en el menú y además esto es muy caro Edward – se quejo Bella ya que no se podía imaginar cómo le iba a hacer para pagar, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que el gastara tanto dinero en ella.

- Amor si gustas puedo ordenar por ti y en cuanto al dinero eso no es ningún problema yo te invite.

- Pero…

- Anda amor deja que te consienta – le dijo Edward haciendo un puchero al estilo Alice que derritió a Bella de inmediato.

- Está bien, pero para que me consientas como tú dices no necesitas gastar tanto dinero en mi yo simplemente soy feliz a tu lado – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara con una de sus manos, le encantaba la textura de su piel y las vibraciones que le enviaban a todo el cuerpo.

- Yo también soy también soy feliz a tu lado y no me importa gastar mi dinero contigo y lo hago porque quiero – le dijo sumamente feliz comprobando que ella si era diferente y esa era la más pura de las verdades el daría todo lo que tenía con tal de hacerla feliz y eso le dio más valor para que le pudiera contar acerca de su familia ya que dijo que lo único que necesitaba era a él, a Edward el hombre no a Edward el hijo de Carlise Cullen heredero de una gran fortuna y una de las empresas más importantes del país y a nadie más que a él.

- Disculpen aquí están sus bebidas – dijo el mesero sin la intención de hacer enojar a la pareja – gustan ordenar o todavía no?

- Si nos gustaría ordenar – le dijo Edward – mmm, a mi me trae la terrina de salmón por favor.

- Algún vino en especial con el cual lo quiera acompañar? – le pregunto el mesero mientras anotaba la orden en un cuadernillo.

- Si una copa de Chardonnay por favor, amor quieres que ordene por ti? – le pregunto dulcemente a Bella y ella solo asintió al ver incrédula la manera y la elegancia con la que Edward hacia su pedido – gustas algo ligero como una ensalada? – le volvió a preguntar y ella volvió a asentir – está bien, a la señorita le trae la ensalada de pollo y uvas por favor – dijo rigiéndose al camarero.

- Algún vino en especial también para la orden – le contesto.

- Quieres acompañarlo con una copa de vino blanco también? – le pregunto a Bella un tanto inseguro ya que no sabía si bebía una copa de vino en la comida.

- No yo no tomo, con un poco más de la misma bebida tengo es suficiente – le dijo tímidamente y sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar.

- Bueno creo que eso sería todo por el momento – le dijo mientras le regresaba los menús.

- Permiso – dijo el camarero.

- Bueno en que estábamos? – le pregunto Bella porque se acordó de la enorme curiosidad del porque es que conocían a su familia y el porqué es que parecía que le tenían miedo o algo por el estilo.

- Bueno me estabas diciendo que no te gusta que gaste mi dinero contigo.

- Edward nunca me ha gustado que gasten dinero en mí, ni los regalos y mucho menos me gustan las sorpresas.

- Mi hermosos ángel – le dijo con la voz cargada de muchas emociones; amor, ternura, admiración, orgullo, mas amor – no sabes todo lo que me haces sentir y créeme que a ti te daría todo lo que me pidieras todo, si hay algo que desees solo tienes que pedirlo, que lo tendrás en el instante y por ser como eres es que te amo mucho – le dijo mientras se inclinaba para besarla y cuando sus labios se tocaron sintieron todo ese mar de sensaciones en el que se encontraban sumergidos hasta el cuello, besándose con devoción y entrega total; después de eso les llevaron su comida y mientras comían Bella se sumergió en sus pensamientos era tan intenso lo que sentía por Edward su hermosos dios griego que tenía delante suyo que no quería ni pensar en lo que le pasaría si el de repente se diera cuenta de que no le interesa en lo mas mínimo y la dejaba, estaba tan insegura porque no entendía como es que un hombre como el podría estar a su lado así es que sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo:

- Edward, te puedo pedir una cosa? – le pregunto con la voz cargada de inseguridad.

- Adelante amor lo que tú quieras, solo dime que es lo que quieres y lo tendrás – le contesto cumpliendo con su palabra, pero al mismo tiempo sorprendido porque no quería volver a pensar mal de su ángel, pero la amaba tanto que con tal de no perderla le daría lo que fuera ya que él estaba igual o más inseguro que Bella y pues no era de extrañar ya que lo habían dejado muy lastimado y sin las ganas de volver a confiar en ninguna mujer.

- Me puedes decir que es lo que ves en mi como para que me digas que me amas – le dijo en un susurro.

- Oh mi amor – le dijo aliviado por haberse vuelto a equivocar – no sé por dónde empezar, bueno mmm, eres una mujer muy hermosa, tienes unos ojos en los que me pierdo con mucha facilidad, tu piel es tan suave y encantadora y más cuando te sonrojas – le dijo mientras le acariciaba uno de sus pómulos y ella se sonrojaba – unos labios dulces y carnosos que me encanta besar, una sonrisa que te ilumina por completo, dos pies izquierdos que me mantienen entretenido y con pretextos más que suficientes para estarte tocando todo el tiempo, tienes un aroma dulce y frutal que me tiene loco, eres de sentimientos nobles y puros, en conclusión me gustas toda tu, porque no eres como ninguna mujer que haya conocido o con la que haya estado – le dijo mientras le besaba la mano para después alcanzar sus labios y entre cada beso le decía un te amo y ella le correspondía con otro beso, cuando terminaron su sesión de besos también terminaron su comida y llego el mesero.

- Les provoca algún postre? Las recomendaciones de la casa son: pastel de tres quesos y chocolate, natilla de vainilla, helado de fresas con crema acompañada de galletas dulces o mousse de mango.

- Quieres algo amor? – le pregunto Edward mientras sostenía su mano.

- Mmm, no lo sé estoy satisfecha, pero es que suenan tan atractivos.

- Qué te parece si compartimos un postre.

- Está bien, que es lo que más se te antoja?

- Bueno se me antojo el helado, pero te dije que te quería complacer así es que elige el que se te haga más apetitoso.

- Está bien que sea el helado, pero le podría poner unas cuantas chispas de chocolate.

- Claro que si señorita, en un momento les traigo su orden – sin más se fue, mientras que Edward le volvía a robar otro beso.

- Oye comportante que todos no están mirando – le dijo a forma de regaño ya que a ella no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

- Pero yo no he hecho nada malo – le dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno y además sexi.

- Eso no es justo, haces trampa para que no me enoje contigo – le dijo enfurruñándose como una niña de 5 años.

- Yo no hago trampa amor, lo que pasa es que te soy irresistible – le dijo con una sonrisa petulante.

- Eres un engreído Edward, además no eres tan irresistible como te dices ser – le dijo picando su orgullo y su ego.

- A no! Sabes perfectamente que no te puedes resistir a mi – le dijo mientras le daba un beso con mucha pasión y lujuria contenida haciendo que Bella se olvidara de donde es que estaban y lo jalo hacia ella todo lo que podía, pero el termino el beso dejándola picada y en él se dibujaba una sonrisa aun más arrogante – te lo dije, no te puedes resistir a mis encantos.

- Disculpa aquí esta su orden – le dijo el camarero mientras colocaba la copa de helado en medio de ellos.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo Bella poniéndose más roja que un jitomate.

- Permiso – dijo y sin más se retiro.

- Ahora si te pasaste – le dijo un poco molesta Bella, pero Edward pensaba que podía seguir jugando un poco más.

- Amor te vuelvo a repetir yo no hice nada malo, solo confirmaba mi teoría.

- Bueno será mejor que comamos el postre tengo que llegar a mi departamento – pensaba desquitarse y demostrarle que no era tan irresistible, aunque ella sabía que todo lo que él dijo era la verdad.

- Está bien – fue todo lo que dijo, mientras tomaba su cuchara para probar el helado que de verdad sí que se veía delicioso así es que volvió a tomar más para darle de probar a su ángel – está muy bueno.

- Gracias pero yo tengo manos y solita puedo tomar del helado que quiera – le dijo aun un poco molesta.

- Amor solo te daba un poco para que lo probaras – fue todo lo que dijo a su defensa al darse cuenta que de verdad si se había enojado.

- Está bien, gracias – le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, ya se desquitaría después. Y sin más ambos se dieron helado disfrutándolo hasta que se les acabo y Edward pidió la cuenta la cual alcanzo a ver Bella.

- Por dios eso es demasiado!, no se rompió nada o si? – exclamo Bella al ver el gran numero que marcaba el total, se sentía culpable de que tuviera que pagar tanto y ella no contaba en esos momentos con mucho efectivo.

- Amor no es mucho, por favor deja de preocuparte – le dijo alejando la nota de su vista y sacando su tarjeta para pagar lo más rápido posible antes de que a Bella se le ocurriera alguna cosa.

- No, oye te prometo que te voy a pagar mi parte en cuanto lleguemos a mi departamento – le dijo Bella.

- Bella te vuelvo a repetir que no es mucho, además yo te invite a comer así es que no tienes nada que pagarme.

- No pero debe de haber alguna manera en la que te lo pueda pagar, no es justo que gastes todo tu dinero en mi – seguía insistiendo Bella.

- Mira no me importa gastar mi dinero siempre y cuando sea contigo, ahora que si me lo quieres pagar se me ocurre una forma y es más si quieres le incluimos los intereses – le dijo cambiando su voz de un poco enojado por la necedad de Bella a un tono mas pícaro.

- Está bien y gracias por aceptar que te pague – le dijo Bella sin entender las segundas intenciones con las que Edward hizo el trato.

- Bueno entonces el pago será en especie y consistirá en que no te puedes alejar de mi por el resto del día, para empezar o porque no toda la vida para que amanezcas todos los días entre mis brazos.

- Yo no me refería a ese tipo de pago, yo te estaba hablando de darte dinero, el dinero que te has gastado en mi – le dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que el jamás iba a dejar que le pagara.

- Lo siento mucho señorita pero usted quedo en que me iba a pagar de la manera en la que yo quisiera y esta es la manera en la que quiero el pago.

- Pero…

- No hay peros y ya no quiero seguir hablando del tema – le dijo sin darle oportunidad a reclamar ya que en ese momento se levanto, levantándola a ella de paso y recuperando su tarjeta – amor tú te mereces lo mejor de lo mejor y créeme soy feliz dándote cosas porque tu no me buscas por dinero y eso es lo que me hace amarte aun más de lo que ya te amo si es que eso es posible, por favor no te enojes cuando gasto mi dinero contigo porque así yo también soy feliz – le dijo mientras se dirigían al auto y él le dedico una mirada muy tierna rebosante de amor que hizo que las defensas de Bella cayeran y se le olvidara cual era el motivo por el cual es que tenía que estar enojado con el - Te amo mucho.

- Yo también, pero es que no entiendo por qué dices que las mujeres te aman por tu dinero si estoy segura de que muchas mujeres te aman siendo como eres, tu podrías tener a la mujer que quisieras a tu lado – le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y como si esperara que se diera cuenta y que de un momento a otro le dijera que tenía razón y la dejara – eres muy lindo y especial eso sin contar con lo atractivo que eres.

- Muchas gracias amor yo también te amo mucho y en cuanto a tener a la mujer que quisiera es que ya tengo a la mujer que quiero y esa eres tú, pero antes de tenerte a ti las mujeres con las que solía salir estaban conmigo porque así es como yo lo deseaba así es que entonces prácticamente las compraba para mí ya que todas se fijaban únicamente en mi dinero y yo no era lindo como tú dices era frio, calculador y solo estaba con ellas un rato hasta que me aburrían porque ninguna supo tocar mi corazón como tú lo haces – termino parte de su confesión con un dulce beso además de que se sentía mal consigo mismo por no ser merecedor del amor que su ángel le proporcionaba, pero ella se sentía en el paraíso por tener a su lado a todo un adonis y su plan para demostrarle que no era irresistible se fue directo a la basura porque lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca sin importar que el volviera a decirle que le era irresistible lo aceptaría con gusto, además de que el tenia algo que aun no le contaba y que le habían opacado su brillante mirada de color esmeralda. Una vez en su vehículo Bella se acordó de algunos comentarios acerca de su familia.

- Edward hace unos momentos me comentabas algo acerca de tu familia que no entendí, como esta eso de que a tu familia le tienen miedo es que acaso son de temer o algo por el estilo porque no entiendo.

- Nada de eso amor, la gente tiende a pensar que todas las personas adineradas son de cuidado por miedo a que en un arranque de furia o por un simple berrinche de nuestra parte ellos puedan perder sus empleos o cosas por el estilo, mi familia se ha sabido ganar el respeto de los demás ya que son muy amables y altruistas en especial mi madre Esme – hablaba con tanto amor y respeto de sus padres que Bella no dudo nada de lo que Edward le decía – en todo caso el que tiene un temperamento fuerte en la familia soy yo además de mi prima Rosalie y esa es la razón por la que a muchas personas se les ha enseñado que nos deben de temer pero eso es algo que hemos ido manejando con el paso del tiempo.

- Ok, pero a que te refieres con que eres de una familia adinerada? – pregunto muy curiosa Bella, pero a Edward no le gustaba hablar de ese tema pero se había prometido a sí mismo y a su padre ser sincero con ella.

- Recuerdas que te comente que trabajaba en una gran empresa de modelaje? – Bella solo asintió – bueno es empresa es la empresa más importante de modelaje en el país y tiene mucho prestigio y poder a nivel internacional y pertenece a mi familia.

- Qué? O sea que tu familia es muy rica – exclamo Bella en voz alta entendiendo ahora el porqué Mike le había comentado de que las mujeres estaban con el por el dinero y como Edward le dijo que prácticamente compraba a las mujeres con las que salía, así que era compresible el porqué no le hablara de su familia, pero ella lo amaba a él y no a su dinero.

- Bueno se podría decir que si, además de que soy su único hijo – dijo con ganas de terminar el tema ya que ya habían llegado al edificio donde vivían, mientras él le ayudaba a bajar del vehículo y la guiaba al ascensor Bella le pregunto.

- Pero que no tendrías que compartir la empresa con los gemelos Hale que son tus primos no?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que la empresa es de mi padre aunque si tienes razón mis padres quieren a Jasper y a Rose como a sus hijos a si es que me imagino que si algo va a ser para ellos.

- Aaa, bueno tengo otra duda… porque no vives con tus padres y porque vives aquí?

- Bueno esas son dos preguntas, pero bueno no vivo con mis padres porque me gusta ser independiente, trabajo en la empresa y tengo un salario como todos los que trabajan ahí solo que además de ese sueldo cuanto con las ganancias que deja la empresa, además de eso busque un departamento en el cual estuviera a mi gusto y que fuera totalmente mío, así es que anduve en su búsqueda hasta que encontré este que tiene muchas cosas cerca entre ella pues mi trabajo, además aquí la gentes es diferente es más amable y sincera, se podría decir que aquí si tengo amigos de verdad como lo son los hermanos Brandon y que por azares del destino en una de las locuras de mis primos que vinieron de visita cosa que era muy rara Jasper conoció a Alice y desde ese entonces me venían a visitar con mucha frecuencia hasta que se hicieron novios y pues me integre a su grupo de amigos que formaron los cuatro, pero aun así a mi gustaba tener mis cosas aparte, hasta que te conocí y no me pude separar mas de ti así es que eso es lo que más me gusta de este lugar – le dijo mientras bajaban del elevador y se dirigían al departamento de Edward.

- En eso tienes razón es un lugar muy bonito y aquí es donde los conocí a ti y a los chicos con los que la verdad es que me la he pasado genial.

- Bueno que te parece si pasamos a mi departamento y seguimos platicando – le ofreció Edward mientras le abría la puerta.

- Está bien además mañana no tenemos que levantarnos tan temprano – dijo Bella anticipando lo que pasaría, es decir quería estar con Edward y dormir entre sus brazos.

- Así es que ya tienes planes para la noche y encima de todo piensas dormir aquí conmigo – le dijo demasiado feliz de saber que ella quisiera estar con el por decisión propia.

- Bueno si no quieres en unos momentos me voy, solo déjame que recoja mis cosas – dijo Bella sin entender que Edward estaba sumamente feliz y complacido ante la idea de quedarse con el toda la noche.

- No seas tonta mi pequeña, me encanta la idea de que te quedes conmigo recuerda que además esa es la manera en la que me vas a pagar la deuda que tienes conmigo; es mas en lugar de recoger tus cosas deberíamos de ir a tu departamento para que traigas tus cosas para acá.

- Me estás diciendo que quieres que me mude contigo – le dijo realmente alarmada Bella - no crees que vamos muy rápido?

- Amor no hay nada que me agrade más que la idea de vivir contigo, pero tienes razón no podemos ir tan rápido y además me estas mal interpretando a lo que yo me refería era a que trajéramos unas cuantas cosas para mañana para que te puedas asear conmigo y de esa manera no tengas que levantarte temprano para ir a tu departamento y así pasemos todo el tiempo que sea posible de aquí a mañana hasta que Alice nos robe nuestra tranquilidad – le dijo tranquilizándola.

- Está bien, y pues no te preocupes aquí tengo mi pijama que traje ayer y además una muda de ropa que extra que traje ayer.

- Eso de verdad me alegra, pero tengo una duda como es que traes una muda extra de ropa?

- Bueno – comenzó a decir mientras se sonrojaba – la verdad es que no lo sé tal vez simplemente fue inconsciente como el hecho de llegar ayer así de repente a dormir contigo no lo sé, solo sé que traje ropa de mas y además no esta tan mal para un día de campo, la verdad es que podría incluso ser para el trabajo creo que por eso la teje, por si no me convencía lo que había puesto el día de hoy, pero ahora veo que va a tener otra aplicación para el día de mañana.

- Está bien y que es lo que quieres hacer? - le pregunto mientras se acomodaban en el sillón de manera en la que pudieran seguir abrazados.

- Mmm, no lo sé quieres que sigamos platicando? La verdad es que me gustaría conocer más acerca de ti y de tu familia.

- Bueno, pero ahora que me acuerdo ya que sacaste el tema a colación debo de decirte que esta mañana hable con mi padre y le hable de ti y me dijo que quería que los fuéramos a verl el siguiente fin de semana, ya que le comente de la actividad que tenemos el día de mañana.

- Tus padres quieren conocerme? – pregunto Bella muy asustada ante el hecho de que los padres de Edward la quisieran conocer, pensaba que tal vez ellos no la aceptarían por no estar al nivel de su hijo.

- Si amor, no te preocupes – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con la finalidad de relajarla un poco y le daba un tierno beso – ellos están más que ansiosos por conocerte, porque eres la mujer que me regreso a ser el que yo era hace algún tiempo y estoy seguro de que te van a adorar.

- Pero y si no les caigo bien, te imaginas que voy a hacer, recuerda que yo no soy de tu misma clase social.

- No te preocupes por eso amor, claro que te van a aceptar y les vas a caer muy bien, por lo del dinero ya te dije que no te preocupes eso no es algo a lo que le demos mucha importancia, además lo importante es que vean lo feliz que tú me haces, te amo mucho mi dulce Bella.

- Yo también te amo - le dijo mientras le daba un beso que fue un recordatorio de que estaba necesitada de él, así es que se dejo llevar y se entrego en ese beso que poco a poco se profundizo hasta que el ya no había espacio que separa un cuerpo del otro y comenzaba a estorbarle la ropa así es que se pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente con calma disfrutando de las sensaciones que este acto les provocaba.

- Eres tan hermosa mi dulce Bella – le dijo Edward mientras la contemplaba en ropa interior que era demasiado inocente – pero una de las cosas que más me gusta es que eres solo mía y que solo yo te he visto de la manera en la que te estoy viendo ahora – le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo haciendo que Bella se sonrojara adquiriendo una linda tonalidad rosada en su piel haciendo que Edward enloqueciera y la tomara fuertemente entre sus brazos, pero sin llegar a lastimarla abrazándola y dándole un beso y dejando que sus manos se deslizaran tortuosamente lento por su cuerpo llegando a su espalda en donde se encontraba su objetivo: el broche del sujetador que con gran habilidad logro quitar para dejar libres sus pechos que inmediatamente fueron prisioneros de los labios y manos de Edward que se amoldaban a la perfección a tal grado que parecían que estaban diseñadas para encajar perfectamente la anatomía de uno en el del otro, ambos disfrutaban al máximo con el trabajo de Edward pero Bella necesitaba más, lo necesitaba todo de el así es que comenzó a descender sus manos para tratar de llegar a las caderas de él para despojarlo de la ropa que aun tenia puesta, bajo lentamente disfrutando de todo lo que tocaban sus manos a su paso; sus fuertes pectorales, su abdomen, hasta que llego a resorte del bóxer que tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a descender lentamente, hasta que sin querer sintió el suave tacto del miembro de Edward que al sentir ese dulce e inocente roce soltó un gruñido de placer que demostraba cuanto es que necesitaba hacerla suya, pero antes de que él pudiera reaccionar e hiciera alguna otra cosa Bella dejo caer el bóxer y dejando que la curiosidad venciera acerco sus manos temblorosas y volvió a tocar el miembro más que excitado de Edward dejándolo paralizado ya que ese gesto no era por casualidad aunque si podía notar el temblor de sus manos sabia que lo estaba haciendo al propósito y no podía creer lo que su ángel estaba haciendo, pero por más que el deseara que Bella continuara y que le diera placer con esas suaves manos el no podía obligarla jamás a que le diera placer de esa manera así es que tenía que detenerla antes de que perdiera el control y terminara pidiendo más – Bella no lo hagas detente por favor – le dijo con voz ahogada.

- No te gusta? – pregunto demasiado inocente, pensando en que tal vez lo que estaba haciendo lo le gustaba o no lo estaba haciendo bien, pero es que tenía tanta curiosidad porque era muy grande.

- No es eso, la verdad es que me encanta p… - se interrumpió en cuanto Bella con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por saber que está haciendo bien su tarea dio un leve apretón al miembro que sostenía en sus manos inundando a Edward de un placer desconocido hasta ese momento para él y que era proporcionado por la mujer de sus sueños, y así es precisamente como él se sentía en un sueño del cual no quería despertar.

- Entonces disfruta – le dijo Bella sin la intención de detenerse.

- No Bella, no te puedo pedir que hagas…

- Shhh, la verdad es que tengo curiosidad y lo quiero hacer – le dijo en voz baja debido a la vergüenza que sentía al confesar lo que quería y sin darle tiempo a que volviera a replicar volvió a tomar firmemente su miembro y comenzó a subir y a bajar marcando su propio ritmo, ritmo que estaba volviendo loco a Edward.

- Oh por dios Bella no pares por favor – le suplicaba con voz grave y necesitada mientras que masajeaba los pechos de Bella al ritmo que ella había marcado, pero lo que nunca se imagino era que Bella comenzó a agacharse dispuesta a meterse su miembro en la boca, pero si lo hacía seria su perdición nunca le hubiera importado si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer, pero ella no era cualquier mujer era su mujer no quería que hiciera eso por el simple hecho de complacerlo – detente Bella, eso no… - pero ella no estaba dispuesta a que la detuvieran quería llegar hasta el final deseaba hacerlo y lo estaba haciendo introdujo todo lo que pudo del miembro de Edward en su boca y comenzó a subir y a bajar, mientras que con la mano masajeaba la base de su miembro para darle todo el placer que le pudiera dar disfrutando de la suavidad de su miembro, mientras sostenía la cabeza de Bella para marcar el ritmo – Bella no puedo mas – le dijo cuando comenzó a sentir como llegaba la clímax, pero no quería terminar en la boca de ella.

- No te preocupes, déjate llevar – le contesto Bella haciendo que inmediatamente eyaculara dentro de ella haciendo que bebiera todo lo que emanara de su cuerpo haciendo que Edward se sintiera en el cielo al ver a su ángel dándole todo el placer con su dulce lengua, no pudo aguantar más y la levanto dándole un beso cargado de pasión probándose a sí mismo.

- Oh Bella ha sido simplemente maravilloso – le dijo mientras la acomodaba sentada encima de él que estaba sentado en el sillón, ahora era tiempo de que los dos disfrutaran, así es que sin demora se coloco en su entrada con la intensión de penetrarla, pero en ese momento recordó lo que su padre le había dicho esa misma mañana, así es que se detuvo.

- Edward que pasa – le pregunto extrañada porque se detuviera así de repente.

- La verdad es que hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar antes de que continuemos que creo que es muy importante.

- Que es lo que tenemos que hablar, no puede esperar – le dijo haciendo un puchero porque no continuaba con lo que estaban haciendo.

- Por más que quisiera continuar es algo que no puede esperar, veras hemos hecho el amor unas cuentas veces las cuales han sido maravillosas, pero hay una cosa que se nos paso, no nos hemos estado cuidando y pues bueno no quiero ser imprudente pero no creo que tu lleves un método anticonceptivo o sí?

- La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido, simplemente me deje llevar, aunque la verdad es que estaba en un tratamiento con pastillas anticonceptivas que me dio el ginecólogo antes de salir de la universidad con la finalidad de regularizar mi periodo que se vio un poco alterado por el exceso de estrés al que estuve sometida, pero el ultimo día que las tome fue la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, además solo me faltaban un par de días para terminar el tratamiento, lo siento de verdad yo no… - no sabía que mas decir, no quería que el pensara que lo que trataba de hacer era embazarse de él para retenerlo.

- No te preocupes amor, la culpa es de los dos, pero es que cada que estoy contigo pierdo el control, además no te preocupes no creo que estés embarazada para tratar de embazarse hay que dejar el tratamiento con unos meses de anticipación o algo así, pero si llegaras a estar embarazada estaría más que complacido por ser el padre de tus hijos, nuestros hijos que espero que sean muchos – le dijo mientras que la besaba para que se relajara.

- Estas seguro que quieres tener hijos?

- Claro que si siempre y cuando sean contigo, pero como me dijiste hace un rato hay que ir poco a poco, por el momento hay que cuidarnos y si estas embarazada pues bien venido sea el bebe.

- Me parece una buena idea, puedo seguir con el tratamiento ahora con otra finalidad – le dijo Bella mientras trataba de recordar donde había dejado las benditas pastillas.

- Mi amor creo que por el momento lo mejor será usar un condón, creo que tengo algunos en algún lugar de por aquí – le dijo mientras se levantaba y abría un cajón en donde guarda algunos condones para cuando se llegara a necesitar pero que nunca los había utilizado porque nunca había llevado a ninguna mujer a su departamento así es que ahora ya tenían dueña – si aquí están que bueno que aun recuerdo donde los había dejado – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella mostrándole un paquete nuevo de condones – quieres continuar? – Bella simplemente asintió verlo desnudo era lo mejor que había visto en toda su vida y la pasión ahí seguía esperando la mas mínima oportunidad para salir a flote.

- Puedo… ayudarte a… ponértelo? – le dijo mientras se ponía roja como una cereza, no podía creer que ella había dicho lo que dijo.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, sabes que estoy dispuesto a cumplir tus deseos – le dijo demasiado excitado al pensar en las sensaciones que le producen las pequeñas manos de Bella, sin más abrió el condón con cuidado para no romperlo y se lo paso a Bella que lo tomo con manos temblorosas y lo tomo con mucho cuidado tratando de recordar sus pocas clases de educación sexual acerca de cómo es que se tenía que poner un condón y lo coloco en la punta de su miembro y comenzó a descender mientras lo acomodaba en su lugar convirtiendo esta experiencia en la mas erótica de sus vidas.

- Creo que así está bien – le pregunto dudosa de si había realizado adecuadamente su trabajo.

- Bella de verdad que no sabes todo lo que ocasionas en mi, te deseo – le digo incapaz de seguirse conteniendo y sin más se abalanzo sobre ella tomando posesión de que él creía suyo o sea toda Bella, comenzando con esos carnosos labios que tanto lo incitaban, después dejo fluir libremente sus manos para que recorrieran todo su cuerpo y se reconocieran mutuamente, y así de esta forma comenzó esa sensual danza de besos y caricias que estaban llevando a los dos al límite, así es que Edward se acomodo en el sofá a modo de quedar sentado y jalo hacia si el cuerpo de Bella para que quedara montada sobre el dándole una espectacular vista de sus pechos, sin más con cooperación de ambos Edward se introdujo dentro de Bella disfrutando la sensación que le provocaba el sentirse uno dentro del otro y completos de nuevo, Bella comenzó a moverse lentamente marcando un ritmo acompasado y lento, cargado de pasión y con mucho amor haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo amaba, pero poco a poco sus cuerpos iban necesitando más intensidad así es que Bella tomaba mas impulso para casi sacar el miembro de Edward de su cuerpo y dejarse caer para empalarse de nuevo con ayuda de Edward que la sostenía de la cardera para lograr más impulso y así disfrutar al máximo.

- Te… amo… Edw-ard – le dijo entrecortadamente debido a lo agitado de su respiración – ya no puedo… mas.

- Amor no te contengas – le dijo mientras hacía que Bella tomara mas impulso para que las estocadas fueran más fuertes, rápidas y precisas y para acelerar el proceso con uno de sus dedos se dedico a masajear su clítoris por lo que no paso mucho cuando Bella sintió llegar el primer orgasmo de la noche que la dejo un poco aturdida, pero aun así se dio cuenta de Edward aun no lo acompaña así es que como pudo se movió sobre él hasta lograr la liberación del orgasmo de Edward, mientras trataban de que sus respiraciones fueran más pausadas Bella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Edward y el acunándola mientras la besaba con devoción, el salió de ella dejándoles una sensación de vacío que fue llanada con besos que poco a comenzaron a subir de intensidad.

- Fue maravilloso – le dijo Bella entre beso y beso – no sabía qué hacerlo así fuera tan placentero – le dijo poniéndose roja – pero no me gusto mucho la sensación de que había una pequeña barrera entre los dos.

- Amor lo sé, lo del condón solo será por hoy si tu así lo quieres y vuelves con tu tratamiento, podemos ir al médico a ver que nos recomienda y en cuanto a las posiciones yo te voy a enseñar muchas cosas nuevas que de verdad ambos vamos a disfrutar te lo aseguro – le dijo mientras no dejaba de besarla y al imaginar las posiciones que le gustaría probar con Bella su miembro comenzó a ponerse firme de nuevo, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Bella así es que afianzo sus piernas a las caderas de él mientras se entregaban en un beso, sin más Edward se levanto del sofá llevando a Bella consigo hasta su habitación en donde la recostó con cariño sobre el lecho – oh amor, parece que nunca tengo suficiente de ti siempre quiero mas y mas – le dijo con voz gruesa debido al deseo contenido.

- Entonces hazme el amor Edward, hazme tuya una vez más por favor – le suplico Bella; haciendo que Edward la complaciera inmediatamente haciéndole el amor una par de veces más durante la noche hasta que ambos quedaron rendidos y satisfechos por el momento en los brazos del otro sintiéndose rebosantes de felicidad y completos como hace mucho tiempo no se sentían.

* * *

**hola soy yo de nuevo solo para dejarles un nuevo capitulo, solo les pido una disculpa porque se que el capitulo es muy largo, pero no encontre en donde cortarlos asi es que lo siento y espero que les haya gustado y pues no les quito mas su tiempo y ya saben me gustaria conocer sus opiniones de cualquier tipo y pues bueno hasta el proximo capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12 Un dia de campo

**Cap. 12 (Un día de campo)**

Cuando el sol comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas de la habitación de Edward, Bella despertó para maravillarse con la hermosa criatura que la abrazaba, el se veía feliz con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios que lo hacía parecer mas a un dios griego con su cabello mas alborotado de lo normal dándole un toque rebelde y esos músculos tan bien tonificados que la volvían loca haciendo que el simplemente se viera perfecto, veía como el sol amenazaba con despertarlo y es que se veía tan tierno tan angelical dormido que no podría permitir que se despertara y se dio cuenta de que las cortinas estaban lo suficientemente abiertas como para dejar filtrar la luz del sol pero la solución era demasiado fácil solo tendría que cerrar las cortinas, se levanto con mucho cuidado deshaciendo su abrazo con gentileza ya que sabía que si no había bien las cosas terminaría por despertarlo o el la apretaría mas a él, cuando logro ponerse en pie comenzó a buscar su ropa pero recordó que se había quedado en la sala así es que se puso una camisa de vestir de un color azul claro de Edward que estaba sobre un pequeño sofá que había en la habitación que olía a él se fue hasta las ventanas y las cerro dejando una oscuridad tal que se podría decir que aun era de noche, después decidió que ya que estaba levantada podría enjuagarse la boca e ir a tomar un vaso de agua ya que tenia sed y un poco de hambre pero que no era suficiente como para distraerla de regresar a lado de su dios griego en el menor tiempo posible, cuando salió de la habitación se encontró con toda la ropa esparcida por todos lados lo cual le dio mucha vergüenza así es que la recogió, pero no tenia intensión de vestirse aun le gustaba mucho la camisa que era muy cómoda así es que su ropa termino debajo de la de Edward y así fue como se dirigió hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso y algo de tomar, mientras ella se peleaba con la alacena para no hacer ruido en busca de un vaso, en la recamara Edward se removió al sentir el lugar vacio en donde debería de estar Bella así es que se levanto de golpe y observo todo oscuro así es que de seguro aun era de noche, pero donde está su ángel?, se levanto y toco en la puerta del baño pero nadie contesto así que abrió la puerta pero no había nadie y el comenzó a entrar en pánico porque no la encontraba y el sentimiento de no tenerla a su lado no le era nada agradable, pensó en buscar su ropa pero no había nada a la vista hasta que recordó que esta debería de estar esparcida por toda la sala y salió apresuradamente en busca de la ropa, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que la ropa estaba "acomodada" en el sofá pero a simple vista solo se observaba su ropa pero no la de Bella y el sentimiento que había sentido momentos antes comenzó a crecer porque pensaba que lo había dejado, pero _porque me ha dejado, porque me ha dejado, que hice para que me dejara? _Pensaba Edward mientras dejaba escapar un leve sollozo y se sentó en el sofá mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Edward que te pasa, sucedió algo – le dijo Bella a sus espaldas haciendo que el alma le volviera al cuerpo mientras sentía el roce de su mano.

- Bella amor estas aquí! – le dijo muy feliz poniéndose de pie y atrayéndola hacia el – pensé que te habías ido y que me habías dejado.

- Edward tranquilo aquí estoy, lo que pasa es que tenía un poco de sed y tú estabas durmiendo así es que no te quise despertar, de hecho ya iba hacia la recamara, pero como se te ocurre que yo me voy a ir – le dijo con la dulzura que la inundaba al verlo en el sofá con la apariencia de un niño pequeño que ha perdido su juguete favorito.

- No sabes cómo me sentí cuando desperté y no estabas a mi lado, no me gusta la sensación de no despertar acompañado por la niña más linda del universo – le dijo mientras la abrazaba e inhalaba su adictivo aroma – que es lo que llevas puesto? – le pregunto al verla más detenidamente y se dio cuenta que vestía únicamente una de sus camisas que de ahora en adelante se había convertido en su camisa favorita que ahora no solo olía a su propia colonia si no también a ella y eso le gusto demasiado eso sin mencionar que la vista que le otorgaba era simplemente muy buena.

- Este… yo la encontré en tu habitación y mi ropa está ahí – le dijo poniéndose colorada mientras señalaba el montón de ropa que estaba en el sofá pensando que había llegado el momento de cambiarse de ropa – no te preocupes en un momento me visto.

- Mmm, no te vistas, así te ves preciosa, de verdad que nunca pensé que me gustarían tanto ese tipo de camisas que solo uso para ir al trabajo.

- La verdad es que es muy cómoda y me gusta mucho y me queda un poco grande lo cual es bueno porque cubre lo necesario.

- Bueno que te parece si dormimos un poco mas – le dijo mientras la jalaba de la mano.

- Creo que ya amaneció y si se nos hace tarde de nuevo?

- De verdad ya es de día, pensé que sería aun de noche, pero no te preocupes aun es muy temprano – le contesto Edward mientras observaba un reloj que había en una de las paredes y sin más tomo a Bella en sus brazos acunándola sobre su pecho.

- Edward yo puedo caminar solita – se quejo Bella.

- Ya lo sé mi amor pero no sabes lo que me gusta hacer esto – le dijo mientras la levantaba aun mas y la besaba con ternura haciendo que Bella se olvidara de todo y de esa manera se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la recamara – te amo tanto mi dulce Bella – le dijo mientras la acomodaba en la cama y él se colocaba a un lado de ella y la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Yo también te amo – le contesto mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho disfrutando de la sensación de calor que la embargaba en ese momento y así se quedaron un buen rato viéndose a los ojos diciéndose tantas cosas con la mirada mientras estaban cómodamente en la cama hasta que tuvieron que levantarse antes de que Alice se le ocurriera venir por ellos.

- Amor que te parece si nos damos un rico baño juntos? – le dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

- Está bien, pero solo nos vamos a bañar entendido – le dijo Bella ya que no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de hacer esperar a Alice.

- Está bien amor pero si yo no te propuse otra cosa – le contesto solemnemente, después se dirigieron al baño y se metieron bajo el chorro de agua caliente disfrutando como ambos lavaban al otro con paciencia y dedicación, una vez envueltos en una toalla para secarse y cambiarse Edward recordó su plática inconclusa del día anterior – amor se me olvidaba que ya no me contestaste nada acerca de la vista a casa de mis padres el próximo fin de semana.

- Mmm, estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres?

- Claro que si además ya te había dicho que ambos están más que ansiosos por conocerte y créeme que cuando le dije a mi padre que verlos seria hasta el próximo fin de semana se mostro muy impaciente y mi madre se va a poner igual o peor que el, eso te lo puedo asegurar, es mas se me hace raro que no me haya ya hablado, lo que pasa es que ellos son felices mientras vean que yo soy feliz.

- Está bien tu dime qué día el sábado o el domingo y a qué hora.

- Qué te parece que sea el próximo domingo en la mañana para recordar nuestros días familiares y poder disfrutar de nosotros el sábado.

- Pero si ese es un día familiar no me gustaría intervenir en los asuntos de tu familia que tal que eso no les guste a ellos.

- Bella por dios ya te dije que están ansioso por conocerte así es que ya deja de preocuparte, mejor vamos a disfrutar del día de campo.

- Está bien ya veremos qué pasa después – le dijo para calmarlo pero la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo de que sus padres no la aceptaran al fin y al cabo ella no era de su misma clase social y ese un tema que le preocupaba un poco porque eso daría a pensar que ella estaba solamente con Edward por interés y eso no era así, ella estaba con el porqué lo amaba como nunca pensó amar a nadie, ni siquiera a Jake que ahora solo lo veía como un hermano mayor que la cuidaba hasta que todo se complico, pero a pesar de todo lo que había pasado con el aun le guardaba un gran cariño de hermano. Una vez que estuvieron listos salieron del departamento tomados de la mano directos al departamento de los hermanos Brandon en donde habían quedado de verse todos con la finalidad de partir caminado hasta el parque y de que esa manera los gemelos Hale pudieran dejar su vehículo en el estacionamiento del edificio. Tocaron el timbre y al poco tiempo les abrió una hiperactiva Alice que parecía que daba brinquitos debido a un exceso de cafeína en su organismo.

- Buenos días chicos que tal les fue – les saludo amablemente Alice mientras les abría la puerta para que entraran.

- Hola pequeña Alice, estamos bien – le saludo Edward.

- Hola Alice no crees que el café es muy malo para ti – le saludo Bella y ella simplemente le enseño la lengua como una niña pequeña.

- No me he pasado de café para tu información lo que pasa es que estoy muy emocionada por la salida y ya está todo listo solo hace falta que lleguen Rose y Jaz, ha por cierto Edward te tienes que poner de acuerdo con Em y Jaz para que carguen las cosas que nos vamos a llevar.

- Es que acaso son demasiadas? – le pregunto Bella porque _para que necesitaba de los tres para cargar las cosas? _

- No la verdad es que no son muchas cosas, solo lo indispensable – dijo señalando un pequeño montón de cosas con una gran canasta llena de comida, algunas mantas para recostarse en el pasto, los utensilios para que pudieran comer a gusto y un par de pelotas para jugar cosa que para Alice solo era lo indispensable.

- Alice yo creo que eso es demasiado – le dijo Bella al ver todo lo que llevaban.

- Claro que no es demasiado – no pudo seguir diciendo mas porque en ese momento salió Emmett.

- Bells que gusto me da verte – le dijo Emmett mientras la abrazaba y la levantaba.

- Em no res-pi-ro – le dijo Bella con esfuerzo.

- Emmett bájala que quiero novia para rato, ve que se está poniendo azul – le dijo Edward al ver como Emmett tenía a Bella.

- No sean exagerados, anda ya eres libre – les contesto poniendo en el piso a Bella.

- Em sabemos que eres un poco efusivo pero para próxima recuerda que tengo que respirar eso es todo lo que te pido – le dijo Bella mientras le daba un abrazo en el que a duras penas sus brazos llegaban a juntarse detrás de sus espalda y dándole un ligero besos en la mejilla.

- Bella recuerda que tienes un novio y que es muy celoso, porque parece que quieres mas a Emmett que a mí – le dijo Edward en una actitud de un niño pequeño haciendo un puchero que provoco que los hermanos Brandon soltaran una carcajada.

- Edward no exageres sabes que a ti te quiero más, además antes de que me digas algo Em sabes que tu eres como un hermano mayor que nunca tuve – le dijo al ver que Emmett iba a protestar, ya no pudieron seguir platicando porque el timbre volvió a sonar anunciando la llegada de los gemelos y Alice se apresuro a abrir.

- Hola chicos buenos días – saludaron los gemelos mientras entraban.

- Hola Jaz – le dijo Alice mientras se le lanzaba y lo besaba.

- Rose como has estado – le dijo Edward mientras abrazaba la impulsivamente para que desquitarse de Emmett haciendo que Bella recordara que en un principio ella pensaba que eran pareja y es que se veían tan perfectos juntos cosa que la entristeció al momento y disminuyo su autoestima ya que nunca se podría ver como ella de espectacular vestida de una manera sumamente sencilla.

- Y ahora a ti que mosca te pico he?, de cuando acá tan cariñoso – le dijo Rose mientras lo alejaba un poco para ver su cara.

- Que no te puedo saludar y preguntar como estas – le pregunto Edward mientras la soltaba y tomaba a Bella de la mano porque se percato que su estado de ánimo había disminuido un poco, así es que se imagino que la baja de autoestima se debía a que ella no entendía que era la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra a los ojos de Edward.

- Claro pero es que es muy raro de ti, digo siendo como eres – le dijo con voz fría sin importarle lo que Bella pudiera llegar a pensar.

- Yo sé como soy, pero debes de saber que la hermosa señorita que tengo a mi lado me ha cambiado – le dijo con voz dulce acercándose más a ella y dándole un casto beso en los labios.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se regresen a donde estaban y no quieran salir de ahí en todo el día – dijo Emmett de manera sugestiva.

- Emmett cállate! – le dijo Rose mientras le daba un manotazo y Bella se separaba un poco de Edward totalmente colorada.

- Aunch! Rose, pero no te preocupes si quieres podemos hacer lo mismo.

- Mmm, tal vez, pero ahorita te comportas me entendiste – le dijo con una sonrisa de anticipación.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que intenten arruinarme mi día – le dijo Alice mientras se acercaba hacia las cosas.

- Está bien quieres que te ayude con algo - le pregunto voluntariosamente Bella.

- Nop, los chicos se encargaran de cargar las cosas, pero que les parece si mejor las chicas hacemos una pequeña reunión de niñas en mi habitación.

- Está bien Alice – le contesto Rose y Bella resignada las siguió dejando que chicos se encargarían de las cosas.

- Bueno si me permites voy a ir al baño – les dijo Rose una vez que estaban en la habitación de Alice.

- Bueno ahora que estamos solas dime como te va con Eddy – le pregunto muy intrigada Alice.

- La verdad es que vamos bien estoy muy feliz Alice, pero me dijo algo que la verdad si me preocupa un poco, algo acerca de conocer a sus padres.

- Pero y eso porque te preocupas no creo que sea nada del otro mundo además sus padres son muy buenas personas.

- Lo que me da miedo es que no que se pasaría si ellos no me aceptan y me pidieran que dejara a su hijo yo lo quiero mucho.

- Como crees que ellos no te van a querer y en especial Esme.

- Esme?

- Es la mama de Edward y la tía de Rose y Jaz, aunque es mas como una madre para ellos al igual que Carlise, el padre de Edward son muy buenas personas.

- Y se puede saber cómo es que estas tan segura de eso.

- Eso es muy fácil, porque los conozco, Jaz me llevo a conocerlos hace ya algún tiempo cuando hicimos más formal nuestro noviazgo, hay se me olvidaba que es lo que vas a llevar puesto para el día que los vas a ver? _ pregunto Alice viendo una próxima salida de chicas.

- La verdad es que no se, de verdad que es muy importante?

- Con Esme no mucho, ella no es superficial, pero tienes que dar una buena impresión ya sé que vamos a hacer, VAMOS A IR DE COMPRAS!.

- No Alice yo no, no me gusta ir de compras porque eso significa caminar y caminar, andar de probador en probador y gastar dinero innecesariamente.

- Bella en esto no hay discusión no puede ser que no te gusten las compras así es que alístate porque vamos a ir de compras, cuando los van a ir a ver?

- Quedamos en que iríamos el domingo.

- Genial iremos de compras el sábado – dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

- Te vas a ir de compras? – le dijo Rose – puedo ir?

- Claro que si Rose entre mas mejor, vamos a acompañar a Bella el sábado.

- Está bien, podre aprovechar para comprarme unos modelitos que vi en una revista – dijo Rose.

- Que no serán algunos de los que modelaste tu – le pregunto Alice.

- La verdad es que algunos si – dijo muy pegada de sí misma.

- Yo pensé que te dejaban quedarte con lo que modelabas – le contesto Alice.

- Eres modelo Rosalie? – le pregunto Bella que no sabía porque pero hablar con ella la intimidaba un poco.

- Si soy modelo en la empresa de mi tío Carlise pero como sabrás Alice mi tío solo me deja quedarme con un par de modelitos y más aun cuando en la colección son muchos como en esta temporada – le respondió Rose a las preguntas de las dos chicas.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez antes de que los chicos se impacienten al fin y al cabo ya hice lo que necesitaba hacer – les dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta de su habitación para que salieran.

- Chicas pensamos que se habían arrepentido o algo por el estilo, porque se tardaron mucho ya estamos listos para partir – le dijo Emmett.

- Bueno a que es lo que esperamos vámonos! – dijo Alice mientras que cada una tomaba la mano de su respectivo novio.

- Espero que la pequeña duende no te haya torturado mucho – le dijo Edward a Bella haciendo que Alice le enseñara la lengua como una niña pequeña.

- La verdad… - decía Bella cuando Alice la interrumpió.

- Yo no la torture y para que lo sepas el próximo fin de semana será solo de chicas ya que nos vamos de compras junto con Rose.

- Pero… - comenzaba a decir Edward que quería protestar por el hecho de que le querían quitar a Bella, que iba a ser sin ella todo el día (que era lo que duraban sus salidas de compras de Alice y peor aun si iba con Rose), además de que le domingo la tendría que compartir con sus padres.

- Pero nada Edward vamos a ir de compras y no admito discusión alguna entendiste – le contesto Alice dejando en claro que no aceptaba discusión alguna.

- Pues que mas da Alice de verdad que contigo no hay quien pueda – dijo resignado Edward.

- Eso ya lo sé así es que ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde – le contesto Alice.

- Vamos! – grito Emmett con mucha alegría. Y de esa manera salieron los seis con rumbo al parque cerca del edificio donde vivían lugar en el que por poco Edward le da un beso a Bella aquella mañana tan extraña en la que sin quererlo quedo enganchada de ella y sin saber que terminaría completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella. Una vez que llegaron se acomodaron en el césped donde pegaba un agradable sol y extendieron dos grandes mantas donde empezaban a acomodar algunas cosas de la canasta.

- Chicos quieren que juguemos a algo primero o quieren almorzar de una vez – le pregunto Alice mientras acomodaba las cosas.

- Que les parece si jugamos un poco antes, para hacer un poco mas de apetito – dijo Emmett mientras tomaba una de las pelotas que habían llevado.

- Muy bien Em lánzala – le dijo Jasper alejándose un poco para atrapar la pelota que Emmett le lanzaría.

- Que les parece si jugamos un poco de vóley solo que sin red claro está, así es que hacer equipos de tres – dijo Emmett.

- Pero lo que pasa es que yo no sé jugar ya que como sabrás no tengo mucho equilibrio – le dijo Bella a Edward.

- No te preocupes amor yo te voy a cuidar y veras que nada te va a pasar – le contesto Edward mientras la abrazaba.

- Que pasa Bells tienes miedo a caerte – se burlo Emmett al ver la cara de pánico de Bella.

- Em no la molestes – dijo Edward.

- No te preocupes Bells yo estaré en tu equipo – le dijo Emmett.

- Bueno entonces ya tenemos el equipo completo – le dijo Edward haciéndoselo saber a Jasper y a las chicas.

- Está bien nosotros vamos a poder con ustedes – les contesto Jasper.

- Está bien entonces a jugar! – grito Emmett mientras daba el saque inicial y de esta manera se comenzó a desatar un buen juego de sana competencia donde el puntaje estaba demasiado parejo obteniendo el primer punto el equipo de Jasper y estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuentas de que unos cuatro niños los observaba y les brindaban su apoyo a los dos equipos de repente Bella que trataba de esquivar la pelota a toda costa se entretuvo observando a los niños que no tenían más de 10 o 12 años.

- Cuidado – grito Edward al darse cuenta que no podría llegar a tiempo para golpear la pelota que sin duda si golpearía a Bella y para evitar que le diera la pelota golpease a Bella ella golpeo la pelota de tal manera que resulto gracioso haciendo que les diera un punto de la victoria.

- Felicidades mi amor – le dijo Edward mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, la levanto dando vueltas por el aire para después darle un beso cargado de pasión que no paso desapercibido por los niños que comenzaron a hacer sonidos de asombro o de asco.

- Son novios, son novios! – gritaban los niños haciendo que Bella se sonrojara mientras que Edward la abrazaba tiernamente.

- Así es niños somos novios y nos queremos mucho además gracias a ella ganamos – les contesto Edward haciendo que los niños soltaran unas risitas y corrieran por la pelota que Emmett les lanzo pero se le paso la mano.

- Ganamos Bella no que no sabias jugar, gracias a ti ganamos el juego – le dijo Emmett arrebatando de los brazos de Edward a Bella para darle uno de sus clásicos abrazos de oso.

- Em, no res-pi-ro – le dijo trabajosamente Bella.

- Bueno pero que maña la tuya de quitarme a mi novia anda ve a abrazar a Rose que no quiero que se ponga celosa como yo y no la conoces como es – le dijo Edward mientras volvía a abrazar a Bella.

- Muchas felicidades chicos – les dijo Alice mientras que Emmett iba a abrazar a Rosalie y ella después de forcejear un rato en sus brazos cedió ante un beso cargado de pasión.

- Ahora entiendo porque es que no tienen muchas muestras de afecto en público esos dos – dijo Edward mientras que la pareja se concentraba en lo suyo y Bella se ponía colorada y trataba de ver hacia otro lado para darles su espacio.

- Ellos también son novios? – pregunto uno de los niños que ya regresaban con la pelota.

- Si así es ellos son novios y nosotros también – le contesto Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Jasper – bueno hay que dejarlos solos un rato porque sabemos que a Rose no le gusta perder.

- Bueno chicos y que les parece si nos acompañan a comer unos sándwiches que he preparado.

- Nos gustaría pero me temo que nuestras madres se molestarían un poco si no comemos lo que ellos nos den además de que no les van a gustar que hablemos con gente que ellos no conocen así que muchas gracias pero no.

- Están seguros bueno si quieren nos podemos presentar y ustedes también, por si les preguntas sus mamas y no se enojen, bueno mi nombre es Alice y mi novio es Jasper, ellos dos son Edward y Bella y los dos de haya son mi hermano Emmett y su novia Rosalie – dijo Alice mientras señalaba a cada uno.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron los niños al unísono.

- Nosotros somos Christopher, Max, Jenny y Sebastián – dijo el niño que respondía al nombre de Sebastián que se veía que era el de mayor edad.

- Mucho gusto – dijeron los chicos.

- Bueno nosotros no vamos, y que buen juego nos gusto mucho – dijeron los niños y después se echaron a correr hacia otro lado del parque.

- Eran niños muy agradables lástima que no se quedaron con nosotros – dijo Alice.

- La verdad es que si eran muy agradables, pero en fin no hay que meterlos en problemas – le dijo Bella.

- En eso si que tienes razón – contesto Alice.

- Bueno comenzamos a comer o esperamos a mi hermana y a Emmett – dijo Jasper.

- Que les parece si comenzamos a sacar las cosas para que cuando lleguen ya esté todo listo – dijo Alice y los chicos asintieron; después de un ratito regresaron Emmett y Rosalie tomados de la mano y Rose de un muy buen humor.

- Bueno chicos y que estamos esperando para comer, porque después de una gran actividad física se abre el apetito – dijo Emmett y Rose le soltó un manotazo – aouch Rose yo no dije nada malo esta vez.

- Ya te dije que te tienes que comportar – le dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Bueno de hecho ya nada más los estábamos esperando a ustedes.

- Les dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a servir raciones de fruta acompañada de un sándwich y de esa manera comenzaron con una charla muy amena acerca de cualquier cosa y Emmett comento una vez que termino de comer.

- Pequeña duende, estoy más que satisfecho, pero aun así no crees que trajiste demasiada comida? – pregunto Edward.

- Es mejor prevenir que lamentar y es un milagro que quedaran algunos aun después de todo lo que se comieron entre ustedes tres en especial tu oso – le dijo Rose señalando a los tres chicos que tenían delante.

- Rose como bien lo dijo Em después de una gran actividad física da mucha hambre, además estaban deliciosos – dijo Edward.

- Entonces supongo que ustedes todas las mañanas despiertan con un gran apetito verdad Ed? – dijo de manera sugestiva Emmett haciendo que Bella se pusiera roja al entender el sentido de las palabras de Emmett.

- Emmett! – lo regaño Rose por su comentario.

- Ya Rose me voy a quedar calladito pero no te vayas a enojar si – le dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero que lo hacía ver muy tierno con un estilo que solo los Brandon podían tener.

- Está bien, pero recuerda que ya tienes que dejar de hacer ese tipo de comentarios – le respondió Rose.

- Está bien cariño pero sabes que esa es mi naturaleza – le dijo Emmett.

- Bueno basta de hacer comentarios sin sentido – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie – que les parece si damos un pequeño paseo por el parque para hacer digestión de todo lo que se comieron.

- Me parece genial – dijo Jasper estirando su mano para ayudar a levantar a Alice.

- Está bien que les parece si damos un paseo en parejas y nos vemos en un rato – dijo Emmett al que la idea le seducía demasiado y pasar un rato a solas con Rose para terminar de afianzar la propuesta que le hizo para esta noche.

- Me parece perfecto solo que hay que quedarnos cerca de la canasta para vigilarla con la finalidad de que no vayamos a perder nuestras pertenecías – dijo Alice

- No te preocupes Alice nosotros no nos vamos a distanciar mucho pueden irse tranquilos – les dijo Edward. De esa manera las tres parejitas poco a poco se fueron caminado tomados de la mano, Alice hablando de un vestido que acaba de ver en una tienda y Jasper tomándola de la mano y adorándola con su paciencia infinita que tanto lo caracterizaba; Rose sucumbía ante las ocurrencias de Emmett que le hablaba de cuanto la amaba y la deseaba y de lo feliz que era a su lado y por ultimo cumpliendo su palabra de no alejarse mucho Edward y Bella que se dirigían a un enorme árbol rodeado de un lindo y brillante césped que ambos inmediatamente reconocieron como aquel sitio en el que Edward quedo hipnotizado de Bella.

- Amor nunca te pedí disculpas adecuadamente por lo que paso así es que lo siento – le dijo Edward mientras la tomaba de las manos y se sentaban debajo del árbol.

- No entiendo a que te refieres – le dijo una muy confundida Bella.

- El día en que casi te beso, sabes si tú no te hubieras movido, yo no me hubiera detenido y te abría besado lo deseaba tanto y no entendía el porqué, y cuando te fuiste yo me sentí sumamente extraño y sin pensarlo te seguí necesitaba verte, aun tenía ganas de besarte, pero a medio camino me di cuenta que eso era algo que no podría hacer pero ni por eso me detuve y me conforme con platicar, conocerte más a fondo y desearte mas y lo peor del caso es que yo nunca me di cuenta de cuánto te necesitaba y me atraías hasta que sucedió el incidente con Mike, necesitaba probar si tus labios eran tan dulces como parecían y la verdad es que son mejores.

- De verdad, yo simplemente no supe ni que hacer, ni porque es que te me acercabas de esa manera así es que para mí lo más lógico era irme de ahí porque además yo pensaba que tu novia era Rose y a mí nunca me ha gustado interferir en las relaciones de los demás.

- Oh, mi dulce Bella – le dijo callándola con un beso cargado de amor – no sé cómo pudiste creer que tenía algo con Rose que para empezar es mi prima y después ella simplemente no es mi tipo yo nunca podría tener nada con ella incluso si no fue parte de mi familia eso es simplemente imposible.

- Bueno es que en realidad se ve que hacen una bonita pareja y…

- No Bella detente quieres hablemos de otras cosas, tu eres mi novia, te amo y eso es suficiente al menos para mí sí lo es – le dijo con gran determinación y fiereza.

- También para mí, lo siento si es que hice que te enojaras no fue esa mi intensión.

- No estoy enojado Bella simplemente quiero cambiar de tema no sin antes dejarte bien en claro que solo te amo a ti y eso no va a cambiar estamos?

- Está bien.

- Bueno y ahora voy a hacer lo que quería hacer en aquella ocasión – le dijo Edward mientras la acomodaba sobre el césped.

- Que es lo que… - no le dio tiempo de continuar porque Edward la beso de esa manera en la que quiso besarla en aquella ocasión y disfruto como nunca de sus dulces y adictivos labios, del calor que lo embargaba por completo y lo más importante de ese amor que ambos se profesaban y que se podía sentir en el aire, pero como siempre esa maldita falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

- Esto fue algo de lo que te perdiste en aquella ocasión – le dijo Edward mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

- Que lastima que me lo perdí.

- No te preocupes amor ese beso te lo puedo reponer cuando tú quieras que hay muchos más de donde vino ese.

- Oh, muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta pero ahora solo quiero que me abraces y que disfrutemos del sol que está muy agradable como pocas veces.

- Bueno es verdad que hace un muy buen clima el día de hoy.

- Pues fíjate que cuando vivía en Forks si había unos cuantos días soleados al año era muchos y esos era contados con los dedos de las manos.

- Cuéntame más acerca de ese lugar, claro si es que el tema es de tu agrado.

- Bueno es un lugar bastante frio, húmedo y en exceso verde, llueve casi todo el año, pero ese era mi hogar porque ahí es donde estaba mis padres y ellos son felices ahí; en mi opinión me hubiera justado regresar a Phoenix pero en fin.

- Entonces como es que de un lugar muy soleado como es Phoenix llegaste a Forks?

- Bueno mi papa es policía y trabajaba en la comiciaria de Phoenix hasta que le ofrecieron ser el sheriff en Forks así es que lo consulto con mi mama y aceptaron porque querían vivir en un lugar más tranquilo y seguro.

- Pero es que a ti no te pidieron tu opinión?

- Bueno en ese entonces yo tenía unos 7 años y me preguntaron que si me quería cambiar de casa y yo les dije que sí; pero nunca me dijeron que tendríamos que dejar el sol y así fue como llegamos a Forks.

- Pero entonces fuiste infeliz en ese lugar?

- No, nada de eso tenía mis amigas Letty, Jenny y Clara además de que tenia Jake que lo conocía desde que éramos casi unos bebes debido a que mi padre y el suyo son grandes amigos como ya te lo había mencionado en alguna ocasión así es que esa fue otra de las razones por las que mi padre acepto el puesto ya que no íbamos a llegar a un lugar que nos fuera completamente desconocido.

- Bueno todo lo que me dices suena muy interesante, pero aun así nunca les dijiste que lo que más te gustaba era vivir en un lugar en el que el clima fuera más agradable?

- Bueno la verdad es que todos los que me rodeaban me hacían sentir muy cómoda así es que me acostumbre al hecho de vivir en un lugar en el que el sol es muy escaso, pero lo mejor vino cuando me tuve que marchar a la universidad que fue el momento en el que yo aproveche para ir a un lugar soleado y lleno de calor, pero aun así me faltaba el calor de hogar que solo se sentía en mi casa en compañía de mis padres.

- Bueno eso es algo en lo que estoy de acuerdo contigo la verdad que no hay nada como el calor de hogar, yo también deje a mis padres durante algún tiempo y me fui a estudiar a otro país, París para ser más exactos, pero en cuanto llegue al que sería mi nuevo hogar me sentía solo porque no los tenía a ellos sentía que me faltaba algo.

- Bueno hay algo que no entiendo si es que sentías que te faltaban por es que ahora vives solo, o cuando regresaste viviste con ellos hasta que quisiste independizarte?

- La verdad es que cuando regrese aquí no pude vivir más de un par de mese en casa de mis padres hasta que encontré un departamento que fuera mío, pero para no alejarme completamente de mis padres fue que acepte trabajar en la empresa con mi padre, empresa que algún día voy a tener que dirigir yo así es que con esos argumentos fue que mi padre me convenció.

- Es que no estabas seguro de que lo que querías era manejar la empresa de tu padre en algún momento de tu vida?

- La verdad es que no lo sé con certeza, pero no podía defraudar de tal manera a mis padres era lo mínimo que debía hacer por agradecerles todo lo que me dieron y que me siguen dando.

- Se nota lo mucho que amas a tus padres por la manera en la que hablas de ellos, pero lo que me sorprende mas es que nunca me haya dado cuenta de que los frecuentes.

- Es que no los frecuento mucho, a mi padre es al que mas veo y eso debido a que trabajos en el mismo lugar y a mi madre la veo de vez en cuando ya sea cuando se le ocurre ir a ver a mi padre o cuando esa es la escusa que da para verme a mí, me distancie mucho de ellos porque no podía ver a los ojos a mi madre que tanto me ama.

- Pero me supongo que es algo que ya arreglaste verdad, digo sino no me puedo explicar el porqué es que me estas pidiendo que los vayamos a ver.

- La verdad es que si ya hay un motivo por el cual yo deba de sentirme orgulloso de ahora en adelante y me que me da el valor de volver a ver a mis padres y sea el mismo que era de antaño.

- La verdad es que no entendí gran parte de lo que me contaste, de verdad que lo intento.

- No te preocupes mi amor lo entenderás muy pronto, pero por el momento aun no me siento lo suficientemente capaz de contarte acerca de una cuantas cosas acerca de mi pasado, solamente te he contado algunas de las cosas deplorables que yo hacía, de la persona en la que me convertí, y no es que quiera justificarme pero de verdad es que ese comportamiento tiene una explicación que se que te tengo que dar solo te pido un poco más de tiempo.

- Mi amor no tienes que explicarme nada yo te amo por cómo eres conmigo, no me importa tu pasado así como es que estoy segura de que a ti tampoco me importa mi pasado, que como la palabra dice es pasado y por lo tanto ya paso y no se puede cambiar ya está hecho y nada lo puede cambiar.

- En eso tienes toda la razón y por eso es que te amo demasiado, mucho, mucho, mucho – le dijo Edward antes de acercarse a besarla pero se detuvo a un par de centímetros de sus labios al escuchar cómo es que alguien carraspeaba cerca de ellos y así es que se tuvo que girar de mala gana para ver quién era el que interrumpía tan agradable momento.

- Chicos perdón no es que quisiéramos interrumpirlos, pero creo que lo mejor es que nos fuéramos hacia un techo seguro, ya que ya es un poco tarde y ya se oculto el sol tras unas cuantas nubes –les dijo Rose, mientras que el que había carraspeado era Emmett divertido por la situación, y fue en ese momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que de verdad habían pasado mucho tiempo perdidos en su mundo en el que solo existían los dos.

- Ok, me parece una buena idea, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos no vaya a hacerlas de malas y quiera llover el día de hoy – le contesto Edward mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Bella a que hiciera lo mismo.

- En eso estoy muy de acuerdo primito, además de que Alice me dijo que terminaríamos de pasar la tarde en su departamento viendo unas películas que no terminamos de ver el día anterior por lo que les sugiero que se den prisa antes de que llegue Alice y se los lleve a rastras de aquí – le volvió a contestar Rose y sin más los cuatro se pusieron en marcha hacia el lugar en el que se encontraban todas las cosas que ya estaban comenzando a recoger Alice y Jasper, apresuraron el paso y entre los seis lograron recoger las cosas en tiempo record asegurándose de que dejaban todo limpio como lo encontraron y de esa manera es que iban los seis tomados de la mano de sus respectivas parejas en dirección al departamento de los Brandon en donde Alice les había asegurado de que continuarían pasando una agradable tarde que ya no sería por mucho tiempo porque estaban consientes de que tendrían que trabajar al día siguiente. Una vez que llegaron y acomodaron las cosas en su lugar gracias a las chicas, los chicos se encargaban de tener todo listo para ver una película en la pequeña sala donde se acomodaron todos y disfrutaron de la compañía de todos como nunca lo habían hecho, con algunos chistes de Emmett que en algunas ocasiones era causa suficiente para que Rose lo regañara y se ganara un manotazo y todos se rieran por la situación, además de algunos comentarios acerca de la vestimenta de los actores por parte de Alice y Rose que hacían que los demás se les quedaran viendo con cara de que no entendían de que es de lo que estaban hablando incluida Bella que contrario a lo que esperarían los chicos de que ella tendría que entenderlas, dieron cuenta de eso cuando Jasper le pidió amablemente que le dijera a que es a lo que se referían su novia y hermana ella simplemente contesto "_no tengo ni la mas mínima idea", _pero así como comenzaba un día este tenía que terminar y todos se comenzaron a despedir comenzando por Jasper que se llevaba a Alice con el pretexto de darles un poco de intimidad a su hermana y a Emmett por lo que Emmett se puso sumamente contento y los que sobraban eran Edward y Bella así es que también se despidieron de todos deseándoles una buena noche.

- Bueno y ahora en la tuya o en la mía – le pregunto Edward a Bella mientras se detenían en el pasillo.

- En la tuya o en la mía que? – le pregunto Bella sin entender a que es a lo que se refería Edward.

- Si, a tu habitación o a la mía, porque tengo bien decidido que no voy a dormir en un lugar en el que no estés tú, así es que te vuelvo a preguntar en tu habitación o en la mía.

- Bueno creo que ahora me toca a mi recibirte en mi departamento a si es que te parece si es la mía.

- Sabes sería mejor en la mía para que te pueda llevar de ahí a tu trabajo y no separarme de ti – le dijo Edward hablando al mismo tiempo que Bella porque él estaba confiado en que Bella tenia cosas suficientes en la recamara de él.

- Edward sabes que no es necesario que me lleves al trabajo lo puedo hacer yo sola.

- Yo se que eres capaz de moverte sola, pero yo no soy capaz de dejarte ir así como así, tengo que estar seguro de que llegas sana y a salvo a tu trabajo y también recogerte así es que vete haciendo a la idea de que eso es lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante.

- Bueno como creo que no habrá poder alguno que te haga cambiar de opinión no seguiré discutiendo mas por el momento – le dijo mientras Edward le abría la puerta de su departamento, resignada por el momento, ya tendrían tiempo de discutirlo después.

- Bueno amor siente con la confianza suficiente como si fuera tu propia recamara porque así es, ahora si me permites voy al sanitario a prepararme para dormir, si gustas puedes hacer lo mismo aquí en la habitación o a la inversa como gustes.

- Aquí está bien, no te preocupes – le contesto Bella; mientras el se metía al baño a cambiarse ella hizo lo mismo para que a los pocos minutos viera salir a Edward con un pantalón de pijama que le hacía ver demasiado sexi y encantador y eso que era un simple pijama – te ves muy bien hasta en pijama – le dijo Bella sin poder contenerse cosa que halago mucho a Edward.

- Bueno tu también te ves bastante bien en pijama – le dijo Edward mientras se dirigía a la cama – ven aquí – le dijo mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos al lugar vacio de su cama.

- Está bien, de verdad que se ve muy cómodo ese lugar – le contesto Bella, mientras casi corría a acomodarse junto a él.

- Buenas noches mi ángel, descansa que mañana nos espera un buen día – le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Buenas noches Edward – le dijo mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Edward y de daba un pequeño beso y un bostezo involuntario salía de sus labios y sin mas ambos se dejaron llevar hacia el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Hola soy yo de nuevo de verdad que siento demaciado no haber podido actualizar, pero es que hubo algunos problemas tecnicos de imaginacion y de internet, pero en fin aqui esta un nuevo capitulos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias y pues espero que no les haya aburrido que sea un capitulo muy largo, no les quito mas su valioso tiempo espero con ansias sus comentarios, hasta la proxima.


	13. Chapter 13 La amenaza

**Cap. 13 (La amenaza)**

Una nueva semana se abría paso con un nuevo día lleno de dicha y felicidad para Edward que aun contemplaba como su hermosa diosa descansaba entre sus brazos haciéndolo sentir completo y con dulces besos y caricias la despertó.

- Buenos días amor, es hora de levantarse – le dijo Edward al oído.

- Mmm, buenos días – le dijo Bella con voz pastosa debido a que un estaba un poco dormida.

- Dormiste bien? – quiso saber Edward.

- Duermo de maravilla desde que duermo a tu lado y tú?

- Muy bien también como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, pero tenemos que levantarnos para ir a trabajar – le dijo Edward.

- Está bien, yo preparo el desayuno mientras tú te duchas.

- Mmm, muchas gracias – le dijo sabiendo que era imposible contradecirla más aun después de su visita al restaurant – recordare dar gracias al cielo todos los días por darme a una mujer como tú.

- Sabes que para mi ese no es ningún inconveniente.

- Lo sé amor, además no me niego porque cocinas de una manera tan deliciosa que es muy posible que engorde muy pronto.

- Bueno eso se puede arreglar con ejercicio – le dijo Bella mientras se estiraba para despertar por completo.

- Entonces espero que me ayudes a quemar todas las calorías de mas que consuma a tu lado al final de cuentas va a ser por tus comidas, porque no creo que me quieras gordito – le dijo dándole una de esas sonrisas que paran el trafico.

- Yo te seguiré amando por la gran persona que eres y no por tu físico, aunque debo de aceptar que físicamente eres demasiado deseable – le dijo adquiriendo una tonalidad sonrosada.

- Mira quien lo dice – le contesto antes de robarle un beso fugaz.

- Anda vamos a apurarnos que no me gustaría que se nos hiciera tarde – le dijo mientras recogía sus cosas – bueno dejo la puerta abierta para que entres cuando estés listo sip.

- Cual puerta? – le pregunto Edward.

- Pues la de mi departamento claro está – le dijo dulcemente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Pero, no se supone que te quedarías con migo recuerda que te voy a ir a dejar a tu trabajo.

- Edward no tengo aquí mis cosas además necesito ir a mi departamento no lo puedo dejar abandonado así como así y ya hablamos acerca de vivir juntos – le dijo seriamente.

- Ya, ok está bien, en un rato te alcanzo – le dijo Edward que la acompañaba a la puerta. Después de eso cada quien se tomo su tiempo para arreglarse y Bella comenzaba a preparar unos huevos revueltos para desayunar con un poco de jugo, cuando alguien la tomo por la cintura haciendo que brincara porque estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que no escucho sus pasos.

- Huele tan delicioso como tu – le dijo Edward mientras inhalaba en la base de su cuello.

- Me asustaste – le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella – espero que te guste.

- Estoy seguro que me va a encantar como todo lo que haces, quieres que te ayude en algo cielo.

- No gracias ya termine, pero si quieres puedes poner un poco de jugo en los vasos por favor o quieres café?

- El jugo está bien, en un momento lo hago – después de eso ambos se pusieron a desayunar en un silencio para nada incomodo, después de eso se fueron rumbo al estacionamiento y ya estaban en el auto de Edward cuando Bella recordó unas cosas.

- Edward, nos vemos más en la tarde en mi departamento? – le pregunto un poco dudosa Bella.

- Pero porque, sabes que de ahora en adelante yo voy a dejarte y a traerte de tu trabajo.

- No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti, debes de tener mejores cosas que hacer que ser chofer.

- Sabes que no me importaría siempre y cuando fuera tu chofer – le dijo mientras le tomaba una mano que descansaba sobre sus piernas dándole un leve apretón.

- Lo que pasa es que saliendo del trabajo tengo que ir al súper, necesito algunas cosas de la despensa, por eso es que te digo que nos vemos después.

- Nop, voy a aprovechar yo también y hare algunas compras, porque no se me hace justo que tú me prepares la comida todos los días.

- De verdad cocinas!, digo espero que no me tomes a mal.

- Claro que si cielo, sino cómo crees que he sobrevivido todo este tiempo, digo no soy un gran cocinero, pero al menos de hambre no me muero.

- En eso tienes razón no se en que estaba pensando yo.

- Bueno que te parece si para mostrarte mis dotes culinarios te invito a comer.

- Mmm, no lo sé – dijo dudosamente Bella.

- No acepto un no por respuesta, estamos? – dijo Edward sin dejar ninguna opción a repelar.

- Antes tantas opciones, está bien.

- Así me gusta, que te dejes consentir, bueno paso por ti al rato ok – le dijo antes de depositarle un dulce beso de despedida. Después de que Bella bajara del volvo Edward se dirigió hacia la empresa de su padre, donde transcurrió el día casi con normalidad, atendiendo diversos clientes, en reuniones con la junta directiva, en fin fue un día agotador y todo por el reacomodo de su agenda, pero sabía que bien que valía la pena.

- Hola hijo, que bueno es verte – le dijo Carlise mientras topaban por casualidad en uno de los pasillos.

- Hola papa, yo también me alegro de verte y perdón por no haber ido ya a verte pero de verdad que el día de hoy ha sido un día muy ocupado, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para hablarle a Bella.

- Bueno sabes que para todo hay un tiempo, además recuerda que tienes una vida que atender aparte de Bella.

- Bueno ahora mi vida es ella, pero sé que tengo responsabilidades con las que tengo que cumplir, pero hablando de Bella te aviso que acepto que los fuéramos a verlos el domingo así es que ahí nos vemos con mama.

- Me parece muy bien no sabes lo entusiasmada que está tu madre porque lo vayas a visitar, al grado de que cuando le dije en ese momento estaba dispuesta a ir a verte en ese mismo momento, está muy feliz y yo también lo estoy.

- Bueno pues sigo con mis cosas o nunca acabare y no quiero llegar tarde por Bella.

- Y porque no se ven simplemente en su departamento? – quiso saber Carlise y algo de eso se le hacía familiar con respecto al pasado de Edward.

- Porque la verdad es que no lose, solo necesito estar con ella y si dejo que llegue sola tarda las horas y yo soy muy impaciente y no tienes ni la mínima idea de cuánto me costó convencerla de que la pase a dejar y que después la recoja es un poco necia.

- Entonces me supongo que tiene grandes charlas acerca de quién tiene razón – le pregunto Carlise medio en broma conociendo el carácter de su hijo.

- Vieras que por el momento no, pero cuando pasábamos las tardes platicando eran charlas muy intensas donde cada quien defendía su punto de vista, pero ahora me es un poco más fácil convencerla – le dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como siempre que hablaba de su Bella.

- Bueno creo que ahora si te dejo – y sin más Carlise siguió con su camino y Edward regreso a su oficina donde ya lo esperaban algunos pendientes, así es que decidió poner manos a la obra antes de que el trabajo se le amontonara mas; por su parte Bella tuvo un día tranquilo como era costumbre demostrando que de verdad sí que era buena en lo que hacía.

- Buenas tardes señorita Swan, como vamos? – pregunto su jefe.

- Buenas tardes señor Morris, la verdad es que todo va muy bien y tranquilo no ha habido ningún incidente, los equipos funcionan correctamente y los fire ware están en estado optimo nada de qué preocuparse por el momento.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés con nosotros has demostrado que eres muy buena en lo que haces.

- Muchas gracias señor yo solamente hago mi trabajo y hago lo que me gusta.

- Me supongo que por eso es que eres tan buena en lo que haces por el simple hecho de que te gusta, sabes hay un curso de capacitación dentro de tres semanas y se me ocurrió que tú podrías ir de verdad que te ayudaría muchísimo.

- Suena muy interesante, seria aquí en las oficinas? – le pregunto muy feliz Bella porque la consideraran.

- La verdad es que no, es en Virginia, pero la empresa te enviaría con todos los gastos pagados, velo si quieres como unas vacaciones con todo pagado de verdad que es una oportunidad que no se va a volver a repetir.

- De eso estoy consciente es que no esperaba algo así tan de repente.

- Bueno no te presiones piénsalo bien después te paso la información para las fechas, tienes de limite estas dos semanas para hacerme sabes tú decisión.

- Ok, pero más o menos cuánto duraría – le pregunto Bella.

- Mmm, me paceré que tres o cuatro días no mas solo piénsalo, bueno me retiro para que trabajes a gusto.

- Ok, y muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta.

- No hay de que, tú te lo has ganado a pulso – le dijo su jefe que sin más salió de la pequeña oficina en la que estaba instalada Bella, la dejo con una mezcla de emociones, de verdad le gustaría ir, pero que pasaría con Edward? Era consciente de que su vida profesional era muy importante para ella, pero desde que Edward entro a ella todo giraba en torno de él, además de que estaba consciente de que no le podía pedir a Edward que la acompañara eso sería un acto muy egoísta de su parte y esos cursos podrían ser muy agotadores como otros más a los que ya había tenido la oportunidad de asistir, bueno ya tendría oportunidad de meditarlo más a fondo una vez que tuviera la información en sus manos por el momento tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo ya que mientras charlaba con su jefe a su oficina le llego una computadora que era acusada de portar un virus informático y quería terminar antes de que se acabara su turno y para eso faltaban solo un par de horas, tiempo suficiente. Por otro lado Edward había logrado terminar sus actividades programadas de ese día y como aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo pensó que lo podría aprovechar para adelantar el día de mañana que prometía ser igual de pesado, estaba tan concentrado en un contrato que se sobresalto con el escándalo que se armaba fuera de su oficina cosa que le extraño ya que había pedido que nadie lo molestara y sabia que todos eran consientes de lo que podría pasar si no acataban sus ordenes así es salió a ver qué es lo que pasaba y se llevo una gran sorpresa de ver a Tanya exigiendo que la dejaran pasar.

- Oh, Edward qué bueno que sales porque no me dejan pasar – le dijo con un tono inocente.

- Que paso? – pregunto Edward dirigiéndose a Susana su secretaria.

- No señor yo simplemente cumplía sus ordenes, pero la "señorita" insiste en querer verlo y ya le dije que no quería ningún tipo de interrupciones – le dijo enfatizando la palabra señorita y un poco angustiada de hacer enojar a su jefe que era muy conocido que tenía un carácter muy fuerte y explosivo.

- Está bien voy la voy a recibir – dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Susana – y que sea la última vez – dijo viendo directamente a Tanya que hacia un gesto de mofa y superioridad hacia Susana.

- Muchas gracias Eddy – le dijo Tanya cuando le abrió la puerta de su oficina como un caballero.

- Sabes que odio que me digas Eddy – le dijo Edward de manera muy cortante y fría – que es lo que quieres.

- Amor te extraño y yo solo quería verte, te necesito – le dijo Tanya con voz fingidamente dulce y acercándose a él con intensión de darle un beso haciendo que Edward se apartara inmediatamente.

- Creo te lo deje muy en claro la última vez que hablamos NO ME INTERESAS, DÉJAME EN PAZ.

- Que aun no te cansas de tu amante, sabes que al final siempre regresaras a mí, yo soy la única que te aguanta todas tus infidelidades – le dijo Tanya ya un poco molesta.

- Para empezar no tengo ninguna amante y después ya te dije que no pienso estar contigo de nuevo – le dijo un muy molesto Edward ya que no soportaba que hablaran mal de su Bella.

- Si no es una amante, entonces qué es, una amiguita con derecho?

- Es una mujer muy especial, es mi novia, mi amiga y mi mujer así es que no te permito que hables mal de ella.

- Por dios Edward no me hagas reír, tú con novia, de verdad sí que debe de ser tonta o muy inteligente para estar contigo – le dijo con desdén dejando confundido a Edward por su comentario.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa y ahora lárgate antes de se me olvide que eres una mujer.

- De eso es de lo que se trata justamente, de que te olvidaste lo que es una mujer y yo voy a hacer que recuerdes – le dijo mientras salía de la oficina de Edward sin entender a que se refería Tanya, solo tenía el consuelo de que no conocía a Bella y no sabía donde vivía, aunque lo que él no sabía es que esa interrogante le duraría muy poco porque Tanya estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo a como diera lugar y la única idea que se le ocurría era la de seguir a Edward así es que bajo al estacionamiento esperando por la salida de Edward que no tardo mucho tiempo en salir y el no noto su presencia porque iba sumamente concentrado en una llamada con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios cosa que enfureció mas a Tanya que algo alcanzo a escuchar.

- Ya voy para allá amor, no tardo… me muero por verte a sido un día muy agotador… oh, no te preocupes nuestros planes siguen en pie… - Tanya ya no pudo seguir escuchando porque en ese momento Edward abrió su auto y entro en él y ella inmediatamente corrió hacia el suyo y lo siguió a distancia, lo siguió hasta que se detuvo frente de una gran edificio que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que era, pero vio de él salir a una chica castaña de estatura mediana, medio simplona y mal arreglada a su parecer, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver que se subía sin dudarlo al auto de Edward y se daban un beso mientras él la estrechaba entre sus brazos? _Maldita mosca muerta_ pensó para sus adentros Tanya y después de eso los siguió hasta que entraron a un supermercado e iban tomados de las manos como dos adolescentes y la curiosidad pudo más que ella así es que los siguió dentro del establecimiento escuchando de lejos lo que se decían tomando todas las precauciones necesarias para evitar ser vista.

- Bueno por donde empezamos? – le pregunto Edward a Bella.

- Mmm, no lo sé tal vez por lo que se necesite para esta noche y no sé que más vayamos a comprar.

- Bueno eso si, además podemos empezar por lo que necesitó para esta noche y de pasada si vemos algo más que necesitemos lo tomamos.

- Aja, me parece una buena idea – le dijo Bella que iba tomada de una de las manos de Edward ya que la otra se encargaba de conducir el carrito de las compras, mientras que Tanya los observaba mientras tomaban los comestibles y cosas básicas, como alimentos para preparar y eso la dejo un tanto extrañada era como si fueran un matrimonio que acude a comprar la despensa de la semana; una vez que terminaron se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento y de ahí se fueron rumbo a sus departamentos seguidos muy de cerca por Tanya hasta que los perdió de vista en el momento en que entraron al estacionamiento de un edificio de departamentos que se notaba que contaba con comodidades sin llegar al exceso que daba una apariencia clásica y conservadora.

- Buenas tardes a quien visita? – le pregunto el portero sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

- Vengo a ver a Edward Cullen, sabe es la primera vez que lo veo en su departamento y se me ha olvidado el numero de su departamento, podría ser tan amable de indicarme que numero es la verdad es que llego un poquito tarde y no quisiera hacerlo esperar – le dijo Tanya al portero con una voz inocente y sensual que al parecer ya no funcionaba con Edward, al mismo tiempo le brindo una sonrisa muy coqueta que dejo en blanco al portero.

- E- es el 5-512 – tartamudeo el portero.

- El 512? – quiso confirmar Tanya y el portero solo asintió, estaciono su auto y subió al piso al que le habían indicado y observo la puerta que tenía el numero 512 – _ahora si vas a ser mío_ – se dijo a sí misma, solo asintió y se fue del edificio lista para llegar a primera hora el día de mañana y verificar si la "mosquita muerta" había pasado la noche con Edward pero lo que aun no sabía era que ellos eran vecinos, pero eso no de gran importancia para su plan de alejar a Bella de su lado y quedarse con Edward y si no de mínimo fastidiarles la existencia. Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta del departamento 512 se libraba una "pequeña" guerra de comida ya que Edward termino hecho un lio con la verdura que estaba picando mientras Bella estaba muy concentrada en preparar una tarta cosa que involucraba una cantidad considerable de harina que termino esparcida por toda la cocina después de que Edward le arrogara un trozo de zanahoria a la cabeza.

- Ya no juego, ya no juego – repetía una y otra vez Bella después de que Edward la acorralara y la manchara de harina.

- No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi – le dijo mientras que la apretaba más hacia su pecho.

- Pero yo no empecé así es que no es justo – le dijo mientras una loca idea cruzaba por su cabeza.

- Nadie ha dicho que sea justo, pero me manchaste con harina y ahora tu vas a… - Bella no lo dejo terminar porque estampo sus labios en los de él haciendo que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos y Edward instintivamente coloco sus manos en las caderas de Bella con la clara intención de levantara y sentarla en la primera superficie que se encontrara, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que de repente sintió un leve golpe en la cabeza y un liquido viscoso descendía por su cabeza y termino de ensuciar su ropa y su cara.

- Jajajajajajaja – se reía estruendosamente Bella – eso ha sido genial, pensé que no iba a funcionar – parecía una niña pequeña haciendo una travesura.

- Ahora si me la vas a pagar y muy caro, ya verás que te vas a arrepentir – le dijo Edward con una sonrisa amenazante y comenzó a perseguirla por todo el departamento – ven aquí pequeña cobarde – le gritaba mientras que Bella reía sin parar y lo más asombroso es que no se había caído ni una sola vez hasta que llego a la puerta del baño en el que pensaba encerrarse pero no llego hasta ella sino que tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo de bruces golpeándose en el picaporte de la puerta pero antes de que tocara el piso y recibiera otro golpe los fuertes brazos de Edward la sujetaron evitando que tocara el suelo.

- Auch! eso si me dolió – se quejaba Bella.

- Amor estas bien, te duele mucho la cabeza, deja que eche un vistazo – le dijo un poco angustiado Edward.

- No te preocupes no me paso nada, deberías de saber que ya estoy acostumbrada a los golpes y a las caídas – le dijo Bella tratando de incorporarse.

- No, yo te llevo hasta la recamara – le dijo Edward tomándola entre sus brazos y cargándola hasta su habitación como si no pesara nada.

- No me coloques en la cama Edward que la vamos a ensuciar con toda la harina y el huevo.

- Bella eso es lo que menos me importa, además lo del huevo fue idea tuya, pero tú no te angusties, estás segura de que estas bien, llamo al médico o mejor aun te llevo al hospital.

- No es o no, estoy bien no necesito ni a un doctor ni mucho menos un hospital.

- Sabes que lo mejor sería ir al hospital y ver que tan grave fue el golpe.

- No eso significarían agujas y no me gustan les tengo pánico, de verdad que estoy bien simplemente voy a necesitar un par de Taylenol para el dolor de cabeza que estoy segura que me gane.

- Está bien pero si te sientes mal quiero que me lo hagas saber de inmediato, estamos? – le dijo Edward al darse cuenta de que no podría llevarla al hospital si ella no quería.

- Está bien y muchas gracias – le dijo Bella.

- De nada, pero gracias porque? – le pregunto intrigado Edward.

- Bueno pues por no llevarme al hospital, por evitar que me golpeara con el piso y por no enojarte por haberte roto un huevo en la cabeza sin importar que terminaras manchado tu cama y tú casa.

- No tienes nada por lo que darme las gracias lo que hago lo hago con gusto, el que siempre te dará las gracias soy yo.

- Y tu porque?

- Porque, por corresponder al gran amor que te tengo, por dejarme estar a tu lado, por hacerme tan feliz, no te parece suficiente.

- Sabes que eso es algo que no tienes que agradecer, pero en estos momentos si me gustaría que me abrazaras – le dijo muy emocionada Bella por todo lo que Edward le acaba de decir y el sin dudarlo ni un segundo la abrazo y la beso dulcemente entregándole en ese simple acto su alma y su vida.

- Te amo tanto mi hermosa niña, mi ángel, mi diosa, mi todo, mi Bella – le dijo mientras se acomodaban en la cama viéndose a los ojos que en ese momento lo único que expresaban era devoción hacia el otro y sobre todo mucho amor.

- Me parece que ya nos quedamos sin cena, quieres que prepare algo rápido? – le pregunto de repente Bella al escuchar un ligero gruñido proveniente del estomago de Edward.

- No te preocupes cielo que te parece si mejor pedimos una pizza para rápido o es que prefieres algún tipo de comida especial.

- No la pizza está bien pero no se dé que te guste.

- Mmm, se me antoja una de peperoni con la orilla rellena de queso y cubierta con ajonjolí – le dijo Edward que se le hacía agua la boca al imaginarse la pizza.

- La verdad es que suena muy atractiva me parece una buena idea pero tienes algún numero porque yo en el tiempo que llevo aquí nunca he pedido una.

- Sip, en algún lugar tengo uno, a lo mejor en la cocina, si ahí es donde debe de estar – le dijo Edward.

- Qué te parece si mientras haces el pedido comienzo a recoger aquí, porque parece un campo de batalla donde se libro una guerra campal – dijo Bella que tomaba un trapo y un bote de basura.

- Deja ahí Bella, después llamare a Mary para que venga a hacer la limpieza antes de tiempo – le dijo Edward mientras buscaba la tarjeta de la pizzería.

- Quien Mary? – pregunto intrigada Bella.

- Es de una agencia de limpieza que se encarga de limpiar el departamento una vez a la semana.

- Estas seguro, es que es mucho – le contesto Bella.

- Si amor ya te dije que no te preocupes que te parece si mejor te pones mas cómoda y te cambias de ropa y en un momento yo te alcanzo para cambiarme yo también – le dijo Edward y Bella simplemente obedeció dirigiéndose hacia la recamara de Edward en donde tenía una de sus pijamas y a los diez minutos la alcanzo Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

- Ya está todo listo en unos minutos nos traen la pizza y además ya hable a la agencia y vienen mañana por la mañana a arreglar el departamento, así es que ahora necesito limpiarme – le dijo Edward que se dirigía hacia el baño en donde se limpio todo el huevo y la harina que tenia por todo el cuerpo y salió con ropa limpia para estar en casa y cuando salió se dio cuenta de que Bella ya había cambiado la ropa de cama que se había ensuciado.

- Amor te dije que no tenias que hacer nada, aunque si te agradezco de todas maneras que lo hayas hecho, pro ahora solo nos queda esperar a que nos traigan la comida, lo siento se que te prometí que te demostraría mis dotes culinarios, pero fue tan irresistible el lanzarte un trozo de verdura, pero tu tuviste la culpa al aventarme harina.

- Ahora resulta que la culpa la tuve yo, solo te recuerdo que tu empezaste, pero en fin me gustaría saber cómo te fue hoy en tu trabajo, te he notado un poco cansado y además me imagino que no saliste a comer y si lo que quieres es descansar yo lo entiendo – le dijo Bella mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de la mano para que se sentara en la cama.

- Bueno la verdad es que fue un día muy pesado y tienes razón en el que no tuve tiempo de salir a comer, pero bueno valía la pena con tal de salir temprano para poder verte – le dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura.

- Edward, si el problema es que tengas que ir por mi ya te dije que no hay problema yo puedo llegar sola al departamento, mira como estas te ves muy cansado y encima de todo se nos ocurrió ponernos a jugar, así es que jovencito usted se va a quedar aquí y… - en ese momento sonó el timbre del departamento y Edward se levanto tomando su billetera para pagar la pizza.

- Buenas noches, traigo un pedido al Sr. Cullen – le dijo un repartidor adolescente.

- Buenas noches, muchas gracias – le dijo mientras tomaba la pizza y le pagaba al joven – quédate con el cambio – el cual era muy generoso.

- Muchas gracias señor, que tenga una buena noche – y sin más el repartidor se fue.

- Mmm, huele delicioso, se me volvió a hacer agua la boca – le dijo Edward a Bella que no sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba, pero ella salió de la cocina con un cuchillo, unos platos y un par de sodas de lata.

- Qué te parece si cenamos en la cama, para que nos podamos dormir rápido – le dijo Bella.

- Me parece una muy buena idea – le contesto y ambos se dirigieron hacia la recamara en donde se acomodaron y comenzaron a comer en silencio disfrutando de la pizza que la estaba muy buena y de la compañía.

- Estoy satisfecha, creo que comí de mas – le dijo Bella mientras se levantaba de la cama y recogía los platos y la caja de la pizza.

- Yo también estoy satisfecho hace mucho tiempo que no camia pizza, creo que hasta había olvidado lo bien que saben, pero ahora ya es tiempo de dormir, la verdad es que estoy hecho polvo y mañana promete ser un día igual de complicado que el de hoy.

- Me parece muy buena idea lo de dormir de verdad que lo necesitas – le dijo Bella mientras ambos se acomodaban en medio de las cobijas y Edward la abrazaba mientras Bella se acurrucaba cerca de su pecho.

- Buenas noche mi amor – le dijo Edward.

- Buenas noches Edward – le contesto Bella dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños en compañía de Edward.

Los dos pasaron una noche tranquila Edward estaba tan cansado que no despertó en toda la noche como le gustaba a el para poder escuchar a Bella hablar en sueños que como de costumbre lo llamaba para decirle cuanto lo amaba, y de esta manera transcurrían los días de la semana en la cual ambos se levantaban se arreglaban y desayunaban dándose los buenos días con un dulce beso, lo que ellos no sabían es que Tanya se encargaba de seguirlos en las mañanas para ver como Edward dejaba a Bella en el mismo edificio en el que la pasaba a recoger todas las tardes y ella se quedaba viendo el Volvo de Edward hasta que este desaparecía de su vista con rumbo a la agencia de modelaje en la que él trabajaba donde parecía que el trabajo lo quería consumir está definitivamente estaba siendo una semana demasiado pesada que dejaba sumamente agotado a Edward, pero al mismo tiempo el se sentía feliz de poder regresar a su departamento acompañada de la más linda de los ángeles que la amaba con todo su ser y eso es lo que le daba la fuerza suficiente para seguir con su día a día en compañía de ella, pensaba que su vida ahora si estaba completa, que por fin había alcanzado el equilibrio que su vida necesitaba, que tenia a alguien a quien cuidar y ofrecer su amor incondicionalmente como ella no hacía con él. Prácticamente se había llegado por fin el tan anhelado fin de semana que tanto relajaba a Edward y que ponía de los nervios a Bella, era el momento de conocer a los padres de Edward, faltaban solo dos días para dicho acontecimiento, por fin era viernes y como todos los demás días de la semana Edward fue a dejar a Bella a su trabajo para poder dirigirse al suyo, pero en esta ocasión no tenía tiempo de quedarse un poco más de tiempo a su lado porque tenía una reunión importante con unos inversionistas y estaba sobre tiempo, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que un carro de lujo se quedaba parado en el lugar que momentos antes el ocupaba, parándose delante de Bella, que aun observaba de lejos la marcha del Volvo plateado del que momentos antes acaba de descender, cuando se percato de la presencia de otro vehículo se dispuso a entrar al edificio donde trabaja, pero una hermosa y voluptuosa mujer rubia se lo impidió.

- Así es que tu eres la fulana con la que ahora tengo que compartir a mi Eddy? – le dijo despectivamente la rubia.

- Disculpe señorita pero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que es de lo que está hablando y si no le molesta tengo cosas que hacer así es que con su permiso – le dijo Bella sin entender a que se refería la mujer.

- No te hagas la mosquita muerta que conozco a las tipas de tu clase – le dijo la rubia ya molesta y jalándola por el brazo ya que Bella ya había emprendido la partida.

- Oye! yo no la conozco así que déjeme en paz – le dijo también molesta Bella que no entendía que es lo que quería la rubia, no conocía al tal Eddy.

- No te hagas la inocente o me vas a negar que conoces a Edward Cullen – le dijo la rubia.

- Si, el es mi novio – dijo Bella, ya no entendía nada.

- Pues él es mi Eddy y quiero que te alejes de él, y no me digas que es tu novio porque no te lo voy a creer o esa es la manera en la que te enredo, porque si es así de verdad que eres muy inocente e ingenua o es que acaso no te has dado cuenta de que últimamente ha llegado muy cansado y no creerás que ha sido por el trabajo verdad o eso es lo que él te ha dicho – le dijo mofándose de ella.

- Mire yo no la conozco y confió en Edward así es que si no le importa tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer – le dijo ya muy molesta Bella.

- Hay lo siento mi nombre es Tanya y soy la mujer de Edward mucho gusto, tú debes de ser el nuevo juguetito de Edward del cual me imagino que ya se canso porque ya me volvió a buscar, así es que no te preocupes de que llegue cansado de nuevo lo que pasa es que estuvo con migo – le dijo Tanya. De repente el nombre de Tanya le trajo un recuerdo a Bella de una llamada de Edward en el cual hablaba con una mujer llamada así… _Que quieres Tanya, no tengo tiempo para hablar… Para empezar odio que me digas Eddy y después no me interesa, Tanya no quiero que me vuelvas a marcar entendiste… Mira Tanya no quiero seguir contigo oíste, no me vuelvas a llamar ni a buscar entendiste_… pero es que sonaba tan frio y distante, además el jamás la engañaría él la amaba como ella a él, pero nunca llegaría a compararse con la mujer despampanante que tenía delante de ella, una rubia, con una belleza sin igual, con un súper cuerpo era tan hermosa y despampanante como la propia Rosalie, tal vez ella también era modelo y por lo que le había contado Edward así eran las mujeres con las que acostumbraba salir, _de verdad ya había vuelto con ella… no eso no puede ser posible el me ama a mi_ pensaba desesperadamente Bella.

- Mire señorita yo no tengo nada mas de que hablar con usted así es que le pido de la manera más amable que me deje en paz y que no difame a mi novio si y yo no soy el juguete de nadie, el está conmigo porque así lo quiere – le dijo Bella con la intención de que se fuera, ella se aferraba a la idea de que Edward nunca la lastimaría él se lo prometió, ella tenía que confiar en él.

- Mira niña haz lo que quieras, pero después no te andes quejando cuando te des cuenta de que el está conmigo y que tu simplemente eres un pasatiempo y te lo voy a demostrar – le dijo Tanya dándose la vuelta lista para irse, dejando a Bella con rabia contenida.

- Maldita rubia, ella no va a lograr que deje de confiar en Edward el me ama a mi tanto como yo lo amo a él y eso me lo ha demostrado, el se merece toda mi confianza – se decía Bella llegando a la conclusión de que le haría muy bien olvidarse del incidente con Tanya, ya que el mismo Edward le dijo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Después de ese encuentro para nada agradable Bella entro por fin a su pequeña oficina en la que se concentro al máximo para no pensar en lo que le acababan de decir, por su parte Edward se la paso toda la mañana metido en una reunión que le consumía el tiempo como si fuera aire, cuando por fin se acabo ya era casi mediodía lo que significaba que se había atrasado en algunas cosas que aun tenía como pendientes, ya que trataba de hacer su máximo esfuerzo para adelantar un poco del trabajo que tendría al día siguiente y como no pensaba volver a regresar el sábado, ya que el tendría su salida de chicos y quería pasar tiempo con su Bella, se propuso a si mismo terminar el trabajo pendiente así que se dedico en cuerpo y alma a terminar sus pendientes que al final del día lo dejaron mas agotado de lo normal y eso no era más que la consecuencia de haber tenido una semana sumamente pesada, así que cuando paso a recoger a Bella a su trabajo llegaba un poco tarde y sumamente cansado.

- Hola amor te extrañe todo el día, no sabes lo mucho que me hiciste falta y de verdad lo siento no fue mi intención salir tan tarde pero el trabajo me consumió todo el día – le dijo Edward dándole un dulce beso a Bella.

- Hola Edward, yo también te extrañe mucho, pero que es lo que pasa porque es que has tenido demasiado trabajo estos días – le dijo Bella sin poder evitar el que le viera a la mente la pequeña charla que tuvo con la rubia.

- Tienes razón sí que he tenido demasiado trabajo, pensé que sería por el reacomodo de mi agenda, y eso fue en un principio es decir el lunes, pero el resto de la semana comenzó a salir demasiado trabajo, nuevas contrataciones, proyectos nuevos, muchos pedidos, en fin muchas cosas que la verdad que a la empresa le vienen muy bien, pero a mí me dejan sumamente agotado, la última vez que habíamos tenido tanto trabajo fue hace unos meses antes de que se lanzara la última colección todo era un verdadero ajetreo, pero eso termino así como espero que esto termine también pronto, al menos hoy ya es viernes y por fin podremos tener un poco de tiempo solo para nosotros.

- Pero Edward parece que te caes de cansancio, no crees que lo mejor es que descanses no me gusta verte tan cansado – le dijo de verdad preocupada Bella – es más si quieres puedo intentar manejar hasta el departamento me supongo que será igual que manejar mi antigua camioneta solo que sin todo el ruido que eso conllevaba.

- Eso no será necesario mi amor, de verdad si pude llegar hasta aquí podre llegar al departamento no te preocupes – le dijo Edward dedicándoles una sonrisa amable pero cansada.

- No seas necio Edward, no quiero que te quedes dormido al volante y tengamos algún accidente, por favor – le dijo Bella.

- Está bien a ti no te puedo negar nada, por eso te amo mi dulce Bella – le dijo Edward entregándole las llaves de su Volvo, despejando todas las dudas que aun le rondaban en la cabeza a Bella – y mira que a nadie le he dejado que maneje mi coche a menos que sea con la finalidad de estacionarlo.

- Gracias, y yo también te amo con todo mi ser nunca lo olvides – le dijo Bella en forma de suplica no quería volver a ser lastimada.

- Eso es algo que yo nunca voy a olvidad mi niña, pero ahora vayamos a casa o es que quieres que paremos a cenar en algún lugar.

- La verdad es que creo que aun hay cena para los dos, además estoy casi segura de que caerás rendido en cuento toques almohada.

- Bueno en eso puede que tengas razón, tu siempre eres tan sabia y linda eso si es sacarse la lotería contigo – le dijo Edward observando cómo Bella se la arreglaba para maniobrar su amado Volvo, se veía tan linda cuando estaba sumamente concentrada en la carretera que Edward no podía apartar la vista de ella. Una vez que llegaron al departamento de Edward cenaron en la cama como en aquella ocasión en la que pidieron una pizza y Edward aun le debía una cena a Bella, pero en esta ocasión ella fue la que se encargo de darle de cenar antes de que callera rendido, cuando por fin se acomodaban para dormir, Edward jalo de la cintura a Bella tumbándola encima de él y comenzó a besarla la deseaba mucho.

- Edward detente, tienes que descansar – le dijo Bella consciente de que en cualquier momento el se dormiría.

- Nop, te deseo mucho y ahora – le dijo Edward haciendo un puchero como un niño de cinco años, a lo que Bella no se pudo resistir y se entrego a los besos y a las caricias que le regalaba Edward – Mmm, no sabes cuánto me encanta el sabor de tu piel, tu aroma, tu suavidad, tu calidez, me vuelves loco.

- Pero no se supone que estabas sumamente cansando – le dijo Bella esforzándose mucho en hablar con coherencia.

- Para estar contigo nunca voy a estar cansado, siempre voy a querer mas de ti, lo quiero todo – le dijo Edward mientras le mordía levente la piel que se encontraba a su paso haciendo que Bella soltara un gemido de placer al cobrar vida todas sus terminaciones nerviosas – como me gusta que sea yo el que provoque esas reacciones en tu cuerpo, el cual conozco como si fuera el mío propio o incluso mejor.

- Sabes que soy toda tuya – le dijo Bella acomodándose mejor para darle más acceso a su piel del cuello en donde Edward trabajaba afanosamente cosa que sin duda dejaría marca, y era precisamente lo que quería Edward marcarla como suya y que nadie se atreviera nunca a tocarla ni siquiera a mirarla, de inmediato sus hormonas tomaron el mando de la situación y mandaron a volar al cansancio, lo único que les importaba a los dos era compenetrarse, volverse uno solo, llegar de la mano al paraíso que juntos habían conocido y del cual no les gustaba salir, hicieron el amor, mas con el alma que con el cuerpo llegando a la comunión espiritual que los embargaba de una paz infinita, dejando de lado un poco el aspecto físico. Se entregaron el alma y el corazón en esa simple unión que para ellos significaba la vida entera, quedando exhaustos y una vez que terminaron cayeron rendidos en los brazos del otro abrazados a lo que más amaban en la vida y sin lo que ninguno de los dos podía vivir… el otro.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando la luz del sol penetro en la habitación en donde descansaban las dos partes de un todo, despertando primero a Edward que después de una semana agotadora, por fin había recuperado fuerzas y podía contemplar de nuevo al hermoso ángel que descansaba entre sus brazos, la veía tan hermosa con la sabana que le cubría solo lo necesario dejando que la imaginación de Edward corriera libremente recordando como la noche anterior había recorrido con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo que descansaba junto a él, la veía tan hermosa que por un momento se pregunto si no es que estaría soñando y fuera así la verdad que no quería despertar seria el sueño más hermoso que hubiera tenido a lo largo de toda su existencia. Bella despertó con una extraña sensación de vacío se sentía como si muy pronto algo pasaría que marcaria su vida para siempre, como si fuera a perder a Edward y la simple idea la aterraba, por lo que respondiendo a su instinto se aferro al pecho denudo de Edward depositando un beso desesperado y ansioso en sus labios.

- Hola mi amor buenos días, que es lo que te pasa parece que me quieres desayunar, aunque si así lo quieres tu solo tienes que pedírmelo – le dijo Edward que estaba de un humor excelente.

- Buenos días Edward – le dijo dándole otro beso.

- Que es lo que te pasa Bella, estas muy rara – le dijo observándola mejor y se notaba una desesperación en su mirada que no sabía como explicar.

- No lo sé, solo sé que necesito que me abraces, me beses y me digas que me amas – le dijo Bella al borde de las lagrimas.

- Calma amor, estoy aquí contigo y para ti, te amo tanto mi hermosa Bella, no hay mujer más bella que tu, de hecho creo que tu nombre no te hace justicia eres algo más que bella, eres la perfección hecha mujer, te amo y doy gracias a dios o a esa fuerza suprema que te puso en mi camino y si piensas que te vas a librar muy fácilmente de mi estas muy equivocada, te amo y nunca te voy a dejar a menos que tú me lo pidas claro está, pero no quiero hablar se esos temas, quiero que me digas que es lo que te pasa.

- Es como si sintiera que… olvídalo, deben de ser los nervios de conocer a tus padres y de pasar todo el día con Alice – le dijo Bella sin ánimos de contarle el porqué es que se sentía así de extraña.

- Amor, ya te dije que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte con respecto al hecho de conocer a mis padres, están más que ansiosos de conocerte, en cuanto a lo de pasar todo el día en compañía de la pequeña duende podría ser algo de qué preocuparse ya que cuando le da por comprar no hay poder humano que la detenga hasta que consigue lo que quiere, lo que me duele es saber que no voy a estar contigo en un muy buen rato, pero tú siempre vives en mi mente.

- Y qué pasaría si no les agrado a tus padres y te piden que me dejes, lo harías? – le pregunto Bella pensando que tal vez eso era el porqué es que se sentía así.

- Bella, mírame a los ojos y dime que es lo que ves – le dijo con determinación Edward tomándola de la barbilla para que levantara la cara y lo viera a los ojos.

- No lo sé, tengo mucho miedo – le dijo Bella rehuyendo de la mirada que parecía que te desnudara el alma para ver dentro de ella.

- Entiéndelo de una buena vez, nunca te voy a dejar a menos que seas tú la que me lo pida entendiste, nada me puede separar de ti, te amo más que a mi propia vida, eres mi mundo, mi todo, no podría vivir sin ti, es que eso no te es suficiente, mis padres saben eso y no se atreverán a tratar de sepárame de ti y si lo intentaran no lo lograrían, pero están sumamente felices de verme feliz así es que ese no es ningún problema, relájate y disfruta de tu salida de chicas amor – le dijo Edward sujetando a Bella entre sus brazos y dándole un beso cargado de amor, pasión, lujuria, deseo, y un sin fin mas de sentimientos que lograron calmar un poco a Bella, al menos haciendo que ya no se preocupara tanto de la desesperación que crecía en su pecho, ese beso le dejaba bien en claro que la amaba como nunca la habían amado y ese amor era correspondido de la misma manera.

- Lo siento sé que me comporto como una estúpida yo no dudo que me ames, simplemente es algo que no puedo evitar, no te preocupes, bueno pensándolo bien si, espero poder regresar viva de la salida con Alice, no será mejor que nos escapemos o que le digamos que me caí y me lastime el tobillo, neos cualquier cosa con tal de que no me obligue a pasarme todo el día de tienda en tienda anda dile cualquier cosa y te prometo hacer lo que me pidas – le dijo Bella poniéndose de puntitas para poder darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Amor, creo que es bueno que vayas y te diviertas con las chicas, además sabes que si no le damos gusto a Alice es capaz de venir por ti llevarte a rastras con ellas y si le decimos que te lastimaste el tobillo es capaz de conseguir una silla de ruedas para que puedas ir con ellas, por lo que te sugiero que trates de relajarte y de disfrutar yo qué más quisiera complacerte pero es que no puedo.

- Está bien que te parece si dejamos el tema por la paz y te preparo el desayuno, si gustas puedes pasar más tiempo en la cama si es que aun sigues cansado.

- Me parece muy bien, pero no quiero regresar a la cama a menos de que tu regreses conmigo, ya te lo he dicho nunca tengo suficiente de ti – le dijo Edward que la tomaba de la cintura.

- Mejor nos apuramos, entre más rápido me vaya más pronto regresare o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer – contesto Bella que se dirigía hacia la cocina, después de desayunar Bella se fue hacia su departamento para arreglarse y tomar un poco del dinero que tenia ahorrado para los gastos, ya que no iba a permitir ni que Alice le pagara su ropa y muchísimo menos Edward que ya le había hecho la propuesta de darle una de sus tarjetas de crédito para que pudiera comprar lo que quisiera, pero Edward se sorprendió de sobre manera el ver que Bella se la rechazaba y comenzaba a enojarse después de que le insistiera en que la tomara cosa que jamás en la vida hubiera hecho con ninguna de las mujeres con las que salía, es mas a ninguna de ellas le ofreció jamás ninguna de sus tarjera ni siquiera se le paso esa idea por su cabeza ya que ninguna de ellas se hubieran hecho del rogar y hubieran querido comprar las tiendas enteras y eso hacía que admirara aun mas a Bella, después de que se alistara para partir el timbre sonó y fue directo a abrir pensando que tal vez fuera Edward.

- Hola Bells, buenos días estas lista para que partamos, sabes entre más rápido lleguemos al centro comercial, más tiempo tendremos para elegir con calma lo que queramos – le dijo una muy radiante Alice que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

- Alice, pero es que no quedamos de vernos más tarde? – le dijo Bella con la esperanza de que aun le diera un poco más de tiempo.

- Sip, pero decidimos cambiar de opinión, uno nunca sabe cuánto tiempo te puede llevar el buscar las prendas adecuadas para la visita de mañana así es que andando que se nos hace tarde, Rose quedo en que nos alcanzaba en unos momentos en el centro comercial, así es que no hay tiempo que perder, andando! – dijo Alice que parecía que daba saltitos de felicidad.

- Está bien qué más da, deja que recoja mi bolso para que ya nos marchemos – dijo de manera resignada Bella.

- Creo que podrías poner un poco mas de entusiasmo no lo crees Bella, una sonrisa no te vendría nada mal – dijo Alice haciendo que Bella le lanzara una mirada asesina y se metía a buscar su bolso que dejo sobre la cama, una vez que salió ambas se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento en el que se subieron en un pequeño, pero hermoso Porche amarillo, en camino hacia el centro comercial, donde podrían pasar muchas cosas y que era el lugar de tortura de Bella.

* * *

**hola soy yo de nuevo, solo paso a dejarles un nuevo capitulo espero que les vaya gustando se que el capitulo pasado estuvo largo y un poco aburrido, pero me costo sacarlo andaba corta de imaginacion bueno eso ultimamente, y ese capitulo tenia un propocito y la verdad es que espero poder utilizarlo y que valga la pena no creen. bueno no les quito mas su tiempo espero que les guste, solo puedo decirles que se viene lo bueno o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. hasta la proxima.**


	14. Chapter 14 El incio del fin

**Cap. 14 (El inicio del fin) **

_Una tortura si esto es una_ tortura eso era lo único que pensaba por la mente de Bella al verse arrastrada de tienda en tienda por Alice y Rose que ya las esperaba en la entrada del centro comercial.

- Mira Bella este está precioso, no te gusta? – le dijo Alice que arrastraba hacia un aparador donde un maniquí lucia un sencillo vestido del color del cielo, era un vestido muy fresco, sin mangas, con cierto vuelo que le daba un toque de inocencia, pero a pesar de ser tan bonito a Bella no le terminaba de convencer de que le quedara bien a ella, pero Rose se mostro demasiado entusiasta y sugirió que se lo probara y eso no le demasiada gracia a Bella pero Alice se la llevo hasta el vestidor con vestido en mano.

- Anda póntelo y después sales para que le podamos dar el visto bueno ok – le dijo Alice.

- Sabes ese es el vestido adecuado – le dijo Rose.

- Porque lo dices Rose, sabes muy bien que a Esme no le va a importar lo que lleve puesto, pero sé que Bella necesitaba de manera urgente una salida de chicas.

- Mira lo digo porque para empezar el azul es el color favorito de Edward y el tipo de corte del vestido le data un toque de gracia a Bella y para ser honestas de todas las mujeres con las que ha salido Edward la mejor es ella, no es interesada, tiene buenos sentimientos y todo parece ser que esta perdidamente enamorada de él, aunque si me lo preguntas no se qué fue lo que le vio.

- Ella lo ama con locura, sabes cuando la conocí, supe que sería especial pero aun así en su mirada había rastros de tristeza de algún fantasma del pasado que aun la atormentaba y ahora en sus ojos solo se ve ese brillo especial de cuando estas enamorada, yo me di cuenta el día de la fiesta se percibía que entre ellos había cierto interés por eso no puse objeción cuando Bella me dijo que se retiraba porque yo sé con qué clase de mujeres acostumbraba Edward a salir y no quería y no quiero que ella salga lastimada, pero Edward ha cambiado tanto se ve como otra persona todas sus atenciones son solo para Bella se desvive por ella, es mas con decirte que tenemos carta blanca para comprar todo lo que queramos en esencial para Bella y que nos encarguemos de que se compre todo lo que a ella le guste y eso la verdad es algo que no se ve todos los días.

- De verdad eso es lo que hizo? De verdad que si está enamorado – dijo Rose muy sorprendida pero no pudieron seguir con su charla porque en ese momento salió Bella del vestidor con el vestido azul puesto que se le justaba de manera perfecta a su cuerpo remarcando sus curvas y al mismo tiempo dándole un toque de inocencia.

- Mmm, ese podría ser el indicado – dijo Alice dudosamente.

- No lose, estás segura creo que es un poco corto.

- Por dios Bella! Te llega apenas por encima de las rodillas así es que no es muy corto lo que pasa es que tu exageras, anda vamos a pagar que aun no terminamos.

- Yo no estoy segura del todo, además ya viste el precio – insistía Bella.

- El precio es lo de menos anda que se nos hace tarde y aun nos falta mucho por recorrer – le dijo Alice que las volvía a jalar fuera de la tienda después de que casi corriera con el vestido en mano con la finalidad de llegar pronto a la caja a pagar de manera inmediata el vestido que apenas le había devuelto Bella.

- Mira ahora que ya es casi tiempo de que haga frio creo que lo mejor es revisar un poco los abrigos tal vez encontremos algo que quede a la perfección con el vestido y de pasada podemos observar mas ropa a lo mejor encontremos la prenda indicada para tu salida del día de mañana.

- Me parece bien la idea, pero también me gustaría que fuéramos a dar una vuelta por Victorias Secrets creo que es necesario que haga una cuantas nuevas adquisiciones – dijo Rose.

- Qué bueno que tocas ese punto, me imagino Bella que no tienes lencería que mostrarle a Edward verdad? – le dijo pícaramente Alice a Bella haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

- Alice como puedes hablar de eso, para mí la ropa interior es solo eso ropa interior – le dijo Bella sumamente avergonzada. Después de eso se la pasaron viendo ropa, zapatos, accesorios, maquillaje y un sin fin de cosas más, cuando era un poco más tarde y Alice y Rose se habían encargado de comprar todo lo necesario para la salida de mañana de Bella, también le compraron un poco de ropa extra diciéndole que le servirá para su trabajo y esa fue la única razón por la que ella se las acepto, después de eso encontraron algunos accesorios que les llamaron la atención a Alice y a Rose y decidieron que era hora de comer algo antes de que siguieran con su recorrido, después de que comieron algo ligero decidieron que era hora de continuar, pero algo le llamo la atención a Rose, era una tienda de revistas en donde en la portada se encontraba Rose luciendo un hermoso vestido dorado de noche que resaltaba aun mas su larga y brillante cabellera rubia en juego con sus hermosos ojos azules.

- Permítanme un momento la vanidad me llama – les dijo Rose a las chicas que continuaban sentadas.

- Qué te parece Bella si de aquí nos directamente a la tienda de lencería, me gustaría algo para Jasper, y creo que a ti también te gustaría lago para mostrarle a Edward.

- Alice y sigues con lo mismo y como veo que no hay poder humano que te haga cambiar de opinión anda pues vayamos, espero que después ya no tardemos demasiado estoy cansada de andar todo el día de arriba para abajo, además creo que ya tenemos demasiadas bolsas con las que cargar – le dijo Bella.

- Ya está bien, casi te lo prometo que ya vamos a acabar.

- He regresado, la verdad es que no había visto esta revista y no lo puedo creer es una de las revistas de moda más importantes del país y yo aparezco en la portada – dijo muy emocionada Rose que llegaba con revista en mano – además de que anuncian que dentro hay un pequeño artículo acerca de la última línea de ropa que se lanzo al mercado y una serie de fotos en las que se muestran algunos de los modelos que se diseñaron para esta última colección, además se hace un pequeño comentario acerca del evento el día del lanzamiento.

- Qué bueno Rose me alegro mucho por ti, pero Bella dice que ya se canso y le decía que nos fuéramos de una vez a la tienda de lencería que te parece – le dijo Alice.

- Me encanta la idea, a que esperamos vayamos para allá – contesto Rose. Después de eso las tres chicas se dirigieron a la tienda de lencería en la que cada una tomo las prendas que más les gustaron las de Rose eran las más provocativas que nada mas de verlas Bella se ponía colorada al darse cuenta de que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación, Alice por su parte no escogió prendas tan provocativas pero aun así sexis, por ultimo Bella no encontraba nada que le agradara sin que Alice y Rose se lo arrebataran alegando que lo que le gustaba era para niñas, hasta que encontraron una prendas discretas de encaje en colores pasteles que fue lo único que aceptaron además de un par de batas de dormir de seda cortas que apenas y cubrían lo necesario, cuando Bella está terminando se probarse una de las batitas Rose y Alice veían muy entretenidas la revista que Rose acababa de adquirir, en la que hacia un especial del evento de lanzamiento de la última colección en la que había participado Rose, pero también Tanya que también lucia despampanante, pero lo que dejo a las tres chicas paralizadas (ya que Bella se fue a parar atrás de ellas sin que al parecer se dieran cuenta) fue el ver unas cuantas fotos de Edward vestido con un traje de corte italiano hecho a medida y que iba muy bien acompañado por Tanya, además de unas cuantas mas fuera del evento en la cual ambos se estaban besando y decía en el pie de página: _tal parece ser que el súper cotizado y millonario Edward Cullen por fin a encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños y no es nadie más que la despampanante modelo Tanya Denali, mostrando con porte ejempla bellísimo vestido, dejando ver esa relación que tienen desde hace ya bastante tiempo, sin duda alguna ambos son la pareja perfecta. _Cuando las tres chicas terminaron de leer el pie de página y una parte del artículo en el que también hacía referencia a la relación de Edward con Tanya que por lo que podía captar Bella ya era relación de hace mucho tiempo y eso le genero un dolor en el pecho que de momento la dejo sin respiración, haciendo que creciera ese sentimiento que la había embargado por la mañana y por ese motivo fue que Alice y Rose se dieron cuenta de que Bella ya había salido de los vestidores y que ya había visto las fotos así que de inmediato cerraron la revista.

- El evento fue ya algunas semanas y según tengo entendido aun no salías con mi primo así es que como dice el dicho lo que no fue en su año no hace daño o algo por el estilo – dijo Rose.

- Eso es verdad Bella esas fotos son de antes de que ustedes comenzaran a salir así es que Rose tiene razón aun que se que eso no justifica el que no duela, pero ya paso y ahora él está contigo y te ama eso te lo puedo asegurar – le dijo Alice poniéndose de pie y tomando a Bella de las manos que estaba como en trance hasta que pareció que regreso en sí.

- Tienen razón el me ama a mí, además de que fue algo que paso antes de que él y yo saliéramos como pareja, pero no puedo evitar que me duela por lo que puedo ver fue solo uno par de días antes de que comenzara nuestra relación – les contesto Bella tranquilizándolas un poco que decidieron que lo mejor era que regresaran al departamento y que Bella hablara con Edward de lo que habían visto les costo conversarla pero después de una intensa charla en la que Alice y Rose ganaron diciéndole a Bella que la confianza era la base en una relación y si ella le decía que sabía de la relación que Edward había tenido con Tanya se evitarían muchos problemas.

Por otro lado después de que las chicas partieran rumbo al centro comercial los chicos se reunieron en el departamento de los Brandon para organizar lo que iban a hacer ya que tanto Emmett como Jasper sabían que cuando se trataban de compras entre Alice y Rose el asunto se alargaba por horas hasta que recorrían el centro comercial completo y se probaran la mitad de la tiendas, así es que tenían prácticamente todo el día libre para ellos solos.

- Bueno y que es lo que se les ocurre que hagamos – le dijo Emmett después de que estuvieran los tres sentados en el sofá pensando en que es lo que podían hacer para pasar el día.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, simplemente quiero saber que Bella está bien, al parecer no le gustan las compras en la mañana me dijo que le avisara a Alice que se había torcido el tobillo o algo por el estilo con tal de que no fuera con las chicas, nunca había conocido a ninguna mujer que no le gustaran las compras – les dijo Edward.

- De verdad que Bella sí que es un poco extraña, pero aun así me cae muy bien – le contesto Jasper.

- Bueno pero eso no contesto a mi pregunta que es lo que vamos a hacer para pasar el día – volvió a preguntar Emmett.

- Mmm, hace mucho que no jugamos básquetbol que les parece si vamos a las canchas que están por aquí cerca y nos echamos un pequeño partido – les sugirió Jasper.

- Me parece una buena idea, pero de todos modos yo necesito regresar temprano, porque ahora que lo recuerdo yo le debo una cena a mi Bella y le prometí que cocinaría para ella – les dijo Edward – así es que necesito un poco de tiempo para preparar la cena y no morir en el intento.

- Tu en la cocina, creo que eso sería digno de ser visto – contesto Emmett que comenzaba a no poder aguantar por mucho la risa.

- Ok, entonces que les parece si ya partimos lo bueno es que sin querer estamos listos para la ocasión – volvió a decir Jasper dándose cuenta de que los tres llevaban puesta ropa deportiva.

- Entonces vámonos que es lo que esperamos – dijo Emmett que parecía un niño pequeño.

- No cabe la menor duda en que Alice es tu hermana, se parecen demasiado en cuanto a su forma de ser, ella está loca por las compras y tu por lo juegos – le dijo Edward mientras salían del departamento de los Brandon y se dirigían al elevador para llegar al estacionamiento y de ahí partir hacia las canchas que se encontraban cerca del edificio en el que Vivian. Después de un buen partido ya que se encontraron con un grupo de chicos que estaban ocupando la cancha decidieron que podrían jugar con ellos para que no hubiera problemas con el cómo se formaban los equipos, después de que el juego se terminara se fueron con dirección a un pequeño restaurant en el que comieron muy a gusto acompañando su comida con una buena cerveza para mitigar un poco la sed después del ejercicio realizado.

- Bueno Edward haber cuéntanos como va tu relación con Bella, la verdad es que ella debe de tener algo para haberte cambiado así, antes no salías con nosotros porque siempre estabas muy ocupado con tus conquistas y ahora hasta resulta que cocinas si recuerdo muy bien que siempre le decías a mi tía Esme que no entrabas a cocina no porque te hiciera menos hombre si no porque tenias miedo de salir herido de ese lugar – le dijo Jasper haciendo que Emmett casi se atragantara con la cerveza ya que el comentario de Jasper hizo que se riera.

- Y la verdad es que aun pienso lo mismo, pero no se me hace justo que ella cocine todo el tiempo, porque tampoco le gusta que salgamos mucho comer fuera, y pues he tenido que aprender a perder un poco el miedo ya que vivo solo desde hace algunos años por si no te habías dado cuenta – le dijo Edward.

- Calma hermano eso lo sabemos, a lo que Jasper se refiere es que de verdad que has cambiado mucho y todo es gracias a Bella, yo no sabía que pudieras llegar a ser tan entregado y estar tan a la disposición de alguien y mucho menos de una mujer.

- Bueno en eso si tienen razón, pero es que nunca había amado como la amo a ella, es como me supongo que se sienten ustedes con respecto a Alice y a Rose o me equivoco, porque no creo que tu Emmett pierdas todo ese aspecto de hombre rudo frente a Rose y hagas todo lo que ella te demande; y tu Jasper no es acaso que haces todo lo que la pequeña duende quiere y no creo que te aburras cuando no tiene con quien ir de compras y tú la acompañas y estas a gusto con ella todo el día sin importar que se la pase de tienda en tienda o es que acaso me equivoco – les dijo Edward.

- Bueno la verdad es que si tienes toda la razón – le dijo Jasper.

- Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista la verdad es que si, Bella es como tu complemento como Rose lo es para mí y Alice para Jasper – le dijo Emmett, dejándolos asombrados por lo maduras que sonaron esas palabras en boca de Emmett que demostraba que cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba podía tomarse las cosas con la seriedad que pedían.

- Bueno y ya que Edward le va a preparar algo especial a Bella que te parece si tu y yo también les preparamos algo especial a Rose y a Alice – le dijo Jasper.

- Me parece una buena idea, pero se me ocurre que también así como Edward va a querer estar a solas con Bella con ella no hay problema ya que pueden elegir cualquiera de sus departamentos, no creo que Rose se quiera venir al nuestro departamento ella me dijo que se iba a ir directo al de ustedes, así es que te parece si yo te presto nuestro departamento para que puedas estar con mi hermana y tu prestas el suyo para que pueda estar con Rose – le dijo Emmett.

- No es una mala idea, me supongo que las chicas van a llegar agotadas después de estar todo el día de arriba para abajo, porque yo no entiendo cómo es que lo hacen – les dijo Edward.

- Me parece justo, aunque esa es una muy buena pregunta cuando salgo con Alice ella nunca se cansa y yo regreso agotado, alguna vez le hice esa pregunta y simplemente me dijo que eran cosas de mujeres y no me quiso decir más – les comento Jasper.

Después de salir del restaurant decidieron hacer una parada en el centro comercial aunque la verdad es que no sabían muy bien qué es lo que necesitaban comprar habían quedado en que cada uno le prepararía la cena a sus respectivos amores, el que ya tenía una buena idea era Edward que simplemente tenía que volver a comprar lo que habían comprado la ocasión pasada, Jasper prepararía unos deliciosos macarrones con queso su especialidad y para ser honestos la única cosa que sabía hacer sin provocar un incendio, el que era un caso perdido era Emmett que no sabía que preparar así es que después de darle la vuelta entera al centro comercial como por quinta vez termino comprando comida de microondas preguntando a una señora que también tomaba unos cuanto paquetes el cómo es que se preparaban, a lo que la señora amablemente le dijo que simplemente tenía que meter los paquetes sin la envoltura en el horno de microondas según el tiempo que señalara el empaque o hasta que observara que estaba listo y eso se le hizo demasiado complejo a Emmett, pero en fin después decidieron comprar unas cuantas velas aromáticas y algunas botellas de un buen vino para celebrar que las tenían a su lado, ya contentos cada uno se fue al departamento correspondiente a preparar las cosas, pasaron a dejar a Emmett en el departamento de los gemelos y Jasper le indico donde es que estaban todas las cosas que iba a necesitar, le deseo mucha suerte y Jasper y Edward; una vez que cada quien estuvo en su departamento Jasper se dedico a poner a coser los macarrones mientras se arreglaba para la ocasión y arreglaba la mesa para la cena; por su lado Edward preparo la verdura que necesitaba y la puso a hervir, mientras que ponía a marinar un poco de carne con la que acompañaría su ensalada, mientras eso estaba listo decidió darse un baño rápido ya que el ejercicio que habían realizado por la mañana había hecho que sudara y no quería recibir en esas condiciones a su ángel, pero se tardo un poco más de lo normal al querer esmerarse que cuando recordó que tenia la verdura en la estufa simplemente se coloco una toalla y se fue hacia la cocina donde observo que la verdura estaba lista y que casi no le quedaba agua, así es que apago el fuego, puso a escurrir la verdura mientras sacaba un sartén y lo ponía a calentar con un poco de aceite, para así sazonar la carne; después como sintió que estaba muy callado el departamento prendió el radio en el que tocaba por casualidad la canción de _Nada de Nada de Marco Di Mauro _y Edward se quedo concentrado en la letra de la canción que describía perfectamente los sentimiento de él hacia Bella, así es que se sobresalto el escuchar el timbre.

- _Demonios se me hizo tardísimo ya llego mi Bella_ – pensó para sí mismo Edward – voy amor dame un momento – grito Edward que de las prisas no se percato de que aun no se había cambiado y que únicamente tenia puesta una toalla, pero él estaba contento de saber que la cena estaba casi lista y la mesa preparada.

- Amor, que bonito suena y me gusta que me recibas de esa manera – dijo una mujer entrando cuando Edward le abrió la puerta y se coloco detrás de ella para evitar que alguien lo viera ya que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que únicamente tenía una toalla.

- Tanya qué demonios haces aquí! – casi le grito Edward

- Te vine a ver mi amor, y veo que me estabas esperando – le contesto Tanya al ver la mesa lista para una cena romántica.

- Lárgate de aquí de una buena vez, entiende que no quiero nada contigo tú fuiste un error, un muy grave error – le dijo Edward tomándola del brazo para poder sacarla.

- Si crees que yo fui un error, entonces tienes que pagar las consecuencias – le dijo Tanya llena de ira por que el la rechazara.

- Entiéndelo, vete de una buena vez, no me hagas que te tenga que acusar de acoso y me des motivos para despedirte de la empresa de mi padre.

- Tu lo has dicho la empresa es de tu padre y el que me tiene que despedir es el no tu, además soy una de sus más valiosas adquisiciones así es que ni lo pienses, dime es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estas desperdiciando – le dijo Tanya mientras que se desabrochaba el abrigo que la cubría dejando a la vista un muy corto vestido que se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo y que apenas le cubría lo necesario y que era strapless.

- Ya terminaste de agotar mi poca paciencia, lárgate de una buena vez y no quiero volver a verte nunca, me das asco – le grito Edward sacándola de su departamento.

- Eso no es lo que me decías cuando estábamos en la cama y por eso te vas a arrepentir – le dijo Tanya que oyó el sonido del elevador del que venían descendiendo Bella y Alice que cargaban unas cuantas bolsas y se quedaron paradas al ver a Edward semidesnudo que tenia sujetada a Tanya que en ese momento estampo sus labios en los de él haciendo que Edward se quedara estático primero en estado de shock y después para demostrarle que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero él no se percato de que todo lo estaba viendo Bella y Alice que logro sujetarla antes de que se desplomara de la impresión ya que para ella parecía que ambos estaban colaborando en aquel beso que destrozo la vida de Bella, en esos momentos salió Ángela una de las vecinas de Bella que era la que más cerca vivía de los elevadores y de inmediato ayudo a Alice a meter a Bella antes de que se callera y no pudieran levantarla después. Por otra parte al ver que Tanya no lo dejaba la apretó fuertemente de los brazos y la aparto bruscamente de su lado.

- Lárgate inmediatamente y no quiero volver a tener cerca – le dijo Edward con asco.

- Que mi beso no te recordó buenos momentos, en los que ambos nos devorábamos – le dijo Tanya con intención de volver a besarlo y sabia que no lo lograría pero Bella ya no estaba y Tanya estaba segura de que cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que se estaban besando además de que Edward esta semidesnudo y ese era un punto a su favor. Edward al ver las intenciones de Tanya la jalo del brazo literalmente la aventó en el elevador pasando a presionar el botón a la planta baja.

- Tus labios lo único que me dan son asco, desaparece de una buena vez – le escupió Edward con odio.

- Espero que disfrutes de tu dolor – fue lo único que le contesto Tanya pero Edward no entendió a lo que se refería y no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, regreso a su departamento para ver que la carne que se cocía en la estufa se estaba quemando, de inmediato hizo hasta lo imposible por recuperarla pero fue imposible, pero no se preocupo demasiado ya que aún le quedaba carne marinada lista para cocinar, así es que la dejo cocinándose mientras corría hacia su habitación para cambiarse ya que su dulce Bella ya no debería de tardar en regresar… una hora después… dos horas… tres horas y comenzaba a oscurecer… tres horas y media y Edward parecía león enjaulado ya se habían tardado demasiado.

- Emmett, oye disculpa pero es que tengo una pregunta ya está contigo Rose? – le pregunto Edward que de verdad ya estaba un poco angustiado y se le notaba en la voz porque ya había marcado el numero de Bella pero nadie contestaba y la última vez que le marco una grabación le decía que el numero estaba apagado o fuera del área de servicio.

- Calma hermano estas bien, Rose llego hace poquito más de tres horas y me dijo que las chicas se habían ido directamente al departamento – le dijo Emmett pensando en donde estaban las chicas – ya le marcaste a Bella o a Alice?

- Le he marcado a Bella pero no contesta, es mas creo que apagaron el teléfono, estoy desesperado – le dijo Edward.

- Deja que le marque a Alice y yo te aviso cualquier novedad, cálmate ve a ver a Jasper a lo mejor están ahí con él.

- Tienes razón probablemente estén ahí – dijo Edward queriendo creerlo con todas sus fuerzas después de eso colgó y tomo sus llaves para ir al departamento de los Brandon en donde toco, pero nadie respondió, toco una, dos, tres, cuatro veces pero nada de verdad se estaba empezando a asustar así es que regreso a su departamento por su celular.

- Alice que pasa donde están – le dijo Emmett a Alice por teléfono después de la llamada de Edward.

- Estamos bien Emmett, estoy aquí con Bella y Jaz en el departamento de Ángela – le contesto Alice pero había algo que le ocultaba.

- Qué demonios pasa Alice que hacen el departamento de Ángela, Edward me acaba de hablar y está desesperado porque no sabe donde esta Bella, está bien que paso y no quiero que me mientas – le dijo muy seriamente Emmett dejando sin más opción a Alice que decirle la verdad.

- Ahora ya está desesperado porque no la encuentra después de lo que le hizo, que sin vergüenza es – le dijo Alice.

- Me quieres decir que fue lo que paso que no entiendo nada, deja de hablar de manera criptica quieres – contesto Emmett ya un poco enojado por no entender nada.

- Lo que pasa es que Edward engaño a Bella y la pobre está destrozada, Jasper me ayudo a calmarla y ahora por fin se quedo dormida.

- Como que la engaño a que te refieres ya no entendí nada.

- Pues así, Bella dice que la tipa se llama Tanya o algo así, nosotras íbamos llegando de nuestras compras cuando vimos a Edward fuera de su departamento semidesnudo con la tal Tanya colgada de su cuello besándose.

- Y como es que Bella sabe el nombre de esa Tanya – le pregunto Emmett un poco molesto de que Edward haya lastimado a Bella.

- Por lo que nos conto la misma Tanya la fue a ver precisamente ayer a su trabajo y le dijo que era la mujer de Edward y que ella solo era un pasatiempo, pero Bella no le quiso creer porque dice que con anterioridad Bella escucho una plática de Edward donde le decía a Tanya que no le importaba que no lo buscara, pero verlo le rompió el corazón, además de que esta misma mañana ahora que lo recuerdo vimos en una revista que Rose compro unas fotos de Edward donde besaba a Tanya y según Bella solo fue un par de días antes de que comenzaran su relación como pareja, así es que te imaginaras que Bella no quiere ver a Edward.

- Ese maldito me las va a pagar, el me prometió que nunca la lastimaría en este momento salgo para allá – le dijo Emmett que ya estaba poniendo en pie rumbo hacia la salida hecho una fiera.

- Cálmate Emmett, Bella no quiere que hagamos nada.

- Y encima de todo todavía lo defiende, el no se merece una mujer como ella – contesto Emmett que egresaba al sofá.

- No podemos hacer nada, lamento que se haya arruinado tu noche mi Jaz me dijo que ustedes habían preparado una cena especial para nosotras.

- Si, de hecho la idea fue de Edward que de seguro lo que quería era tiempo para ver a su amante, como fuimos tan ciegos para creerle.

- De eso ya no hay vuelta atrás, bueno te dejo no quiero dejar mucho tiempo sola a Bella si pasa algo yo te lo hago saber ok, y no hagas ninguna estupidez entendiste.

- Está bien y si por estupidez entiendes el ir a cortarle la cabeza no te preocupes no creo que Rose me lo permita al fin de cuentas en su primo – le dijo Emmett a Alice mientras que Rose le daba una mirada de confusión y molestia al mismo tiempo, después de eso la comunicación se corto.

- Ahora si me vas a decir que paso y que es eso de que quieres cortarle la cabeza a Edward – le pregunto Rose.

- Rose, mi cielo lo que pasa es que Edward engaño a Bella y ahora está destrozada y esta con Alice y Jasper en el departamento de Ángela Weber una vecina.

- Así que Edward volvió a hacer de las suyas ahora si que me decepciono, pensé que volvería a ser el mismo de cuando era joven por eso me caía bien Bella porque nos regreso al antiguo Edward, pero por lo que me dices sigue siendo el mismo patán, yo no se porque la que no le arranca la cabeza es Bella en lugar de deprimirse, tiene que ser fuerte y salir adelante, no vale la pena desperdiciar lagrimas por personas así como Edward.

- Desgraciadamente en el amor no se manda y nosotros no podemos hacer nada… espera es el – le dijo Emmett mientras observaba que su teléfono se prendía y comenzaba a vibrar.

- Emmett que paso te comunicaste con Alice o con Bella dime que si o me voy a volver loco – le dijo un ya muy desesperado Edward.

- Ya hable con Alice, están "bien no te preocupes" – le dijo Emmett con voz irónica.

- Como que no me preocupe que pasa Em, hay algo que no me quieres decir donde están, yo voy por ellas – le dijo Edward sin captar la ironía en la voz de Emmett.

- Que quieren que las dejes en paz y yo también no vuelvas a llamar – y sin más colgó un muy enojado Emmett.

- Qué demonios paso – se preguntaba Edward que ya no entendía nada, estaba sumamente desesperado necesitaba hablar con Bella, sin pensarlo dos veces marco el numero de Alice, pero el teléfono sonó y sonó pero nadie contesto, volvió a marcar un par de veces más y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo Edward ya no sabía qué hacer parecía que se quería arrancar la cabellera de tan duro que la jalaba en un intento por entender.

- Bella, cálmate estas bien, tranquila aquí estoy – le dijo Alice mientras sostenía a Bella que de repente comenzó a gritar y era un grito cargado de dolor que le rompía el corazón a cualquiera.

- Alice dime que no fue real, que solo fue un sueño – le rogaba Bella.

- No sabes cuánto me gustaría decirte que solo fue una pesadilla pero no lo fue, lo siento tato.

- Porque, porque Alice porque lo hizo le entregue mi corazón el sabia, el sabia por lo que había pasado me juro que el jugaría conmigo y yo le creí, me entregue como una estúpida – le decía Bella mientras que las lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.

- Tranquilízate Bella, yo no puedo decir porque, eso solamente te lo puede contestar el – le contesto Alice.

- No Alice, no lo quiero ver, me quiero ir, es mas dónde estamos? – le pregunto Bella al darse cuenta de que no sabía en donde es que estaba.

- Estamos con Ángela y Jessica salió no te preocupes.

- Con Ángela, lo siento me quiero ir, por favor Alice vámonos – le suplico Bella.

- Está bien vámonos ponte los zapatos, voy a ver a Ángela y a Jaz que están en la sala – después Alice salió para darle las gracias a Ángela que se había portado muy bien con ellas, después de eso salió Bella que se despido con un asentimiento de cabeza ya que no se sentía capaz de hablar por el momento sin ponerse a llorar. Al salir de ahí Alice conducía a Bella hacia su departamento pero Bella insistía en querer ir a su departamento, ya habían entrado y Alice que fue la última al tratar de cerrar algo no la dejo, cuando levanto la vista se tomo con la mirada penetrante de Edward que sostenía la puerta con una mano.

- Donde esta Bella, que fue lo que paso habla Alice, porque no contestan el teléfono, donde estaban – le dijo de manera atropellada Edward.

- Lárgate ella no te quiere ver – le dijo Alice entre dientes con ira contenida.

- No me voy a ir hasta hablar con ella, dime qué fue lo que paso – le dijo Edward que definitivamente ya no entendía, pensaba que los Brandon estaban medio locos los dos le habían dicho casi lo mismo, de repente se escucho un fuerte CLAP!

- Y eso porque fue – le dijo muy sorprendido Edward con una mano en la mejilla que se le estaba poniendo extremadamente roja y le comenzaba a quemar, la pequeña Alice le soltó tremenda cachetada que incluso le volteo la cara a Edward que para nada se lo esperaba.

- Por mentiroso y ahora lárgate de una buena vez! – le dijo ya muy molesta Alice cosa que asusto a Edward nunca la había visto así, con las fosas nasales dilatadas y con los puños apretados dispuesta a soltar otro golpe.

- Por lo que más quieras déjame ver a Bella no se qué fue lo que paso, pero necesito verla te lo suplico – le dijo Edward al borde del llanto por la desesperación.

- Encima de todo hipócrita, ya te lo dije ella no te quiere ver – lo encaro Alice.

- Alice amor cálmate Bella te necesita anda ve – le dijo Jasper que la tomaba de los brazos y la metía al departamento – Edward por favor haz el favor de retirarte, ahora no es momento de hablar con Bella, ella va a estar bien solo dale tiempo – le dijo calmadamente Jasper.

- Pero Jaz, necesito verla no entiendo que es lo que pasa, estoy hecho un lio, en la mañana estábamos bien, esta molesta porque le dije que saliera con Alice, dime qué fue lo que paso te lo suplico, yo me quede en que la esperaba para cenar, por fin le había preparado algo de cenar a mi Bella, dime que paso porque no llego – le dijo ya desesperado Edward mientras las lagrimas le brotaban y surcaban su rostro.

- Entiende Edward que en estos momentos Bella no te quiere ver, está muy dolida entiéndela.

- Pero es que no sé qué es lo que tengo que entender, que hice dime por dios que hice.

- Eso es algo que tu deberías de saber que fue lo que hiciste, para que ella no te quiera ver, por favor respeta su decisión mañana será otro día y tal vez ya esté más calmada y podrás hablar con ella.

- Pero…

- Pero nada Edward dale tiempo al tiempo, anda ve a descansar que los dos lo necesitan – y sin más Jasper le cerró la puerta.

- Qué demonios le hice, yo no recuerdo haberle hecho nada, que paso – se decía una y otra vez Edward rompiéndose la cabeza para encontrar el detalle que se le escapaba – Tanya, ella debió de haberle hecho algo eso debe de ser – así que le llamo inmediatamente.

- Eddy amor tan rápido recapacitaste – le dijo Tanya al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Qué demonios le hiciste a Bella, dime ahora mismo – le dijo o mejor dicho le grito Edward.

- Dime quien es Bella y por favor no grites – le contesto muy divertida Tanya.

- No te hagas la tonta dime qué fue lo que le hiciste, que le dijiste, habla de una maldita vez.

- Yo no le dije ni le hice nada a tu noviecita, mejor piensa en que fue lo que vio y no me llames a menos que me quieras ver para que te consuele, besos amor – le dijo Tanya y después colgó divertida por la situación.

- Que vio, que vio… el elevador era ella, maldita Tanya ella lo sabía, pero que mas vio… maldición estábamos en el pasillo y yo solo tenía una toalla, no esto no me puede estar pasando Bella, mi Bella piensa que la engañe que voy a hacer no la puedo perder, no mi Bella no dios no me la quites – hablaba en voz alta Edward desesperado en su departamento sin que pudiera hacer nada, tomo la botella de vino que había comprado para su cena y brindar por su felicidad que ahora solo era dolor y no la dejo hasta que no estuvo vacía, después el cansancio lo venció quedándose adormilado en el sofá, hizo un esfuerzo y tambaleándose se dirigió hacia su recamara, donde una vez llegar a la cama se desplomo en ella y se durmió abrazada a la almohada de su Bella.

Por otro lado Bella lloraba desconsolada en su habitación después de haber convencido a Alice y a Jasper de que se fueran a descansar a su departamento no sin antes hacer jurar a Bella de que no haría ninguna locura y que si le pasaba o necesitaba algo iría inmediatamente a verlos a lo que Bella acepto con tal de quedarse sola para poder dejar salir todo su dolor sin que la vieran, después de muchas horas de llanto el cansancio la venció quedando rendida sobre las cobijas de la cama.

* * *

**hola soy yo de nuevo les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste nos vemos la proxima.**


	15. Chapter 15 El adios

**Cap. 15 (El adiós)**

Bella se removía inquieta en su cama, rodo sobre ella con la esperanza de encontrarse con el firme pecho de Edward pero no lo encontró, así es que se levanto de la cama y fue en su búsqueda paso a la cocina y lo que vio la dejo paralizada ahí estaba Edward con ese porte tan imponente, pero no estaba solo estaba acompañado de Tanya, se disponían a sentarse en la mesa que estaba preparada claramente que era solo para dos, con velas y música romántica.

- Amor, que bueno que por fin te cansaste de esa niña tonta, no sabes cuánto me alegra – le dijo Tanya mientras le daba una uva en su boca.

- Si, lo siento tanto amor se que te descuide pero ahora ya podemos estar juntos sin que nadie se interponga.

- No creerás que esa niña intente hacer algo.

- Quien Isabella?, no te preocupes por ella, no vale la pena es algo insignificante, mejor disfrutemos de que por fin estamos juntos – dijo Edward con voz simple y aburrida.

- Edward, porque Edward porque! – gritaba desesperadamente Bella, al darse vuelta para salir de la cocina sintió un golpe y cuando abrió los ojos no se encontraba en su cocina sino que estaba en su habitación y se había caído de la cama, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y el dolor en su pecho era inmenso fue el mismo sueño de ayer, sentía en un pecho como crecía un agujero negro que consumía todo a su paso, se incorporo y se volvió a subir a la cama y se abrazo a sí misma para mitigar un poco el dolor que comenzaba a carcomerla en vida… vida cual vida? ella ya no estaba completamente viva, era solo un despojo humano, una vez más se había convertido en nada, aunque pensándolo bien esta vez fue peor.

Por su parte Edward dormía abrazado a una almohada que claramente olía a fresas su olor, el mejor aroma que pudiera existir… olía a Bella.

- Hola amor, buenos días, no sabes el terrible sueño que tuve, soñé que te había perdido, pero estas aquí conmigo a mi lado como debe de ser – le dijo Edward suavemente, espero a que se moviera o le dijera algo pero eso nunca paso – Bella, amor – volvió a decir mientras apretaba lo que creía que era su cuerpo y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que tenía entre sus brazos ara su almohada, era lo único que le quedaba de ella ahora.

- No, no fue un sueño, Bella, mi amor vuelve a mí, Bella te necesito amor no me dejes – le decía una y otra vez Edward a la almohada que aun tenía entre sus brazos – _tengo que ir a verla si eso es la iré a ver cueste lo que cueste, ella me tiene que creer, no la voy a perder_ – se dijo para sí mismo poniéndose de inmediato de pie, se puso lo primero que tenía cerca y se paso una de sus manos por su cabellera cobriza con la que no había nada que hacer, salió de su departamento vigilando la puerta de los Brandon, aun era un poco temprano para que ya estuvieran despiertos y con suerte no estarían con ella y no evitarían que le hablara, llego a la puerta del departamento de Bella y toco el timbre una, dos, tres veces hasta que escucho pasos en dirección a la puerta y una pequeña maldición – _si mi dulce Bella viene a abrirme – _pensó para sí mismo Edward y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, los segundos que tardo en abrir la puerta se le hicieron eternos, estaba tan impaciente.

- Alice te… - Bella se quedo callada al ver que del otro lado de la puerta no estaba Alice como ella suponía.

- Bella, amor necesito hablar contigo – le dijo inmediatamente Edward, aprovechando el momento de duda de Bella para poder entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

- Ed…Edward que haces aquí – le dijo con un hilo de voz Bella.

- Mi amor necesitamos hablar – le suplico tomándola de las manos.

- Suéltame – le dijo grito de repente Bella, su contacto que tanto le agradaba ahora le quemaba – pero… está bien, solo escúchame quieres, no me dejes te lo suplico, te amo, no me dejes – le decía desesperado a Bella que se lleno de ira al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de Edward, ahora ya no podía creer en el no, ya no.

- Y eso se lo dices a todas tus amantes, para poder llevártelas a la cama, o solo se lo dices a las ingenuas como yo, para que después te burles de ellas con Tanya, no Edward tu no me vas a volver a lastimar, creíste que era muy divertido burlarte de mí, que no te está esperando en tu departamento, una vez me lo dijiste a ti te gustan las mujeres rubias no, porque Edward porque jugaste conmigo, yo te creí, me entregue a ti sin condiciones ni restricciones, pero no más, vete no te quiero ver nunca más, sal de mi vida, vete, vete – le dijo desesperadamente Bella mientras le golpeaba el pecho y las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos ya no las podía contener.

- Bella, por favor esto nunca fue un juego, yo te amo a ti, por favor no me dejes – le dijo Edward con la voz rota debido al llanto y tomándola de las manos – Tanya no es nadie en mi vida, tú eres lo más importante que tengo, eres mi vida, créeme por favor.

- Deja de mentirme yo te vi, de seguro a ella también le dices que yo no soy nada, vete de una buena vez, la misma Tanya me lo dijo y yo no lo creí hasta ayer que te vi con ella, por favor Edward vete ya no me lastimes mas – le suplico Bella mientras jalaba sus manos, no quería, no podía creerle, pero es que se veía tan sincero… no, no podía y no lo iba a hacer.

- Bella yo nunca he querido lastimarte, por dios créeme yo te amo a ti – casi le grito con desesperación – por favor, si tú me lo pides me arrastraría a tus pies y haría todo lo que me pidieras para poder obtener tu perdón – le dijo Edward que comenzaba a ponerse de rodillas.

- Para Edward deja ya de fingir vete de una buena vez y no me vuelvas a buscar, yo no te quiero volver a ver, vete – le dijo Bella llorando incontrolablemente, haciendo que Edward se detuviera.

- De verdad eso es lo que quieres, no me quieres tener a tu lado, ya no me amas, dímelo y me iré de tu vida para siempre te dejare en paz, te lo dije una vez que solo me ira de tu lado si tú me lo pedias – le dijo Edward con el corazón destrozado.

- S-i Ed-wa-rd eso es lo que quiero, no te quiero ver más, en cuanto a que ya no te ame, te aseguro que algún día dejare de hacerlo, y ahora vete quieres – le dijo abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

- Me iré y con eso solo te demuestro cuanto te amo, solo a ti Isabella Swan.

- Adiós Edward – fue lo último que dijo Bella antes de cerrar su puerta y dejar a Edward parado con el corazón destrozado, pero su corazón ya no era de él, todo le pertenecía a ella, así es que ahí lo dejo, dejo su corazón junto a su dueña; vacio y sin nada porque vivir y luchar regreso a su departamento a dejar que el dolor y la agonía lo consumieran lentamente con la esperanza de que al pasar el tiempo le dejara de doler, lo cual parecía imposible, su Bella, su ángel lo había dejado para siempre.

Bella no pudo soportar más se dejo caer al piso junto a la puerta, aunque no le quisiera creer a Edward no podía dejar de amarlo como lo amaba, pero prometió que ya no la buscaría, de verdad lo haría? De verdad es que ella quería que la dejara? Bella sabia la respuesta y era no, no quería perderlo, pero era lo mejor para los dos, el sería feliz con Tanya y ella trataría de llevar una nueva vida si es que lo que le quedaba se llamaba vida, tenía que seguir adelante pero no podía seguir si seguía viviendo en el mismo piso que el eso le haría mucho daño, lo mejor sería irse, si alejarse como cuando paso lo de Jacob, pero también en esta ocasión no tenía a donde irse, de repente una idea paso por su mente, aun le quedaba una posibilidad, la opción del curso que le ofreció su jefe, pero para eso aún faltaba una semana, podría soportar una semana? Tendría que hacerlo por su propio bien, lo evitaría lo mas que pudiera eso es lo que tenía que hacer, pero por el momento se dejaría llevar por el dolor y así tumbada en el suelo se abrazo a sí misma como si de ello dependiera el poder seguir completa, como si se estuviera desarmando poco a poco, el llanto la ahogaba, pero nada le importaba solo tenía en su mente la imagen de Edward besando a Tanya y eso la atormentaría por mucho tiempo.

- Bella, abre soy yo Alice, por favor ábreme – le dijo Alice al otro lado de la puerta que no tuvo que tocar ya que se oía claramente su llanto lo que indicaba que estaba muy cerca de la puerta.

- Alice, estoy bien puedes seguir haciendo tus cosas, no te preocupes por mi – le dijo con gran esfuerzo Bella, ya que tenia la garganta seca por tanto llorar y no tenia, ni fuerzas ni ganas de abrir la puerta.

- Bella, abre la puerta o voy por Jasper y Emmett para que la tiren – le amenazo Alice, al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una llorosa Bella, eso le partió el corazón a Alice y la abrazo uniéndose a su llanto.

- Alice de verdad estoy bien, no te preocupes simplemente necesito estar sola, solo hoy por favor.

- Que paso Bella, anoche estabas un poco más tranquila, te vino a ver?

- Sí, me dijo que me amaba – sollozos – que no lo dejara – mas sollozos – y después le pedí que se fuera y me dijo que lo haría que saldría de mi vida – Bella no lo pudo soportar más y se puso a llorar como hace solo unos minutos.

- Pero nunca negó lo que vimos ayer? – le dijo una ya muy confundida Alice.

- No, nunca lo desmintió, no había nada que desmentir se estaban besando Alice tu también lo viste.

- Pero… ya no entendí estas así porque te dijo que ya no te iba a buscar, si no lo quieres perder ve por él – le dijo demasiado contrariada por lo que Bella le contaba, no estaba muy a favor de que lo perdonara, pero si se amaban lo podrían superar.

- No, Alice el no me ama solo soy un juego, tu lo sabías, sabias como es, por eso te costo tanto creerle, no lo voy a buscar y así el podrá ser feliz con Tanya.

- Entonces qué vas a hacer – le pregunto Alice y de momento se quedo como en blanco – no Bella no te vayas, el que huyas no significa que se solucionaran los problemas, no lo hagas.

- Alice como sabias que me quiero ir, además irme es lo mejor, por el momento no me puedo ir pero voy a tomar un curso que me ofrecieron en mi trabajo necesito alejarme pensar con claridad.

- Bueno el que te vayas a un curso me parece bien, ve respira aire limpio llena tu mente de otras cosas, tomate tu tiempo, pero no te vayas, no nos puedes dejar a nosotros.

- Ya veremos qué pasa Alice lo decidiré cuando regrese, por el momento solo quiero estar sola si Alice no quiero que me lo tomes a mal, te agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero mi dolor lo tengo de vivir sola.

- No tienes porque, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte pero respeto que en estos momentos tú quieras tener tu espacio y te lo voy a dar me asegurare de que nadie te venga a molestar no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias Alice no se qué haría sin ti, has demostrado ser una muy buena amiga – le dijo Bella con la mano en el corazón.

- Yo sabía que seriamos buenas amigas y no te defraudare te lo aseguro – después de eso Alice salió sin decir nada mas, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su departamento a comunicarles la noticia a los chicos que esperaban saber que le había dicho Bella y porque no había regresado con ella como habían quedado.

- Que paso como esta Bellita, porque no vino contigo – quiso saber Emmett que ataco a su hermana en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

- Calma Emmett, obviamente no está bien y quiere estar sola yo respeto su decisión, necesita pensar las cosas y no dejarse llevar.

- Pero no podemos dejarla sola – insistía Emmett.

- Emmett, Alice tiene razón hay que darle su espacio, cuando este lista ella vendrá a nosotros solo ten paciencia – le dijo Jasper, por otro lado Rose no dijo nada solo mostraba su enfado, al que nadie entendía solo Jasper que conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabia el motivo de su enfado pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno que les parece si desayunamos y después le llevamos algo a Bella – les dijo Alice y todos aceptaron.

Edward por otra parte estaba a oscuras en un rincón de su habitación abrazado a la almohada de Bella con una botella de licor en la mano, llorando y queriendo olvidar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por cumplir lo que le había dicho a Bella acerca de que no la buscaría, pero se le hacía tan difícil sabiendo que estaba a pocos metros de él, pero para llegar a ella tendría que pasar por los hermanos Brandon que la noche anterior le habían dejado muy en claro que no dejarían que se le volviera a acercar a su ángel, de cierta manera se los agradecía ellos le ayudarían a mantener su promesa de no molestarla más.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Cullen, Esme la madre de Edward estaba que no cavia de felicidad, estaba tan feliz como hace mucho no lo estaba hoy regresaba a su casa su amado y único hijo y con una mujer que según palabras de su esposo Carlise lo había cambiado por completo había regresado al antiguo Edward que tanto querían. Esme estaba tan feliz que no dejo que nadie le ayudara para preparar la comida que era la favorita de su hijo, se la pasó la semana completa limpiando toda la casa con una enorme sonrisa, Carlise hacía mucho tiempo que no veía así de feliz a su mujer, después de estar toda la mañana ayudándole con lo poco que le dejaba Esme, decidieron pasar un tiempo a solas relajándose en el pequeño sofá que tenían en su habitación, platicando de lo mucho que se amaban aun como si fuera el primer día, después de lo ansiosos que estaban de ver de nuevo a Edward y de por fin conocer a la chica con la que salía su hijo, la adorable Bella, que Esme ya quería como una hija mas, paso el tiempo, eran poco más de tres de la tarde y Esme se comenzaba a inquietar.

- Carlise no crees que ya es un poco tarde y los chicos aun no llegan.

- Calma amor, tal vez estén con los chicos Brandon, según me dijo Edward pasaron con ellos el fin de semana pasado.

- Crees que se les haya olvidado – le dijo un poco angustiada.

- Como crees, Edward nunca te haría una grosería de ese tipo, a lo mejor se les fue el tiempo y no se han dado cuenta, ten un poco mas de paciencia.

- Es que estoy tan impaciente por conocer a Bella y volver a ver a Edward después de tanto tiempo.

- Lo sé amor yo estoy en las mismas, pero no ganamos nada si nos impacientamos.

- Está bien, dame un momento tengo que ir al sanitario – le dijo Esme poniéndose de pie, una vez dentro realizo una llamada, estaba tan impaciente que necesitaba tener noticias de su hijo.

- Hola – dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- Rose cielo, que bueno es escuchar tu voz, necesito hacerte una pregunta.

- Que pasa tía.

- Bueno estás en tu departamento con Jasper?

- No estamos en casa de los Brandon, porque?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que hoy quedo Edward de que vendría a visitarnos, sabes si es que está en su departamento o es que esta con ustedes.

- Con nosotros no está, me supongo que está en su departamento yo no lo he visto salir en todo el día – le dijo Rose con voz molesta, pero a Esme ya se le hacía normal que hablara de esa manera y mas al tratarse de Edward.

- Bueno muchas gracias cielo, mándales saludos de mi parte a todos.

- Gracias tía, se los hare saber, nos vemos – y se corto la comunicación.

- Esme, cielo a quien le hablaste? – le pregunto Carlise en cuanto salió del sanitario.

- Como sabes que hice una llamada.

- Porque te conozco amor, solo por eso.

- Mmm, le hable a Rose, dice que Edward no ha salido de su departamento todo el día.

- Bueno son jóvenes, probablemente se les fue el tiempo volando, aunque eso no es pretexto deja que le hable – tomo el teléfono y marco, se oía el timbre de espera pero nada, Edward cuando escucho su celular corrió hacia el pensando en que era Bella, pero cuando vio que no era ella regreso adonde estaba ni siquiera se fijo en quien era, simplemente se volvió a hundir en su dolor.

- Que paso Carlise – pregunto Esme.

- Nada, nadie contesta ya le marque unas tres veces y nadie contesta.

- Bueno a lo mejor si se les olvido, tal vez estén durmiendo hay que dejarlos, que te parece si lo volvemos a intentar más tarde – le dijo Esme que trataba de ocultar su desilusión.

- El me lo prometió, pero está bien volveremos a marcarles más tarde – le contesto Carlise que ocultaba muy bien su enojo, tendría unas cuantas palabras con su hijo, se le rompía el corazón de ver a Esme tan desilusionada.

El día prácticamente llegaba su fin y ni Carlise ni Esme aun tenían noticias de su hijo, Carlise estaba tan molesto con su hijo que no lo soporto mas y le volvió a marcar, el sospechaba que había algo raro con la chica con la que salía, tenía miedo de que se repitiera otra vez la historia, no podría ser que Edward cayera dos veces y de la misma manera, marco el numero de su hijo pero una grabación le indicaba que el numero estaba apagado, no le podía decir la verdad a Esme eso la destrozaría.

- Edward ahora si me vas a escuchar – se prometió así mismo Carlise al darse cuenta de que nunca le contestaría.

- Ya hablaste con el cielo – le pregunto Esme.

- Si amor, me dijo que te pidiera disculpas porque no pudieron venir, lo que pasa es que como ya te conté tenemos mucho trabajo en la oficina, a tal grado que tuvo que llevarse trabajo a casa y es la hora que aun no termina, me prometió que vendría a verte a pedirte disculpas personalmente en cuanto fuera posible.

- Ya veo, bueno y Bella?

- Claro, ella nos manda saludos y también está muy apenada por no poder venir a conocernos, espera que nos conozcamos muy pronto.

- Ya veo, bueno pues ya será para la próxima – le dijo Esme un poco más tranquila, pero igual de desilusionada.

- No te preocupes cielo, ellos vendrán, tranquila, bueno que te parece si salimos a cenar tu y yo como cuando éramos novios, y damos una vuelta por el parque, para recordar nuestras primeras citas.

- No crees que es un poco tarde y mañana tienes que levantarte muy temprano para ir a la oficina.

- No importa cielo, solo quiero verte feliz.

- Está bien, pero solo salimos a cenar que te parece.

- Me encanta la idea, vámonos.

Por otro lado Bella apenas había podido terminar de llorar y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

- Bella somos nosotros Alice y Emmy – le dijo Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

- Hola chicos pasen, siento el desorden – les dijo Bella una vez que les abrió.

- Bells estas bien, tu solo dime que si y yo le rompo la cara a ese infeliz – le dijo Emmett.

- Emmett no hagas nada si, todo está bien solo regálame un abrazo y está todo listo.

- Como tú quieras Bella, en cuanto cambies de opinión solo me dices y listo, sí – le contesto Emmett con un nudo en la garganta debido a la pena que le causaba ver a si a Bella, los puños apretados porque no lo dejara romperle la cara a Edward.

- Claro Em, si yo cambio de opinión tú vas a ser el primero en enterarte, es un trato.

- Trato, bueno ahora a lo que venimos – le dijo Emmett mientras la mantenía prisionera entre sus brazos.

- Que paso – pregunto Bella.

- Bueno venimos a invitarte a cenar con nosotros los gemelos ya se fueron porque mañana tienen que trabajar temprano, así es que tu vas a cenar con nosotros y no hay discusión estoy segura de que no has comido nada en todo el día – dijo Alice.

- Pero no tengo hambre, muchas gracias chicos.

- Anda toma tus cosas que nos vamos a cenar, dije que no había discusión – dijo Alice.

- Está bien vamos, solo tomo mis llaves y listo.

- Así me gusta – dijo Emmett – hoy voy a ser muy afortunado de compartir la cena con mis dos hermanitas que son dos de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo. Después de que terminaran de cenar y de que Bella apenas probara bocado, decidió que era hora de irse a dormir ya que al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar.

* * *

**hola de nuevo ando dando lata por aqui, solo les paso a dejar el nuevo capitulo y les pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero hubo algunas fallas tecnicas de mi parte jajaja, espero que les haya gustado sabes que me gusta saber sus opiniones, bueno hasta el prox. capitulo.**


	16. Chapter 16 Planes

**Cap. 16 (Planes)**

Un nuevo día se abría paso y con él una nueva semana, en la que Bella tenía que poner en marcha sus planes para poder sobrevivir sin Edward, el primero era acostumbrarse a despertar sola otra vez, y como al parecer se le estaba haciendo costumbre despertó gritando el nombre de Edward, ya que la pesadilla que tenia se estaba volviendo repetitiva, pero no por eso menos dolorosa. Después estaba el volver a adoptar su antigua rutina, de salir corriendo de su departamento para poder llegar a tiempo a su trabajo, lo que más le agradaba del plan era que iba a tener la cabeza ocupada así es que al menos durante el día no se torturaría, ya tendría la noche para volver a dejarse llevar por el dolor, además de que se prometió a si misma mostrarse fuerte, porque no quería que Alice y Emmett principalmente la vieran caerse a pedazos y mucho menos que intentaran algo en contra de él, porque si, a pesar de todo seguía amándolo de tal manera que hasta dolía, no se equivocaba cuando pensaba que si lo perdía ella moriría de dolor y para ser sinceros Bella se sentía muerta en vida, pero por ese amor que ella le tenía haría lo que estuviera en su mano para que fuera feliz con Tanya y eso incluía mantenerse apartada de su camino. Esta mañana iba a ser la primera de muchas en las que tendría que volver a lo mismo de siempre, así es que se levanto trato de arreglarse pero ya le daba igual, no desayuno y simplemente salió de su departamento, pero no pudo evitar mirar la puerta que marcaba el numero 512, donde hasta hace unas horas era el lugar más feliz que hubiera conocido, sin perder más tiempo emprendió marcha hacia su lugar de trabajo en el que lo primero que tendría que hacer era buscar a su jefe para darle a conocer su decisión acerca de ir a Virginia.

Mientras Bella se encargaba de llegar a su lugar de trabajo, Alice se disponía a ir a buscarla toco en su puerta pero nunca nadie respondió así es que se alarmo un poco y para calmarse le llamo.

- Bueno – contesto una apresurada Bella.

- Donde estas que te he estado buscando – le dijo Alice.

- Hola Alice buenos días – le dijo Bella – estoy casi llegando a mi trabajo, necesito llegar ya antes de que se me haga tarde.

- Pensé que aun estarías en tu departamento y que no irías a trabajar.

- Bueno Alice lo que pasa es que necesito algo en que entretenerme y mi trabajo me gusta, me mantiene ocupada y me sirve de distracción.

- Me alegro mucho por ti Bella, de que no te hundas en la depresión.

- Es lo más sano que puedo hacer, tratar de salir adelante, además recuerda que te comente que me iría del estado la próxima semana, que para ser sinceras no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo te enteraste de que me iría.

- No lo sé Bella, simplemente lo supe, es extraño es igual que como supe que seriamos grandes amigas, pero en fin te dejo para que puedas hacer tus cosas a gusto nos vemos después.

- Ok, muchas gracias Alice que tengas un buen día.

- Muchas gracias Bella, yo te deseo lo mismo, tu puedes salir adelante eres una mujer muy fuerte – fue lo último que dijo Alice antes de cortar la comunicación.

Era casi medio día cuando Bella por fin se pudo dar un pequeño tiempo de ir a buscar a su jefe y tener la suerte de que estuviera desocupado, ya que desde que llego lo anduvo buscando, pero primero su secretaria le informo que llegaría tarde, después que estaba ocupado y una tercera vez que volvía a estar ocupado, la cuarta vez por fin se había desocupado un poco.

- Señorita Swan en que puedo ayudarle – le dijo amablemente el señor Morris del otro lado de un imponente escritorio.

- Buenos días señor Morris, no sé si se encuentre muy ocupado, necesito hablar con usted unos minutitos por favor.

- No se preocupe señorita que es lo es lo que se le ofrece? – le dijo el señor Morris levantando hasta ese momento la cara – se encuentra usted bien, está enferma.

- No señor, porque lo dice?

- Lo que pasa es que se ve un poco desmejorada, como pálida, está segura de que está bien.

- Si lo que pasa es que no pude dormir bien anoche y el insomnio me está pasando factura, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

- Bueno, entonces de que es de lo que quiere hablar?

- Bueno, recuerda que la semana pasada me ofreció la asistencia a un curso de capacitación, la verdad es que lo estuve revisando y note que se darán platicas acerca de lo más nuevo en software, mantenimiento y seguridad principalmente y eso si que es muy interesante y puede ser muy benéfico para la empresa – _y aun mejor para mi salud mental y mi bienestar emocional _pensó Bella para ella misma.

- Exacto y esa es la razón por la que te hayamos elegido a ti para que tomes el curso, así es que me supongo que vienes a decirme que aceptas o me equivoco?

- La verdad es que no se equivoca, le vengo a comunicar que acepto irme, solo necesitaría que me informa todo acerca del traslado, fecha y hora, lugar de hospedaje y el lugar del curso, el medio de transporte si es que es necesario y todo lo que se necesite.

- Bueno veo que de verdad eres una mujer muy preparada y se nota que no es el primero al que asistes o me equivoco.

- De hecho no, ya he tenido la oportunidad de asistir a un par de cursos que la verdad sí que valen la pena.

- Ok, permíteme un momento deja que imprima la información necesaria y de los viáticos después te los hare llegar, estamos.

- Estamos, bueno entonces no le quito mas su tiempo yo continuare con mi trabajo, muchas gracias.

- No hay nada que agradecer, ya te lo dije tú te lo has ganado a pulso y deberías de descansar un poco de verdad que te ves cansada, si gustas puedes retirarte un poco más temprano el día de hoy.

- Muchas gracias señor, pero creo que cumpliré con mi horario normal.

- Como guste señorita, estamos en contacto.

- Está bien, hasta luego – dijo Bella y salió de la oficina del señor Morris, teniendo bien en claro que lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto.

Mientras tanto en las empresas Cullen, Carlise estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, era más de medio día y aun no tenía noticias de su hijo que no se había presentado a trabajar dejando todo botado.

- Susana tienes noticias de Edward, no se ha comunicado contigo para informarte el porqué es que no vino el día de hoy.

- No señor, aun no me ha llamado, es un poco raro y más aun sabiendo que tiene la agenda muy ocupada por estos días.

- No sabes si está en su departamento o con su novia – dijo Carlise con voz bastante molesta al hablar de la novia de su hijo.

- La verdad es que no, la última vez que falto y que hasta donde me dijo si estaba con ella pero me informo de su falta desde temprano, además de que no acostumbra a llegar tarde, siempre llega a tiempo y desde el inicio trabaja sin parar para terminar temprano y poder pasar a recoger a su novia o al menos eso es lo que algunas vez me comento.

- Bueno muchas gracias, si tienes noticias de él quiero que me informes de inmediato.

- Sí señor, no se preocupe en cuanto yo sepa algo se lo hago saber.

- Muchas gracias Susana – _donde demonios andará metido Edward, esta vez si me debe una muy grande,_ pensó para sí mismo Carlise que ya llevaba una buena parte de la mañana llamándolo a su celular que seguía apagado, algo que le dolía es que tendría que volver a mentirle a Esme acerca de donde andaba metido Edward.

Por otro lado para Edward ya no pasaba el tiempo, cada maldito minuto era una eternidad donde lo único que quería hacer era dormir, dormir para no despertar jamás, para poder crear un mundo donde pudiera estar al lado de su ángel, donde esta horrible pesadilla en la que estaba atrapado no existiera, por eso es que era tan feliz cuando dormía y soñaba que estaba con Bella y ambos eran felices, porque lo único que le quedaba a Edward era el saber que ella si lo amaba con todo su ser, pero ahora sentía que estaba pagando muy caro todo lo que hizo de su vida, el ser un mujeriego y lo peor del caso es tratar de jugar con Bella cuando la conoció, pero ahora que lo pensaba era el castigo justo por tan horrible pensamiento, simplemente no tenía ganas de nada si por él fuera se dejaría morir pero eso era algo que no podía hacerle a su madre porque moriría de dolor, así es que con desgana fue hacia la cocina en la que aun estaba la cena del día anterior, intento comer un poco pero simplemente no le entraba la comida por mas esfuerzo que hiciera.

- BELLA! – grito Alice y algo dentro de Edward reacciono sin que él se diera cuenta, cuando se percato ya tenía la mano en el picaporte, pero hasta ahí se detuvo al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su ángel.

- Calma Alice estoy bien simplemente tropecé con el elevador no te preocupes.

- Hay Bella no me estés dando sustos de ese tipo – Edward escuchaba como le decía Alice haciendo que recordara que de esa manera fue que la conoció cuando por poco cae del elevador, después solo se escucharon pasos por lo que se asomo por la pequeña mirilla que haba en la puerta y que honestamente nunca usaba.

- Mi hermosa Bella – dijo en voz alta Bella justo cuando pasaba delante de su puerta y como si Bella lo hubiera escuchado volteo hacia la puerta y por una fracción de segundo sus miradas se entrelazaron sin que Bella fuera consiente de ese hecho – por dios amor, que fue lo que te paso – se pregunto Edward al notar que Bella se veía un poco desmejorada, descuidad, un poco pálida e incluso con unas leves ojeras y sin ese brillo característico en su mirada, pero no por eso se veía menos hermosa a los ojos de Edward – soy un monstro como pude hacerle eso a la persona más importante en mi vida, perdóname mi amor – pensaba Edward volviendo a torturarse, no lo soporto mas y regreso a su habitación para poder volver a dormir, estaba tan perdido en su dolor que nunca se percato que el día ya había terminado y que Bella regresaba del trabajo.

- Hola cielo como te fue hoy, te ves sumamente cansando – le pregunto Esme a Carlise que llegaba de trabajar.

- Hoy fue un día extremadamente agotador, lo único que quiero es dormir – le contesto a su esposa brindándole una sonrisa cansada.

- Pobrecito de mi Carlise, gustas de un vaso de leche para que duermas más a gusto.

- No sabes cuánto te lo agradecería cielo – le respondió y Esme enseguida mando a pedir un vaso de leche para su marido, después de que se lo llevara se alistaron para dormir cuando Esme recordó.

- Cielo que te dijo hoy Edward?

- La verdad es que hoy no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él, los dos hemos estado hasta el cuello de trabajo, espero ya poder hablar con el mañana – le dijo Carlise retorciendo un poco la verdad.

- Pobrecito de mi niño debe de terminar tan agotado como tú, espero que Bella sepa cuidar de él.

- Yo también espero lo mismo cielo – le dijo sinceramente, la verdad es que ya estaba un poco preocupado por el hecho de no tener noticias de su hijo, pero si mañana no daba señales de vida lo buscaría y si era necesario iría a su departamento y usaría la copia de la llave que el tenia.

Un nuevo día se abría paso y Bella trataba de seguir una rutina: levantarse arreglarse, desayunar algo e ir a trabajar aunque en el caso de Bella lo ultimo lo hacía prácticamente corriendo para poder llegar a tiempo, Carlise por su parte había despertado más preocupado con respecto a la desaparición de su hijo que tenía planeado volver a pasar el día dormido otra vez.

- Buenos días Susana ya llego mi hijo – pregunto Carlise esperanzado.

- Buenos días señor Cullen, el señor Edward aun no llega, ni se ha comunicado conmigo para nada.

- Ok, muchas gracias Susana ya sabes si tienes alguna noticia quiero que me avises inmediatamente.

- Desde luego, disculpe la indiscreción señor pero me gustaría saber si paso algo con el Señor Edward, está desaparecido? – pregunto Susana.

- Algo por el estilo, solo sé que tiene que ver con su novia – le contesto Carlise que ahora que lo pensaba bien Susana tenía razón, Edward estaba desaparecido y esa idea no lo dejaba en paz iba con esas ideas cuando casi choca con Rose que también iba un poco distraída.

- Hola Rose hija, perdón casi chocamos.

- Hola tío no te preocupes es que ando un poco distraída.

- Y que es eso que anda rondando por tu cabecita que te trae tan distraída.

- Nada importante tío y tú que es lo que tienes.

- Mmm, lo que pasa es que no sé nada de Edward no ha venido a trabajar hoy.

- Bueno todavía es un poco temprano no lo crees tal vez solo se le hizo tarde – le dijo con voz indiferente.

- Eso puede ser, pero es que ayer tampoco llego.

- Bueno sus razones tendrá ya le hablaste?

- No me he podido comunicar con él tiene el teléfono apagado.

- Bueno a lo mejor está con una de sus múltiples conquistas, ya aparecerá, pero bueno tío yo te dejo tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer.

- Ok, nos estamos viendo cuídate – le dijo Carlise; _múltiples conquistas? Que no acaso ya tenía novia y no se supone que el ya había cambiado;_ pensaba Carlise que estaba muy confundido, pero en ese momento lo mandaron a llamar a una junta en la que solo faltaba el. De esa manera transcurrió un día muy agitado para Carlise que cuando se dio cuenta ya era tardísimo al grado que se le había pasado su hora de salida y no quería preocupar más a Esme así es que salió con rumbo a su casa sin tener oportunidad de ir a ver a su hijo.

- Hola cielo, hoy llegas más tarde que de costumbre – le dijo Esme en cuanto Carlise entro a su casa.

- Buenas noches amor, lo siento se me fue el día de las manos.

- Oh, Carlise sabes que tienes que cuidarte, además de que tienes a Edward para que te apoye digo algún día la empresa será de él.

- Si amor, yo no digo que no me apoye en Edward pero es que aun así a estado habiendo mucho trabajo.

- Bueno, por el momento basta de hablar de trabajo – le dijo Esme dirigiendo a su esposo hacia su recamara, esperaba que le dijera algo de Edward, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, había tratado de hablar con él en la mañana, pero nunca entro la llamada y cuando hablo a su oficina, su secretaria le informo que no había asistido, lo que le preocupo y lo más raro era que Carlise no le había dicho nada, supuso que por no preocuparla, pero ella necesitaba saber sobre el así es que pondría en marcha su idea de ir a buscarlo.

Otro día mas que pasaba y Carlise no sabía nada de su hijo, de nuevo volvió a preguntarle a Susana si es que se había reportado pero él no daba señales de vida, así es que al medio día cuando todo estaba un poco más tranquilo salió de su oficina y se dirigió hacia el edificios de departamentos en los que vivía Edward, cuando llego al estacionamiento se dio cuenta de que el Volvo de su hijo ahí estaba así es que era de suponerse que estaba en casa, lo extraño es que seguía sin contestar. Mientras que Carlise iba por el elevador hasta el quinto piso donde se encontraba el departamento de Edward, Esme estaba en el departamento de los Brandon, platicando con la pequeña Alice a la que tomo por sorpresa.

- Hola Alice, como estas – saludo Esme cuando le abrieron la puerta.

- Esme que milagro, que te trae por aquí, pasa.

- Muchas gracias querida, estas muy ocupada?

- No te preocupes esa es una de las ventajas de trabajar en casa, que es lo que necesitas.

- Bueno en eso te concedo toda la razón, sabes necesito hablar contigo.

- De que es de lo que quieres hablar, bueno pero antes gustas algo de beber, agua, café, té.

- Café está bien muchas gracias.

- Ok, toma asiento en un momento te lo traigo – le dijo Alice antes de dirigirse a la cocina, cuando regreso llevaba una taza de café y una de té.

- Muchas gracias cielo – le dijo de manera maternal Esme – bueno ahora si a lo que vine.

- Que paso, es algo relacionado con Jaz, le paso algo, te dijo algo – le pregunto medio alarmada Alice ya que sabía que los gemelos Hale eran más sus hijos que sus sobrinos.

- Clama Alice, no tiene nada que ver con Jasper, si no con Edward.

- Edward?, que hay con el – no pudo evitar que su nombre saliera casi como un insulto.

- Pues mira acabo de tocar en su departamento pero nadie me abre y la verdad es que ya me preocupe quedo de ir a vernos a la casa el domingo con su novia Bella y quiero saber que paso, también se que no ha ido a trabajar.

- Bueno para empezar Bella ya no es su novia y porque no haya ido a trabajar desconozco la razón, yo no lo he visto toda la semana – _gracias a dios_, pensó para sí misma Alice

- Como que ya no es su novia?

- Pues así ya no son novios y si quieres saber las razones ahí sí con todo respeto Esme eso tendrías que preguntárselo a Edward que él te diga que fue lo que hizo.

- Ya no entendí Alice, te estoy diciendo que no lo puedo localizar y quiero que me digas que paso yo se que tú lo sabes así es que dímelo por favor.

- Está bien Esme, y que quede claro que es porque tú me lo estas pidiendo ya que es un tema en el que no me quiero meter más de lo que ya estoy.

- Por dios Alice deja de darme largas y dime que paso – pidió Esme ya un poco preocupada porque algo le decía que lo que estaba por escuchar no le iba a gustar ni un poquito.

- Bueno, como tú mencionaste Edward y Bella quedaron en que los irían a visitar el domingo pasado así es que Rose y yo decidimos levarnos a Bella de compras que estaba muy nerviosa por el hecho de conocerlos.

- Ok ya sabía que nos irían a visitar, lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver Rose en esto y que tiene que ver su salida de compras – dijo Esme un poco impaciente.

- Bueno Rose nada, solo que ella está al tanto de lo que paso, al igual que Jaz y mi hermano Emmett, de hecho Jaz me ayudo a calmar un poco a Bella.

- Calmar? No entiendo nada haz el favor de contarme todo desde el principio.

- Eso es lo que intentaba, pero me haces preguntas.

- Está bien tratare de quedarme callada – prometió Esme.

- En que íbamos, así salimos de compras e incluso encontramos el vestido adecuado, pero eso no importa ahora, Edward nos dijo que le compráramos a Bella todo lo que le gustara, no había un límite. Después los chicos nos llamaron y nos informaron que nos tenían una sorpresa a Rose en su departamento con mi hermano Emmett y Jasper en este, según ellos idea de Edward que planeaba una súper sorpresa a Bella y vaya que se la llevo, cuando llegamos lo primero que teníamos que hacer era dejar las bolsas así es que Bella se tenía que dirigir a su departamento que esta en este piso, pero justo cuando bajábamos del elevador nos quedamos en shock y más Bella cuando vimos a Edward semidesnudo en el pasillo y besando a una tal Tanya, eso le rompió el corazón y Bella al día siguiente cuando hablaron no sé cómo le hizo Edward, pero le dijo a Bella que la dejaría en paz o algo por el estilo y según Bella nunca le desmintió el que haya besado a Tanya, además de que esta chica ya había ido a buscar a Bella a su trabajo para decirle que Edward y ella tenían una relación y que Bella era una simple diversión o algo por el estilo, de verdad que no había nada que desmentir yo misma los vi besándose y en una revista que vimos ese mismo día había fotos de los dos del evento de lanzamiento de la nueva colección o algo así según Rose donde también se besaban, lo siento Esme, pero Edward le rompió el corazón a Bella.

- Pero… no se supone que había cambiado no entiendo nada, no serán invenciones de la chica, no sé – decía desesperadamente Esme, no podía creer que su hijo fuera capaz de semejantes actos tan viles.

- Esme yo misma lo vi al igual que las fotos de hecho la que las vio por accidente fue Bella.

- Bueno, pero entonces donde esta Edward? Porque no ha dado señales de vida no crees que le haya pasado algo?

- La verdad es que no lo sé Esme, yo no lo he visto desde ese día y para serte honesta y sin querer ofenderte me alegra el no verlo.

- No te preocupes cielo, si de verdad hizo lo que dices te entiendo perfectamente, pero bueno solo me queda seguir esperando a que aparezca, yo lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

- Ok, Esme cuídate mucho y de verdad que lamento haber tenido que ser yo la que te de ese tipo de noticias.

- No te preocupes cariño, ya veremos qué pasa – le dijo Esme que tenía sentimientos encontrados y sin más salió del edificio y regreso a su casa a tratar de asimilar lo que le acaba de contar Alice. Mientras Esme hablaba con Alice, Carlise tocaba la puerta del departamento de su hijo y al ver que nadie abría, utilizo una llave de repuesto que el tenia y cuando entro se percato de que todo estaba desorganizado, parecía que había pasado un tornado dentro del departamento, todo estaba oscuro y aun se podía notar que había restos de una comida preparada hace ya algunos días aun puesta en la mesa con unas velas ya consumidas y unas rosas marchitas, asustado al ver semejante escena fue directamente a la habitación de su hijo, donde un bulto en la cama llamo su atención, era Edward si era su hijo.

- Edward, hijo – dijo Carlise en voz baja y lo único que escucho fue un ligero sollozo – Edward que paso, estas bien?

- Papa, que haces aquí vete por favor – le dijo con voz ahogada Edward.

- No me voy a ir hasta que me digas que fue lo que te paso – le dijo firmemente Carlise.

- Qué, que me paso… mi ángel me dejo, eso paso – le contesto Edward ahogándose.

- A quien te refieres a esta chica Bella?

- Si papa, mi Bella ya no es mía.

- Me quieres decir que fue lo que paso, no me digas que fue como aquella vez con Sofía – le pregunto temeroso Carlise.

- No, papa esto fue diferente muy diferente, ella me ama como yo a ella, el problema es que ya no me cree, perdió la confianza en mí.

- Y no crees que si te amara de verdad como tú dices ella tendría que confiar en ti.

- No papa, ella vio cuando Tanya me besaba y yo no hice nada por detenerla.

- Que tú hiciste qué?, no me habías dicho que no tenias nada que ver con Tanya.

- Así es papa, pero ella no dejaba de buscarme y no sé cómo se entero de que vivo aquí, vino y yo estaba concentrado en prepararle una cena a Bella después de un arduo día de compras con Alice y Rose, cuando llego Tanya yo estaba en toalla ya que me acababa de bañar y la comida se me estaba quemando, cuando tocaron a la puerta y pensando que era Bella, le pedí que pasara pero era Tanya y cuando la intente sacar de aquí casi por la fuerza ella se me lanzo cuando escucho el sonido del elevador y me beso, yo de momento no supe que hacer y simplemente me quede quieto hasta que se separo y se fue, después espere y espere a Bella hasta que tuve que llamar a Emmett y a Alice, pero no me dejaron verla al parecer Alice también lo vio.

- Pero como fue posible que no hicieras nada – Carlise estaba estupefacto.

- Mi intensión era demostrarle que mis labios únicamente respondían en contacto con los de Bella, además de que de momento yo estaba en estado de shock yo me quede quieto, te lo juro.

- Y es que no te cree lo que me acabas de contar.

- No me dejo ni siquiera tratar de darle una explicación, me dijo que jugué con ella, me dijo que la utilice que la misma Tanya se lo dijo antes cuando ella la fue a buscar IMAGÍNATE LA FUE A BUSCAR!, y vi algo que me aterrorizo tanto como lo que me dijo – dijo muy exasperado Edward.

- Debiste de haberlo intentado si de verdad se aman como dices porque no luchas.

- Por eso papa, porque la amo ella me pidió que la dejara, que no la lastimara mas, yo lo vi cuando sus ojos cuando volvieron a perder ese brillo, papa la destroce y a Bella le costó demasiado volver a abrir su corazón después de que jugaran con ella, no le puedo pedir que crea en mi si ya habían pasado por algo parecido anteriormente.

- Bueno entiendo su punto de vista, pero no creo que sea una buena idea que los dos sufran por no estar juntos, debes de pelear por ella y demostrarle cuanto la amas.

- Se lo estoy demostrando al no molestarla más, se lo prometí.

- Y la solución es encerrarte aquí?, no lo creo tu madre está muy angustiada por ti desde el domingo y no te puede ver así, además de que es eso de que se lo prometiste el que no lastimarla sabes que entonces tu ausencia la puede lastimas mas e incluso llegar a pensar que todo lo que vio y que le dijeron si era cierto.

- Papa no tengo fuerzas para levantarme esta vez, no ya no. Debo cumplir mi palabra.

- Edward escúchame muy bien, no te puedes dejar morir así como así, lucha por ella, demuéstrale cuanto la amas, con esta actitud ella no te va a buscar, todo lo contrario pensara que te da igual, lucha, empieza por explicarle como sucedieron las cosas.

- Pero y si no me cree, que voy a hacer.

- Volver a intentarlo hasta que te crea, levántate de ahí, arréglate, levanta aquí un poco, ve a ver a tu madre para que se tranquilice y busca a Bella si de verdad te importa.

- Aun que tienes razón, llegar a Bella es muy difícil ya que está protegida por los hermanos Brandon y estoy seguro de que Emmett no necesitaría un gran motivo para partirme la cara por lastimar a Bella y lo tendría más que merecido, él la quiere como a una hermana mas y de Alice no se diga es pequeña, pero siempre logra lo que se propone y he podido comprobar que tiene una mano muy fuerte.

- No seas negativo, si los puntos difíciles son Emmett y Alice primero debes de convencerlos a ellos y así te será más fácil llegar a ella hasta incluso te podrían llegar a ayudar, puedes decirle a Jasper que te apoye con Alice.

- Papa, Jasper hace lo que Alice le pida esta tan enamorado de ella como yo de Bella, además de que apoya a Bella también, hasta donde se él la ayudo a calmarse el día del incidente.

- Pues tienes que empezar y ya, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Estas seguro que es lo mejor papa, no lo sé tengo miedo de que me vuelva a rechazar,

- Tú Edward Cullen con miedo, no, tú debes de ser fuerte y luchar por ella si es que de verdad te interesa tanto como dices.

- Tienes razón, no la puedo perder, no a ella, debo de luchar por su amor y eso es lo que tengo y voy a hacer,

- Así es como se habla hijo, lo primero es que te levantes, te arregles, arregles aquí y veas a tu madre que la verdad está muy preocupada, dile la verdad de lo que paso, yo se que ella entenderá.

- Tienes toda la razón papa, no sé qué haría sin ti te lo juro – le dijo Edward antes de levantarse por fin de la cama después de tantos días.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo solo paso a dejarles un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia que espero que les este gustando, pues bueno lamento si es que son muy lagos pero es que de repente no lo puedo evitar no encuentro donde cortarlos, pero en fin solo espero que les guste y saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios se acepta de todo, pues bueno hasta la proxima actualizacion.**


	17. Chapter 17 Volviendo a confiar en ti

**Cap. 17 (Volviendo a confiar en ti)**

- _Si peleare por ella, luchare por su amor_ – se decía a si mismo Edward, mientras se duchaba – _espera y como se supone que lo tengo que hacer, para empezar tengo que convencer a Alice y a Emmett y eso no va a ser nada fácil, maldición esa parte creo que la omitió mi padre_ – volvía a tener sus platicas internas y quería creer que eran una buena señal – _bueno le puedo preguntar está ahí afuera, si eso es lo que haré, le preguntare_ – después de terminar de afeitarse, ducharse y vestirse salió a la sala en donde lo esperaba su padre.

- Qué diferencia hijo, vuelvas a ser tu mismo.

- Pues será solo en apariencia porque la verdad es que aun no me siento yo mismo me falta mi Bella.

- Pues si te falta convéncela y haz que vuelva a querer a estar a tu lado.

- Sabes por como lo dices suena demasiado fácil, pero no lo es – dijo un melancólico Edward.

- Yo nunca te dijo que fuera a ser fácil, no esperes que en cuanto te vea se lance a tus brazos, debes de tener paciencia – de repente a Edward se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara – que es lo que te causa alegría?

- Que no sabes cuánto me gustaría que lo volviera a hacer, es tan linda, ya lo hizo una vez, la primera vez que fui por ella a su trabajo, se me aventó literalmente y beso con amor, fui tan feliz al ver que se podía desinhibir tanto a mi lado, pero dudo que tenga esa suerte en esta ocasión, además de que lo primero es convencer a Alice y a Emmett para que me dejen acercar a ella y es mas hasta que me ayuden a recuperarla.

- Si eso es lo que crees conveniente, dime como es que lo piensas lograr.

- No lo sé tenía la esperanza de que tú me dijeras como, que me dieras algunas ideas, no lo sé.

- Me gustaría aclararte que el problema es tuyo, yo te apoyo pero no te puedo decir cómo resolver tu vida.

- Lo sé papa, pero es que estoy desesperado no sabes cuánto es que la necesito.

- Bueno pero que te parece si primero vas a ver a tu madre, no te haces una idea de cuan preocupada esta.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento, nunca fue mi intención lastimar a mama, pero es que…

- Lo sé hijo me imagino que no debes de tener cabeza para nada.

- Si así es, bueno y crees que a mama se le ocurra alguna idea, ella es tan dulce y entregada ella debe de saber cómo, además es mujer eso debe de contar.

- Eso puede ser, pero recuerda que lo que tengas que hacer lo tienes que hacer tu, no lo que te diga tu mama.

- Bueno puedo apoyarme en lo que me diga y de ahí tomar mi propia decisión.

- Bueno entonces vayamos a verla.

- Bueno no se supone que deberías de estar en la oficina?

- Tu también y aquí estamos, así es que me tomare el día libre, ayer salí muy tarde y darme un respiro no me caería nada mal.

- Lo siento papa, se que te deje con todos los asuntos de la empresa sin avisarte, y aun así estas aquí conmigo como siempre.

- Para eso estamos los padres, de eso no te preocupes.

- Muchas gracias de verdad, pero ahora a que esperamos vayamos a ver a mama – le dijo Edward mientras tomaba sus llaves y una chaqueta, después bajaron al estacionamiento, donde se toparon con Alice mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos vehículos, el Volvo plateado de Edward y el Mercedes negro de Carlise.

- Alice cariño, que bueno es verte – le saludo amablemente Carlise.

- Carlise lo mismo digo yo – le dijo Alice acercándose a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, los dos y el mismo día vaya que suerte la suya.

- Hola pequeña Alice – le dijo Edward tratando de sonar normal.

- Edward – dijo de manera seca y en forma de saludo Alice – bueno yo me tengo que retirar tengo cosas que hacer, permiso fue un gusto volver a verte Carlise.

- Lo mismo digo pequeña, espero que pronto nos visiten.

- Se lo comentare a Jaz, de seguro que estará encantado, bueno ahora si me retiro.

- Alice como esta Bella? – no pudo evitar preguntar Edward.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa, ni es de tu incumbencia – le dijo de forma cortante Alice – pero está bien y no es gracias a ti.

- Calma Alice, no crees que estas siendo un poco grosera – le dijo Carlise.

- Lo siento Carlise no es nada contra ti, pero me supongo que no te ha dicho nada de lo que hizo Edward, y la verdad es que no quiero discutir así es que permiso.

- Pasa hija, pero deberías de darle una oportunidad ya me conto todo lo que paso y siento si es que Bella está sufriendo a causa de un mal entendido.

- No fue ningún mal entendido Carlise – exploto Alice – yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, así es que no me digas que fue un mal entendido, lo siento Carlise mejor me voy – dijo Alice mientras se subía a su auto.

- Solo piénsalo las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen – dijo Carlise.

- Vámonos papa, es un caso imposible te lo dije – dijo Edward resignado.

- Tranquilo hijo lo vas a lograr si de verdad lo quieres, recuerda que el que persevera alcanza.

- Creo haber oído ese dicho antes, pero Alice sí que es un hueso duro de roer.

- Bueno velo por el lado positivo…

- Cual lado positivo papa, ilumíname porque yo no le veo ninguno – le interrumpió Edward.

- Bueno si convences a Alice podrás convencer a los demás y más aun si la tienes de tu lado, velo como un reto y después como un apoyo – le dijo sabiamente Carlise.

- Puede que tengas razón.

- La tengo hijo, la tengo y lo veras – después de eso cada uno de los hombres Cullen se dirigió hacia la mansión en la que se encontraba Eme con un fuerte dolor de cabeza al tratar de entender todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, estaba encerrada en su habitación para evitar ser molestada.

- Buenas tardes señor Cullen, joven Edward – saludo amablemente el personal de servicio.

- Buenas tardes Jairo, donde esta mi esposa – pregunto Carlise.

- La señora está en su habitación, salió en la mañana y desde que llego subió directo dando la indicación de que no la molestaran.

- Sabes si se encuentra mal, le duele algo, te dijo algo – pregunto un poco alarmado Carlise.

- Nada señor solo me dijo que estaba muy cansada y quería dormir un poco.

- Ok, muchas gracias en un momento voy a verla, te puedes retirar.

- Con su permiso – fue lo último que dijo el hombre de servicio antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

- Crees que le paso algo a mama, nunca había oído nada que se cansara y tratara de dormir en el día – dijo Edward angustiado por su madre y ahora se sentía mal por no verla tan seguido como a ella le gustaría.

- La verdad es que a mí también me causa curiosidad, deja que la vaya a ver y de seguro que en cuanto te vea se le va a pasar, vamos a verla y entras cuando yo te llame.

- Estas seguro papa?

- Claro que si ya estás aquí, anda vamos – le dijo Carlise mientras se dirigían escaleras arriba, después de dar unos leves golpecitos en la puerta Carlise entro a su habitación.

- Amor que es lo que te pasa, me dice Jairo que te sientes un poco mal, quieres que llame al médico.

- Carlise cielo, que haces aquí tan temprano? – pregunto sorprendida Esme al ver a su marido tan temprano.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que te tengo una sorpresa y además tenía ganas de estar contigo.

- Una sorpresa, que es? -pregunto un poco curiosa Esme, por lo general siempre le encantaban las sorpresas de su marido.

- Pasa – dijo Carlise. _Como me gustaría ser como mi padre y formar una familia con mi Bella, ellos que después de tanto tiempo se siguen amando como el primer día_ pensaba para sí mismo Edward mientras entraba en la habitación de sus padres.

- Mama, sorpresa se que te debo una disculpa y que no me he portado como debe de ser y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por eso – le dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a darle un beso y un abrazo a su madre y es que no fue hasta que la vio que se dio cuenta cuanto necesitaba el apoyo de su madre, sus besos, sus abrazos, su amor y sus consejos.

- Edward que haces aquí? – le pregunto extrañada Esme, sin beso ni abrazo.

- Pues lo que te acabo de decir, te vine a visitar y a pedirte una disculpa por lo grosero que me he portado contigo.

- Y es que acaso también ya le pediste disculpas a Bella por lo que le hiciste a ella también.

- Co-como te enteraste de lo que paso – respondió sorprendido Edward.

- Preguntando, creíste que nunca me enteraría, no creo que sea justo que se jueguen con los sentimientos de las personas, y mucho menos no creo que yo te haya educado de esa manera.

- Mama, deja que te explique cómo pasaron las cosas, no sé qué te hayan dicho ni quien, pero tienes que escucharme, amo a Bella con todo mi ser y si te soy honesto de no ser por papa aun seguiría perdido en mi departamento.

- Esme, cielo tienes que escucharlo, todos merecemos la oportunidad de defendernos, dásela.

- Está bien Carlise, te escucho Edward, pero primero quiero que me digas que es eso de que estarías perdido en tu departamento yo te fui a buscar hoy y no estabas.

- No siento mama, si estaba ahí, de hecho he estado ahí desde el sábado que sucedió el incidente, tienes que escucharme.

- Está bien hijo habla te escucho – le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama para quedar sentada muy cerca de Carlise que la abrazaba por la cintura y le depositaba un dulce beso en su cabeza.

- Gracias cielo, siempre tan dulce – le dijo Carlise al oído a Esme.

- Bueno me supongo que te dijeron que engañe a Bella con Tanya, una de las modelos de la empresa, y lo que paso fue que Tanya me fue a buscar el sábado y no sé cómo se entero de donde es que vivo se metió a mi departamento debido a que pensé que era Bella que llegaba de compras con Alice y Rose, yo le estaba preparando la cena, lo único que aprendí a cocinar decentemente, pero yo estaba en toalla porque en la mañana habíamos ido a jugar basquetbol con Emmett y Jasper, y no quería estar sudado para cuando llegara Bella, pero se me estaba quemando la cena cuando tocaron el timbre, y nunca me imagine que fuera Tanya, después de estar discutiendo un tiempo la logre sacar casi a la fuerza del departamento, cuando se me lanzo y me beso, yo me quede quieto sin saber qué hacer y después esperando a que se diera cuenta de que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, pero lo que yo no sabía y por lo visto ella si es que Bella y Alice, venían descendiendo del elevador y nos vieron, pensando que nos besábamos con cooperación de ambas partes, además de que Tanya fue a buscar a Bella, no se adonde y le dijo que yo mantenía una relación con ella y que Bella solo era una diversión para mi, tienes que creerme Bella es mi vida, mi mundo no puedo vivir si ella – termino de decir Edward mientras una lagrima descendía por su mejilla.

- Mi niño, no me gusta verte así – le dijo Esme que tomaba de la mano a su hijo y lo acerba mas así misma para poder abrazarlo y consolarlo como debía de ser – pero si la amas como dices porque le dijiste que la dejarías de buscar, eso es algo que no entiendo.

- Bueno porque cuando la fui a buscar al día siguiente ella me dijo que quería que la dejara en paz, que me quería fuera de su vida, que la estaba lastimando y eso me partió el alma, además de que yo en alguna ocasión le dije que yo la dejaría siempre que fuera ella quien me lo pidiera y ese día para mi desgracia llego.

- Oh, mi cielo y porque no tratas de arreglar todo si fue un mal entendido, estoy segura de que ella te ama.

- Yo sé que me ama, me lo dijo, me ama como yo a ella y no la quiero perder y es por eso que necesito de tus consejos, para saber qué hacer para recupérala.

- Bueno tienes que encontrar la manera de hablar con ella y que te escuche, para que le digas que fue lo que en realidad paso.

- Pero primero debo de convencer a Alice para que me ayude, porque si no la convenzo no me dejara acercarme a Bella ni mucho menos Emmett.

- Bueno entonces tenemos que hablar con Alice.

- Eso es algo muy difícil de lograr hace un rato tuvo un enfrentamiento con Edward, pero tiene que lograrlo – dijo Carlise.

- Pero como que tuviste un enfrentamiento con Alice, no me lo puedo imaginar – dijo Esme.

- Es que ella está segura de lo que vio, y ahora también me odia, sabes cuando comencé a salir con Bella y Alice se entero se opuso a que saliera con ella, me dijo que no me quería cerca de ella que me alejara si es que solo la quería para pasar el rato, pero yo le dije que eran verdaderos mis sentimiento hacia ella y solo así me dejo, pero ahora no la puedo convencer de que lo que ella pensaba de mi en un principio es falso.

- Bueno y porque es que se opuso a tu relación

- No sé qué es lo que le pasa, pero desde que conoció a Bella le dijo que serian muy buenas amigas y ella se tomo muy enserio su papel, la quiere mucho y la cuida aun mas.

- Que les parece si le voy pidiendo a Jairo que nos prepare la comida – dijo Carlise de repente al notar que su hijo necesitaba desahogarse con su madre y no lo podía hacer a gusto con su padre, cosas de hombres.

- No tengo apetito papa, gracias – contesto Edward.

- Tienes que comer, mira como te ves estoy segura de que casi no has comido nada y no me mientas que te conozco.

- Pero… está bien mama – dijo resignado Edward al ver la firmeza de su madre.

- Entonces en un momento regreso – dijo Carlise saliendo de la habitación.

- Mi niño ya verás que todo va a salir bien, vas a recuperar a Bella y serán felices, nadie mejor que tú te lo mereces.

- Sabes de sobra que no me la merezco, pero la amo tanto que duele, duele demasiado estar sin ella – dijo Edward abrazándose a su madre y llorando como un niño pequeño que busca refugio en su madre – no sé que voy a hacer sin ella, la necesito.

- Clama mi amor, estás seguro de tus sentimientos – pregunto muy afligida Esme de ver a su hijo en esas condiciones.

- Estoy 100% seguro de lo que siento por ella, es como si Bella fuera lo que es mi papa para ti, no puedo vivir sin ella, me llegue a imaginar toda la vida con ella, que fuera la madre de mis hijos, despertar todas las mañanas de mi vida a su lado, es tan agradable la paz y el calor que su compañía me produce, nunca lo había sentido con nadie, si eso no es amor no se entonces que es lo que es, pero es muy fuerte, es más fuerte que yo.

- Mi cielo no sabes que no daría para no verte así, se nota que de verdad la amas y me supongo que ella también, por lo que me contaron hoy.

- Ayúdame mama, dime que es lo que puedo hacer, estoy perdido no me le puedo acercar está sumamente protegida por Alice y Emmett, no sé qué hacer necesito de tus consejos.

- Por lo que entiendo lo que primero debes de hacer es convencer a Alice de que lo vio no era lo que parecía, para que después ella te pueda ayudar y te permita acercarte a Bella.

- Eso ya lo sé mama, fue lo que decíamos con mi papa, pero lo que no se es como hacer que ella vuelva a creer en mí.

- Bueno se me ocurre que puedes decirle a Jasper que te ayude, no creo que se niegue.

- Mama Jasper hace solo lo que Alice quiere, no sé cómo es que me puede ayudar.

- Mira puede ser que este enamorado y que haga lo que Alice quiere como tú dices, pero aun así es parte de nuestra familia y como tal es que te tiene que escuchar y el sabrá la mejor manera de convencerla, digo él, la tiene que conocer no crees y nos podrá dar una panorama general de la situación.

- Bueno puede que eso funcione, nada se pierde con intentar.

- Así se habla mi cielo, ya verás que todo va a pasar y que vas a poder estar cerca de ella, ya lo veras – le dijo Esme mientras le daba un último abrazo antes de que se incorporara.

- Bueno he regresado y espero que tengan apetito, la comida esta lista podemos bajar si gustan – dijo Carlise que regresaba después de concederles su espacia a su hijo y a su esposa.

- Qué bien amor, hace mucho que no comemos en familia, bueno que esperamos bajemos – dijo feliz Esme, mientras se ponía de pie y bajaban tomados de las manos Esme y Carlise, mientras que Edward los seguía a distancia y sentía un poco deprimido y celoso de que sus padres si estuvieran a lado de la persona amada mientras que el no lo podía hacer porque Bella no lo quería cerca de ella y eso lo lastimaba de sobremanera.

- Qué te parece cielo si le decimos a Jasper que venga esta misma tarde para que puedas hablar con él, entre más pronto mejor.

- Está bien mama, me parece una buena idea, pero si me gustaría que me hicieran un favor.

- Que favor hijo, sabes que si está en nuestras posibilidades adelante – dijo Carlise.

- Bueno si esta dentro de sus posibilidades lo que necesito es que uno de los dos cite a Jasper aquí porque me temo que si lo cito yo, puede que no acuda, solo necesito que lo citen lo demás corre por mi cuenta.

- Está bien cielo – dijo Esme.

- Esme amor, Edward tiene que hacer sus cosas.

- Carlise no podemos dejar que continúe así, velo como esta si en eso lo podemos ayudar no va a haber ningún problema – dijo con determinación Esme y Carlise como siempre no podía negarle nada a su amada esposa.

- Está bien tu ganas, siempre termino haciendo lo que quieres y siento que a veces te aprovechas de ese hecho – le dijo Carlise mientras le daba un dulce beso en la mejilla a su esposa.

- Eso lo sé, bueno ahora sí que les parece si comemos y hacemos la llamada después de la comida – dijo Esme y los dos caballeros que la acompañaban aceptaron y después se dispusieron a comer en familia aunque Edward a duras penas y probo bocado a pesar de que era uno de sus platillos favoritos, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella y en que ella no lo estaba a su lado. Después de que terminaron de comer Esme se encargo de llamar a Jasper que de inmediato acepto el ir a visitarlo esa misma tarde, Esme no le dijo de es de lo que tenían que hablar solo que era importante, pero que no era nada grave, cosa que Jasper no pregunto mas, pero tampoco les dijo que tenía planeado asistir con Alice de la que no se quería separar.

- Bueno ya casi es hora de que llegue y aun no sé exactamente qué es lo que le voy a decir – dijo un muy nervioso Edward.

- Solo le tienes que decir la verdad, se que él lo va a comprender – contesto Carlise.

- Ya llego cielo – dijo Esme que entraba en la sala donde estaban Edward y Carlise – amor me acompañas arriba hay unas cosas que necesito mostrarte.

- Claro amor, hijo tu puedes, eres fuerte y lucha por lo que quieres – le dijo Carlise a modo de despedida mientras ambos desaparecían en el piso de arriba confiando en lo que Edward hacia, después la puerta se abrió y se oía como un par de personas se dirigían a la sala.

- Hola Jasper que bueno que pudiste venir tan rápido, necesito hablar contigo – le dijo Edward sin ni siquiera ver que Jasper no estaba solo.

- Hola Edward donde están tus padres que me mandaron a traer, les paso algo? – pregunto muy tranquilo Jasper mientras que Alice le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Edward.

- Oh, Alice hola otra vez, no te preocupes Jaz, ellos están perfectamente, el que necesita hablar soy yo.

- Y de que es de lo que necesitar hablar? -pregunto Jasper.

- No querrás seguir con el mismo cuento de la mañana verdad Edward – le dijo enojada Alice.

- Alice, amor cálmate si, no hay porque discutir, además no queremos armar ningún alboroto en casa de mis tíos eso sería una grave falta de respeto hacia su persona.

- Tienes toda la razón, lo siento Jaz – dijo Alice serenándose un poco.

- Bueno lo siento Alice pero si es de lo mismo de la mañana de lo que quiero hablar.

- Solo le hablaste a Jasper para que perdiera el tiempo? Ya te dije que Bella está bien y no es gracias a ti que más quieres saber.

- Yo… yo no quiero hacer que pierdan el tiempo, pero necesito saber de Bella y también necesito explicarles lo que paso, se los juro que fue una grande confusión.

- No me hagas reír Edward que no estoy de humor como para estar aguantándote – dijo seria Alice.

- Por favor tomen asiento y escúchenme si, se los suplico – dijo Edward.

- Está bien te oigo habla, aunque no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de porque es que quieres hablar conmigo de Bella – dijo Jasper.

- Bueno lo que pasa es que… necesito explicarles las cosas y en la mañana Alice no me dio la oportunidad.

- Otra oportunidad, tu perdiste la tuya al destrozarle la vida a Bella – dijo Alice furiosa.

- Yo se que se la destroce, pero tienen que creerme esa nunca fue mi intención, yo la amo como nunca he amado a nadie ni siquiera a Sofía y eso lo sabes tu mejor que nadie Jasper.

- Sofía? – pregunto muy curiosa Alice a pesar de que no quería seguir hablando con él.

- Recuerdo lo que pasó con Sofía y creo que estas mejor que en esa ocasión – dijo Jasper.

- Me ves mejor?, de verdad que me veo mejor?, me siento muerto en vida Jasper, no tengo apetito, no quiero salir, todo el día estoy cansado lo único que quiero es dormir para poder estar cerca de mi ángel, si estoy aquí es porque mi padre me fue a buscar a mi departamento del cual no he salido desde el sábado, lo siento Alice no conteste a tu pregunta, pero primero gustan sentarse solo les pido uno minutos de su tiempo para que me escuchen si después de que me escuchen no me creen yo lo entenderé – _y dejare de pelear por un imposible, _pensó para sí mismo Edward.

- Alice cielo toma asiento, creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad – le dijo Jasper a Alice.

- Muchas gracias se lo agradezco de corazón – le dijo Edward al ver como los dos se acomodaban en el sofá – bueno primero contestare brevemente a tu pregunta Alice; Sofía fue mi primer novia yo tenía unos 17 años aproximadamente cuando la conocí, ella era un par de años mayor que yo, yo pensaba que amaba a Sofía y que ella a mi también, le daba todo lo que me pedía.

- Recuerdo que hacías todas las cosas que te pedía, que la llevaras a tal lado, que la recogieras para ir a donde ella tuviera que ir, le complacías todos sus caprichos, la llevabas a cenar muy a menudo en restaurantes demasiado caros, le regalabas infinidad de cosas.

- Así es Jaz, le puse el mundo a sus pies, y a la hora que ella me necesitara sin importar nada estaba a su lado.

- No crees que eso fue un poco enfermo de tu parte y cínico del de ella – dijo Alice.

- Bueno si tienes razón, pero yo no lo veía de esa manera, llevábamos algunos meses saliendo y ella me dijo que estaba lista para estar conmigo en la intimidad, ella fue mi primera vez, pero después de estar juntos, ella no contestaba mis llamadas, nunca la encontraba en su casa me comencé a desesperar, me volví medio loco, después de algunos días en una ocasión que la encontré saliendo de su trabajo la seguí, pero ella no estaba sola iba acompañada de un hombre mayor que yo, se besaban y tenían muestras de cariño nada adecuadas para estar en público y lo peor fue cuando los encontré teniendo sexo en un pequeño departamento que rentaba por esos tiempos para poder tener nuestro lugar a petición de ella a quien pensaba regalárselo, la encare y le pregunte que el porqué es que me engañaba y lo que me dijo fue un golpe muy duro para mí, me dijo que no le gustaban los niños, que estaba conmigo solo por mi dinero que yo no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, me dijo que tenía un buen físico pero que no era nada en la cama, eso me dolió demasiado.

- Recuerdo que él era como cuando estaba con Bella, todas sus atenciones eran para Sofía, todo un caballero, fiel, entregado, daba la vida por Sofía, pero después de que los encontró en la cama, el entro en una depresión tremenda no comía, dormía gran parte del día, dejo de salir de su habitación, de asistir al instituto, por poco y pierde el año si no mal recuerdo ahí fue su primera borrachera, la busco le rogo y ella simplemente se burlo en su cara, lo humillo y en un momento de ira, desesperación, desilusión, frustración y furia Edward cambio y se convirtió en el seductor y cínico Edward Cullen que tu conociste – dijo Jasper corroborando la historia de Edward.

- Después de esa humillación, me convencí a mi mismo de que las mujeres solo podían estar con migo por mi dinero, que todas eran unas interesadas, así es que comencé a tratar a las mujeres como eso, como unas interesadas, salía con muchas mujeres me las llevaba a la cama una noche y después desaparecía sin decirles nada hasta que tuve el suficiente cinismo de comprarlas y de restregárselo en la cara, deje los sentimientos de lado.

- Y pensaste que era divertido hacer lo mismo con Bella – dijo Alice que no entendía a donde es que quería llegar.

- No Alice, esa fue la blasfemia más grande del universo que llego a pasar por mi mente.

- Entonces lo admites si trataste de "divertirte" con Bella – dijo Alice de nuevo enojada.

- Si Alice, cuando la conocí yo pensaba que todas las mujeres eran igual, pero ella me sorprendió, nunca pregunto por mi familia, nunca me pidió nada, es sencilla, no le importo lo poco que le conté de mi pasado y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella, la necesito de una manera que no creo que seas capaz de imaginarte.

- Si tanto la amas porque la engañaste – le refuto Alice.

- Nunca la engañe, como te acabo de decir ella sabia del monstruo de persona que soy, alguna vez se lo dije, claro sin contarle la historia de Sofía y lo que paso con Tanya fue un maldito error.

- Error o no, la engañaste y eso no lo puedes negar yo te vi.

- Nunca la engañe Alice, lo que paso fue…

- Que no la engaste?!, estabas desnudo en el pasillo que una tipa semidesnuda y se estaban besando.

- Así es Alice, yo no sé cómo demonios se entero de donde vivía y mucho menos de que fue a amenazar a Bella, yo le estaba preparando una cena que le debía a Bella de días antes, pero en la mañana fuimos los chicos a hacer un poco de deporte, mientras ustedes llevaban a la fuerza de compras a Bella.

- Eso es cierto – dijo Jasper.

- Así es que decidí meterme a bañar, pero cuando salí casi se me quema la cena así es que corrí hacia la cocina y en esos momentos el timbre sonó yo pensé que era Bella, ya se habían tardado mucho, pero cuando abrí la puerta la que estaba ahí era Tanya, se me acerco y por poco y me besa, se metió al departamento y estuvimos discutiendo, trato de ofender a Bella cosa que no permití y cuando me canso la saque del departamento a empujones y después se dio la vuelta y me planto el beso que ustedes vieron, yo en un principio no supe ni que hacer esta en shock, después decidí que lo mejor era quedarme quieto para que se aburriera y me dejara, yo sabía y sé que todo mi ser tiene dueña y se llama Isabella Swan.

- Bueno sigo sin entender para qué es que me citaste aquí, si al final de cuentas terminaste hablando con Alice.

- Bueno la idea de que tú me escucharas para que después me ayudaras a que tú me escucharas – dijo Edward dirigiéndose primero a Jasper y por último a Alice.

- Ok, ya te escuche y crees que por eso es que voy a creerte de nuevo, yo creo que no – dijo Alice

- Alice créeme no hay nada en el mundo que no ame más que a Bella, la amo tienes que creerme, es verdad lo que te digo, la amo más que a mi vida, sin ella la vida no tiene sentido para mí.

- Si la amas tanto como dices, porque demonios decidiste dejarla cuando hablaste con ella, porque le dijiste que la dejarías en paz, porque la lastimaste más.

- Porque vi cuando sus ojos perdieron ese brillo que tenían, porque vi el dolor que le ocasione, porque me lo pidió por el amor que nos tenemos, me suplico que no la lastimara más que la dejara en paz y yo lo hice aunque es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida.

- Y si decidiste dejarla porque es que la estas buscando?

- Porque cada día que paso sin ella es una eternidad para mi, necesito tenerla entre mis brazos otra vez, segura a mi lado.

- Si decido creerte que me garantiza que no la lastimaras otra vez – empezaba Alice a ceder recordado que Bella le dijo que dejaba a Edward para que fuera feliz con Tanya sabiendo que ella lo amaba.

- No te puedo darte ninguna garantía solamente te puedo decir que dedicare mi vida entera a lograr su perdón a volver a ver ese brillo en su mirada que tanto me encanta, su risa que es música para mis oídos, solo te puedo prometer dar mi vida completa por ella.

- Bueno casi me convences lo pensare, pero dime que es lo que tienes en mente para poder lograr tu cometido?

- La verdad es que no lo sé, lo primero que tengo que hacer es que me escuche y me crea, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Entonces cuando sepas que es lo que vas a hacer me lo comunicas y ya veremos si te ayudo o no – le dijo Alice que estaba dando por concluida su conversación.

- Alice, si hay algo con lo que me gustaría que me ayudaras.

- Dije que veríamos que pasaba, no que haría lo que me pidieras – dijo Alice.

- No es eso, solo quisiera contar con un poco de tu apoyo al momento de hablar con Emmett que se me va a querer matar en cuanto me vea y lo tendría más que merecido.

- Mmm, ya veremos qué pasa, primero debes de saber qué es lo que vas a hacer para poder hablar con ella.

- Está bien, en cuanto tenga una idea te la hago saber.

- Por dios Edward en el amor no se planea nada que no lo entiendes? – pregunto medio frustrado Jasper.

- Que es lo que me quieres decir Jasper que no entiendo nada – dijo Edward.

- Que no tienes nada que planear, simplemente tienes que esperar la oportunidad y tratar de hablar con ella, después tienes que demostrarle todo lo que sientes y lograr que vuelva a confiar en ti, no tienes que planear nada solo esperar la ocasión, pero no esperes demasiado – le dijo Alice como si fuera de lo más obvio.

- Ya y como consigo eso que me dices? – pregunto Edward impaciente por conocer la respuesta.

- Eso es algo que no lo sé yo no te voy a dar todas las respuestas que necesitas.

- Eres un caso perdido Edward, solo te puedo desear suerte, y ahora ya nos tenemos que retirar, espero que nos disculpes con mis tíos y que espero que nos veamos pronto.

- No se quieren quedar un poco más, ya no creo que tarden mucho en bajar, si los quieren esperar – dijo Edward.

- Bueno creo que ya que estamos por aquí no estaría mal que los visitáramos no lo crees Alice – le pregunto Jasper.

- Bueno entonces en un momento les aviso – dijo Edward mientras llamaba a Jairo y le pedía que fuera a ver a sus padres y les dijera que Jasper y Alice los querían saludar.

- Hola chicos como están – dijo Carlise mientras bajaba de las escaleras del brazo con Esme.

- Hola tío, tía que bueno es verlos de nuevo – dijo Jasper que se adelantaba con Alice para saludarlos.

- Esme, Carlise es un placer volver a verlos – dijo Alice.

- Como están chicos? – pregunto Esme.

- Pues ahí vamos, juntos siempre en las buenas y en las malas – dijo Jasper, en una de las pocas veces que expresaba su amor hacia Alice en público, cosa que Edward le volvía a deprimir al ver que sus padres estaban juntos al igual que Alice y Jasper y de seguro de la misma manera estaban Rose y Emmett, porque es que todas las personas de su alrededor eran correspondidas y estaban a lado de sus parejas felices y el no, porque la vida lo castigaba de esa manera, no podía soportarlo mas a si es que se excuso y evitando que lo detuvieran se fue y manejo lo mas calmadamente posible hacia la soledad de sus departamento ya no aguantaba más necesitaba volver a sacar todo su dolor, aunque le había sido de provecho a su día, al menos Alice ya no lo odiaba tanto y se podía pensar las cosas.

- Lo siento hijos, pero saben que Edward no se encuentra del todo bien, me preocupa está demasiado triste – les dijo Esme.

- Amor, solo es cuestión de tiempo – quiso tranquilizarla Carlise.

- Bueno pero al menos se ve mejor que cuando sucedió lo de Sofía o me equivoco? – pregunto angustiado Jasper al ver la preocupación de sus tíos.

- La verdad hijo es que no, cuando lo vi en su departamento estaba a oscuras metido entre las cobijas abrazado a una almohada que nunca me dejo tocar, estaba desarreglado con la barba crecida, había cosas rotas por doquier, encontré algunas botellas de licor vacías en el piso y una cena preparada de hace días en la mesa con lo que algún día fue un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas – les dijo Carlise un poco angustiado.

- Volvió a tomar mi niño – dijo al borde del llanto Esme y Alice estaba sorprendida de que de verdad Edward estuviera tan dolido y deprimido ya no le quedaba duda alguna que de verdad él decía la verdad y que si amaba a Bella tanto como ella a él, así es que haría hasta lo imposible por volver a lograr que estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

- Lo siento Esme, yo no sabía… - dijo Alice disculpándose por todo lo que le había contado en la mañana a Esme.

- No te preocupes cielo, ninguna de las dos sabíamos, además de que tú estabas segura de lo que viste y lo que viste fue un beso que si existió aunque nunca fue correspondido – trato de calmarla Esme.

- Entonces fuiste a ver a Alice en la mañana? – pregunto Carlise.

- Fui a buscar a Edward pero nunca me abrió así es que pase a ver a Alice – dijo Esme – bueno Alice y si me dices en donde es que vive Bella.

- Vive en el mismo piso que nosotros, de hecho ahí fue donde la conoció –dijo Alice – porque quieres saber.

- Bueno crees que quiera hablar conmigo, tal vez así se puedan arreglar las cosas.

- Esme amor quedamos en que no haríamos nada más que apoyar a Edward, el tiene que hacer las cosas.

- Además ella aun sigue muy lastimada, lo mejor es dejar que se clame un poco más, si Edward hace bien las cosas va a volver a estar junto a su Bella – dijo Jasper.

- Jasper tiene razón, lo mejor es que dejemos que las cosas las arreglen entre ellos – dijo sabiamente Carlise.

- Bueno pues entonces nosotros nos retiramos de verdad que fue un placer volver a verlos – dijo Jasper a modo de despedía.

- El placer es nuestro y espero que nos vengan a ver más seguido saben que esta es su casa y no necesitan invitación – dijo Esme como la buena anfitriona que era.

- Muchas gracias Esme por tu hospitalidad, ciento que no te vengamos a visitar tanto como tú quisieras – dijo Alice un tanto apenada por tener a Esme tan abandonada, ella que era como una madre para los chicos.

- No te preocupes cielo, pero si me gustaría que me hicieran un favor ya sé que no debo de meterme en la vida de mi hijo, pero si me gustaría que me mantuvieran informada de cómo es que va, porque dudo que él me vaya a estar hablando para decirme – dijo Esme.

- No te preocupes, estamos en contacto, Carlisle un placer volverte a ver como siempre – dijo Alice.

- Nos vemos que estén bien, cuídense y nosotros los mantendremos al tanto – se despidió Jasper.

- Que tengan una linda noche y una disculpa si es que tenían alguna actividad programada, fue un placer volver a verlos – fue su despedida de Carlisle.

**Hola de nuevo ando por aqui dejandoles un neuvo capitulo que espero que les guste saben que me encata conocer sus ipiniones las buenas como las malas, para poder mejorar. bueno no las aburro mas hasta la proxima actualizacion. Besos y gracias.**


	18. Chapter 18 La venganza es dulce

**Cap. 18 (La venganza es dulce)**

Después de estar al volante tratando de controlar el dolor que amenazaba con volver a ahogarlo, Edward por fin pudo llegar a su departamento, estaba buscando las llaves que debían de estar en alguna bolsa de su chaqueta, cuando el elevador hizo el típico sonido de cuando se abría y Edward instintivamente levanto la vista y se alegro demasiado al ver a Bella salir del elevador, se veía cansada y mas pálida que la última vez que la vio, ella iba tan concentrada en el piso, que no se dio cuenta de que era observada hasta que como se le estaba convirtiendo en costumbre solo levanto la vista para ver la puerta que marcaba el numero 512, pero se sorprendió al ver de pie frente a la puerta a Edward que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

- Hola Bella, como estas? – dijo Edward.

- Edward, estoy bien gracias – le dijo Bella en un susurro queriendo salir corriendo de ahí.

- Me puedes regalar unos minutos, quiero que hablemos, vamos si quieres te invito a comer a algún lado debes de estar cansada como para llegar a prepararte la cena – le dijo Edward esperanzado.

- Lo siento Edward, pero en efecto estoy muy cansada y lo único que quiero es llegar a mi departamento y dormir así es que si me disculpas – le dijo Bella volviendo a emprender su camino.

- Pero… - rogo Edward.

- No puedo Edward – contesto Bella.

- Lo siento Bella, nunca fue mi intensión – dijo derrotado Edward – te amo – le dijo en un leve murmullo que alcanzo a escuchar Bella, pero se hizo a la idea de que eran invenciones suyas y sin más se metió a su departamento dejando parado en la puerta a Edward a punto de desmoronarse por lo que decidió que sería mejor meterse en su departamento, para que nadie lo viera, una vez que estuvo dentro tomo una copa que lleno de licor que aun guardaba y fue directamente a su cama y como ya era su nueva costumbre se aferro a la almohada que en alguna ocasión llevo Bella y comenzó a llorar dejando salir todo el dolor que comenzaba a consumirlo lentamente, no supo ni cuánto tiempo se la paso llorando de repente estaba en la habitación de Bella semidesnudo y tenía entre sus brazos de nuevo a su ángel, se giro un poco y beso su larga cabellera castaña y apretó mas sus brazos en torno de su cintura y volvía a inhalar el dulce aroma que emanaba de su cuerpo y que tanto lo volvía loco, rozo con su nariz toda la longitud de su cuello hasta su oreja en la que se detuvo para susurrarle un te amo, mientras cerraba los ojos e inhalaba profundamente con la intención de guardar su aroma en lo más profundo de su memoria, pero cuando trataba de mover a su amada para poder darle un beso que tan desesperadamente necesitaba se dio cuenta de que Bella ya no estaba a su lado, estaba solamente su almohada a la que se aferraba y volvía a estar en su habitación.

Al ver que todo había sido un sueño, un sueño que quería con toda su alma fuera verdad, vio la hora y decidió que ya era hora de levantarse para poder ir a trabajar, no podía dejar que su padre se encargara de todo, ni mucho menos que se volviera a preocupar y decidiera volver a visitarlo, el trataría de manejar su dolor de la mejor manera posible ocupándose de su trabajo, para que cuando llegara a su departamento y se diera cuenta de que estaba vacío y frio como su corazón se podría volver a dejar llevar por el dolor, así que se levanto se dio una ducha se vistió con el primer traje que vio recordando que era la camisa que se había puesto Bella en alguna de las ocasiones en la que se quedo a dormir con el y salió rumbo a su oficina.

- Buenos días señor Edward, que bueno que ya está de vuelta con nosotros – le dijo Susana al verlo llegar después de casi una semana completa.

- Buenos días Susana, necesito que me pongas al día y me pases de inmediato los pendientes y no quiero ningún tipo de interrupción a menos que sea de vida o muerte o que se trate de mi padre entendiste – le dijo demasiado serio Edward.

- Si señor – dijo Susana poniéndose de pie inmediatamente tomando unos papeles y su agenda, mientras seguía a Edward que se dirigía hacia su oficina.

- Bueno y que es lo que tenemos – dijo Edward que leía un oficio que estaba encima de su escritorio.

- Bueno, hay algunos contratos que aun necesitan que los revise y que les de su aprobación, también un par de reuniones con la junta directiva por la tarde, aquí está la lista de llamadas y mensajes que se le juntaron en estos días, en su agenta tiene algunas citas con nuevos clientes y proveedores para hoy y mañana, quiere que la reorganice para que pueda salir temprano? – le dijo Susana.

- Muchas gracias por ponerme al tanto, pero no quiero que reacomodes mi agenda… bueno pensándolo bien si quiero que la reorganices y hagas hasta lo imposible para que me ponga al día lo más pronto posible.

- Pero, eso significaría que tendría que saturársela e incluso tal vez poner el sábado – le dijo temerosa Susana ya que se dio cuenta de que su jefe no estaba de buen humor.

- No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer, si la tienes que saturar pues hazlo, si tengo que venir el sábado no me interesa, ese es tu trabajo no el mío – le dijo de manera muy grosera Edward.

- Lo- lo siento señor, se le ofrece algo mas – pregunto muy asustada Susana.

- Por el momento nada, te puedes retirar – dijo Edward sin levantar la vista de los papeles que tenía enfrente – Susana, lo siento, perdona mi actitud, pero tendrás que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, espero que me entiendas – le dijo Edward al darse cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya con Susana que lo único que había hecho era hacer su trabajo.

- No se preocupe señor, hare mi trabajo de la mejor manera – dijo Susana.

- Muchas gracias, ahora si te puedes retirar – dijo Edward por ultimo y Susana salió de su oficina y se dirigió hacia su escritorio.

- Buenos días Susana, sabes si de pura casualidad hoy si llego mi hijo – le saludo Carlise que iba llegando y quería saber si Edward si había asistido a trabajar.

- Buenos días señor Cullen, el señor Edward acaba de llegar y si me permite hoy no vino de buen humor, para que tome sus precauciones – le dijo Susana.

- Bueno está bien, no te preocupes ya se le pasara, quiero que le entregues esto – le dijo Carlise mientras escribía una nota en un trozo de papel.

- Si señor no se preocupe, que tenga un buen día – contesto Susana.

- Igualmente Susana – le dijo Carlise antes de partir hacia su oficina, después de unos minutos Susana toco a la puerta de la oficina de Edward.

- Adelante – dijo una voz fría.

- Disculpe señor, su padre me pidió que le entregara esto – dijo cuando llego a su escritorio en donde estaba Edward que tenía puestas unas gafas de lectura y sonaba una melodía muy bonita y relajante.

- Qué es? – le dijo Edward sin levantar la vista de los contratos que revisaba.

- Una nota señor.

- Y que viene en la taza – pregunto Edward al ver que Susana tenía en sus manos una taza con un líquido caliente.

- No señor, si me disculpa la intromisión me tome la libertad de pedirle un té que le va a ayudar a tranquilizarse y relajarse para que trabaje un poco más a gusto – le dijo Susana que de repente comenzaba a temblar.

- Muchas gracias Susana, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a tomar libertades entendiste – le dijo Edward que tomaba la taza de té.

- Lo siento señor, si quiere me la puedo llevar.

- Ya déjala aquí, te puedes retirar – le dijo Edward.

- Con su permiso – dijo Susana y salió del la oficina de su jefe. Después Edward desdoblo el papel que le acaba de entregar y leyó:

_Hola hijo buenos días, espero que estés un poco más calmado me da gusto saber que has vuelto a la oficina, nos vemos a medio día para platicar mientras comemos algo, sin escusas ni pretextos, hasta entonces._

_Carlise._

- Sin escusas, ni pretextos que es que no entiende que quiero estar solo y llenar mi mente de otras cosas para tratar de dejar de pensar en Bella – se quejaba Edward.

El día pasaba y Edward estaba hasta el tope de trabajo, lo peor era cuando tenía una mínima distracción y su mente comenzaba a volar pensando en Bella y eso hacía que se equivocara y que tuviera que revisar las cosas dos veces, Carlise también tenía demasiado trabajo después de que se retrasara en una llamada de otro país, y era casi medio día cuando Rose llagaba a la empresa ya que tendría una sesión de fotos porque sería la imagen de los últimos proyectos a la par que Tanya que no era santo de su devoción, pero tendría que trabajar con ella, iba mentalizándose a tener que verla que no se dio cuenta de que se mancho con el gloss que traía en la mano, así es que se dirigió al sanitario para poder limpiarse, llego al sanitario y entro en uno de los cubículos ya que no quería que nadie la viera, estaba por terminar y salir del cubículo cuando escucho la fastidiosa voz de Tanya y de Irina una modelo de menor categoría que ella.

- Y bueno Tanya crees que te elijan a ti como única imagen para esta campaña – pregunto Irina.

- La verdad es que eso espero, ambas sabemos que no quitan a Rosalie porque es parte de la familia Cullen, que si no fuera por eso dudo que fuera la imagen de algo – dijo con desdén Tanya haciendo que Rose echara humo por los ojos y estaba a punto de salir y encararla cuando hablo Irina.

- Pero no crees que Edward quiera influir en que no te den la oportunidad.

- Dudo que sea capaz de hacer algo, ha de seguir muy angustiado por haber perdido a su niña tonta.

- Bueno pero si ya no está con ella, porque no te ha vuelto a buscar – pregunto Irina haciendo que Tanya se molestara – porque por lo que me contaste tu plan de separarlos funciono.

- Claro que funciono, la tipa esta nos vio cuando lo besaba y hubieras vito la cara que puso de desilusión, estoy segura de que no lo va a perdonar y menos después de que le dije que ella solo era una diversión para Edward.

- Que no esas fueron las palabras que algunas vez el te dijo, cuando intestaste hacer que vivieran juntos y algo menciono de que solo le servías para calentarle la cama.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa, además si Edward Cullen no es para mí, tampoco lo va a ser de la tonta esa ni para nadie más, como crees que me quiera cambiar por algo tan insignificante, no sé qué demonios le vio, ni siquiera es bonita – dijo Tanya casi gritando y después destilando odio que hizo que Rose viera todo rojo, Edward de verdad amaba a Bella y le daba igual lo que hiciera con su vida, pero no permitiría que le siguieran destruyendo la vida, digo no es que Bella le cayera bien, pero tampoco le caía mal lo único importante era que Edward era feliz a su lado; en su mente se empezó a desarrollar un plan que le dibujo una enorme sonrisa mientras buscaba desesperadamente en su bolso, cuando encontró lo que buscaba estaba tan feliz que soltó una carcajada no sin antes corroborar que Tanya e Irina ya se habían ido, saco su móvil y marco un numero.

- Alice, soy Rose y necesito de tu ayuda se que te va a encantar – dijo Rose después de que le contestaran el teléfono.

- Rose que pasa, dime en que quieres que te ayude – le dijo del otro lado de la línea Alice.

- Es una idea brillante pero necesito de tu ayuda.

- Que travesura ronda por tu mente que te oyes muy feliz, incluye algunas compras? – dijo feliz Alice al imaginarse una visita al centro comercial.

- Bueno de hecho si a menos que tengas unas buenas tijeras y tintes para el cabello rosa y morado o algo por el estilo lo dejo a tu buen criterio.

- Mmm, tengo las tijeras y no tengo los tintes pero los puedo comprar, antes dime de qué va tu plan, para quien es la maldad?

- Nada más y nada menos que para Tanya Denali – dijo Rose con una gran sonrisa malévola asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara.

- Que hay con ella? – pregunto Alice sabia que la era la mujer con la que se estaba besando Edward el día del incidente pero no entendía.

- Bueno veras en resumidas cuentas me colmo la paciencia que realmente fue mucha tratándose de mí.

- Mmm, que hizo para que decidieras desquitarte – pregunto curiosa Alice.

- De inicio la muy cobarde me insulta a mis espaldas no tiene las agallas para hacerlo de frente y después le destrozo la vida a Edward con alevosía y ventaja.

- Lo haces por Edward? – casi grito de asombro Alice.

- Bueno veras, el y yo no congeniamos mucho que digamos por nuestros caracteres que chocan mucho, pero después de todo es parte de mi familia y nadie se mete con mi familia – dijo muy enojada Rose.

- Bueno me supongo que entonces ya sabes que la que inicio todo el rollo fue ella y no Edward como suponíamos.

- Bueno Edward no es ningún santo, tuvo su parte de culpa al enredarse con semejante ser del mal pero si se que ella planeo todo hasta ese maldito beso, pero y tu como lo sabes?

- Me supongo que de la misma manera que tu, me lo dijo ayer Edward en casa de sus padres.

- Te lo dijo Edward y andaba en casa de mis tíos eso es raro que yo sabía mi tío no tenía noticias de él.

- Bueno no sé cómo se dieron las cosas pero al parecer se la pasó encerrado en su departamento desde el sábado y no había salido para nada hasta que Carlise lo fue a sacar casi a rastras y la verdad es que lo vi muy desmejorado.

- Me supongo que se puso mal, espero que no haga una estupidez como acostumbra y regrese con Bella.

- Yo la verdad es que espero lo mismo, ella también se ve tan mal, tan triste aunque trata de disimularlo y no sabes lo mucho que me duele verla así – dijo Alice un poco melancólica – pero cuando hablo contigo Edward y como te convenció?

- Yo no he hablado con Edward para nada, se lo que paso porque lo escuche de labios de la misma Tanya mientras platicaba con una chica de nombre Irina sin tener precaución alguna de que alguien la escuchara.

- Ya veo, se me hacia raro que tu el creyeras tan rápido, pero en fin quiero oír los detalles del plan o mejor dicho quiero saber cuál es el plan.

- Recuerdas que hace no mucho el médico me dio unas pastillas para el insomnio.

- Si recuerdo que eran muy pequeñas y que las tenías todavía que dividir porque eran muy fuertes, pero que tiene que ver.

- Muy fácil, encontré una en mi bolso y está completa y como no me gustaría tirarla se la daré a Tanya en el jugo que siempre pide ya que por desgracia hoy y mañana nos toca compartir vestidor.

- Y después que más – pregunto muy intrigada Alice.

- Bueno tenemos que llevarla a algún lugar seguro y ahí podrás dejar correr tu imaginación para un nuevo corte y color de cabello que sea ridículo para ella pero…

- Que parezca que fue hecho a petición suya – termino Alice.

- Así es, espero que nadie la haiga visto ya que debió de llegar directamente al vestidor para comenzar a arreglarnos y hasta donde se Irina ya iba de salida.

- Pero tiene que ser ahorita? No me va a dar tiempo y tú no puedes desaparecer así como así.

- Demonios no había pensado en eso.

- Ya sé tú te encargas de dormirla y yo me encargo de lo demás, tú no te puedes desaparecer o te meterás en un buen lio de a gratis.

- Tienes razón la consecuencia de no llegar o retrasarse en exceso a una sesión sin avisar es la anulación del contrato y por ende el despido por incumplimiento.

- Bueno entonces podemos dejar a la Tanya durmiente descansar hasta que despierte y veremos qué es lo que pasa, ya voy de salida primero paso a comprar el material y después nos vemos allá – dijo Alice mientras tomaba su bolsa y las llaves de su departamento.

- Aquí nos vemos – dijo Rose que se le ocurría quien la podría ayudar, mientras salía del tocador e iba en busca del vaso de jugo y una vez que lo tuvo preparado se dirigió rumbo al vestuario mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- Emmy osito necesito que me hagas un favor – le dijo Rose una vez que Emmett contesto el teléfono.

- Rose amor que puedo hacer por ti – le dijo Emmett en la mejor de las disposiciones.

- Necesito que vengas aquí al estudio y ayudes a Alice con un paquetito.

- Qué clase de paquete? Es ropa para la enana? – pregunto.

- Emmy no importa solo es un paquete y haz lo que Alice te pida te espero aquí, te amo mucho osito – le dijo Rose con voz dulce.

- Yo también Rose, nos vemos en un ratito.

- Gracias Emmy eres el mejor de los novios – dijo muy feliz Rose – aquí te espero – y sin más colgó para poder entrar al vestidor en el que ya estaba Tanya mientras se probaba uno de los vestidos, y estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de cuando Rose le cambio el vaso y ella se tomo el jugo que ya estaba para evitar confusiones.

- Hola Rose querida como estas, no te escuche entrar – dijo Tanya falsamente, aunque de verdad no la había escuchado entrar.

- Hola Tanya, veo que estas comenzando a arreglarte, sabes que aun se tardan mucho los maquillistas y los de vestuario – pregunto Rose de la misma manera falsa.

- Mmm, ya sabes cómo son nos citan unas dos horas antes para que nos relajemos y reconozcamos el producto, así es que no aun no ha venido nadie.

- Qué bien porque la verdad estoy un poco cansada y me pienso recostar un poco después de ponerme una mascarilla.

- Está bien, yo prefiero tomarme la mascarilla, por eso es que pido estos jugos que están muy buenos y no engordan – dijo Tanya mientras se tomaba su jugo – está muy rico de verdad deberías probarlos.

- Algún día los probare no te preocupes – le contesto Rose muy amable, esperando que el medicamento le hiciera efecto y no pasaron más de 5 minutos.

- Mmm, creo que me contagiaste tu cansancio, creo que me voy a recostar también – dijo Tanya en medio de un gran bostezo.

- No te preocupes, descansa en paz – dijo Rose con doble intención sin que Tanya se percatara ya que se había quedado profundamente dormida y a los pocos minutos le llego un texto de Alice: _Rose ya estoy aquí y me encontré a Emmett dice que viene a ayudarme con el paquete, sabe de que se trata? _Después de leerlo hablo en recepción para que los dejaran pasar y les indicaran el camino, no tardaron mucho cuando escucharon unos leves golpecitos en la puerta.

- Rose, estas ahí – dijo Alice en voz baja.

- Pasen no hay problema – dijo Rose abriendo la puerta.

- Hola Rose está todo listo? – dijo Alice con complicidad.

- Claro que si, tú tienes tu parte – pregunto Rose.

- Claro que si, mira – le dijo mientras le enseñaba una bolsa – yo creo que lo mejor será que la llevemos a mi departamento y de ahí, ya veremos.

- Rose amor, Alice me pueden decir que es lo que se traen entre manos y yo qué papel juego en esto? – pregunto Emmett al ver que al parecer ninguna de las chicas había notado su presencia.

- Emmy amor, ya verás eres parte fundamental de nuestro plan tú no te preocupes.

- Mira estaba revisando sus cosas y aquí están sus identificaciones, las llaves de su auto, que según el ticket le toco en el lugar 12- B y las lleves de su casa, así es que pienso que es mejor que la lleven allá y ahí la dejen para que no haya ningún problema.

- Tienes razón, bueno manos a la obra – dijo Alice.

- El paquete es una persona – pregunto Emmett que ya no entendía nada.

- Si Emmy, es la mujer que le desgracio la vida a tu Bellita – le dijo Rose.

- Qué y le vamos a hacer lo mismo a Edward o a él sí le puedo partir la cara – le dijo muy serio Emmett.

- Que no le has dicho nada Alice? – pregunto Rose.

- Nada de que, sé que es tu primo pero esa no es razón suficiente para que lo defiendas.

- Emmett cálmate si, anda ayúdanos que no podemos perder el tiempo en el camino te cuanto lo que sabemos, por diferentes personas – dijo Alice que recogía las cosas de la rubia.

- Tanya? Quien es Tanya y que tiene que ver? – pregunto Emmett.

- Emmy, Tanya es ella – dijo Rose señalando a la rubia durmiente.

- Está bien vámonos, pero me tienes que explicar con lujo de detalle que es lo que está pasando aquí – amenazo Emmett a Alice.

- Bueno que les vaya bien, que lastima que me perderé de la diversión, solo les digo que no pueden salir por donde entraron, hay un elevador que es salida de empleados por la parte de atrás que los lleva directamente al estacionamiento, procuren que nadie los vea estamos?

- Estamos no te preocupes – dijeron los hermanos Brandon.

- Suerte y gracias por todo.

Dos horas y media después de que Alice y Emmett se llevaran a Tanya, Rose recibió una llamada.

- Hola, como van?

- Hola Rose definitivamente que soy una genio, Auch eso dolió – dijo Alice.

- Que paso – pregunto Rose.

- Nada corrijo somos unos genios, hemos cambiado los planes originales porque Emmett se comenzó a quejar del tinte así es que solo le hicimos el corte que no me quedo nada mal si me lo preguntas – dijo Alice muy pegada de su misma.

- Bueno y entonces qué fue lo que hicieron.

- Solo digamos que la marcamos para toda la vida.

- No me digas que hubo agresión física y ahora tiene una cicatriz.

- No de eso no te preocupes fue marcada con otro método igual de efectivo.

- No entiendo, pero espero que no se metan en problemas la idea fue mía y miren quien termino haciendo el trabajo sucio.

- No te preocupes tu eres la autora intelectual y Emmett se divierte de lo lindo, no sabes cómo se puso al saber la verdad quiere darle unos zapes a Edward (golpes en la cabeza) por idiota y con lo que le hicimos a Tanya está satisfecho.

- Me alegro mucho por Emmy, sabes hablamos después porque ya me están esperando y están desesperados porque no aparece la otra.

- Me imagino su teléfono ha estado sonando, pero como nos fastidio ya lo apagamos hasta que terminemos de recoger y salgamos.

- Muy bien tengan cuidado estamos en contacto.

- Si no te preocupes.

- Hablamos al rato – fue lo último que dijo Rose antes de colgar y de ahí se fue directo al set donde ya lo esperaban.

Mientras tanto Carlise pasó sin avisar a la oficina de Edward que estaba de un huraño porque quería terminar su trabajo y buscar más para poder estar ocupado.

- Susana creo haberte dicho que no quería ningún tipo de interrupción – dijo molesto Edward.

- Hola hijo, para empezar cálmate quieres y después no soy Susana y quedamos en comer a medio día y es casi la una de la tarde así es que vámonos.

- Lo siento papa, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

- Si no mal recuerdo te dije que no había escusas así es que vámonos y no me hagas enojar.

- Pero…

- Sin peros vámonos – dijo muy firme Carlise y Edward no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Una vez que entraron a un pequeño café y pidieron algo de comer comenzaron a platicar.

- Papa solo te digo que tengo un poco de prisa.

- Mira Edward escúchame bien, tienes que aprender a separar las cosas, entiendo que estés dolido, te comprendo y créeme que haría hasta lo imposible por volver a verte feliz, pero no tienes que descargar tu frustración con los compañeros de trabajo, porque no es justo.

- Lo sé papa, pero dime qué quieres que haga he?, no me puedes pedir que este feliz y sonriente porque no lo puedo hacer.

- No te pido que desbordes felicidad si no que trabajes con profesionalismo.

- Lo intentare papa, lo intentare – dijo Edward más tranquilo – sabes ayer vi a Bella cuando ella llegaba de trabajar, se veía tan hermosa pero me preocupa un poco sabes se ve un poco desmejorada, ligeramente pálida, con sombras debajo de sus ojos, su piel sin ese tono sonrosado que tanto me gusta.

- Bueno debes de entender que tú no eres el único que lo está pasando mal, porque no tratas de hablar ya con ella.

- Yo sé que no soy el único que la está mal y eso me mata, pero ella no me da la oportunidad de hablarle, ayer lo intente sin pensarlo la invite a cenar y a platicar, pero no quiso me dijo que estaba muy cansada y quería llegar a dormir.

- Ya te lo dije no esperes que te diga que si a todo con suma facilidad, por lo que se ella piensa que estas con Tanya y lo único que quiere evitar es terminar mas lastimada.

- Pero es que yo no la quiero lastimar, solo quiero que sea feliz de nuevo a mi lado, quiero volver a tenerla entre mis brazos, quiero sentir la calidez y la paz que me transmite su cercanía.

- Yo se que la extrañas y la necesitas, pero eso es lo que tienes que demostrarle a Bella, que ella vuelva a creer en ti, y eso no es nada fácil, pero lo puedes lograr.

- Sabes si supera que sin mi esta mejor, que es un poco feliz, al menos a como era antes de conocerme, créeme que no la buscaría y la dejaría en paz y estaría agradecido de por vida con la persona que le regresara la sonrisa a su rostro, pero sé que no es así y al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de que alguien más pueda darle esa felicidad y tranquilidad – dijo Edward mas para si mi mismo que para Carlise.

- Hijo tu mereces ser feliz y si tu felicidad esta con ella, no te des por vencido piensa bien lo que vas a hacer nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que necesites.

- Muchas gracias, se lo que necesito, pero no sé cómo lograrlo estoy muy desesperado trato de concentrarme en otras cosas y me es muy difícil, con la mínima distracción todo se viene para abajo.

- Ya verás que todo mejorara, si quieres puedes volver a la casa por un tiempo y…

- No papa, no me pienso salir de ahí, gracias por el ofrecimiento pero no – dijo Edward de manera inmediata un poco alterado.

- Ya, está bien solo era una propuesta, no te voy a obligar a nada, bueno si a que te alimentes bien, debes de estar sano y fuerte para que cuando Bella regrese a tu lado, puedas cuidar de ella, porque por lo que me dices tengo el presentimiento de que ninguno de los dos cuida su salud así es que vas a comer bien por las buenas o le digo a tu mama que te obligue a comer como cuando eras pequeño y ella te daba de comer en la boca.

- Solo porque el argumento que me das es muy convincente porque no tengo apetito, pero tienes razón, debo de cuidar de Bella – después de decir eso Edward se puso a comer no sin poner cierta cara de asco, y cuando terminaron fueron de regreso a la oficina, en donde Edward se volvió a encerrar y seguir con los suyo y Carlise que tenia la misma idea no pudo hacer porque lo estaban llamando del set donde estaba Rose.

- Bueno Raúl cual es el problema – dijo Carlise al encargado del set.

- Lo que pasa señor es que me solicitaron dos modelos rubias y solo esta una, no sabemos dónde está la otra.

- Ok, dime quien esta y quien falta – pregunto Carlise.

- Aquí está la señorita Hale, pero la que falta es la señorita Denali – dijo Raúl haciendo que Carlise reaccionara inmediatamente al nombre de Tanya, no podría tener el cinismo de no presentarse a menos que ya no quisiera trabajar en la empresa.

- Dime, ella sabia del comunicado, ya la trataron de localizar?

- Sí señor, sabe que ahora precisamente por ella es que a las chicas cuando se les cita tienen que firmar de enterado, ya le estuvimos marcando a su celular y al principio sonaba, pero después lo apago, a su casa también nos hemos intentado comunicar pero nada tampoco.

- Hola, tío como estas, Raúl me puedes decir a qué hora vamos a comenzar, me estoy cansando de esperar – pregunto Rose al ver a su tío en el set y sabia que no encontraban a Tanya.

- Hola cielo, tranquila ya vamos a comenzar, oye tú has visto a Tanya para nada – pregunto Carlise.

- La verdad es que no, sabes que yo llego y me meto al vestidor, me aplique una mascarilla y creo que me quede adormilada, así es que si fue o no la verdad es que no lo sé, solo quiero que comencemos que quiero irme temprano a casa.

- Está bien cielo, Raúl no podemos retrasarnos más, tenemos que comenzar a trabajar, sabes si Irina está disponible?

- Está bien comenzaremos, pero la señorita Rosalie es una única modelo que cumple con las especificaciones por el momento ya que la señorita Irina salió de viaje esta misma tarde.

- Carlise, amigo mío listos para comenzar? Veo que bienes a checar el trabajo de la sesión de fotos – pregunto el fotógrafo que acaba de llegar.

- Peter amigo, que bueno es verte de nuevo, y no vengo a supervisar tu trabajo confió en ti, pero…

- Ha pero que hermoso ángel veo, justo lo que necesitaba es perfecta me supongo que estamos listos, aunque creo que dije que quería ver a dos chicas – dijo Peter al ver a Rose.

- Hmmm, lo que pasa es que la otra modelo no ha llegado y no sabemos donde esta, lo siento tanto – dijo apenado Carlise.

- Bueno no te preocupes; ángel mío crees poder hacer todo el trabajo y posar para mí todo el tiempo que sea necesario para poder sacar adelante el trabajo – pregunto Peter que estaba perdido viendo la escultural belleza que representaba Rose.

- Está bien, creo que podre hacerlo, es parte de mi trabajo también – dijo muy amablemente Rose, aunque Peter la conocía y sabia que no siempre era así de dulce.

- Veo que el día de hoy estas muy dócil, mi hermoso corcel indomable, a que se debe? – pregunto Peter.

- A que me has dicho hermosa para empezar y aun no te has puesto neurótico, así es que podemos hacer un trato el día de hoy, yo me porto lo mejor que pueda y tú no te pones toda histérica que te parece.

- Me parece una buena idea mi hermosa Rose – pacto Peter.

- Bueno veo que arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes dos, yo me retiro sabes que puedes pedir lo que necesites, con excepción de otra modelo ya que por el momento no contamos con otra – dijo Carlise despidiéndose de Peter.

- Anda sigue tu camino, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero algo me dice que hoy vamos a poder trabajar muy a gusto – dijo Peter. Después de eso en el set se trabajo de la mejor manera posible durante muchas horas debido a que Peter era un fotógrafo muy exigente, por lo que cuando ya llevaban casi 4 horas a Rose se le hacía muy difícil no hacer gestos, pero se aguantaba con la finalidad de quedar bien ante todos, por ego y para que Tanya recibiera su merecido y eso era lo que le hacía que luciera mejor que nunca, además de que estaba el incentivo de la venganza la dulce venganza, cuando por fin terminaron quedaron sumamente cansados así es que sin más Rose se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento para irse al departamento de Emmett. Estaba muy ansiosa por saber qué es lo que le habían hecho, así es que manejo aun más rápido que Edward y sin más se adentro al departamento en cuanto le abrieron.

- Hola, una disculpa por llegar hasta estas horas pero el trabajo fue muy pesado – dijo Rose apenas traspasar la puerta.

- Me lo imagino mi cielo, anda sienta y relájate un poco mientras te contamos lo que paso, bueno cuando llegamos a su casa…

- Muy vulgar y desorganizada como ella misma – interrumpió Alice.

- En que estaba, a si la metimos y la acomodamos en una silla para hacerle el corte, pero Alice se tardo demasiado tiempo en hacer el corte y cuando leí las instrucciones era muy complejas, además de que eso se vería como sabotaje y se solucionaría con otra aplicación de tinte…

- Así es que se nos ocurrió marcarla de otra manera… - dijo Alice.

- Tenemos un amigo que vive cerca de ahí y tiene su negocio de tatuajes, después de que le inventamos una mega historia sobre apuestas, miedo a las agujas y de mas accedió a tatuarla…

- Pero aun no sabíamos que era lo que le íbamos a tatuar, después de pensarlo un momento algo así como 5 segundos, decidimos que lo mejor eran unas palabras que la describieran…

- _Soy una zorra_ en un lugar que si no se lo tapa bien todo el mundo lo puede ver – dijo Emmett.

- En donde es que le tatuaron lo que es – dijo muy feliz Rose.

- En la cadera, sobre el hueso pélvico, así es que no podrá usar traje de baño sin que se note, pantalones a la cadera y blusas cortas – dijo Alice muy satisfecha con su trabajo.

- De verdad que son unos genios, muchas gracias por hacerme semejante favor no saben cuánto se los agradezco, solo que ahora me tengo que ir a descansar porque mañana va a ser un día de locos.

- Y porque no te quedas hoy, le hablamos a Jasper para que no se preocupe y así sirve de que mañana me acompañas a que recoja mi carro – dijo Emmett.

- Si Rose no es una mala idea, si estas cansada no es bueno que manejes en esa condición.

- Está bien, pero todo depende de lo que diga Jasper – sentencio Rose.

- No te preocupes yo consigo el permiso – dijo Alice. Y en efecto lo consiguió o mejor dicho más que permiso fue aviso; al día siguiente fue un verdadero ajetreo, para todos Rose estaba impaciente porque Emmett no se daba prisa, Alice se reía de ellos; por otro lado Edward tampoco se quería levantar tenía un muy buen sueño y Bella tenia insomnio por lo que no durmió y cuando el cansancio la venció era ya muy entrada la noche, así es que también se le hizo sumamente tarde; y cuando salieron de sus respectivos departamentos Rose iba correteando a Emmett, Bella salió corriendo porque era tardísimo y ahora tendría que coger un taxi y Edward salía sin prisa alguna a pesar de ser tarde no le importaba mucho que digamos, en el elevador se encontraron Emmett, Rose y Bella que estaba aun más desesperada que Rose porque no se cerraba la puerta y cuando se terminaba de cerrar Edward intento detenerlo pero no pudo lo único que alcanzo a ver fue la profundidad de unos ojos del color de chocolate que ahora ya no reflejaban nada que no fuera dolor, frio y vacio; así que en ese momento recapacito y bajo corriendo por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento llegando antes que Emmett y Rose, encendió su auto y salió disparado hacia la entrada principal del edificio, en donde observo a Bella que salía corriendo y él se bajo de su auto para abrirle la puerta, ya que sin querer ella se dirigía hacia él y cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que ahí estaba Edward giro en seco haciendo que tropezara con sus propios pies y no toco el suelo debido a que Edward la sostuvo y la apretó junto a su pecho.

- Hola – le dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa porque se volvía a sentir completo de nuevo.

- Ho-la – tartamudeo Bella.

- Veo que se te hizo un poco tarde, quieres te lleve para mí no es ningún problema – le dijo mientras la conducía hacia su auto ya que no la había soltado.

- No, gracias… me puedes soltar por favor – dijo Bella que trataba de huir, y Edward la soltó sin separarse mucho de ella hasta que se dio la media vuelta, paro un taxi y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en el indicándole que tenía prisa, haciendo que el auto amarillo se perdiera entre la calle muy rápido, dejando a Edward con los brazos estirados que le picaban porque le faltaba algo.

- Maldición, otra vez se fue – dijo resignado Edward mientras se dirigía a su oficina, en el mismo estado en el que salió de su departamento, ya había pasado el efecto del subidon de adrenalina.

En el set de grabación de las empresas Cullen se podía ver un drama protagonizado por Tanya, que llego en la mañana toda presurosa queriendo hablar con todo el mundo para poder explicarle su ausencia del día anterior, estaba desesperada porque le habían dicho que podría recoger sus cosas y su liquidación en caja, estaba armando tal drama que tuvieron que hablarle a Carlise que llego para escuchar toda su plática con el jefe de personal.

- No me pueden hacer esto, tienen que dejar que les explique lo que paso – decía desesperadamente Tanya.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, yo solo cumplo ordenes a mi solo me dijeron que le informara la decisión que tomaron – le dijo el jefe de personal.

- Entonces me supongo que tú no puedes hacer nada, algo me dice que sí, yo sé quieres hacerlo – le dijo tratando de coquetearle.

- Lo siento, pero ya le dije que yo no puedo hacer nada.

- Eres un completo inútil – dijo molesta Tanya.

- Tanya no creo que sea un inútil el simplemente cumple ordenes – dijo Carlise haciendo que Tanya se sobresaltara.

- Carlise, tienes que decirme que es lo que está pasando aquí, es que acaso esta es un broma, porque si lo es, es de mal gusto – dijo Tanya.

- No es ninguna broma, sabes que el contrato es muy claro, cualquier falla puede costar millones y gracias a Rose no se perdió el negocio de ayer, pero veo que aprovechaste muy bien el día en ir al salón de belleza, ese corte te queda bien aunque es un poco corto – dijo Carlise al notar que la larga y rubia cabellera de Tanya ahora era corta.

- Carlise tienes que escucharme, yo no fui a ningún lado, ayer temprano aquí estaba te lo juro es mas tengo testigos que me vieron.

- No me importa en donde tuviste tu sesión de salón, pero haber dime quien se supone que te vio – dijo Carlise recordando que en la ocasión anterior en la que también falto dijo prácticamente lo mismo solo que sin corte y Edward convenció a algunas personas de la empresa para que respaldaran su historia, además de que alegaba que estuvo todo el día con Edward revisando unos detalles de su contrato.

- Cuando llegue fui al sanitario y de camino me encontré con Irina y después en el vestidor me encontré con Rosalie.

- Sabes que Irina está de viaje y Rosalie no te vio, yo personalmente le pregunte, pero mira ahí viene llegando que te parece si le preguntamos, Rose cielo puedes venir un momento por favor – dijo Carlise cuando vio a Rose entrar al set.

- Hola tío. Buenos días, Tanya que milagro que te dejas ver – dijo Rose.

- Buenos días cielo, una pregunta Tanya afirma que estuvo aquí en la mañana y que estuvo contigo, es acaso eso cierto – inquirió Carlisle.

- Tío tiene algunos días que no la había visto, esperaba verla ayer en la sesión de fotos pero nunca llego, como te dije cuando llegue al vestidor no había nadie, me coloque una mascarilla y me adormile un poco, puede ser que haya entrado o puede ser que no – dijo con inocencia Rose.

- Como se te ocurre decir, eso que no recuerdas que estuvimos platicando ayer en la tarde es más te comente que era mejor tomarte la mascarilla que ponértela, o es que me vas a decir que no te acuerdas – dijo un poco molesta al ver la inocencia fingida de Rose que le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

- De verdad tío que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que es de lo que está hablando y si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer no me gustaría tener problemas ya sabes cómo se pone Peter, espero poder mantener la tregua un día mas – le dijo Rose a Carlisle.

- No te hagas la inocente Rosalie que ambas sabemos que si vine ayer, qué demonios fue lo que me hiciste, porque como por arte de magia resulta que despierto en mi departamento, con mi auto estacionado en un lugar que no es el mío, el pelo corto… - Tanya dejo de hablar de golpe ya que no quería mencionar el tatuaje.

- Mira yo no sé de qué demonios me estás hablando, solo te advierto que no me agotes la paciencia que ya es poca – le amenazo Rose.

- Y es que acaso tú crees que te tengo miedo, yo se que tú fuiste la culpable de lo que me paso ayer – casi le grito Tanya haciendo casi explotar a Rose.

- Mira escucha y escucha de una buena vez, porque no te lo pienso repetir no me importa si me tienes miedo o no, lo que hayas hecho ayer es muy tu problema afronta las consecuencias, porque ya no tienes a nadie que te defienda, a ninguno de los aquí presentes nos vas a convencer de que eres una blanca palomita – le dijo con odio e ironía Rose.

- Y crees que necesito quien me defienda, pero mira quien me lo viene a decir, sabes que tienes el trabajo que tienes por el simple hecho de que eres parte de la familia Cullen, porque por tu talento dudo que estés en donde estas – dijo muy altanera y alterada Tanya dejando sorprendido a Carlisle que esta apunto de intervenir cuando se escucho un fuerte golpe… Rose respiraba agitadamente con las fosas nasales dilatadas y tenía la mano en alto mientras en la mejilla de Tanya se marcaba el golpe que acaba de recibir de parte Rose.

- A mí no me vienes a hablar de esa manera ENTENDISTE, lo que yo tengo y lo que soy es porque me lo he ganado con el sudor de mi frente, pues tu que te crees, si piensas que a mí me puedes hacer lo mismo que a Edward estas muy, pero muy equivocada, yo no necesito ser una _zorra_ para poder pertenecer a la familia Cullen y eso es algo que tu nunca lograras, porque ya no creo que sirvas ni siquiera para calentarle la cama a Edward porque si no ya te hubiera buscado no lo crees, solo fuiste una diversión de la cual se canso y sin más la tiro a la basura como lo que eres – Rose dijo lo ultimo con mofa haciendo que Tanya llorara de rabia y se diera cuenta de que si había sido ella la autora del tatuaje y además de que había escuchado la plática que tuvo con Irina. Tanya estaba a punto de responder cuando Carlisle la interrumpió ya que estaba seguro que si no hacía nada la cosa se pondría muy fea.

- Tanya por favor cálmate, toma tus cosas y pasa a personal por tu liquidación y tu Rose ve a que te arreglen que no quiero que se retrasen – dijo Carlisle de manera autoritaria.

- Pero Carlisle tu no me puedes hacer esto tienes que darme una oportunidad – decía Tanya mientras Rose se iba al vestidor con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

- No veo porque he de darte otra oportunidad hace algunos meses te di una a petición de Edward y te dije que sería la primera y la ultima – dijo ya un poco molesto Carlisle cosa rara en el.

- Pero… - suplicaba Tanya porque era consciente de que no podía perder su trabajo que era en donde mejor le pagaban y estaba segura de que Edward se encargaría de que nadie más la contratara.

- Pero nada es la última vez que te digo que recojas tus cosas y te vayas o me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle al personal de seguridad que te saquen y te manden tus cosas por paquetería.

- Eso no es necesario Carlisle, ya voy yo por mis cosas – dijo Tanya que estaba más que furiosa y maldecía a quien se le cruzaba en su camino, se fue hasta el vestidor en donde estaban maquillando a Rose, pero al ver la cara de satisfacción y de mofa hicieron que Tanya viera todo rojo – eres una maldita Rosalie Hale, no creo que te puedas defender ahora que no está tu tío aquí.

- Mira Tanya a mi no me vengas a tratar de amenazar y espero que ya te largues y ni se te ocurra hacer alguna de las estupideces a las que estas acostumbrada a hacer, porque entonces si me vas a conocer y me encargare de que nadie más te contrate zorra de quinta – le dijo despectivamente Rose.

- Eres una maldita, pero dudo que tu apellido sirva de algo.

- Pues si déjame decirte que también son una Cullen y no creo que Edward dude en ayudarme con el favor que le puedo pedir.

- Por favor no me hagas reír que se que Edward aun sigue en la depresión por la niña tonta esa – dijo despectivamente Tanya.

- Para tu información no es así ellos ahora están juntos y por fin va a haber una nueva señora Cullen y no vas a ser tu precisamente.

- Me estas mintiendo – dijo Tanya incrédula como era posible que no siguiera en la depresión, además de que la tipa con la que esta no tiene nada importante que resaltar.

- Mira por mi tu puedes pensar lo que te venga en gana si es que sabes que es lo que es pensar – dijo Rose – solo te digo que te largues de una maldita vez antes de que me saques de mis casillas.

- Y que se supone que es lo que me vas a hacer, mira que no te tengo miedo, que yo se que sin el gorila fortachón que tienes por novio tu no podrías ni matar a una mosca – dijo Tanya.

- Con mi Emmy, no te metas estúpida porque ahora podría matar a una mosquita muerta que anda pululando veneno por doquier.

- Ya me las pagaras infeliz – dijo Tanya al ver que llegaban los chicos de vestuario.

- Solo te recuerdo que sobre aviso no hay engaño así que ándate con cuidado y ahora si no te importa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi valioso tiempo con una tipa como tu – dijo Rose saliendo del vestidor dejando a Tanya conteniendo la furia, la verdad es que sabía que si se lo proponía podría hacer que no la contrataran en ningún lado, tendría que marcharse sin más, lo único que se le podría ocurrir seria regresar a casa de sus padres en Alaska porque aquí no tenía ni perro que le ladrara e Irina andaba de viaje sin fecha de regreso, de esta manera Tanya salió de la empresa maldiciendo a todos los Cullen y a la tonta niña que le quito a Edward.

Después de ese encuentro Rose se enfrasco en la grabación a tiempo completo, para que pudieran terminar temprano, lo que se sorprendió de sobre manera fue que cuando llego al vestidor encontró un hermoso arreglo floral con muchas flores entre ellas sus favoritas, como las rosas rojas, algunos lirios color salmón y tulipanes lilas que embriagan el lugar con su dulce aroma, era enorme, pero era extraño encontrar ese arreglo, cuando entro uno de los ayudantes le pregunto si es que sabían algo pero nadie supo darle razón acerca del arreglo, lo único que le llego a la mente es que fueran de Emmett, pero ese gesto no se le hacía propio de Emmett además de que eran pocos los que sabían que le gustaban los tulipanes y de color lila, cuando se acerco a apreciar su dulce esencia encontró una tarjera nacarada, con una caligrafía excelente:

_Muchísimas gracias Rosy, te estaré eternamente agradecido._

- Hay con este chico, fue un lindo detalle – dijo para sí misma Rosalie identificando inmediatamente quien le había tenido tal detalle con ella, solo había una persona que le decía Rosy, aunque hace muchísimos años que no lo hiciera. Tomo la tarjera y la guardo en su cartera y salió de la empresa con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción con dirección al departamento de los hermanos Brandon tenía que darles las buenas nuevas y así lo hizo cuando estuvo con ellos.

* * *

**Hola ya ando por aca de nuevo, solo les paso a dejar el nuevo capitulo de esta historia que espero que les guste, de verdad que hago lo mejor que se puede, pero en fin los jueces finales son ustedes y ustedes deciden si les gusta o no, en especial este capitulo creo que se me hizo gracioso, bueno no les quito mas su tiempo, hasta la proxima actualizacion y muchas gracias por sus Reviews**


	19. Chapter 19 Eventos inesperados

**Cap. 19 (Eventos inesperados)**

El fin de semana por fin se dejaba ver en Nueva York y con él un día lleno de trabajo para Edward que como le había indicado a Susana le saturo la agenda de pendientes y cosas que la verdad es que podría hacer en su departamento, pero le dolía estar ahí, donde sabia que Bella había estado, había reído, le había hecho el amor e incluso donde le paso por la mente la idea de embarazarla, ahora era un lugar frio, seco y vacio como el mismo. Por otro lado Bella esta sin nada que hacer y eso no era bueno, no podía dejar volar su mente que inmediatamente le traía recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado con Edward, esas manos que la hacían sentir tranquila y protegida del mundo entero, su sonrisa que la derretía, esa mirada esmeralda tan brillante, su cuerpo, ese pecho en el que había dormido más de una vez y llorado recordando su pasado.

- _Por dios debo de calmarme, tengo que olvidar – _se decía una y otra vez Bella ante los recuerdos de Edward – _el ahora es feliz en compañía de Tanya – _una lagrima traicionera abandono su rostro, pero es que no lo podía evitar – _eso que estás perdiendo el tiempo mejor debería de hacer las maletas que parto el lunes muy temprano – _se dijo a si misma terminando esa charla interna que tenia consigo misma.

Por la tarde cuando Edward por fin estaba sumamente cansado decidió que era hora de irse y dormir un poco, bueno a lo mejor el resto del día y de la noche aunque tuviera que tomar somníferos, cuando iba posando por el parque que estaba cerca de su departamento decidió que quería recordar un poco a su Bella, al diablo con todo hoy se dejaría llevar por el dolor sin importarle nada ni nadie, aparco su hermoso Volvo y se fue directo al árbol en el que la beso y le dijo cuanto la amaba, no tenía mucho que se lo había dicho y ahora estaba sin ella, aun recordaba lo que le dijo como si hubiera sido ayer:

- _Amor nunca te pedí disculpas adecuadamente por lo que paso así es que lo siento – le dijo Edward mientras la tomaba de las manos y se sentaban debajo del árbol._

- _No entiendo a que te refieres – le dijo una muy confundida Bella._

- _El día en que casi te beso, sabes si tú no te hubieras movido, yo no me hubiera detenido y te abría besado lo deseaba tanto y no entendía el porqué, y cuando te fuiste yo me sentí sumamente extraño y sin pensarlo te seguí necesitaba verte…_

- _De verdad, yo simplemente no supe ni que hacer, ni porque es que te me acercabas de esa manera así es que para mí lo más lógico era irme de ahí porque además yo pensaba que tu novia era Rose y a mí nunca me ha gustado interferir en las relaciones de los demás._

- _Oh, mi dulce Bella – le dijo callándola con un beso cargado de amor – no sé cómo pudiste creer que tenía algo con Rose…_

- _Bueno es que en realidad se ve que hacen una bonita pareja y…_

- _No Bella detente quieres hablemos de otras cosas, tu eres mi novia, te amo y eso es suficiente al menos para mí sí lo es – le dijo con gran determinación y fiereza._

- _También para mí, lo siento si es que hice que te enojaras no fue esa mi intensión._

- _No estoy enojado Bella simplemente quiero cambiar de tema no sin antes dejarte bien en claro que solo te amo a ti y eso no va a cambiar estamos?_

- _Está bien._

- _Bueno y ahora voy a hacer lo que quería hacer en aquella ocasión – le dijo Edward mientras la acomodaba sobre el césped._

- _Que es lo que… - no le dio tiempo de continuar porque Edward la beso de esa manera en la que quiso besarla en aquella ocasión y disfruto como nunca de sus dulces y adictivos labios, del calor que lo embargaba por completo y lo más importante de ese amor que ambos se profesaban._

- _Esto fue algo de lo que te perdiste en aquella ocasión – le dijo Edward mientras se acomodaba a su lado._

- _Que lastima que me lo perdí._

- _No te preocupes amor ese beso te lo puedo reponer cuando tú quieras que hay muchos más de donde vino ese._

De repente un golpe le despertó de su ensoñación.

- Disculpe señor no fue nuestra intención – le dijo un niño de unos 10 años – hay tu eres… Edward cierto.

- Sí, porque la pregunta – de donde lo conocía este niño, la verdad es que se le hacía muy familiar – a ya recuerdo tú eres Sebastián el chico de la otra vez que estábamos jugando aquí?

- Sí, que bueno que aun se acuerda de mí, pero que es lo que le pasa, porque está llorando – le dijo el niño y hasta ese momento Edward se dio cuenta de que una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla mientras recordaba a Bella.

- No es nada, tal vez fue que me dolió el golpe que diste – dijo sonriendo Edward.

- Está bien? Se ve muy triste de verdad que no fue mi intensión, pero ahora que me acuerdo, no es que se peleo con su novia? – dijo Sebastián.

- Yo sé que no fue tu intensión, pero porque dices que me pelee con mi novia – dijo lo último con un nudo en la garganta.

- Bueno es su novia, está aquí también y la verdad es que esta también muy triste como usted y también está llorando, sabe es muy bonita como para que este llorando, mi mama dice que nunca hay que hacer llorar a una niña que es muy feo, dice que a las niñas hay que quererlas mucho y hacerlas reír hasta que les duela el estomago, que hay que tratarlas con mucho amor y respeto porque son lo más bonito que hay en la vida, porque después las niñas son las que tienes a nuestros bebes y cosas así, la verdad es que no entendí muy bien, solo sé que no debo de lastimar nunca a una niña, que su mama nunca le dijo eso – pregunto muy curioso Sebastián.

- Yo… nunca fue mi intensión sabes, pero dime donde esta, anda llévame con ella – le dijo poniéndose de pie, estaba más que dispuesto a hacerle caso a Sebastián y a volver a estar con Bella.

- Si claro ven vamos, espero que aun no se haya ido, no tiene mucho que la vi – dijo Sebastián tomado de la mano a Edward y jalándolo hacia otras jardineras – mira ahí está todavía, ande y pídele disculpas por haberla hecho llorar, yo me voy o se van a preguntar en donde estoy, adiós.

- Adiós y gracias Sebastián te debo una – le dijo Edward que veía a Bella acostada sobre el césped en posición fetal abrazándose a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que aun seguía llorando y eso no lo podía soportar se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el brazo sobresaltándola – Bella.

- Edward que haces aquí – dijo sentándose de golpe por el susto, tenía que irse de ahí, no fue una buena idea salir de la seguridad de su departamento.

- Yo… necesito… hablar contigo por favor escúchame – le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y ella la jalaba inmediatamente y se ponía de pie lista para irse.

- Hablamos todo lo que teníamos que hablar la ultima vez y por favor deja de acosarme, te lo suplico – le dijo Bella con la voz rota y suplicante.

- No, no terminamos de hablar la ultima vez por favor escúchame te lo suplico – le dijo Edward desesperado sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas – te amo mi amor por favor perdóname, te amo vuelve conmigo por favor hago todo lo que quieras pero regresa conmigo, te amo, te amo, te amo – casi le grito estaba sumamente desesperado.

- Lo siento Edward, pero yo… - decía Bella con la mirada agachada, hasta que Edward puso su mano en su barbilla para que la levantara.

- Dime si ya no me amas, pero veme a los ojos y si lo haces te juro por mi vida que no te vuelvo a molestar, pero yo sé que me amas como yo a ti, por favor regresa conmigo, te lo pido si quieres me pongo de rodillas pero regresa conmigo mi amor.

- No Edward se feliz con Tanya y olvídate de mi, déjame en paz no me busques deja de lastimarme más de lo que ya lo hiciste o es que acaso disfrutas con mi dolor – le dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No me interesa Tanya, por favor escúchame tenemos que aclarar las cosas si yo te amo a ti y a nadie más; nunca he amado…

- Ya no me mientas, vete y déjame en paz – le grito Bella apartándose de él, corriendo como en aquella vez hasta su departamento, estaba tan confundida el parecía sincero, pero es que no le podía creer no había razones para que la amara, como deseaba que fuera lunes para por fin irse de ahí, ya lo había decidido después del curso de capacitación, se iría a pasar unos días con sus padres, ya había pedido permiso en su trabajo y se lo dieron gustosos, se dejo caer en su cama y ahí se abrazo así misma tratando de mantener unido su cuerpo y en especial su carrazón que dolía hasta lo imposible.

Por otro lado Edward estaba destrozado, no la podía recuperar estaba agonizando de dolor, después de estar ahí perdido sin que su cuerpo reaccionara se fue hasta su auto para irse a su departamento donde una vez dentro se hundió en lo más profundo de su miseria agonizando, recordado las palabras de Bella, estuvo a punto de decirle que ya no lo amaba, si llegaba a escuchar esas palabras el moriría en ese preciso instante y agradecería la muerte si con eso le aseguraran que el dolor de su pecho desaparecería lo cual lo dudaba, tomo unos somníferos más de lo indicado pasándoselos con un trago de Whiskey y en cuestión de minutos se quedo sumamente dormido y aletargado y no despertó hasta entrada la tarde del día siguiente casi oscurecía pero le daba igual no tenía ganas de moverse, hasta que la insistencia de su teléfono le hizo levantarse.

- Hola – dijo con la voz pastosa y en estado zombi, porque eso era todo lo que quedaba de él.

- Edward hijo, estas bien, quieres que te vaya a ver, donde estas, llevo toda la tarde llamándote – le dijo la voz preocupada de su madre.

- Mama, no te puedo decir que estoy bien, porque no lo estoy, estoy en mi departamento y te agradecería que me dejaras solo créeme que lo necesito, no te preocupes que no voy a hacer ninguna estupidez no te podría lastimar de esa manera, pero si me gustaría que me hicieras un favor no le digas nada a mi padre sí, no quiero que nadie venga te lo suplico – le dijo Edward.

- Pero…

- Por favor mama no tengo fuerzas de ver a nadie si, te prometo que te voy a ir a ver no te preocupes si – le suplico.

- Está bien mi niño, cuídate mucho si, sabes que te amamos ya verás que sales de esta, el tiempo cura las heridas ya la olvidaras.

- Ese es el problema que no creo que el tiempo cure las heridas y no quiero olvidarla, la amo más que a mi propia vida, pero te juro que voy a poner de mi parte para no atormentarte de esta manera, nos vemos después besos te quiero mucho – dijo a modo de despedida Edward.

- Cuídate mi amor, te amo yo se que tu eres muy fuerte, besos – fue lo último que dijo Esme antes de que se cortara la comunicación. Después de eso se volvió a acomodar en la cama y siguió llorando como un niño pequeño, partía el alma solo el verlo en esas condiciones hasta que se canso de llorar y se volvió a quedar dormido, era la única solución que encontró para no sufrir tanto ya que muchas veces los sueños que tenia eran demasiado buenos en los que estaba con su ángel, lo feo venia cuando despertaba y se deba cuenta de que todo era un sueño y ella no estaba a su lado.

Por otro lado en el departamento de Bella se encontraban Alice y Emmett para despedirla porque al día siguiente se iría de viaje, ellos no sabían adonde por más que trataron de sonsacarla ella no les dijo nada, se comportaban muy raro, así es que no les había dicho que después del curso se iría con sus padres, tanto Alice como Emmett pensaban que se iba por una semana y nada más, pero es que estaban demasiado raros, preguntando si es que no había visto a Edward que si no había hablado con él y que si no se pensaba despedir de él.

- Alice ya te dije que no he hablado con él, no quiero hablar con él, entiéndelo me lastimo, necesito alejarme y tratar de olvidarlo – le decía como por quita vez Bella a una muy insistente Alice.

- Insisto en que deberías de hablar con él tal vez te lleves una muy grata sorpresa – le decía Alice frustrada por la necedad de su amiga.

- Para que Alice para que trate de convencerme de nuevo de que me ama y que no puede vivir sin mí, para que después me vuelva a encontrar con una de sus amantes el me lo dijo le encanta estar rodeado de mujeres, no Alice ya tuve bastante la última vez en el parque, además de cuando acá tu te dedicas a defenderlo, no se supone que ustedes dos querían partirle la cara, que fue lo que paso que yo no me entere – le dijo molesta Bella.

- En el parque es que ya hablaron – dijo ilusionada Alice sin tomar en cuenta el enojo de Bella.

- Si Alice, ya hablamos y me dijo lo mismo de siempre que me amaba y sabes no le pienso creer no me creo con la suficientes fuerzas para volver a levantarme y ahora si no les importa tengo que descansar que, mañana salgo muy temprano y aun tengo que pasar a la oficina por unos papeles de última hora que necesito – dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la puerta indicándoles que se marcharan.

- Piensa bien las cosas Bellita porque después te puedes arrepentir y espero que cuando te des cuenta de la verdad no sea demasiado tarde, anda vamos enana hay que dejar que Bella descanse – dijo Emmett dejando con interrogantes a Bella.

Al día siguiente Alice despertó con una sensación desagradable, era como si algo malo fuera a pasar, algo la empujaba fuera de la cama para que fuera a ver a Edward y que hablara de una vez por todas con Bella aunque la tuviera que obligar a escuchar, así que se levanto se coloco una bata y salió de su departamento checando la hora, eran las ocho y quince de mañana por lo que Bella tenía como 15 minutos de haberse ido hacia la oficina según le comento el día anterior, salió de su departamento, se acerco a la puerta de Bella y ya no se oía ruido alguno, se fue directo al departamento de Edward y comenzó a tocar el timbre y como nadie le abría comenzó a golpear la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello, Edward no quería levantarse aun no tenía ganas, le dolía la cabeza pero quien tocaba así la maldita puerta, hecho una furia salió y abrió la puerta llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Alice en pijama golpeando la puerta.

- Qué demonios te pasa Alice casi tiras la puerta – le dijo muy molesto Edward.

- Cállate y vístete ahora, deja de perder el tiempo – le dijo Alice muy alterada.

- Que sucede Alice pasó algo – pregunto ahora asombrado Edward.

- Si sucede, sucede que Bella se ha ido y tu estas aquí perdiendo el tiempo, anda ve por ella y tráela contigo, aunque sea amarrada es hora de que te escuche de una maldita vez, si no lo haces algo me dice que la vas a perder para siempre, es como si supiera que ella no va a regresar, pero que esperas muévete con un demonio – dijo Alice dejando como estatua a Edward _se iba su ángel, se iba y lo dejaba, no eso no podía ser tenía que ser una maldita broma o una pesadilla si eso es una pesadilla_ – QUE MUEVAS EL CULO AHORA MISMO, VE POR ELLA – grito Alice haciendo reaccionar a Edward que solo se puso zapatos y una sudadera ya que solo dormía con el pantalón del pijama. Edward salía de su departamento con llaves en mano y tocaba como loco el botón del elevador cuando recordó algo, se volteo y vio a Alice afuera de su departamento.

- Alice, pero adonde se va, a donde la tengo que buscar – le dijo Edward que no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de a dónde ir.

- Fue a su oficina de ahí me supongo que va al aeropuerto no lo sé no me quiso decir así es que tienes que alcanzarla en su oficina, anda ve – le dijo Alice.

- Gracias enana te debo una – dijo Edward y se metió al elevador hasta el estacionamiento, se subió a su hermoso Volvo y acelero en punto muerto, para después salir disparado de ahí con dirección al trabajo de Bella, manejo como loco y llego en un tiempo record, pero los maldito semáforos estaban en su contra, cada que había un cruce estos se ponían rojo y el tenia que frenar muy a su pesar, apretaba con fuerza el volante dejando marcados sus blancos nudillos, estaba como loco no podía permitir que Bella se fuera y lo dejara, haría lo que Alice le decía la traería con el aunque la tuviera que secuestrar en estos momentos no le importaba nada, cuando estaba por pasar el ultimo semáforo que le separaba de su ángel se puso en rojo para no variar y la vio salir con una pequeña maleta y cogiendo un taxi si voltear siquiera y el color rojo del semáforo no cambiaba, la veía alejarse sin poder hacer nada, 3…2…1 por fin se puso el verde, Edward acelero a fondo sin darse cuenta de que un auto no se detuvo al ver la luz roja e impacto de llevo su Volvo del lado izquierdo en donde él estaba sentado – Bella te amo – fue lo último que dijo Edward antes de ver el auto impactándose contra él y de pronto todo se volvió negro y dejo de sentir dolor.

* * *

**hola soy yo de nuevo solo para poder dejarles un nuevo cap, espero que no maten por lo que hice pero se los juro que todo esto es justificado, nos vemos hasta la proxima y no les quito mas su tiempo, espero que les haya gustado se gustaria saber lo que opinan asi es que creo que seria muy justo poder recibir algunos rr no les parce bueno no los presiono muchas gracias por todo el tiempo que me han estado aguantando y espero que les siga gustando de verdad que lo hago porque me gusta y mientras a ustedes les guste por aqui seguiremos.**

**besos y abrazos de Ana Lau hasta la proxima :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Sentimientos de culpa

**Cap. 20 (Sentimiento de culpa)**

Una semana más se abría paso con la agenda llena para no variar, Carlisle tenía muchas cosas que hacer demasiados pendientes, entre ellos una junta muy importante que estaba a punto de comenzar y lo peor es que una buena parte corría a cuenta de Edward y él ni sus luces, Carlisle estaba sumamente desesperado, pensaba que Edward ya había entendido, pero al parecer no era así, ya le había marcado al móvil unas cuantas veces sin obtener ningún resultado solo la entrada de la grabadora de voz.

- Claudia ya te pudiste comunicar – le dijo Carlisle por el intercomunicador a su secretaria.

- Lo siento mucho señor, pero nada solo me manda al buzón, seguiré intentando – le dijo su secretaria muy preocupada era muy raro ver a su jefe en este estado de impaciencia. Poco después recibió una llamada, era del área de vigilancia.

- Hola Claudia, ni te imaginas lo que acaba de pasar, necesito que lleves al señor Cullen a la sala donde está la pantalla, para que vea las noticias de último momento mucho me temo que he encontrado al señor Edward – le dijo uno de los chicos de seguridad que en esos momentos veía la tele donde pasaron noticias de último minuto.

- Claro, en un momento lo hago pero algo me dice que no le va a gustar lo que va a ver.

- En eso mi querida Claudia tienes toda la razón, pero hazlo ya.

- Está bien, luego hablamos – dijo la secretaria y colgó, dirigiéndose a la oficina de su jefe que estaba con el celular pegado a su oído intentando comunicarse con su hijo.

- Que ha pasado Claudia es que ya lograste comunicarte con el – le pregunto Carlisle.

- Señor necesito que me acompañe a la sala de proyecciones hay algo que tiene que ver, tiene que ver con su hijo – le dijo Claudia.

- Anda vamos, no sé qué tiene que ver pero en fin – dijo Carlisle saliendo de su oficina dirigiéndose a la sala de proyecciones, en donde Claudia apenas entrar encendió la pantalla y busco las noticias.

- _… en estos momentos vemos como van llegando los primeros auxilios, para poder sacar a los involucrados en el accidente vial que acaba de suceder hace unos minutos cerca de las oficinas de COMPAQ en la ciudad, como se puede ver el Volvo S60, en donde hasta donde se sabe solo había una persona un joven que según nuestras fuentes se encuentra gravemente herido, por otro lado se puede ver el Sentra tiene algunos daños en el frente, pero no hay rastros del conductor que se dio a la fuga, seguiremos informado de lo sucedido por…_

- Maldición es Edward, tuvo un accidente, demonios – dijo Carlisle que de repente se le fue el color de la cara, se sentía mareado y falto de equilibrio por lo que Claudia le acercaba una silla para que se sentara, mientras pedía un vaso de agua para su jefe.

- Tranquilícese a lo mejor no era él, si quiere seguiré intentando comunicarme con él – trataba Claudia de tranquilizarlo.

- Necesito hablar con Susana inmediatamente – dijo Carlisle.

- Está bien señor en momento se la comunico – respondió la secretaria mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba la extensión de la secretaria de Edward – bueno hola Susana el señor Carlisle quiere hablar contigo te lo comunico.

- Si gracias – fue la contestación del otro lado de la línea.

- Susana, necesito que me des el nombre de la empresa en la que trabaja la novia de Edward – le pidió un poco más calmado Carlisle.

- No lo sé señor, pero si quiere deme un momento y checo en su directorio de seguro que ahí lo tiene.

- Está bien yo aquí espero no tardes – después espero cerca de un minuto tiempo que se le hizo eterno.

- Aquí está el nombre, son las oficinas centrales de operación y mantenimiento de COMPAQ, quiere que trate de comunicarme con la señorita Isabella.

- Isabella? Si bueno trata de comunicarme con ella – dijo dudoso Carlisle que no le había dicho que su nombre era Bella, Isabella oh claro era un diminutivo – antes tengo otra pregunta notaste raro a Edward este sábado que acaba de pasar.

- La verdad es que no, estuvo trabajando todo el día, como los últimos días, de hecho estuvo preparando su presentación del día de hoy, se me hace raro que aun no llegue ya es un poco tarde y está todo listo

- Bueno haz lo que quedamos y espero la llamada.

- Claro señor en un momento lo comunico – y se corto la llamada.

- Claudia ve llamando a los ejecutivos de la junta de hoy y cancélala, de acuerdo y en cuanto llame Susana me la comunicas – dijo Carlisle saliendo de la sala de proyecciones.

- Claro señor ya me pongo en eso. Después de unos minutos Claudia le informaba de la llamada de Susana.

- Que paso Susana?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que la señorita Isabella salió de viaje y pues no me quisieron dar información de adonde es que se dirigía ni por cuanto tiempo, porque no supe decirle el motivo exacto de la llamada, son muy cuidadosos con las llamadas que reciben sus empleados.

- Ok, muchas gracias Susana eso es todo, sigue con tu trabajo, necesito que le ayudes a Claudia a cancelar la junta.

- Claro que sí señor – fue lo último que dijo Susana. Carlisle ya no entendía que demonios es lo que pasaba, solo le quedaba esperar la hora en la que le llamaran para informarle del accidente de su hijo, pero donde es que estaba Bella y que es lo que tenía que ver ella en el accidente, lo único que podía llegar a pensar es que estaba en tal mal estado su hijo que trato de quitarse la vida y por todo por esa chica a la que aun no conocía, pero Esme le dijo que cuando hablo con el día anterior le prometió que no haría ninguna locura, de esta manera se desesperaba buscando una explicación, cuando sonó su móvil y no reconoció el numero así es que contesto con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

- Bueno – dijo Carlisle sumamente nervioso.

- Buenos días, disculpe el señor Carlisle Cullen? – pregunto la voz de un joven del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

- Soy yo dígame que se le ofrece.

- Bueno le hablo del Bellevue Hospital Center, donde se encuentra el joven Edward Cullen, tuvo accidente automovilístico hace casi una hora, se encuentra grave y entre sus partencias encontramos su identificación en la que indica que en caso de accidente se le debe de comunicar a usted.

- Claro salgo para allá, es mi hijo muchas gracias por su atención – dijo Carlisle al borde del colapso, pero tenía que ser fuerte aun le quedaba hablarle a Esme se le partiría le corazón en cuanto le diera la noticia.

- Bueno, hola cielo a que se debe que me llames tan temprano si no tiene mucho que has salido de casa – le contesto amorosamente Esme.

- Cielo lo que tengo que decirte es muy grave, Edward esta en el hospital tuvo un accidente automovilístico esta en el Bellevue Hospital Center, quieres que pase por ti para ir…

- No Carlisle salgo para allá, ahora mismo le digo al chofer nos vemos allá, pobre de mi niño – dijo entre sollozos Esme que en efecto se le partió el corazón. Carlisle no dudo ni un poco tomo su chaqueta y portafolio y salió de la oficina indicando que no volvería en todo el día y tal vez tampoco en los siguientes días, pero que estaría en contacto, cuando salía se encontró con Rose que llegaba para revisar el trabajo del viernes para saber si es que tenía que volver a repetir algo.

- Hola tío que es lo que te pasa, estas bien se te ha ido el color de la cara – le dijo de repente preocupada Rosalie al ver el estado de Carlisle.

- Lo que pasa es que me acaban de llamar para decirme que Edward esta en el hospital.

- No me digas que hizo una de sus idioteces, que no pensó en lo que le dolería a tía Esme – dijo un poco molesta.

- Por lo que me dijeron fue un accidente automovilístico y aun no sé quien tuvo la culpa, en las noticias dieron a entender que fue el otro auto que se estampo de lleno contra el Volvo de Edward.

- Pues vamos te acompaño, anda trata de tranquilizarte que si te ve así mi tía se va a poner peor de lo que me supongo que ya está.

- Tienes razón hija, todo va a salir bien.

- Anda vamos yo conduzco, no creo que estés en condiciones de hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias cielo no se qué haría sin ti, en estos momentos – dijo agradecido Carlisle, bajo la conducción de Rose llegaron en tiempo record al hospital, entrando preguntaron por Edward en la recepción donde les dijeron que estaba en el quirófano que podían esperar en la sala de espera donde al poco tiempo llego Esme hecha un paño de lagrimas, Rose dejo solos a sus tíos para que se consolaran mutuamente con la escusa de que le hablaría a Jasper.

- Jaz, tienes que venir al Bellevue Hospital Center, Edward esta en el quirófano sufrió un accidente en su Volvo – le dijo Rose en cuando Jasper le contesto.

- Claro voy para allá no tardo – fue todo lo que dijo y colgó. A la media hora casi llego Jasper preguntando por la salud de Edward, a lo que nadie sabía nada más de lo que ya sabían por boca de Carlisle según lo que vio en las noticias y lo que le informaron por teléfono, de esta manera pasaron las horas más largas de su existencia en especial de Esme y Carlisle que trataba de calmar por todos los medios a su mujer.

- Doctor como esta mi hijo, que fue lo que paso – dijo Carlisle al médico en cuanto lo vio.

- Son los padres del joven Edward Cullen – pregunto el médico que se veía cansado.

- Así es doctor, soy su padre Carlisle y su madre Esme, díganos como esta nuestro hijo.

- No puedo mentirles es un milagro que esté vivo, el auto impacto directamente contra él a una gran potencia que debió de haberlo matado, tiene rotas un par de costillas, la pierna izquierda, multitraumatismos en todo el cuerpo, lo más preocupante es el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, afortunadamente no da señales de haber hemorragia interna.

- Pero se va a poner bien mi niño – chillo Esme desesperada – podemos pasar a verlo.

- No sabría decirle si se va a poner bien, todo depende de que despierte, por el momento está en el área de recuperación postquirúrgica bajo cuidados especiales, me temo que por el momento aun no lo pueden ver, haremos todo lo posible para que su hijo mejore.

- Muchas gracias doctor – dijo agradecido Carlisle de que su hijo aun estuviera vivo – tengo una duda se sabe que fue exactamente lo que paso?

- Bueno según indica el reporte de los paramédicos que lo trajeron, el joven Edward estaba cruzando la avenida a gran velocidad con el semáforo en verde, pero el conductor del otro vehículo al parecer también tenía tanta prisa que se paso el alto, estampándose directamente con su hijo, el conductor al parecer salió ileso ya que no hay rastros de él, pero eso es algo que tiene que ver con la policía que no tardara en buscarlos.

- Muchas gracias doctor – dijo Carlisle aliviado de saber que no había sido un intento de suicidio por parte de su hijo.

- Si todo sale bien el se podrá recuperar, aun es joven y es un chico en buenas condiciones, se veía que se cuidaba y eso le va ayudar, lo preocupante como se lo vuelvo a repetir es el golpe en la cabeza que no sabemos qué daños haya provocado, si me disculpan me tengo que retirar, pero estaré al pendiente – fue lo último que dijo el doctor antes de marcharse.

Después de que le doctor se fue Esme se desmorono al saber del estado tan grave en el que estaba su único hijo el cual se convirtiera en su vida después de su nacimiento y que le informaran que no podría volver a tener familia.

- Carlisle mi niño está sufriendo, dime que hizo para merecer tal castigo.

- Tranquila mi amor, recuerda que Edward es fuerte y va a salir adelante lo ha hecho otras veces.

- Pero… - los interrumpió un joven paramédico.

- Disculpen son los familiares de Edward Cullen – pregunto el joven a las dos parejas.

- Así es somos los padres, le paso algo empeoro su condición – pregunto Carlisle mientras sujetaba firmemente a Esme temiendo que se desvaneciera en cualquier momento.

- Bueno hasta donde se su situación es la misma de hace un rato, lo que pasa es que les traigo sus pertenencias les pido una disculpa por mi atrevimiento, porque se deben de quedar a resguardo del hospital pero ha estado recibiendo llamadas de la misma persona muy insistentemente me supongo que puede ser su novia – les dijo el joven mientras le entregaba a Carlisle una bolsa con las cosas de Edward, su billetera, su móvil, las llaves del auto y las de su departamento, además de algunas joyas que cargaba como su anillo de graduación de Harvard y una cadena sencilla regalo de sus padres y que nunca se quitaba.

- Muchas gracias, eres muy amable – le contesto Carlisle mientras los gemelos se acercaron curiosos, Bella le estaba llamando?

- De nada, bueno yo me retiro con su permiso – fue lo último que dijo el joven antes de marcharse.

- No entiendo que Bella le este llamando es muy raro – dijo Jasper muy extrañado – hasta donde sabia hoy se iba de viaje.

- Es que acaso tu sabias que se iba de la ciudad? – pregunto entre curioso y sorprendido Carlisle y por la expresión de Rose ella tampoco sabía nada y Esme ya estaba hecha un lio.

- Bueno entonces hay que esperar que vuelva a marcar – dijo Esme – pero porque sabias que esta chica salía de viaje – le pregunto a Jasper.

- Bueno ella misma nos lo dijo hace casi una semana, se le veía muy mal y por eso la apoyamos para que se fuera.

- Apoyamos? – ahora el confundido era Carlisle.

- Si Alice, Emmett y yo, tu no lo sabías Rose? – pregunto Jasper.

- No yo no lo sabía Emmett nunca me comento nada al respecto es cierto que ayer estuvo un poco decaído y cuando le pregunte al respecto solo me dijo que era por su Bellita – dijo Rose sin inmutarse.

- Bellita? – pregunto Esme que clase de mujer era es tal Bella.

- Tranquila tía, Bella es como otra hermana pequeña de Emmett y pues no le gusta verla triste la quiere mucho como Alice – dijo Jasper.

- Están… - decía Esme cuando el móvil de Edward sonó, Carlisle trato de ver el numero pero la pantalla estaba un poco dañada solo se alcanzaba a ver una A, una I o una B? sin más Carlisle contesto bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

- Que milagro que me contestas! Dime que paso, estas con ella, la convenciste?, porque no cogiste el móvil desde antes?, se van a tardar en regresar? Anda porque no contestas Edward – se oía la voz de una mujer del otro lado de la línea.

- Perdón quien habla? - pregunto Carlisle.

- Ha? Es el numero de Edward? – pregunto la voz femenina.

- Soy su padre quien habla? – volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

- Carlisle?, porque tienes el móvil de Edward, donde están? Bella está ahí? – pregunto de nuevo la voz – disculpa soy Alice, que fue lo que paso – dijo al darse cuenta de que no sabía quién era.

- Alice? – dijo sumamente sorprendido Carlisle dejando a todos asombrados porque Alice le marcaba tan insistentemente a Edward.

- Si, este… porque tienes el móvil de Edward, donde esta? – volvió a preguntar de nuevo Alice.

- Cielo estamos en el Bellevue Hospital Center Edward tuvo un accidente.

- Un accidente? Y donde esta Bella, ella está bien – pregunto alarmada Alice tomando las llaves de su departamento y de su auto – Edward estaba solo, hasta donde sabemos Bella se fue de viaje.

- No la alcanzo – susurro Alice – voy para allá.

- Aquí nos vemos cielo – después Alice colgó y se encamino al hospital.

- Dijiste que era Alice, que te dijo tío? – pregunto Jasper muy preocupado.

- No me dijo nada, solo pregunto por Edward y por Bella, algo me dice que ella sabe el porqué Edward estaba en el lugar donde se produjo el accidente – dijo Carlisle impaciente por la llegada de Alice que llego un poco alterada seguida de cerca por Emmett.

- Como esta Edward, se va a poner bien, que fue lo que le paso? – pregunto atropelladamente Alice, una vez que estuvo frente a los Cullen, Rose y Jasper que inmediatamente abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de su amada que temblaba imperceptiblemente.

- Tranquila cielo, estas temblando, lamentablemente su estado no es muy bueno que digamos, el médico dice que está vivo de puro milagro pero… - en ese momento Jasper se quedo callado al ver como Alice sufría de fuertes espasmos producidos por el llanto que trataba de contener dejando a todos los presentes mas sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban al verla llegar muy ansiosa, todos menos Emmett que sabía que es lo que pasaba, se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos como una niña pequeña dejando a Jasper con una sensación de impotencia

- Calma enana no fue tu intensión, sabes que tú no tienes la culpa – le decía dulcemente dejando a los presentes con mil dudas.

- No es cierto yo tuve la culpa, yo lo levante, lo mande, yo tuve la culpa – decía Alice llorando amargamente.

- Qué te pasa cielo – dijo Carlisle al ver a Alice así de indefensa.

- Yo tuve la culpa de lo que le paso a Edward, fue mi culpa pero te lo juro que nunca fue esa mi intensión yo solo quería ayudar, lo siento mucho, lo siento.

- Pe… pero de que estás hablando Edward choco, tu no hiciste nada – le decía Carlisle sin entender a que se refería.

- Ali, Carlise tiene razón tu no sabias lo que iba a pasar, tranquila, por favor – le suplicaba Emmett le dolía mucho ver a su hermana en esas condiciones, le prometió a sus padres que la cuidaría.

- Pe… pe…ro Emmett yo mande a Edward a buscar a Bella, yo… yo – se soltó a llorar de nuevo.

- Que hizo que – pregunto Jasper muy angustiado.

- Lo que pasa es que en la mañana la enana se despertó decidida a que Edward regresaría con Bella ese día antes de que ella se fuera de viaje, le dijo que se iría, le dijo que fuera por ella y que si era necesario la secuestrara que hiciera lo que fuera por retenerla y que lo escuchara, Bella está muy mal emocionalmente hablando y por eso es que se fue, aprovechando la oportunidad que le dieron en su trabajo, el detalle es que nunca nos quiso decir a donde se iba, por lo que Edward tenía que alcanzarla en su oficina, pero se le hacía tarde, me supongo que salió disparado en su búsqueda y por eso es que choco, pero ahora Alice dice que fue su culpa por haberlo mandado a buscarla y por eso es que esta así – dijo Emmett que aun tenia fuertemente abrazada a su hermana.

- Alice cariño tu no tuviste la culpa, como Emmett lo acaba de decir solo fue un accidente – trato de calmarla Carlisle.

- Un accidente que se pudo haber evitado si yo no lo hubiera ido a despertar, si hubiera dejado que Bella se fuera así sin más respetando el dolor de los dos, Bella se va a morir de dolor en cuanto se entere de lo que le paso a Edward – decía Alice sin calmarse ni un poco.

- Ali, trata de calmarte, siempre me ha gustado tu hiperactividad, pero si sigues de esta manera tendré que pedirle a una enfermera que te de un tranquilizante – le dijo dulcemente Emmett.

- Pero Em, no puedo evitar el sentimiento de culpa que comienza a alojarse en mi – dijo una Alice derrotada, si había algo en la vida que despreciara mas esos eran los calmantes.

- No podemos ponernos a buscar un culpable porque no hay – dijo Carlisle.

- Bueno la verdad es que si lo hay y no eres tu cielo, si no el conductor que se dio a la fuga después del accidente – dijo Esme.

- Bueno eso es algo de lo que hablaremos después – volvió a decir Carlisle.

- Que fue exactamente lo que paso? – pregunto Alice que ya no entendía nada.

- Lo que paso cielo es que al parecer cuando Edward iba a cruzar el ultimo semáforo que lo separaba del lugar en el que trabaja Bella un conductor imprudente se fue a estrellar directamente con el Volvo, dando de lleno en el cuerpo de Edward, se llego a esa conclusión por el tipo de impacto además de que esta el hecho de que el conductor se diera a la fuga, además aun no sabemos nada acerca de la averiguaciones por parte de la policía – dijo Carlisle.

- Yo… yo pensé que Edward había cometido una imprudencia por su loco manejo inducido por mi – dijo Alice ya mas clamada.

- No cariño, como ya te dijimos fue un accidente nada mas – dijo Esme.

- Bueno pero entonces tenemos que avisarle a Bella, ella tiene que estar aquí con Edward – dijo Alice sacando su móvil.

- Alice creo que aun no es una buena idea, primero hay que esperar a ver como sigue Edward no podemos soltarle una noticia así a esa pobre muchacha – dijo Carlisle, que por alguna razón no quería que Bella viera a su hijo, ya se había hecho un gran drama y todo por un mal entendido.

- Pero… - decía Alice.

- Mi tío tiene razón Alice no podemos soltarle una notica así a Bella y más cuando no sabemos donde esta ni como vaya a reaccionar, hay que darle un poco de tiempo – le dijo Jasper.

- Está bien – dijo Alice guardando su móvil y yendo a los brazos de Jasper.

Unas horas después llegaron unos oficiales que querían hablar con Carlisle, para mostrarle los avances de la investigación en el accidente de su hijo y los videos de transito donde se mostraba el incidente, además le informaron en que iba la búsqueda del culpable, Carlisle les agradeció que buscaran al responsable, pero a pesar de eso su angustia no disminuía por no saber nada sobre la salud de su hijo, eran poco más de la seis de la tarde y seguían sin noticias de Edward hasta que su medico los fue a ver.

- Buenas tardes, les traigo los informes de salud del joven Edward Cullen.

- Como esta mi niño doctor, ya lo podemos ver? – pregunto angustiada Esme.

- Si ya lo pueden pasar a ver, está más estable, aunque solo puede pasar uno, aun tenemos el problema de que o ha despertado y el efecto de la anestesia ya paso lo que hace que nos preocupemos, se le han mandado a hacer algunos laboratorios, para descartar efectos del sedante y enfocarnos en el golpe de su cabeza.

- Bueno pero pueden hacerle estudios no, para ver si pasa algo en su cabeza – dijo Carlisle.

- Lamentablemente necesitamos esperar a que baje la inflamación craneal para poder ver algo en concreto – dijo el doctor.

- Entonces no se puede hacer nada? – pregunto Carlisle.

- Por el momento no, debemos de esperar a que despierte y a que baje la inflamación, está en la habitación 320.

- Muchas gracias doctor – dijo Carlisle.

- Hacemos lo que podemos solo recuerden que puede pasar uno a la vez y no más de cinco minutos para evitar que se agote de mas – dijo el doctor saliendo de la sala de espera donde estaban los Cullen.

- Amor quiero pasar a ver primero a mi niño – dijo Esme.

- Claro que si cielo no te preocupes, anda ve a verlo, pero recuerda que no nos podemos tardar mucho – dijo Carlisle dándole un beso a su esposa en el tope de su cabeza. Después de eso Esme se dirigió a la habitación 320, en cuanto abrió la puerta su alma cayo a sus pies, la imagen que tenia frente a ella era demasiado fuerte; se podía ver a un Edward adornado con hematomas por toda la piel, una venda enredada en la cabeza de la que se podía ver una mancha rojiza indicativo de que aun no dejaba de sangrar del todo, una de sus piernas totalmente enyesada manteniéndola en alto, además de unos cuantos tubos conectados a su cuerpo tanto en su boca como en su brazo y al acercarse más a la cama noto que tenia inmovilizado su torso debido a las costillas rotas.

- Mi cielo que fue lo que te paso, tu no tenias porque estar así – dijo entre llantos Esme, le dolía tanto el corazón de ver en ese estado a su único hijo – y todo por culpa de esa chica que no vale la pena, pero tú tienes que salir adelante mi vida, tienes que olvidarla, esa tal Bella no te merece – dijo Esme buscando una salida a su dolor; en ese momento Edward se movió al escuchar el nombre de su ángel – pero yo me encargare de que no te moleste mas, ni siquiera sabe que estas aquí y eso es lo mejor. Edward no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, su felicidad era Bella y sin ella a no tenía ningún motivo para luchar – Edward que tienes, hijo cálmate ya paso todo, DOCTOR, ALGUIEN AYUDA! – comenzó a gritar Esme al ver como uno de los equipos conectado a su hijo comenzaba a sonar de manera alarmante y su respiración se volvía errática, en ese momento entro una enfermera seguida del médico que atendía a Edward.

- Acompáñeme señora usted no puede estar aquí – le dijo la enfermera mientras remolcaba a Esme fuera de la habitación.

- No! Quiero estar con mi hijo – pedía desesperadamente Esme.

- Si quiere ayudarlo tiene que calmarse y esperarnos a fuera aquí no hay nada que pueda hacer – le contesto la enfermera.

- Bueno entonces me puedo quedar aquí? – pregunto Esme plantándose afuera del cuesto de su hijo.

- Está bien, pero que le parece si se acerca la silla que está ahí y la pone de este lado de la puerta y se sienta para evitar algún otro incidente – dijo la enfermera señalando una silla que estaba en el pasillo.

- Está bien muchas gracias señorita – dijo Esme y se fue a sentar. Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos y Esme no regresaba y Carlisle estaba de los nervios necesitaba saber que estaban bien y se preocupo mas al ver a su esposa sostenía por el médico que trataba de consolarla mientras ella lloraba.

- Esme que paso es que acaso Edward… - dejo la frase incompleta.

- No señor Cullen su hijo está vivo, muy grave si pero vivo, lo que pasa es que tuvo una crisis que ya logramos controlar – decía el médico mientras Esme se refugiaba en los brazos de su esposo y los chicos se acercaban para saber acerca de las nuevas noticias – hemos logrado estabilizarlo lo mantendremos en observación, pero me temo informarle de que Edward entro en estado de coma.

- Pero se va a despertar pronto verdad – dijo Alice muy angustiada.

- La verdad señorita es que no se sabe a cien si acierta cuando puede despertar y no podemos hacerle ningún estudio para descartar algún problema en su cabeza por la inflamación, pero la ventaja que le podemos encontrar es que de esa manera se puede recuperar más rápido – dijo el doctor – yo les recomiendo que se vayan a descansar si algo ocurre se los hare saber inmediatamente.

- Pero y sus despierta mi hijo, no yo quiero estar aquí – dijo Esme.

- Señora con todo respeto usted se ve muy cansada nada le puede asegurar que su hijo despierte hoy mismo es muy poco probable puede estar en este estado días, meses e inclusive años – dijo el doctor.

- Amor tiene razón lo mejor será que nos vayamos a descansar Edward nos necesita fuertes para apoyarse en nosotros – le dijo Carlisle.

- Su esposo tiene toda la razón, a demás le vuelvo a repetir si algo llega a suceder inmediatamente le hablaremos – le dijo el doctor y después se retiro.

- Bueno pues vamos a descansar chicos, tampoco se han separado de nosotros en ningún minuto les agradezco mucho, que les parece si vamos a comer algo y después nos vamos a descansar – dijo Carlisle y todos aceptaron, se fueron a un lugar discreto y ordenaron lo primero que vieron en el menú ya que ninguno tenía apetito y Alice estaba más que convencida de que tenía que avisarle a Bella y lo haría aunque lo tuviera que hacer a escondidas.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo se que están en todo su derecho de matarme o en el peor de los casos de dejar de leer mis locas ideas, pero es que se atravesó un super puente en mi país el tan anhelado día de muertos así es que me desaparecí del mapa y hasta apenas ando dando señales de visa, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nunca fue mi intensión crearles tal suspenso se los juro, la verdad es que estar algunos días incomunicada son muy buenos para relajarse y ahora a darle con todo a las tareas que se me atrasaron jajaja para que vean que no solo me olvide de actualizar. bueno las dejo de aburrir con mi rollos, hasta la próxima actualización, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	21. Chapter 21Volviendo a casa llamada de

**Cap. 21 (Volviendo a casa/ Llamada de agonía)**

Por fin se había acabado el curso al que Bella tuviera que asistir, estaba sumamente cansada toda la semana estuvo hasta el tope de actividades ya que tomo prácticamente todos los talleres que ofrecían, entraba a todas las conferencias con tal de hacer lo que fuera para no pensar en el, fue una semana muy difícil pero al mismo tiempo muy productiva de la que saco todo el provecho posible y ahora un poco más tranquila y somnolienta Bella viajaba con rumbo a Forks para visitar a sus padres y ahí decidiría si sería una buena idea regresar a su casa y pedir su traslado a Seattle o regresar a Nueva York o de plano pedir su cambio a otro lugar lejos de su hogar y lejos de él, sus padres aun no sabían de la llegada de su hija ya que Bella se imaginaba el alboroto que causarían por su llegada y quería que todo fuera tranquilo y sin fiesta no quería que todo el pueblo se entrará de la llegada de la única hija de los Swan después de tantos años. Cuando por fin llego a su tan familiar casa que no había cambiado nada a pesar de los años con ese bosque inmenso que se erguía orgulloso detrás de la casa de dos plantas y esa ventana que lucía en la parte de enfrente que correspondía a su antigua habitación que daba frente al jardín donde su madre había colocado flores de colores muy llamativos idea de ella cuando era pequeña, junto a un enorme árbol estaba parada su vieja camioneta de ese color rojo descolorido, se veía en buenas condiciones y limpia a pesar de tanto tiempo de no ser usada o a lo mejor su padre la moviera de vez en cuando y a lado de su camioneta estaba el coche patrulla de su padre lo que quería decir que estaba en casa, ese hecho la preocuparía si no fuera porque su madre en alguna ocasión por teléfono le conto que ahora su padre iba todos los días a comer a casa y se quedaba un rato con ella o definitivamente ya no regresaba a la comisaria. Se bajo del taxi con maleta en mano y tomo la llave que siempre guardaba debajo de una de las macetas subió a su antigua habitación viendo que ahí tampoco nada había cambiado aun seguía su cama cubierta con esa colcha color lavanda regalo de la abuela Swan, en el escritorio en donde aun había algunos de sus libros, también esta su antigua computadora o mejor dicho el fósil de su computadora, de repente se volvió a sentir como la joven de antaño de cuando salía con Jake, esos buenos momentos que pasaban juntos hasta aquella noche en la que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, era todo un complejo de sentimientos seguía aun de pie con maleta en mano y recordó que así fue como estuvo la última vez antes de marcharse de su hogar, decidió que era hora de buscar a sus padres, salió de su recamara y fue a la cocina pero esta estaba vacía haciendo que Bella se cuestionara sobre el paradero de sus padres hasta que una estridente risa se oyó en el jardín trasero, y salió por la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con una escena muy linda que la deprimió, sus padres estaban recostados cerca de un gran árbol abrazados mientras Charly le hacía cosquillas a Renee se veían tan felices y enamorados, que de inmediato Bella recordó el día de campo con Edward y el amor que el decía profesarle.

- Hola – dijo Bella, no quería seguir viendo como se daban un beso lleno de amor, era feliz de ver a sus padres tan enamorados, pero no estaba en condiciones de soportar tanto amor.

- Bella?! – dijeron Charly y Renne al mismo tiempo, aunque Renee grito, se levanto de un salto y corrió a abrazar a su hija.

- Bella cielo has vuelto – le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- Mama, necesito respirar – dijo trabajosamente Bella.

- Lo siento hija es que es la emoción de que estas aquí, cuando llegaste?, porque no nos aviste que llegabas para ir por ti?, cuánto tiempo te quedaras?, vienes sola? – pregunto atropelladamente Renee.

- Mama, una pregunta a la vez sí, acabo de llegar, no avise porque quería darles la sorpresa, vengo sola y solo me dieron unos días en el trabajo, además no quería que hicieran todo un espectáculo por mi llegada.

- Bells, no sabes cómo te extrañamos, me alegro de saber que mi niña ya es toda una mujer independiente, profesionista y que tiene un buen trabajo, te ha ido bien? – pregunto Charly sin hacer tanto drama.

- Bueno no me puedo quejar, de hecho me acaban de mandar a Virginia por cuestiones de trabajo y por eso aproveche para venir a verlos – dijo Bella.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, quieres que te prepare algo de comer, nosotros acabamos de terminar – dijo Renee.

- Gracias mama, pero no quiero ir al hospital por una intoxicación alimentaria en mi primer día – dijo Bella recordando las pocas dotes culinarias de su madre.

- Ya he mejorado un poco, pero como tú gustes – dijo Renne.

- Me supongo que querrás descansar un poco de un vieja tan largo como el que hiciste – dijo Charly.

- Si, gracias si no les importa me encantaría darme una ducha y dormir un poco – dijo Bella.

- Está bien así estarás lista para la noche, podemos salir a cenar para poder celebrar tu llegada – dijo Renee muy entusiasmada haciendo que se acordara de Alice.

- Mama estoy diciendo que no quiero que se haga todo un evento por mi llegada, no quiero llamar la atención de nadie – dijo Bella.

- Bells, tu mama tiene razón tu llegada hay que celebrarla, solo será una cena porque recuerda que yo mañana tengo que trabajar muy temprano, compadécete de mí y de la cocina – dijo Charly.

- Está bien, pero solo será una cena estamos y ahora si no les molesta me gustaría dormir un poco – dijo Bella rendida.

- Está bien cielo que descanses – dijo Renee dándole un beso en la frente de Bella, sin decir más Bella se fue a la que siempre ha sido su habitación y sin más contemplaciones se hecho en su cama quedándose dormida casi al instante y de repente se encontraba de pie en medio de un pequeño bosque que se le hizo conocido, era el lugar en el que le gustaba pasar el tiempo en compañía de Jake y como si lo hubiera invocado este apareció de entre los arboles con esa sonrisa tan cálida que solo el podía dar.

- Jake – susurro Bella sabía que era un sueño pero aun así tenia los nervios a flor de piel, de repente Jake concentro su vista en un punto detrás de la cabeza de Bella y ella intrigada se giro para ver salir de entre las sombras a Edward con ese porte tan suyo, tan sexi con esa sonrisa ladeada que le detenía el corazón – Edward – susurro también porque por más que intentaba no encontraba su voz.

- Mira Jake aquí esta Bella aun esperando que le demos un poco de amor – dijo en tono de mofa Edward.

- La muy ingenua cree que alguien se puede fijar en ella, que aun no entiende que no es suficiente mujer para nadie – respondió en el mismo tono Jacob.

- Porque dicen eso, que fue lo que les hice díganme – grito desesperada Bella al punto del llanto.

- Por dios Bella crece, deja de comportarte como una niñita estúpida y enamoradiza que no entiendes que nadie se fijaría en ti – dijo de una manera cruel y fría Jacob, haciendo que Edward sonriera con malicia.

- Porque me hacen esto, díganme que les hice – estaba desesperada Bella, sabía que era un sueño pero aun así dolía y mucho, lo peor es que no podía despertar.

- Qué, que nos hiciste, seria que no hiciste – dijo Edward con una mueca de asco y en ese momento despertó muy agitada y sudorosa, todo había sido un sueño cruel y lo único que puedo hacer fue recoger sus piernas con sus brazos y mantenerse así unida a sí misma, sentía que si aflojaba un poco su agarre ella se caería a pedazos y así estuvo llorando hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba oscureciendo y era hora de levantarse, tomo sus cosas de aseo personal y se fue al baño a darse una ducha para dejar que el agua caliente acariciase su cuerpo relajándola un poco, salió del baño y se fue a su recamara a arreglarse, cuando bajo sus padres ya la estaban esperando y salieron de la casa viajando en el coche patrulla de su padre, llegaron al único restaurante del pueblo y se acomodaron en una mesa, pidieron de cenar y las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar miraban sorprendidos a la familia Swan en especial a Bella que había regresado después de tanto tiempo, de repente escucho una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas.

- Charly que milagro encontrarte por aquí – dijo Billy Black el padre de Jacob – y veo que vienes bien acompañado por dos hermosas damas – dijo mientras saluda a Renee y Bella se volteo poco a poco como en esas pelis de terror cuando la chica es descubierta por el asesino en serie y lo tiene a sus espaldas – wow eres tu Bells – dijo muy sorprendido Billy.

- Hola Billy como estas – dijo muy sonrojada Bella

- No me quejo, pero tú estas preciosa como siempre, pero a qué se debe el honor de tu visita – pregunto intrigado el señor Black.

- Bueno es que no puede simplemente venir a visitarnos por el simple placer de hacerlo – dijo Charly sacado de apuro a Bella que no sabía que decir.

- Qué bueno espero que te quedes una buena temporada por acá – dijo Billy – oh ya llego Jake eso es bueno me estaba cansando de esperarlo.

- Que les parece si cenamos todos juntos – ofreció Renee y Billy acepto encantado a lo que Bella solo se envaro aun no estaba lista para volver a ver a Jacob y su ultimo sueño aun lo tenía muy presente.

- Jake hijo por aquí – dijo Billy mientras se acomodaba a lado de Charly dejando el único lugar disponible a lado de Bella.

- Charly que bueno es verte, Renne tan hermosa como siempre y… Bella – dijo Jake a modo de saludo quedándose como si hubiera visto un fantasma – es bueno verte de nuevo.

- Hola Jake susurro Bella y desvió la mirada. De esta manera incomoda para los dos se llevo la cena a cabo de la que a duras penas Bella probó bocado y solo para no alarmar a sus padres, una vez que terminaron Jacob estaba muy nervioso o esa es la impresión que le dio a Bella ya que aun pensaba que conocía a Jacob, el señor Black se despedía a nombre de los dos agradeciendo la agradable velada, pero Jacob se lleno de decisión y pidió amablemente llevar a Bella a casa y nadie se negó solo Bella, pero nadie se dio cuenta así es que dejaron que ambos se fueran en el Volkswagen de este, si Bella estaba rígida al ver llegar a Jacob ahora estaba petrificada al ver como él la conducía hacia su auto y al parecer necesitaba hablar con ella.

- No te preocupes Bella no te hare daño – dijo Jacob al ver que Bella no subía al coche a lo que después de esas palabras ella acepto no sin cierto temor – yo… yo siento mucho todo el daño que te cause en el pasado, se que no tengo perdón por lo que te hice pero aun así me gustaría tratar de ganarme tu perdón – dijo un muy nervioso Jacob toda la valentía se había quedado en el restaurant.

- Yo… - que le podía decir que no?, que eso ya no importaba? Que le podía decir si frente a ella volvía a estar ese dulce chico y tierno que siempre la cuido, que siempre la quiso, que siempre estuvo ahí para ella cuando más lo necesito.

- No te preocupes sabía que no me ibas a responder ahorita, pero si quería que supieras que estoy sumamente arrepentido y sé que no tengo excusas para mi comportamiento, pero en ese entonces yo no era yo – dijo Jacob muy avergonzado y dejando ver cuánto le dolió a él también y eso fue lo que desarmo a Bella.

- Como que no eras tú, no creo que te haya confundido con alguien más – dijo Bella entre confundida y enfadada.

- No más bien el confundido era yo, hay como explicarlo!

- Pues porque no comienzas por el principio – dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, volvía a sentirse tranquila en compañía de Jacob.

- Veras precisamente el día de tu cumpleaños número 18 mi madre decidió dejarnos para poder irse con otro hombre que por lo que escuche le dijo a mi padre que el si la complacía en la intimidad – dijo Jacob ruborizándose un poco – además yo no andaba con muy buenas compañías que digamos, había un grupo de chicos que me metieron en la cabeza esas ideas por las que casi abuso de ti y todo me lo fundamentaron en el abandono de mi madre, diciendo que todas eran iguales que solo querían que se las llevaran a la cama y que las hicieran sentirse mujer.

- Pero que paso después porque no me dijiste lo que pasaba? – pregunto Bella.

- Yo estaba perdido, me sentía confundido, enfadado, herido y entonces conocí a una chica que a la primera se acostó conmigo era parte del mismo grupo de personas destructivas que me llenaron la cabeza de basura y lo siento mucho lastime a mucha gente importante entre ellos fuiste tú y mi padre – dijo muy avergonzado.

- A tu papa? – pregunto en voz baja Bella acercándose al gran cuerpo de Jacob.

- Le eche en cara de que por su culpa mi madre nos había abandonado, que era de lo peor, que era poco hombre para mi madre, en fin muchas cosas más.

- Pero… como te diste cuenta de que estabas mal? – pregunto Bella.

- Mi primo Sam fue de visita un día, estaba platicando con mi padre cuando recibió una llamada de su prometida, ahora esposa Emily, se asusto demasiado porque ella se había caído de las escaleras y sorprendentemente solo se torció un tobillo, me pidió que lo acompañara y por una rara razón acepte, al llegar a su casa nos recibió una linda chica de nombre Leah y es prima de Emily y ella fue quien poco a poco me hizo ver todos mis errores pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa donde atendía a Emily y mi escusa era el de acompañar a Sam, cuando me hizo ver mis errores me hundí en mi propia miseria pero ella nunca me dejo y lo primero que hice para tratar de estar más tranquilo conmigo mismo fue pedirle perdón a mi padre y le mostré lo arrepentido que estaba, me aleje de ese grupo de personas que me dañaban y lo siguiente que necesitaba era pedirte perdón a ti, pero tú estabas en la Universidad en Massachusetts y nunca pude ir, espere a que regresaras cuando terminaras o en alguna de tus vacaciones pero tú nunca volviste tus papas siempre iban a verte, y me prometí que en cuanto volviera a verte tendría que pedirte perdón – termino su largo discurso Jacob.

- Bueno no sé qué decirte estoy impactada – dijo Bella.

- No te preocupes si, solo piénsalo un poco.

- Gracias Jake – dijo Bella abrazándolo impulsivamente al parecer necesitaba mucho ese abrazo.

- Lo siento tanto pequeña, espero que algún día me perdones – susurro Jacob contra sus cabellos mientras la apretaba más a su pecho.

- Lo hare Jake, lo hare – dijo Bella sin dejar de abrazarlo se sentía de nuevo protegida, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esos no eran los brazos que quería que la protegieran y este pensamiento le arranco un sollozo.

- Bells se que no soy el más apropiado para esto, pero estoy seguro de que no viniste solo de vacaciones de placer, que te paso estando en Nueva York?

- Como sabes en donde es que he estado, primero la universidad y ahora mi trabajo – pregunto curiosa Bella.

- Bueno digamos que tu papa le platica de ti al mío y así es como me entero, aunque si hubiera decidido ir a verte probablemente no te hubiera localizado ya que buscarte en lugares tan grandes, bueno hubiera sido una misión imposible, pero no me has dicho que fue lo que te paso me hago una idea pero si no me quieres decir yo lo entiendo – dijo Jacob.

- Bueno no se cual es la idea que tienes – dijo Bella aun sin separarse de los brazos de Jacob.

- Fue por un chico que por lo que puedo ver aun amas y mucho – dijo Jacob después de ver los ojos tristes de Bella sin ese brillo tan característico de ella.

- Tienes razón Jake, pero mis padres no tienen porque saberlo – dijo Bella al darse cuenta de que era muy obvio.

- No te preocupes de mi boca no saldrá ni una sola palabra y no sabes cuánto me duele verte así y siento que en parte es mi culpa porque yo hice que te fueras de tu hogar, que dejas a tus papas y evitaras el volver.

- No Jake no es tu culpa, digo yo fui la que se enamoro y por ese amor que le tengo es que lo dejare ser feliz.

- Ya veo está enamorado de alguien más, definitivamente si que ha de ser un idiota al no ver a la valiosa mujer que yo deje ir y que tanto lastime por ser igual o más estúpido que el – dijo Jacob y Bella se incomodo un poco.

- No lo sé Jake digamos que él no estaba hecho para amarme a mi – dijo sollozando Bella mientras algunas lagrimas traicioneras rodaban por sus mejillas.

- No llores Bells que Charly me mataría si te regreso así a tu casa, si gustas podemos desahogarnos mañana a gusto o que te deje mas tarde en tu casa, tú decides.

- Creo que ya no puedo verme como la mujer fuerte, no por hoy – dijo Bella que seguía derramando lagrimas traicioneras.

- Entiendo, ya veo ahorita a donde vamos o si gustas nos quedamos aquí – ofreció Jacob.

- Aquí está bien Jake – dijo Bella aun no podía confiarse del todo de Jacob aunque le era tan fácil como siempre había sido con él, nunca pudo estar enojada con el por mucho tiempo y ahora volvía a pasarle lo mismo.

- Bueno puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, desahógate hoy seré tu paño de lagrimas – dijo Jacob acariciando su mejilla produciéndole un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo y en ese momento el teléfono de Jake comenzó a sonar.

- Hola amor… yo también te extrañe hoy…sabes te tengo una muy buena noticia… no me gustaría decírtela en persona, paso por ti mañana temprano… yo también me muero por verte… yo también te amo, adiós cuídate mucho – dijo Jacob al teléfono.

- Si tienes que irte yo lo entiendo – dijo Bella entre susurros.

- No Bells esta noche dije que te escucharía es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que tú me has escuchado a mí, además me gustaría decirle a Leah que por fin hable contigo, que te parece si desayunamos mañana juntos para que la conozcas – dijo Jacob feliz.

- Entonces ella es tu novia? – pregunto con un poco de incredulidad Bella.

- Si ella me cambio con mucho amor y paciencia y termine enamorándome de ella, pero bueno estábamos en que te ibas a desahogar, anda no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, quieres contarme que fue lo que te paso – dijo Jacob.

- Digamos que es muy largo de contar, pero creo que necesito sacarlo porque siento que si no hago esto me seguirá consumiendo poco a poco – dijo Bella comenzando a derramar lagrimas de nuevo.

- Te escucho y prometo que no te voy a juzgar en nada – dijo Jacob.

- Bueno lo conocí en el departamento en el que vivo es uno de mis vecinos, el un primer encuentro fue dado gracias a mi torpeza, después otra vecina me lo presento en una fiesta que ella misma organizo resulta ser que ella y su hermano son novios de los primos de el – decía Bella sumida en sus recuerdos recordando el día de la fiesta cuando Rose no se le despego y se quedo perdida en esas orbes esmeraldas que la hipnotizaban – ahí hubo una confusión, pero yo ya sentía cierta atracción hacia él, paso el tiempo y no lo volví a ver hasta una ocasión en un parque y a partir de ahí comenzamos a pasar las tardes juntos platicando y cada día estaba más segura de que me había enamorado de él y en alguna ocasión me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi algo muy difícil de creer pero en fin, comenzamos a salir y todo era amor y dulzura hasta que apareció una ex novia que me dijo que el solo me estaba utilizando, que se divertía conmigo en fin, yo decidí no creerle pero después de regresar de una tarde de compras con unas amigas los encontré besándose en la puerta de su departamento ambos semidesnudos a lo que ella solo me miro con aires de grandeza, una sonrisa de suficiencia y desde ese día lo esquive a toda costa me siguió buscando y un día me dijo que me iba a dejar de buscar con lo que me demostró que nunca me amo, necesitaba salir de ahí y en la empresa en la que trabajo me ofrecieron un viaje el cual tome y por eso es que aproveche para poder venir a ver a mis papas y pues bueno aquí estamos – termino Bella.

- Ok, creo que es mucha información muy resumida, pero por lo que me pude enterar el te enamoro? Y después se fue con otra, una ex novia? – trataba de entender Jacob.

- Algo así, de lo de ex novia me quiero suponer que si, por lo que me entere ya tenían historia juntos – dijo Bella.

- Oh Bells me gustaría poder hacer algo para poder aliviar tu dolor y no sabes cuánto es que te admiro porque renunciar a una persona para que sea feliz a costa de tu propia felicidad es de admirarse.

- Pues me supongo que algún día lo voy a olvidar no?

- A eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá, solo esperemos que si – dijo Jacob.

- Bueno creo que es hora de que vuelva a mi casa o se empezaran a preocuparse por mi – dijo Bella checando la hora.

- Estas segura de que estas bien o quieres esperar un momento mas – dijo Jacob un poco preocupado porque a duras penas Bella podía contener las lagrimas y entonces la abrazo como cuando eran niños y ella se caía y se lastimaba la rodilla, ante este gesto Bella no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente soltado sollozos que le partían el alma a Jacob, había estado conteniendo las lagrimas desde que salió de Nueva York, se sentía incompleta, vacía algo en su pecho le hacía falta y los brazos de Jacob le ayudaban un poco a mantener unido su cuerpo, así estuvieron un buen tiempo en el que Jacob derramo algunas lagrimas con Bella y sus cuerpos se entumieron por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

- Lo siento tanto Jake, pero creo que ahora si ya estoy lista para volver – dijo Bella secándose las lágrimas y tratando de componer su expresión.

- Nos vamos en el momento en que tú decidas que estas lista para poder llegar a tu casa – dijo Jacob.

- Estoy lista para volver, solo espero que no me hagan preguntas de nada – dijo Bella.

- Bueno podemos decir que te caíste, pero que no fue nada grave – ofreció Jacob.

- Esa sería una buena idea si no supiera que me obligarían a ir al hospital y a revisarme exhaustivamente – dijo Bella sonriendo al imaginarse la imagen de sus padres.

- Tienes razón, pero bueno ya veremos que se nos ocurre.

- Me parece una muy buena idea – dijo Bella y se dirigieron a casa de los padres de Bella donde aun la esperaban por lo que Jacob entro con ella.

- Porque se demoraron tanto, si todos salimos del mismo lugar inclusive Billy ya llego a la reserva – dijo Charly apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta y Bella se volvió a poner nerviosa.

- Bueno Charly te pido una disculpa fue culpa mía, ya sabes tanto tiempo sin vernos que teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar, nos pusimos al corriente de muchas cosas, entre ellas le platique de Leah y me gustaría que la pudiera llevar a Bella a la reserva para que se conozcan – dijo Jacob rápidamente ya que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y Charly miro a su hija y se fijo en sus ojos hinchados y rojos.

- Que te paso Bells porque lloraste? – pregunto Charly haciendo sudar a Bella estaba esa noche demasiado observador, además de que miraba acusadoramente a Jacob.

- No estaba llorando, solo dejo correr algunas lagrimas de tanta risa le estuve contando algunos chistes y pues bueno se rio tanto que hasta el estomago le dolió, sabes que a Bells se le hacen muy fácilmente los ojos rojos con algunas lagrimas – volvió a intervenir Jacob.

- Bella – dijo muy serio Charly exigiendo de labios de su hija la verdad.

- Vale está bien, se podría decir que se nos ocurrió caminar un poco mientras platicábamos y tropecé para no faltar a mi buena costumbre y debí de poner una cara muy graciosa porque Jake estallo en carcajadas y me enoje, la verdad no sé cómo le hice pero lo tire cayendo muy cerca de un charco y su cara simplemente no tenia precio al grado que termine de nuevo en el suelo muerta de la risa y lo peor fue cuando hizo todo un drama muerto de la risa el también, eso quiso decir Jake con lo de los chistes – dijo Bella con una sonrisa al ver la cara de incredulidad de Jacob.

- Pero tú estas bien no te lastimaste, Jake porque en vez de burlarte de mi niña no la llevaste al hospital para que la checaran – dijo Charly.

- Papa no soy tan frágil, además si pude tirar a Jake eso indica que estoy más sana y fuerte que un caballo – dijo Bella.

- Bells tiene razón deja de armar una tormenta en un vaso de agua, no le paso nada – dijo Jacob riendo.

- Lo se tienen razón, pero es la costumbre discúlpame Bells – dijo Charly.

- No te preocupes papa y ahora si no te importa me iré a descansar un poco, buenas noches papa, nos vemos mañana Jake – dijo Bella en forma de despedida dándole un beso en la mejilla a Charly y así subió más aliviada a su recamara. Después de este encuentro Bella consulto con la almohada la posibilidad de regresar a su casa con sus padres, pero aun tenía que ver qué curso tomaban las cosas al final de cuentas el principal impedimento era Jacob y ahora ya no lo era, aun no lo había perdonado del todo pero no tardaría en lograrlo cuando él había vuelto a ser el mismo chico lindo, dulce y protector del que se enamoro o del que siempre vio como a su hermano, pero aun así tenia tentación de volver a ver a Edward, si sabía que era demasiado masoquista. Al día siguiente tal como lo prometió Jacob fue por Bella muy temprano para ir a la reserva donde vivía Leah también.

- Eres realmente sorprendente – dijo Jacob una vez dentro del vehículo.

- Porque lo dices? – pregunto Bella.

- Por la gran historia que te inventaste ayer mucho mejor que la mía, eres brillante – dijo Jacob.

- Pues no creo que sea para tanto si hubiera sido así de genial como tú dices Charly se la hubiera creído desde el principio.

- Bueno yo más bien diría que se preocupo por ti pero en fin será como tú quieras – dijo Jacob, cuando entraron a la reserva a Bella le llegaron a la mente muchos recuerdos de su juventud cuando pasaba todo el día con Jacob, los paseos por la playa, las tardes en el garaje de su casa, las películas en la sala donde se sentaban en un pequeño sofá en el que apenas alcanzaban los dos, sus juegos con lodo cuando eran más pequeños un sin fin de recuerdos, para cuando Bella regreso al presente estaban estacionados frente a una pequeña casa con la fachada de un color marrón desgastado, con un bonito y cuidado jardín, algunos adornos representativos de los quileutes y una chica delgada de tez morena rostro delgado enmarcado con una cabellera corta negra como la noche, unos ojos del mismo color y una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad en su rostro que la iluminaba.

- Jake! – exclamo la chica en cuanto ambos bajaron del auto y ella corrió a sus brazos donde fue recibida gustosamente.

- Leah cariño, mira hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas – le dijo Jacob depositando un dulce beso en la mejilla de Leah – mira ella es Bella Swan, Bells ella es Leah mi novia – dijo muy orgulloso Jacob.

- Mucho gusto Bella, Jake me ha hablado mucho de ti, no sabes el gusto que me da el poder conocerte y el ver que ya han hablado eran tan necesario para poder cerrar ese ciclo de sus vidas que no podían cerrar hasta que no hablaran.

- Mucho gusto Leah, veo que lo has ayudado mucho y me supongo que sabrás que esto de perdonar y olvidar lleva su tiempo y no se puede lograr de la noche a la mañana – dijo Bella.

- Perdonar Bella se puede hacer solo si de verdad lo quieres hacer y solo sirve si perdonas de corazón, las heridas tardan mucho en sanar y mas las del alma pero me gustaría creer que ya tuviste mucho tiempo para hacerlo y en cuanto a lo de olvidar ese es algo que nunca lo vas a lograr esas experiencias nos marcan y son muy duras pero de ellas es de las que más se aprendan aquí el punto no está en que tengas que olvidar sino mas bien en no guardar rencor eso es lo que debes de hacer – dijo Leah.

- Bueno si lo vemos así tienes razón yo se que algún día muy cercano perdonare a Jake completamente.

- Me alegro de escuchar esas palabras, pero bueno no nos vamos a quedar aquí verdad vamos entremos he preparado un gran desayuno – dijo Leah.

- No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar esas palabras, me muero de hambre – dijo Jake entrando en la casa en compañía de las dos chicas.

- Bueno y cuanto tiempo llevan juntos como novios? – pregunto Bella.

- Bueno ya son algunos años la verdad, desde que conocí a Jake quede prendada de el – dijo Leah ruborizándose un poco.

- Bueno aunque ya no va a ser mas mi novia – dijo Jacob haciendo una pausa en la que las dos chicas se miraron sorprendidas – y todo gracias a ti Bells y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – dijo Jake muy emocionado logrando dejar a las chicas en shock.

- No entiendo que es lo que quieres decir, yo no he hecho nada – dijo Bella apresuradamente.

- Bueno puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero que me dijeras que me vas a perdonar cambio la situación – dijo Jacob.

- De que es de lo que estás hablando Jake – pregunto aturdida Leah.

- Que ya no recuerdas el motivo de que tengas puesto ese pequeño anillo en tu dedo anular? – pregunto Jacob.

- Oh, eso significa que… - dijo Leah.

- Así es cielo que a partir de ahora serás mi prometida, claro eso si tu quieres – dijo Jacob con una enorme sonrisa, Bella los veía aliviada de saber que no había causado ningún problema entre ellos, pero lo que si le incomodo fue el ver como Leah con lagrimas en los ojos se arrojaba a los brazos de Jacob para besarlo con mucho amor, aun no estaba lista para soportar las demostraciones de cariño frente de ella y Jacob se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que separo a Leah con amor y le susurro al oído algunas palabras pidiéndole que disminuyeran sus demostraciones frente a ella y Leah no entendía muy bien el porqué pero lo dejo pasar cuando él le dio a entender que después le contaría el porqué.

- Lo siento – dijo Jake.

- No tiene nada porque disculparse – contesto Bella.

- Bueno que les parece si ahora si desayunamos, después podemos hacer alguna actividad para pasar el tiempo que les parece – ofreció Leah y ambos aceptaron, su desayuno fue tranquilo platicaron de todo un poco de sus actividades en la reserva, de posibles paseos por la playa y algunas fogatas en esta. Ya era tarde cuando Bella llego a su casa acompañada de Leah y Jacob, cenaron en familia riendo un poco y Bella se comenzaba a sentirse un poquito mejor rodeada de su familia, pero aun así le dolía ver las demostraciones de cariño tanto las de sus padres, como las de Jacob y Leah, la herida aun estaba fresca y le dolía mucho, con el paso de los días mostraba una sonrisa cálida frente a todos para no preocuparlos, únicamente por las noches aun soltaba algunas lagrimas recordando y se dejaba ahogar en llanto cuando despertaba a media noche después de soñar con él, lo cual se estaba haciendo muy recurrente, pero ya no eran pesadillas sino mas bien recuerdos de lo vivido con él y en algunas ocasiones le llamaba pidiendo que regresara, pero le dolía de la misma manera al saber que nunca más lo tendría a su lado. Cuando estos sueños – recuerdos se volvieron diarios, con lo masoquista que era tenía ganas de preguntar por él y sabia que Alice seria la adecuada, tenía su número en su agenda porque el móvil lo dejo en su departamento para alejarse completamente y si Alice le decía que él estaba bien ella pediría su cambio a Seattle ya lo tenía decidido, pero aun no se armaba de valor además de que era media noche y una llamada a esas horas sería muy imprudente así es que esperaría a la mañana siguiente. A la mañana siguiente como se estaba volviendo costumbre pasaba las mañanas con Jacob, Leah y algunos de los chicos de la reserva para pasar el día en diversas actividades, le encantaba ver a los chicos aventarse clavados desde algunos acantilados se notaba la fuerza y la precisión con la que ejecutaban piruetas en el aire antes de hacer en el agua, estaban sentados observando este espectáculo Jacob, Leah y Bella cuando recordó lo de la llamada.

- Jake me puedes prestar tu móvil necesito hacer una llamada a una amiga en Nueva York y es que deje el mío en mi departamento – dijo Bella.

- Claro que si Bells toma – dijo Jacob, ofreciéndole su móvil y el junto con Leah se quedaron muy atentos a como Paul uno de sus amigos se lanzaba en picado al mar mientras Bella escuchaba atenta los tonos de la llamada.

- Bueno – contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Alice soy Bella – dijo Bella y se dio cuenta de que extrañaba a su amiga, del otro lado de la línea se escucho un jadeo y el ruido del movimiento como si estuviera corriendo.

- Isabella Marie Swan! – gritaban del otro lado de la línea por lo que Bella separo el móvil de su oído – se puede saber dónde demonios te has metido! – gritaba Alice a tal grado que Jacob y Leah escuchaban.

- Clama Alice estoy bien, estoy en casa de mis padres – dijo Bella tratando de controlar a la pequeña fiera que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

- Se puede saber porque no contestas el estúpido móvil, llevo casi tres semanas tratando de localizarte – decía una Alice frustrada.

- Alice necesitaba alejarme de todo y deje el móvil en mi departamento, por eso te estoy llamando de otro numero – dijo Bella.

- Bella te necesito aquí – decía una Alice cansada, cuando se escucho una llamada a un médico, _un medico? _Pensó Bella.

- Alice estas en un hospital que paso, están bien? – pregunto Bella ahora alarmada.

- Si Bella todos estamos aquí – dijo Alice.

- Quien está internado? – pregunto Bella sintiendo un retorcijón en el estomago, algo le decía que lo que iba escuchar no le iba a gustar.

- Es Edward, Bella él tuvo un accidente – dijo Alice soltándose a llorar.

- Edward? – susurro Bella soltando algunas lagrimas que despertaron la curiosidad de sus acompañantes – el… el está bien? – la voz le temblaba.

- Lo siento Bells, pero el entro en estado de coma y no ha despertado – dijo Alice llorosa.

- No Alice, no, dime donde esta voy para allá – dijo Bella inmediatamente sin pensar en nada que no fuera Edward y Alice le dio a dirección del hospital y después de un gracias se corto la llamada.

- Bells estas bien cariño – pregunto Jacob angustiado por su amiga.

- Jake me voy, lo siento tengo que regresar a Nueva York – dijo Bella al borde del colapso.

- Jake sujétala que en cualquier momento se desploma – dijo Leah.

- Bells tranquilízate y cuéntanos que paso – le decía Jacob mientras la acunaba en su pecho al sentarse.

- Yo… yo necesito irme él… Edward – dijo Bella tratando de ponerse de pie sollozando

- Que paso Bella cuéntanos trataremos de ayudarte – dijo Leah angustiada por Bella.

- El… Edward me tengo que ir – decía Bella entre sollozos – lo siento tengo que ir por unas cosas, regreso a Nueva York.

- Bella espera a que lleguen tus papas para decirles – dijo Jacob.

- No Jake ellos fueron a Port Angels y se van a tardar y yo no tengo tiempo – dijo Bella.

- Amor, vamos, hay que llevar a Bella – dijo Leah. Salieron de la reserva con un escueto adiós de lejos, cuando llegaron a casa de la familia Swan, Bella subió como alma que lleva el diablo a su recamara tomo dinero, sus identificaciones, las llaves, su menester y recordó cuando ya iba de salida que en su cajón tenía algunas tarjetas de crédito que le dieron sus padres para que no se preocupara por dinero, pero ella quería ser independiente aunque ahora posiblemente lo necesitaría, no es que la familia Swan fuera rica, pero tenían lo suficiente para vivir sin problema alguno, dio una última mirada atrás, dejo una nota diciendo que se iba y salió de su casa al auto que la esperaba con Jacob y Leah abordo.

- Jake yo sé que es mucho pedir, pero me harías el favor de llevarme al aeropuerto – dijo Bella con los ojos llorosos.

- Pues claro que si pequeña si no porque crees que estamos aquí – le dijo Jacob abriendo la puerta para que se subieran sus dos chicas ya que Leah quería consolarla.

- Clama Bella ya verás que todo está bien – decía Leah.

- Gracias Leah pero ahorita por el momento solo me voy a calmar hasta que le vea otra vez – dijo Bella sumamente preocupada sintiendo como el dolor de su pecho se expandía cada vez mas dejándola sin respiración, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para que pudiera llegar a lado de Edward para saber que estaba bien, sonaba muy, muy masoquista de su parte pero quería asegurarse de que él se iba a recuperar para poder irse de nuevo. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Bella salió casi corriendo para comprar un billete.

- Jake acompáñala a Nueva York, me preocupa mucho y a Charly y Renee les va a dar un ataque y nos querrán matar si la dejamos irse sola en ese estado.

- Le estás segura, vienes con nosotros o vas tú con ella – dijo Jacob mientras alcanzaban a Bella.

- Jake yo me quedo para avisarle a sus padres y tu eres su amigo, confió en ti, yo confió en que la sabrás cuidar – dijo Leah cuando llegaron a la recepción.

- Me da un boleto a Nueva York por favor – dijo Bella a una amable señorita que la atendía.

- Que sean dos por favor – dijo Jacob.

- Jake que estás haciendo? – pregunto Bella.

- Te voy a acompañar pequeña, tengo que cuidarte por petición de Leah, porque quiero y porque tus papas me mataran si te dejo ir sola – dijo Jacob.

- El próximo vuelo sale en 30 min. Ese está bien o quieren otro – pregunto la amble señorita que se sentía más tranquila de ver que la chica castaña no viajaba sola en el estado en el que se encontraba.

- Dos boletos por favor – dijo Bella y saco una de las tarjetas de crédito y pago inmediatamente impidiendo que Jacob lo hiciera – es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Jake.

- Aquí están, que tengan un buen viaje, pueden ir a la sala de espera – dijo la señorita.

- Muchas gracias - dijo Jacob y se fueron a la sala de espera acompañados de Leah hasta que tuvieron que abordar el avión despidiéndose de Leah, Bella estaba tan nerviosa por volver a verlo.

* * *

**Hola estoy viva y espero seguir viva, LO SIENTO se que me desaparecí por un muy buen rato, pero se los juro que tengo buenas excusas aunque se que solo son eso excusas, pero es que estoy al tope de trabajo, mis examenes empiezan el dia de mañana 20 de Nov, me esperan para la revision de mi tesis y muchos trabajos que entregar, lo siento de verdad pero es que estoy a pocas semanas de terminar mi carrera y la verdad es que necesito dedicarle tiempo a ese asunto también pero para que vean que no me olvido, el dia de hoy como vieron les deje un cap. doble para ver si de esta manera me pueden perdonar, ademas de que ya voy a comenzar con el siguiente cap. tengo algo en borrador, espero que este les haya gustado este cap.**

**les tengo una noticia no se si sea buena o mala, pero estamos casi al final de la historia aun no se cuanto cap mas me salgan, pero ya estamos en la recta final. bueno no les quito mas su valioso tiempo, y de nuevo lo siento mucho, hasta la prox. actualizacion que espero que sea la prox semana haré lo que este en mis manos y en mi mente se los prometo. besos**

**Ana Lau**


	22. Chapter 22 Volviendo a la vida

**Cap. 22(Regresando a la vida)**

En cuanto las puertas del avión se abrieron Bella salió disparada después de casi 7 horas de vuelo que fueron las más largas de su vida, no se detuvo hasta parar un taxi y Jacob literalmente corría detrás de ella.

- Bells cálmate, ya estamos aquí – dijo Jacob una vez acomodados en el interior del taxi con rumbo al hospital.

- Es que no entiendes Jake, necesito saber que esta bien, necesito… verlo… para poder irme y no volver a su vida – dijo soltándose a llorar de nuevo.

- Cariño se nota que lo amas hasta la locura, pelea por el no creo que el sea tan estúpido como para no fijarse en ti, eres bella, tienes una sonrisa encantadora que puede iluminar el lugar mas oscuro, una inocencia y ternura que muy pocas mujeres tienen y se que eres de muy buenos sentimientos, eres todo un ángel – dijo Jacob acariciando su mejilla.

- No creo que pienses eso de mi, yo… yo… - comenzó a llorar al recordar que así era como él le decía.

- Clama cielo, yo pienso eso de ti, fui el más grande de los idiotas por hacerte lo que te hice y perderte – dijo Jacob abrazándola.

- Pero tu estas con Leah y la amas – contraataco Bella no quería que se mal interpretaran las cosas.

- Claro que si Bells y la amo, ella es la luz de mi camino, quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida junto a ella, pero eso no significa que mis sentimientos por ti fueran nada, solo digo que fui un estúpido por lastimarte y te quiero mucho, eres como una hermana para mi prácticamente crecimos juntos, es por eso el sentido de mi comentario – dijo Jacob.

- Una hermana y todo porque no soy una mujer deseable para nadie – dijo Bella sin poder contenerse recordando su sueño extraño con Edward y Jacob.

- Pero como dices eso, eres sumamente deseable, te deseaba tanto que paso lo que paso, si después te dije todas esas falacias fue porque estaba enojado y frustrado por no haberte obtenido – dijo Jacob muy apenado.

- Pero yo solo soy una… - decía Bella recordando los comentarios de Tanya.

- Shhh, corazón, eres una mujer hermosa y atractiva, eres un ángel tierno y sensual a la vez la perdición de cualquiera, pero ya no debería de decirte estas cosas porque si no me metería en problemas con Leah – dijo Jacob tratando de relajar a Bella un poco.

- Tienes que luchar por el, si lo amas conquístalo.

- No es tan sencillo Jake tiene gustos muy diferentes a mi – dijo Bella comparándose con Tanya la chica rubia y voluptuosa.

- Bells el debe de ser ciego y estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que deja ir, porque no hablas con el – ofreció Jacob.

- Porque es imposible, entro en estado de coma – dijo Bella. Cuando llegaron al hospital Jacob pago el taxi y Bella volvió a entrar corriendo al hospital.

- Buenas noches señorita disculpe busco la habitación de Edward Cullen – dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

- Hola, mmm déjeme ver… si aquí esta, se encuentra en observación de medicina interna, suba por el ascensor al piso 4 – dijo la amable recepcionista y Bella volvió a emprender su carrera a tomar el ascensor.

- Hola señorita disculpe me podría decir a que piso fue la señorita que acaba de correr hacia el elevador, esta tan angustiada que se le olvido que no vino sola – dijo Jacob.

- Fue al cuarto piso, visita al paciente Edward Cullen – dijo la recepcionista.

- Muchas gracias es usted muy amable – dijo Jacob tomando el siguiente ascensor. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron Bella fue corriendo a la sala de espera del piso y fue un milagro que no se cayera a pesar de lo resbaladizo del piso.

- Bella! – grito Alice al verla llegar estaba feliz de que llegara viva que no se fijo en que estaba sofocada y llorosa.

- Alice que fue lo que paso, como esta? – pregunto Bella poniendo toda su atención en Alice sin darse cuenta de que toda la familia se acercaba a ver qué pasaba y Carlisle y Esme observaban a la castaña que respondía al nombre de Bella.

- Esta igual que como cuando te hable, no ha salido del coma y lleva así casi tres semanas – dijo Alice.

- Tres semanas? Que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Bella.

- Choco en su auto, yo… yo lo siento tanto Bella sé que no debí pero tú te ibas a ir – decía Alice al borde del llanto – yo lo fui a despertar el día que te fuiste y le dije que fuera por ti que te trajera a como diera lugar, pero justo en el ultimo semáforo para llegar a tu trabajo un auto lo impacto, cuando llego dijeron que fue un milagro que estuviera vivo – dijo Alice derramando unas cuantas lagrimas al recordar lo sucedido – yo lo siento Bella, no sabía que esto iba a pasar lo siento – decía una y otra vez Alice y Bella estaba en estado de shock, el… Edward la fue a buscar? Fue su culpa por irse?

- Bells cariño estas bien, tranquila – dijo Jacob alcanzándola al fin, se asusto mucho al verla temblando y como perdida, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarla fuerte contra su pecho y besar el tope de su cabeza.

- Jake!... – dijo Bella incapaz de articular palabra alguna abrazándose a su mejor amigo, llorando, necesitándolo mucho, se sentía como perdida dentro de su cuerpo.

- Calma pequeña, tranquilízate ven vamos a sentarnos – le dijo Jacob conduciendo a Bella hasta una silla sin importarle las miradas que les dirigían, unas hostiles por parte de una chica rubia y su acompañante, incrédulas por parte de una chica bajita y un chico rubio todas dirigidas a el, pero las mas penetrantes además de la de la rubia, era de unas esmeraldas pertenecientes aun hombre rubio de aspecto cansado que abrazaba a una mujer con el pelo del color del caramelo, ellos mostraban una mezcla de sentimientos: dolor, tristeza, ira, confusión.

- Quien eres y que haces aquí? – oyó Jacob que le preguntaron de manera fría.

- Rose cariño esas no son maneras de preguntar – dijo el hombre rubio de ojos verdes.

- Mi nombre es Jacob y estoy acompañando a Bella – contesto sin intimidarse ante la imponente rubia.

- Mmm, Isabella acompáñame – dijo Rose ignorando olímpicamente a Jacob, Bella se levanto automáticamente.

- Rose… - dijo Carlisle mientras la tomaba del brazo, a pesar de no querer que Bella viera a su hijo, se le oprimía el corazón al verla así de angustiada y sufriendo.

- No tío, se lo que estoy haciendo – dijo Rose y Bella levanto la mirada al ver quien era el hombre que si no se equivocaba seria el padre de Edward, se notaba que tenia su porte y parte de su belleza, después Rose se dio la vuelta y Bella la siguió no sin que Jacob avanzara con ella.

- No te preocupes Jake todo va a estar bien – le dijo Bella dándole un pequeño abrazo y lo dejo ahí, seguía a Rose hasta la otra sala, cuando ella se paro en seco y la encaro.

- Isabella se puede saber porque demonios te fuiste y dejaste a Edward? Sabes que por ti es que el esta aquí? – dijo directamente y sin rodeos Rose.

- Yo… yo me tenía que ir – tartamudeo Bella.

- Si me dices que fue por cuestiones de tu trabajo no te la creo simplemente se te presento la oportunidad de huir y te fuiste sin importarte en que estado dejabas a Edward – le dijo Rose.

- Que a mi no me importo?, a el fue al que no le importo verme la cara, que es que no esta aquí Tanya, que querías que los viera juntos mientras yo muero de dolor – contraataco Bella un poco molesta.

- Si estas muriendo de dolor como dices es porque quieres, además que Edward y la zorra de Tanya son algo? - dijo en tono de mofa - Estas muy equivocada, nunca te diste la oportunidad de hablar con el – dijo Rose.

- Así, sabes que me dijo cuando hablamos – dijo con ironía Bella – me dijo que me iba a dejar en paz, que no me iba a buscar y a los pocos días me invita a comer como si nada hubiera pasado – dijo con ironía Bella aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

- Si será idiota Edward, pero me supongo que lo hizo por ti.

- Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Bella.

- Que además de equivocarse con la zorra de Tanya, te dijo tal idiotez.

- Ellos están juntos sea un error o no y por eso es que me voy – dijo Bella.

- No hay ningún ellos que no lo entiendes, pero si ya te habías ido, porque demonios es que regresaste – dijo Rose un poco exaltada.

- Se que están juntos la misma Tanya me lo dijo, antes de que los viera besándose semidesnudos los dos y si vine fue para ver que estuviera bien y a solicitar mi cambio a otro Estado – dijo Bella.

- Esa tipa si que hizo de las suyas antes de irse y tu estas así o mas ciega, para no ver que el te ama, nunca lo habíamos visto así ni de deprimido sin ti, ni de enamorado como cuando estaba contigo.

- Pero el no se puedo haber fijado en mi – dijo Bella aferrándose a la cordura antes de comenzar a creer en fantasías.

- La verdad es que yo tampoco se que te vio si me preguntan, solo sé que tu nos regresaste al Edward de nuestra adolescencia lleno de vida, irradiando felicidad, amable, enamorado pero cuando te fuiste fue peor que como con Sofía – dijo Rosalie.

- Y que me pides que haga? – pregunto Bella.

- Es muy sencillo, si te vas a quedar y lo vas a ver que sea porque vas a luchar por el, sino lo vas a hacer entonces vete de una buena vez y no regreses -dijo Rose con determinación, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala en la que estaba los demás Cullen.

- Donde esta Bella, que le dijiste? – presiono Alice al ver que Rose llegaba sola.

- Calama Alice ya llegara, ya llegara – dijo Rose y en ese momento apareció Bella ya sin lagrimas en los ojos y con decisión en la mirada – vela ahí esta.

- Bella que paso? – pregunto Alice acercándose a ella.

- Nada Alice, pero necesito que me digas como este Edward y que me presentes con sus papas.

- Bueno pues a grandes rasgos aquí llego politraumatizado, con algunas costillas rotas y una pierna rotas, un golpe en la cabeza que se pensó que fue la causa del coma, pero la inflamación ya cedió, los médicos ya le han hecho un chequeo y dicen que ya debió de haber despertado, que la única explicación que le encuentran es que no despierte porque no quiere, y ahora ven vamos te voy a presentar a Carlisle y a Esme – dijo Alice dirigiéndose hacia las ultimas sillas donde ellos se encontraban.

- Esme, Carlisle antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa – dijo Alice.

- Que pasa cielo, una disculpa porque? – pregunto Carlisle.

- Porque yo le hable a Bella para que viniera aunque ustedes dijeron que no – dijo Alice sin muestra de arrepentimiento.

- Alice pero yo fui la que te hablo – dijo Bella.

- Si, pero te lo dije además yo llevaba muchos días tratando de encontrarte, te deje muchos mensajes, pero no tenias tu móvil – dijo Alice.

- Bueno lo siento si no querían que yo viniera, pero me gustaría que me dieran autorización para pasar a verlo – dijo Bella.

- Que no crees que ya ha a sufrido mucho – dijo Esme defendiendo a su hijo como solo una madre sabe hacerlo.

- Señora con todo respeto, pero usted cree que solo Edward es el que esta sufriendo? Esta confusión se encargo de matarnos a los dos, su hijo puede estar postrado en esa cama sin responder a nada, pero yo estoy peor que el se lo puedo asegurar, en ese estado en el que se encuentra no sufre debido a su inconsciencia, pero estoy muerta en vida, mi alma reposa a lado de su hijo y no hay manera de evadir esta realidad que nos esta consumiendo a los dos – dijo Bella.

- Creo que Bella tiene derecho de entrar, yo fui testigo de todo lo que le paso, además de que llego inmediatamente después de mi llamado – dijo Alice.

- Clama cariño, esta bien Bella puedes ir a verlo – dijo Carlisle, porque sabia cuanto la amaba Edward y tenia la esperanza de que lo ayudara a despertar y el semblante de Bella era tan desolado como alguna vez le dijo su hijo con un aspecto descuidado, ojerosa, pálida, de aspecto cansado y sin brillo en su mirada a lo que el le dijo que la tenia que cuidar y ahora el lo haría por su hijo.

- Muchas gracias señor, le prometo que no me tardare – dijo Bella.

- Vamos Bella te llevo – dijo Alice. Después ambas chicas iban de regreso a las primeras sillas en donde se encontraban los chicos.

- Bellita te ves muy mal, pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto ya veras que me voy a encargar de cuidarte – dijo Emmett abrazando a Bella ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes excepto de Alice – gracias Ali por traerla de regreso eres la mejor hermana – le dijo ahora a Alice.

- Gracias Em, pero se me cuidar sola, pero por el momento me esta cuidando Jake, yo no se de que pero en fin – dijo Bella recordando la presencia de Jacob.

- No me importa Bells ya lo dije, pero ahora ve a ver a Edward – le dijo Emmett.

- Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo Bella, cuando las chicas desaparecieron el móvil de Jacob comenzó a sonar.

- Bueno – contesto dándole la espalda a los Cullen – hola amor… lo siento se que debí llamarte pero contener a Bella es difícil… que! Charly? (casi lo grito con susto haciendo que todos pusieran más atención de la que ya estaban poniendo)… está bien no me queda de otra… Charly lo sien… ella esta bien no te preocupes (se escuchaban algunos gritos del otro lado de la línea aunque era inentendibles)… no te la puedo pasar ahorita… tampoco te puedo decir el motivo… te prometo que la cuidare… si respondo con mi vida… vale yo le digo – fue lo ultimo que dijeron antes de que se cortara la comunicación y se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos con el móvil en la mano.

- Todo esta bien? – pregunto Jasper acercándose a Jacob.

- Mmm, perdón si todo bien gracias – fue lo que dijo Jacob y lo dejaron pasar aunque tenían una gran curiosidad por saber que hacia el ahí y quien era Charly. Por otro lado cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Edward, Alice se fue dejándola sola, cuando ella abrió la puerta el alma de le fue a los pies al verlo postrado en la cama, conectado a algunos equipos, con muchos tubos saliendo de todos lados, tenia una pierna en lo alto la cual estaba enyesada, sin que se lo ordenara a su cuerpo, Bella ya estaba a lado de la cama de Edward, se sentó en la silla que estaba a su lado y tomo su mano, se sintió tan bien, se volvió a sentir completa y viva de nuevo, ya no sentía el vacio en su pecho, a pesar de que Edward estaba inconsciente una corriente le atravesó el cuerpo a Bella.

- Lo siento tanto Edward – susurro cerca de su rostro admirando la belleza de su rostro – despierta por favor, tengo que pedirte perdón, necesito ver tus ojos, te necesito – le decía Bella derramando algunas lagrimas – por favor vuelve, porque sin ti mi vida es un caos y pierde todo sentido – dijo lo ultimo apoyando su frente en la mejilla de Edward depositando un beso en esta - Edward! – casi grito Bella sentir una ligera presión en su mano – despierta Edward te amo y te necesito – le dijo feliz e impaciente porque le volviera a presionar la mano, a lo que volvió a sentir una leve presión – gracias mi amor, juntos saldremos adelante – dijo Bella – dame un momento tengo que ir por un medico para que te revise – dijo Bella recibiendo otro ligero apretón – no me voy a ir, voy a estar a tu lado siempre hasta que tu quieras – le susurro Bella recordando que el mismo le repitió esas palabras y la ligera presión cedió. Salió de la habitación hacia la sala donde estaban todos.

- Cariño que paso, todo bien? – pregunto Jacob en cuanto la vio salir feliz.

- Si Jake soy muy feliz – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo.

- Pues qué bueno que estés bien porque Charly esta furioso, sabes que me amenazo con meterme un tiro si algo malo te pasaba? – dijo Jacob.

- Ya hablare con el mas tarde, gracias Jake ahora necesito un medico – dijo volviéndose hacia la familia Cullen – Alice a donde puedo encontrar a su medico lo tiene que revisar – dijo Bella.

- Que paso esta bien? – pregunto Alice extrañada y Esme se acerco mas para escuchar.

- Que le paso a Edward, el esta bien? Habla – prácticamente exigió Esme.

- Si esta bien, pero necesito que lo vea un doctor, Edward se movió – dijo Bella.

- Mi hijo! – exclamo muy feliz Esme.

- Calma cariño, recuerda que hay que esperar a que lo revise un medico puede ser solo un reflejo – dijo Carlisle mientras Alice corría a buscar al medico, cuando llego Bella le explico sobre los apretones de Edward así es que fueron a verlo y junto con el médico entro Bella y Esme.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, pero no hay cambios, solo fueron reflejos – dijo el medico.

- No el me apretó la mano – dijo Bella desesperada y Esme se molesto con ella porque la ilusiono.

- Edward responde por favor, necesitas despertar… te amo – le dijo Bella al oído mientras le tomaba de la mano y ante la mirada incrédula del doctor y de Esme, Edward presiono la mano de Bella – gracias Edward ya veras que vamos a salir de esta – le volvió a susurrar recibiendo otro leve apretón.

- Es asombroso señorita lo que ha hecho – dijo el doctor revisando los signos vitales de Edward que no mostraban ninguna actividad fuera de la registrada hasta el momento.

- Yo no he hecho nada, es Edward que quiere despertar – dijo Bella tratando de soltar la mano de Edward.

- Me alegro mucho, es un joven con toda una vida por delante, pero me lamento informarle que la hora de visitas ya termino – dijo el doctor.

- Me tengo que ir – le dijo Bella a Edward a lo que el volvió a presionar – tienes que descansar.

- Y usted también señorita, tiene un aspecto muy cansado – dijo el doctor, al ver como de cierta manera Edward no la quería soltar.

- Voy a regresar no te preocupes, descansa para que te recuperes mas rápido – dijo Bella dándole ahora ella un ligero apretón de manos para separase después.

- Edward, despierta mi vida te necesitamos, yo se que tu eres fuerte mi amor – dijo Esme acercándose a su hijo, depositando un beso en la frente, tomándolo de la mano pero sin obtener respuesta alguna.

- Ahora nos retiramos que descanses Edward – dijo el medico – si gustan pueden pasar a despedirse antes de irse, que sea rápido por favor.

- Si muchas gracias doctor – dijo Esme y los tres salieron de la habitación.

- Es sobresaliente la respuesta que tiene con usted Edward, de verdad tiene que ir a descansar el va a estar bien – le dijo el doctor a Bella – pueden pasar a verlo para despedirse, de manera ordenada y rápida por favor – dijo a los Cullen.

- De verdad se mueve? – le pregunto Carlisle a Esme.

- Si amor, soy muy leves sus movimientos pero si – dijo Esme – gracias Bella por despertarlo – le dijo esta vez a Bella – porque no te vas con los chicos a descansar a la casa y nos vemos mañana, hoy nos toca quedarnos a Carlisle y a mi.

- Anda vamos Bellita tienes que descansar y comer un poco – le dijo Emmett.

- Gracias a todos, pero me voy a ir a mi departamento nos vemo mañana aquí temprano – dijo Bella de manera cortes – Jake vamos tu tampoco has descansado.

- Vamos – contesto Jacob – permiso – les dijo a los presentes sin importarles las miradas de incredulidad al verla marcharse del brazo de otro y sin duda se veía feliz.

- Bella espera – grito Alice detrás de ellos.

- Que pasa Alice? – pregunto Bella.

- Porque no quieres ir con nosotros? – pregunto Alice haciendo un puchero como solo ella los sabia hacer.

- Porque para empezar no vengo sola y además no creo sea bien recibida en la casa de los padres de Edward si ellos no querían que yo me enterar de su estado, creo que tengo que ir mas despacio esta vez – dijo Bella.

- Pero Esme te brindo su casa y su hospitalidad ella es como una madre para todos – dijo Alice en defensa de Esme.

- Lo siento Alice pero no, ahora mejor nos vamos antes de que se me ocurra la brillante idea de tratar de quedarme con Edward – dijo Bella y Jacob la volvió a abrazar para salir del hospital.

- Bells que paso porque no te fuiste con ellos? – pregunto Jacob.

- No Jake tu me seguiste hasta aquí dejando sola a Leah para poder cuidar de mi, por lo tanto yo no puedo dejarte y no se porque pero me dio la impresión de que no les caíste muy bien que digamos – dijo Bella.

- Si te refieres a la rubia y a los padres de… -decía Jacob.

- Edward – termino Bella.

- Si de el, bueno creo que si, pero eso será tal vez porque no saben que nosotros solo somos amigos y se les hace raro que la chica que dice amar a su hijo la cual por lo que vi no conocían que llegue y se vaya abrazada de otro hombre al cual tampoco conocen es muy extraño.

- Bueno puede que tengas razón, pero aun así no tienen porque juzgar mis actos ellos no me conocen y me supongo que piensan que soy la culpable del accidente de Edward y con eso yo no contaba – dijo Bella después de tomar un taxi con rumbo a su departamento.

- Wow Bells! Este lugares muy bonito – dijo Jacob cuando llegaron al edificio en donde vivía.

- Si la verdad es que si es muy bonito, ven vamos voy a necesitar que me ayudes a acomodar la cama de la habitación de huéspedes – dijo Bella una vez dentro del departamento y cuando estuvo listo lo dejo descansar y ella se fue a su habitación que de nuevo ya no la veía oscura, fría y vacía, estaba impaciente porque volviera a ver a Edward, así impaciente se quedo dormida mas tranquila sabiendo que el la amaba tanto como ella a el, ahora lo único preocupante era que el despertara completamente del coma, termina de sanar sus fracturas las cuales ya estaba casi completamente sanas y estuviera en rehabilitación para evitar cualquier daño causado por el coma y la inmovilidad. A la mañana siguiente Bella se levanto muy temprano y preparo el desayuno estaba feliz otra vez.

- Buenos días, realmente huele delicioso ya se me había olvidado que era muy buena en la cocina – dijo Jacob saliendo de la habitación de huéspedes.

- Hola Jake buenos días, espero que te sigan gustando mis desayunos – dijo Bella sirviéndoles una porción de una tortilla que acaba de preparar.

- Si que sabe muy rico, además déjame decirte que hoy te vez mas bonita de lo que ya eres y sabes porque? – pregunto Jacob mientras probaba la tortilla.

- Porque dices eso Jake? – pregunto Bella ruborizándose un poco.

- Porque perdiste esa mirada triste, tus ojos vuelven a brillar, ya no hay mas tristeza y ese color carmín de tus mejillas te hacen ver adorable – dijo Jacob – tu me dices la hora en la que partimos al hospital a ver al causante de tales reacciones.

- Después de desayunar si quieres – dijo Bella.

- Me parece perfecto, aun que me gustaría hacer una parada en algún centro comercial – dijo Jacob.

- Claro que si, pero a que quieres ir al centro comercial? – pregunto Bella.

- Pensé que seria obvio, pero veo que aun sigues siendo muy despistada, bueno ambos nos subimos a un avión sin maleta, tu estas en tu casa y tienes ropa, pero yo no tengo mas que la que traigo puesta – dijo Jacob señalándose.

- Lo siento Jake no me había percatado de ese hecho, esta bien vamos al centro comercial y después al hospital – dijo Bella, así fue como lo hicieron, llegando ya un poco tarde y ahí ya estaban todos presentes.

- Buenos días – saludaron a todos en general.

- Bells en donde andabas ya es tarde, pensé que llegarías mas temprano – dijo Alice mirando acusadoramente a Jacob.

- Lo siento Alice pero tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer antes de venir – dijo Bella – pero como amaneció hoy?

- Es como si no hubiera cambio alguno – dijo Alice.

- Hola buenos días, como amanecieron? – pregunto Carlisle.

- Buenos días señor, estamos bien gracias – dijo Bella.

- Llámame Carlisle – dijo tomándola de la mano a modo de saludo – y tu joven acompañante es – dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Jacob.

- Buenos días señor, mi nombre es Jacob y estoy acompañando a Bella como usted mismo lo acaba de decir – dijo Jacob estrechando la mano que le ofrecía Carlisle.

- Vuelvo a repetir llámame Carlisle, pero bueno no quieres pasar a ver a Edward, me gustaría pasar contigo si es posible – dijo ahora viendo a Bella.

- Claro que si quiero – dijo Bella, para después ir en dirección a la habitación de Edward acompañada de Carlisle.

- Bellita hola, por fin descánsate verdad – dijo Emmett abrazando a Bella.

- Em no respiro – dijo Bella.

- Lo siento, oye porque no fuiste con nosotros ayer, que no nos extrañabas? – pregunto Emmett haciendo un puchero.

- Claro que si Em, pero ya le di mis razones ayer a Alice, ahora si no te molesta iré a ver a Edward – dijo Bella – muchas gracias por todo Emmett – dijo abrazándolo al ver la carita de perrito mojado que puso.

- Esta vez te perdono porque se trata de Edward, pero nada más por esta ocasión – dijo Emmett. Después entraron Carlisle y Bella en la habitación de Edward.

- Hola hijo buenos días, hay alguien que vino a verte – dijo Carlisle – adelante hija has tu magia – le dijo a Bella indicándole la silla junto a la cama.

- Hola Edward, te dije que vendría y aquí estoy – le dijo Bella a Edward tomando se mano, recibiendo como respuesta un apretón cariñoso.

- Esto es maravilloso – dijo Carlisle al ver la respuesta de su hijo.

- Creo que ahora ya tienes la motivación que necesitabas para despertar, hazlo por favor hijo – pidió Carlisle con la vista algo nublada por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

- Buenos días como amanecimos? – pregunto el doctor mientras entraba a la habitación – hola señorita es un placer verle de nuevo eso se va a significar que va a haber mas mejorías? – pregunto a lo que Edward volvió a presionar la mano que no soltaba.

- Me agrada su respuesta joven Edward, ahora realizaremos un chequeo general – dijo el doctor acercándose a la cama de Edward. De repente tocaron a la puerta para ser abierta por Emmett que entro seguido de Jacob y una muy enojada Rosalie.

- Jake que paso? – pregunto Bella soltando la mano de Edward acercándose a Jacob que tenía en su mano el móvil.

- Pues Bells que Charly está del otro lado de la línea dispuesto a venir para acá, meterme un tiro y darte una buena regañada si no contestas esta llamada – dijo Jacob.

- Charly? – pregunto medio asustada Bella, ante la mirada confundida de todos los presentes.

- Si el mismo – dijo Jacob extendiendo la mano.

- Gracias Jake – dijo Bella tomando el móvil – Cha… papa – dijo Bella y en ese momento los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe, el pulso se le acelero y apretó los puños mirando intensamente a la única persona que no conocía… Jacob – si estoy bien… tranquilo no paso nada… si Jake está conmigo… claro que me está cuidando… papa ya te lo dije todo está bien así que deja de amenazar a Jake… claro que no es secuestro, en todo caso a la que tendrías que meter a la cárcel es a mi porque yo me traje a Jake… bueno no lo obligue, pero él a mi tampoco… si por enésima vez, ah y por cierto deja de atosigar a Leah, ella no sabe nada mas allá de lo que ya te conto estamos – dijo firmemente Bella – tranquiliza a mama estamos bien… está bien te prometo hablar más seguido… ok también iré a verlos pero ahorita es difícil, tengo que regresar a trabajar… claro que quiero regresar con ustedes… yo también los quiero bye – termino Bella – listo toma Jake y siento mucho lo que mi papa está haciendo.

- No te preocupes Bells, el día que no sea sobreprotector contigo será porque está enfermo – dijo Jacob – bueno te espero afuera – dijo Jacob y salió de la habitación junto con Emmett mientras que Bella se volvía a ver a Edward que tenia la vista fija en la puerta.

- Edward despertaste, no sabes lo feliz que me haces – dijo Bella y se acerco a la cama de su amado y el la miro suavizando la mirada presionando su mano.

- Gracias Bella, se que él está despierto gracias a ti – dijo Carlisle después de que el médico saliera diciendo que era normal su reacción.

- Yo no he hecho nada, es Edward el que quiere despertar – dijo Bella acariciando el cabellos de Edward que volvía a estar dormido.

- Sí, pero él lo hace por ti, porque te ama y ahora que estas a su lado es feliz otra vez, si tú lo hubieras visto en lo que quedo cuando se separaron fue un momento muy duro para todos, pero eso ya quedo atrás – dijo Carlisle.

- Cielo, Bella creo que ya es un poco tarde porque no van a comer algo – dijo Esme entrando a la habitación.

- Lo siento cariño no me había dado cuenta de la hora, vamos quieres que te acompañemos, claro si Bella quiere – ofreció Carlisle.

- Muchas gracias pero prefiero quedarme un poco mas aquí, porque no van con los chicos, yo voy después con Jake – dijo Bella y Esme la miro con un poco de disgusto por no entender la relación que tenia Bella con Jacob.

- Bueno entonces no tardaremos – dijo Carlisle – le diré a Jacob que venga para que no esté solo afuera.

- Muchas gracias se lo agradezco – dijo Bella y la pareja salió de la habitación.

- Te extraño tanto, no sabes lo difícil que era para mí levantarme sin tenerte a mi lado, me acostumbraste a tu calor, a tu aroma, a tu compañía, pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo y ahora si va a ser para siempre porque te amo hasta la locura – dijo Bella apoyándose en su pecho con sus manos entrelazadas – si definitivamente este es mi lugar – susurro contra su pecho recibiendo un apretón en la mano.

- Lo siento, interrumpí algo – dijo Jacob entrando a la habitación – me mando el señor Cullen para que te haga compañía mientras ellos van a comer para que después vayamos nosotros.

- Muchas gracias por todo Jake no se si hubiera podido llegar aquí, eres un buen amigo, eres mi mejor amigo – le dijo Bella incorporándose del pecho de Edward que se quejo – tranquilo y recuerda que tenemos visita – le dijo Bella dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- Un poquito posesivo no? – pregunto Jacob – y eso que no está totalmente despierto.

- Jake! – se rio Bella – bueno un poquito sí, pero eso también me gusta de el – dijo poniéndose roja.

- Hay Bells estas enamorada hasta la medula – dijo Jacob con una gran sonrisa.

- Se me nota mucho? Creo que si verdad? – dijo riéndose Bella feliz.

- Se te ve tan feliz como hace muchos años lo te veía.

- Muchas gracias Jake, oye te molestaría esperar un poco aquí es que tengo que pedirle unas cosas a la enfermera.

- Claro que si pequeña o gustas que mejor vaya yo? – se ofreció Jacob.

- No te preocupes lo hago yo – dijo Bella saliendo de la habitación.

- Bueno creo que hay que aprovechar que te dejo solo conmigo Edward eso no se ve todos los días – dijo Jacob a lo que Edward se tenso – solo tengo una cosa que decirte – dijo sentándose muy cerca de él – y es gracias, te tengo que dar las gracias por cuidar a Bella, por regresar ese brillo en su mirada, por amarla y hacerla feliz cuando yo no lo hice, sabes te voy a dar un consejo cuando salgas de aquí lleva a Bella con sus padres y trata de ganarte a Charly y demuéstrale cuanto amas a su hija, porque yo se que tu sabes lo que le hice a Bella lo sé por tu reacción esta tarde cuando escuchaste mi nombre, sé que no es fácil obtener el perdón de alguien y Charly fue muestra de ello al grado de que aun no confía de mi y Bella piensa que su padre no sabe nada de lo que sucedió, pero yo se lo dije y lo hubieras visto se puso furioso ya que por mi culpa su hija se había ido, esa fue la razón por la que nunca le cuestionaron nada y eran ellos los que la iban a visitar, por mi parte a mi me golpeo y me encarcelo una temporada corta debo admitir y yo lo acepte gustoso tratando de redimir mis culpas, Bella es una mujer maravillosa es… como explicarlo ella es hermosa por dentro y por fuera, es un pequeño ángel pero tiene un problema y es que no sabe quererse a sí misma como mujer se siente poco deseable y espero que tu le hagas ver la verdad sobre esa sensualidad aturdidora que ella tiene – en ese momento Edward apretó los puños pero Jacob estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su reacción – creo que debería de dejar de hablar así de Bella porque no quiero problemas no contigo, ni con Leah mi adorada prometida es mas el que Leah sea ahora mi prometida es gracias al perdón de Bella, ella vale su peso en oro así que cuídala mucho, amala mas y disfruta de todos los momentos a su lado, pero por encima de todo hazla feliz – termino su largo discurso Jacob – solo espero poder obtener también tu perdón, para poder irme tranquilo con la mujer que amo, bueno una última cosa si no es mucho pedir, pero me gustaría de que me guardaras el secreto acerca de mi temporada en la cárcel y de que su padre tiene conocimiento de los sucedido porque ese fue un acuerdo al que llegamos Charly y yo, pero bueno creo que tienes que saberlo para poder evitar cualquier tipo de confusiones sobre lo que puedas llegar a escuchar, ella te ama mucho se que estaría dispuesta a dar la vida por ti, es mas he de decirte que tuvo unas cuantas palabras con tu mama, si la hubieras visto, pero bien creo que ese es todo espero que te recuperes pronto – fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse de pie e ir a la ventana y al poco rato llego Bella. El paso del tiempo no se detuvo y Bella ya tenía que regresar a trabajar porque ya se iniciaba una nueva semana, lo que indicaba que ya habían pasado algunos días desde la llegada de Bella y Edward poco a poco iba reaccionando y el médico decir que era normal que poco recobraría el sentido por completo, todos los días abría los ojos por un plazo de tiempo muy corto, toda la familia era feliz después de tanto tiempo y Edward volvía a la vida, por otro lado Jacob ya había tenido que regresar un día antes a Forks después de asegurarle a Charly de que Bella estaba bien y de darle una pequeña explicación de que alguien importante para ella estaba en el hospital y así fue como Jacob pudo regresar a lado de Leah y de Charly tranquilo.

- Papa dónde estoy? – pregunto Edward con voz pastosa ese mismo inicio de semana.

- Edward por fin has despertado – dijo Carlisle muy emocionado, ya que nunca hablaba en sus pequeños lapsos en los que abría lo ojos – estas en el hospital, recuerdas porque estás aquí?

- Recuerdo ver a Bella coger un taxi e irse, Bella, donde esta Bella quiero verla – exigió Edward recordando que la voz de su ángel fue la que le hablaba desde la inconsciencia para traerlo de vuelta.

- Bella no está aquí hijo, pero… - decía Carlisle.

- No, no papa, no fue un sueño por favor dime que está aquí por favor, dime que regreso a mí, dime que me dijo que me amaba, que me necesitaba y que despertara para ella, dímelo papa – suplico Edward desesperado repitiéndose que no había sido ningún sueño.

- Cálmate Edward y déjame hablar, Bella no está aquí por el momento, dijo que tenía que volver a trabajar, pero que volvía por la tarde porque hoy tenía que reiniciar labores en su trabajo, es una chica muy responsable y ahora veo porque la quieres tanto es muy bonita, se preocupa mucho por ti y es de muy buenos sentimientos.

- Ella es un ángel papa, es mi ángel, la amo porque a ella no le importa de la familia de que vengo, no está conmigo ni por mi apellido, ni por el dinero, ella está aquí por mí, por lo que soy, pero la quiero ver – dijo Edward.

- Calma hijo ya llegara no se ha separado de ti ni un momento desde que llego, solo iba a dormir un poco a su departamento y al otro día regresaba temprano para estar contigo, pero tiene un sentido del deber y de la responsabilidad muy grande así es que la tendrás que esperar pacientemente a que salga de su trabajo.

- Está bien, no me queda de otra me gustaría escuchar su voz, pero prefiero darle la sorpresa de que por fin estoy mas consiente.

- Esa será una agradable sorpresas sin duda, pero ahora hay que buscar al médico para que te revise – le dijo su padre y salió de la habitación, para después llegar acompañado del doctor que llevaba el caso de Edward, es un placer ver que por fin has despertado por completo – dijo el Doctor.

- Hola, yo espero lo mismo aunque siento un poco entumecidas las piernas y los brazos – dijo Edward.

- Veamos – dijo el médico descubriendo los brazos de Edward y los comenzó a flexionar.

- Auch! Eso duele un poco - se quejo Edward.

- Es bueno que te duela, eso significa que solo tienes el cuerpo entumecido porque no te has movido en unas cuantas semanas, ahora veamos la pierna – dijo mientras tomaba su pierna no enyesada y la doblaba a lo que Edward solo hizo unas cuantas muecas de dolor – bien vamos por buen camino, ahora la otra pierna – dijo mientras la levantaba.

- Esta muy pesada, porque está muy pesada? – pregunto Edward.

- Porque te fracturaste la pierna así es que la enyesamos por eso es que pesa pero como eres un buen paciente y dejaste quieto el pie espero que entre hoy y mañana te la quitemos, pero ahora veamos también cómo va la férula del tórax – dijo el doctor.

- Se siente muy rígido y duro también – dijo Edward.

- También te rompiste un par de costillas, pero por fortuna ninguna perforo nada y están sanado muy bien.

- Entonces voy a salir muy pronto de aquí verdad – dijo Edward.

- Vamos con calma aun falta un buen camino por recorrer, te vamos a hacer unas cuantas radiografías para ver cómo van esa fracturas y si son favorables iniciaremos con la terapia física para que recuperes tu movilidad, también un electroencefalograma para ver tu actividad cerebral y checar que no haya ninguna anormalidad – dijo el doctor.

- Es que estoy tan impaciente, necesito estar de nuevo junto a mi ángel.

- Me supongo que es la señorita que no se le separo desde que llego – dijo el doctor – ha sido una muy buena enfermera contigo.

- Mi Bella es tan dulce, tan linda y me muero por volver a verla – dijo Edward.

- Un joven enamorado muy impaciente es lo que tenemos aquí – bromeo el doctor.

- Y no sabe cuánto, la amo con toda mi alma y mi ser además claro que estoy impaciente de volver a verla – dijo Edward dijo muy serio y firme.

- Bueno eso tendrá que esperar porque ella no está aquí por el momento, pero tranquilo ya llegara además vas por buen camino y si te desespera en lugar de avanzar podemos retroceder en tus avances así que tómalo con calma, estamos.

- Está bien doctor no me queda de otra verdad? – dijo resignado Edward, después de una risita por parte del médico este salió y entro Esme que esperaba a que saliera el médico.

- Hola mi amor no sabes el gusto que me da que por fin hayas despertado – dijo Esme muy feliz acercándose a su hijo.

- Hola mama, a mi también me da mucho gusto haber despertado por y para Bella – dijo Edward un tanto serio.

- Yo… yo lo siento Edward se que la juzgue al, pero me dolía tanto verte al borde de la muerte y ella simplemente se fue – dijo Esme derramando algunas lagrimas.

- Edward no tienes por qué ser tan duro con tu madre entiende nuestra posición – intervino Carlisle.

- Pero… - protestaba Edward.

- No Edward, es muy difícil para nosotros como padres el ver que nuestro único hijo estaba muriendo y todo por un mala entendido es de lo mas ilógico, se que Bella también se la paso mal, pero nuestra prioridad eres tu – dijo Carlisle.

- Si yo soy su prioridad Bella es la mía y evitar que me volviera a ver cuando ella lo deseara y yo lo necesite y necesito no es hacerme ningún bien, nunca fue culpa de ella, solo fue un accidente, ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que paso, así que no tienen porque culparla a ella de nada, aquí la única culpable fue Tanya por todas sus mentiras, pero no más, voy a luchar por ella porque ella es para mí lo mismo que ustedes son para el otro eso si deben de entenderlo y no descansare hasta convertirla oficialmente en mi mujer y se los digo desde ahorita que ella va ser mi esposa se oponga quine se oponga – dijo Edward con determinación.

- Tranquilízate Edward si estamos aceptando nuestra equivocación con respecto a Bella – decía Carlisle.

- Te piensas casar! – exclamo Esme de una manera muy extraña – oh mi cielo – dijo y se lanzo a los brazos de su hijo – no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ahora vas a formar tu propia familia, Carlisle nuestro hijo se quiere casar – dijo Esme muy feliz.

- Si cariño, pero lo vas a lastimar – dijo Carlisle ayudando a su esposa a que se incorporara ante la sonrisa de diversión de Edward al darse cuenta de que aceptaban a su Bella, que bien se sentía que dijera que era suya de nuevo.

- Muchas felicidades hijo, ahora solo falta que la novia acepte – dijo Carlisle soltando una risita.

- Papa hare todo lo que sea necesario para que acepte – dijo Edward imaginándose el orgullo que lo llenaría al presentar a Bella ante todos como su mujer, como la señora Cullen.

- Te imaginas, será una boda fantástica, con muchos adornos florales, el salón, oh dios hay que pensar en todos los invitados, el menú y lo más importante el vestido – dijo acelerándose Esme.

- Mama, cálmate si, todavía no empieces con los preparativos, aun no le he preguntado y ya casi escogiste el colegio de nuestro hijos, estoy seguro de que querrá algo sencillo – dijo Edward.

- Edward tiene razón mi cielo, primero deja que hable con Bella y ya después veremos qué es lo que pasa – dijo Carlisle.

- Está bien ya no diré nada, pero empezare por hacer una lista con todas las activadas a realizar – dijo Esme firmemente.

- Qué le vamos a hacer, sabes que te pareces mucho a Alice, hablando de ella necesito hablarle – dijo Edward.

- Está bien vamos a decirle – dijo Carlisle tomando a Esme de la mano. Después de unos minutos entro Alice.

- Hola Edward, me alegra tanto que despertaras, yo tengo algo que decirte veras… - decía Alice.

- Primero yo Alice, te tengo que dar las gracias porque me devolviste a mi Bella, te estoy muy, muy agradecido porque te saliste con la tuya y la contactaste a pesar de que mis padres lo prohibieron – dijo Edward.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer, pero no sabes la preocupación por que pase al saber que estaba lejos y que podría cometer una tontería, pero gracias a Dios hubo alguien quien la cuidara, pero aun si te tengo que pedir perdón por lo de tu accidente.

- No Alice no acepto tus disculpas, porque no hay nada que discutir y si le vemos el lado bueno gracias a ese suceso mi lindo ángel volvió a mí para cuidarme – dijo Edward.

- Aun así me siento culpable – dijo Alice.

- No enana, no tienes porque sentirte culpable, son cosas que pasan además estoy bien y he vuelto a nacer me siento vivo y voy a necesitar mucho de ti, aun necesito habar con Bella y si sale mal voy a necesitar de todo tu apoyo – dijo Edward.

- Ya verás que todo va a salir bien, Bella te ama, sabes nunca la había visto defender su amor, ni ver a Esme muy a la defensiva – dijo Alice.

- Si tengo un vago recuerdo que de algo así me habías contado – dijo Edward – además de que eso mismo dijo mi mama.

- Recuerdas algo de tu proceso para despertar? – pregunto Alice.

- Bueno tengo vagos recuerdos, solo a veces un poco distantes, con forme pasaba el tiempo eran más claras, pero la voz que me saco de la ensoñación fue la de Bella y era a la voz más clara, mas cálida y fuerte que lograba escuchar, era como escuchar un ángel llorar, me decía que me necesitaba y que me amaba eso fue lo que necesite y aquí estoy – dijo Edward.

- Yo sabía que era por ella, que era lo que necesitabas para volver a la vida, sabes el doctor pensó en un principio que entraste en coma debido al golpe de tu cabeza, pero después cuando la inflamación cedió no encontraban motivo alguno por el cual no despertaras y yo lo supe, todo fue por Bella – dijo Alice tomando su mano.

- Sabes yo recuerdo que lo último en lo que pensé cuando el auto impacto en mi fue en Bella, después escuche la voz de mi madre diciendo que Bella jamás se me volvería a acercar y en ese momento yo me deje abrazar por la oscuridad y el consuelo de la inconsciencia, donde me perdí y el dolor ya no era tan intenso, después no me encontraba a mi mismo hasta que volví a escuchar su suave voz y con ella volví a encontrar el camino, porque todo el dolor se fue – dijo Edward.

- Veo que tus sentimientos hacia Bella son muy fuertes y sinceros y tengo fe en que todo saldrá como quieren, bueno y que te parece si te arreglamos un poquito para cuando regrese de trabajar – dijo Alice hiperactiva de nuevo.

- Claro que sí y quien mejor que tu para esta tarea titánica – dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro a lo que Alice solo le brillaron los ojitos.

- Ya verás que voy a hacer que te veas fantástico – dijo Alice y comenzó a arreglar su cama, su bata para que se viera presentable, le ayudo a limpiarse el rostro y por algún raro motivo llevaba un poco de colonia (que era de Jasper) – sabes me rindo no pensé que esto fuera a ser tan difícil – se quejo Alice al ver que su cabello no cedía y se revelaba hasta lo imposible.

- Tranquila, ya déjalo así ya me acostumbre toda la vida ha sido así de rebelde – dijo Edward divertido por la frustración de Alice.

- Eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer, se me ocurrió una idea, voy y vengo no me tarso – dijo Alice saliendo de la habitación, para que después de unos minutos regresara con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y una hermosa rosa roja en las manos.

- Eres brillante Alice aunque yo estaba pensando en una lyly, pero la rosa es preciosa – dijo Edward muy feliz porque en cualquier momento llegaría su Bella.

- Ya sé que soy brillante y ahora toma, ten cuidado tiene algunas espinas – le dijo Alice depositando la rosa en las manos de Edward y el la jalo un poco hacia él, apretando sus manos y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla mientras le susurraba un gracias.

- Interrumpo algo? – pregunto Jasper aclarándose la garganta.

- Jaz, ya está aquí? – pregunto Alice.

- Así es de hecho es lo que venía a decirles y me alegro de haber sido yo quien entrara, no hubiéramos querido mas malos entendidos verdad? – dijo muy tranquilo Jasper.

- En eso tienes toda la razón y sabes una cosa elegiste muy bien Jasper, Alice es la mujer indicada para ti – le dijo Edward.

- Y no sabes lo feliz que me hace pero bueno ahora tenemos que salirnos para que hables con Bella – dijo Jasper tomando la mano a Alice y saliendo de la habitación para que al poco tiempo la puerta se volviera a abrir dejando entrar a Bella.

- Hola Edward, como vamos hoy? – pregunto Bella tomando la mano de Edward esperando un leve apretón el cual recibió gustosa – te extrañe tanto.

- Yo también mi amor – le dijo Edward entrelazando sus dedos – por fin regrese para estar a tu lado.

- Edward, por fin estas completamente consiente? – pregunto incrédulamente Bella.

- Así es mi amor, estoy consciente – dijo Edward disfrutando de la calidez de la mano de Bella.

- Edward no sabes lo feliz que me hace la noticia de verte despierto, ya verás que te vas a recuperar y quedaras como nuevo – le dijo Bella.

- Mientras este a tu lado todo será posible y mira te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo Edward sonriendo abiertamente y entregándole la rosa.

- Oh Edward es hermosa – exclamo Bella.

- No tanto como tu mi cielo – le contesto inmediatamente Edward y para sorpresa de los dos Bella se le lanzo a los labios de Edward que en cuanto entraron en contacto todo a su alrededor despareció y se entregaron a las sensaciones que les daba cada roce de sus labios y la lucha de sus lenguas saboreándose recordando el sabor de cada uno, se devoraban con añoranza y pasión tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Todas ya… - decía le medico muy apresurado mientras entraba a la habitación de Edward que iba acompañado por un par de enfermeras, todos alerta porque la maquina que controlaba su ritmo cardiaco se disparo lanzando una alarma; lo que les sorprendió de sobre manera fue que al entrar Bella estaba casi sobre Edward mientras ambos de besaban para vergüenza de ambos.

- Ups! Lo siento – dijo Edward sonrojándose aunque no tanto como Bella.

- Nos acabas de dar un buen susto Edward que no se dieron cuenta de que una de las maquinas se disparo en cuanto aumento su ritmo cardiaco? – pregunto el doctor.

- La verdad es que no – contesto tímidamente Edward.

- Pues vaya que se pierden, si el equipo suena muy fuerte – murmuro una de las enfermeras.

- Bueno y sabes que aun tenemos unas cuantas pruebas pendientes por hacer y a ti se te ocurre hacer algunas pruebas para tu corazón sin supervisión de nadie– decía el médico con indulgencia.

- Lo siento, me deje llevar porque soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – declaro Edward tomando la mano de Bella para llevarsela a los labios.

- Estos jóvenes de hoy, bueno los dejamos y solo recuerden poner más atención y menos pasión a sus besos, al menos hasta que desconectemos ese equipo de tu cuerpo – le dijo el médico, mientras preparaba su retirada.

- Disculpe, podría ser mañana mismo – pidió Edward.

- Hay con ustedes ya veremos, ya veremos – dijo el médico con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación acompañado de las enfermeras.

- Lo… lo siento Edward – susurro Bella.

- Me encantas Bella, amo cuando te dejas llevar ya te lo había dicho y no tienes nada porque pedir perdón, no sabes cuánto extrañe tus labios – le dijo Edward a Bella mientras trataba de jalarla para darle otro beso.

- No Edward detente por favor – le pidió Bella.

- Pero porque – le dijo Edward haciendo un puchero.

- Porque no quiero volver a pasar por lo de hace un momento, fue vergonzoso y eso que no entraron tus padres – dijo Bella.

- Bueno tienes razón, además creo que antes debemos de hablar de lo que paso, yo… - decía Edward.

- Shhh, ya paso, no te preocupes no hay nada de qué hablar – dijo Bella.

- Me gustaría decir que no hay nada de que hablar pero es necesario – dijo Edward.

- Bueno creo que si queremos empezar de cero lo mejor es que hablemos, se que va a ser difícil porque los dos sufrimos y nos lastimamos – dijo Bella.

- No sabes cuánto lo siento saber que te lastime, pero juntos saldremos adelante, pero podemos hablar mañana hoy solo quiero tomar tu mano y disfrutar de tu cercanía – le dijo Edward.

- Me parece bien que hablemos mañana siempre que no le demos largas al asunto, además de que ya es un poco tarde y necesito irme a mi departamento porque mañana tengo que ir a trabajar muy temprano – le dijo Bella.

- No te vayas todavía – le suplico Edward.

- Es necesario, pero volveré mañana te lo prometo – le dijo Bella.

- No, bueno pero tienes que darme un beso de buenas noches y un abrazo de verdad que lo necesito – pidió Edward haciendo un puchero muy tierno.

- Deberías de dejar de juntarte con Alice le estas copiando sus pucheros y eso no es justo – le dijo Bella rindiéndose a algo que ella también quería desesperadamente.

- Eso significa que te convencí? – pregunto entusiasmado Edward.

- Si hay algo de eso – le dijo Bella inclinándose hacia Edward.

- Ven sube a la cama no te voy a hacer nada – le dijo Edward estirando los brazos y Bella no pudo negarse a su petición por lo que subido y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Edward soltando un suspiro, mientras inhalaba su tan característico aroma el de la colonia mezclado con su esencia de hombre algo difícil de describir, era dulce sin llegar a empalagar, cálido, fresco, embriagador pero sobre todo sensual y con un toque erótico tan característico de Edward – definitivamente este es tu lugar entre mis brazos, eres como un ángel perdido al que tengo que cuidar y proteger – le dijo mientras besaba su cabeza.

- Lo extrañaba tanto - le dijo Bella mientras depositaba un beso en su pecho haciendo que Edward soltara un suspiro.

- Gracias Bella por volver a mí y regresarme a la vida, te estaré eternamente agradecido y nunca dudes del amor que te tengo – le dijo Edward apretándola contra su pecho y así se quedaron un buen rato disfrutando de calor y la cercanía del otro.

- Edward te amo – dijo en voz baja Bella soltando un suspiro después de un rato de estar abrazados.

- Yo también mi cielo – le respondió y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida cuando se removió un poco entre sus brazos soltando otro suspiro.

- Me encargare de hacerte feliz toda la vida, me encanta saber que aun protagonizo tus sueños mi dulce ángel, tu también protagonizas los míos – le dijo Edward dándole un tierno beso entregándose a Morfeo en los brazos de su amada.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo no estaba muerta ni andaba de parranda, lo siento mucho la verdad nunca fue mi intención desaparecerme así por tanto tiempo, pero tampoco se me hacia justo dejarles una nota pidiendo disculpas haciéndolas pensar que había un nuevo capitulo, la verdad es que la escuela me consumió hasta el ultimo momento, ahora puedo decirles que he terminado con mis clases aunque por poco es al revés jajajaja, y se que no es escusa suficiente, bueno no las aburriré mas con tantas palabras, si llegan hasta esta parte espero que les haya gustado el capitulo trate de que fuera un poco largo para compensarlas por la espera, aunque solo me que da decirles que estamos en los últimos cap. no creo que le queden mas de dos o tres capítulos así que espero que termine la historia antes de que termine al año, espero que les haya gustado tanto como ami, me a gustado escribir y debo de admitir que esta es mi primera historia. Bueno no las aburro mas hasta la próxima y espero que sea muy pronto. Muchas gracias por su paciencia :) Besos.**


	23. Chapter 23 Charlas pendientes

**Cap. 23 (Charlas pendientes)**

- No crees que ya es un poco tarde y Bella aun esta dentro con Edward – dijo Esme checando la hora en su reloj.

- Calma amor recuerda que deben de tener mucho de lo que hablar y necesitan de su tiempo – le dijo Carlisle con ternura, ya eran los únicos que estaban en la sala de espera, ahora que Edward había despertado y todo iba de maravilla ya podían regresar a su vida normal.

- Pues sí, pero ya es un poco tarde y Edward necesita descansar, mejo dicho todos debemos de descansar ahora que por fin lo podremos hacer tranquilos y me gustaría darle las buenas noches y como tú también regresaras mañana a tus actividades necesitas irte a la casa a dormir cómodamente – le dijo Esme.

- Bueno tienes razón en ese aspecto se les ha de haber ido el tiempo volando, vamos a verlos y sirve de que llevo a Bella a su departamento – le dijo Carlisle tomando de la mano a su esposa mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Edward, al abrir la puerta se llevaron una tierna sorpresa viendo como ambos dormían en la pequeña cama abrazados fuertemente al cuerpo del otro y alguien se había encargado de colocarles una manta encima de los dos y era poco probable que fuera alguien del hospital.

- Creo que ya se nos adelantaron, los despertamos o los dejamos así? – pregunto Esme.

- Creo que será mejor que los dejemos, se ven tan en paz, tan completos – dijo Carlisle.

- Edward – suspiro Bella entre sueños.

- Oh por dios ya los despertamos – dijo Esme.

- Tranquila ve, Bella habla dormida – dijo Carlisle al ver que Bella se acomodaba mejor en los brazos de Edward, estaba muy complacido de ver que la mujer que estaba entre los brazos de su hijo solo tenía cabeza para él, estaba tan tranquilo porque se daba cuenta de que su relación se parecía a la que el tenia con su amada Esme y estaba seguro de que si Edward sabia que Bella hablaba dormida el pasaría gustoso la boche en vela para poder escucharla.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a descansar nosotros también no va a ser necesario que te quedes ya está bien acompañado, será mejor que vengamos mañana temprano estoy seguro de que Bella querrá ir a trabajar – le dijo Carlisle saliendo de la habitación de Edward dejando apagada la luz al salir de la habitación.

- No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber pensado mal de Bella, ella es justo lo que merece y hace feliz a Edward – dijo Esme de camino a su casa.

- Bueno es que no fueron las mejores condiciones en las que la conocimos ni nos enteramos de su relación, pero es una buen chica me recuerda tanto a nosotros sabes – le dijo Carlisle besando dulcemente a su esposa.

- Te amo tanto Carlisle, no sé qué haría sin ti, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo me has dado un hijo maravilloso, ya no puedo pedirle más a la vida – le dijo Esme depositando otro beso a su tan amado esposo, ahora sabía que su familia había vuelto a crecer con una hija mas ya que consideraba a sus sobrinos y a los hermanos Brandon como hijos suyos y ahora se sumaba también Bella. Eran poco mas de las siete de la mañana cuando Edward se removió un poco y se encontró con que no estaba solo y se sentía en el paraíso al ver a su adorable Bella entre sus brazos descansando con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, su suave y tersa piel parecía brillar de felicidad y detrás de sus parpados cerrados estaba seguro de que estaban un par de ojos del color del chocolate que eran la ventana perfecta a su alma, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y depositar un beso en la cabeza de su amada.

- Mmm – dijo Bella aun dormida y se removió con la intención de no despertar hasta que cayó en cuenta de que estaba abrazada al hombre de su sueños y que él la sostenía firmemente entre sus brazos como si su vida dependiese de ese sencillo acto – creo que me quede dormida lo siento de seguro ya es un poco tarde, tus padres me van a colgar – dijo Bella incorporándose de la cama.

- Bueno en ese caso les podemos decir que ambos nos quedamos dormidos no creo que se molesten – contesto Edward sumamente feliz.

- Nos quedamos dormidos los dos? Entonces qué hora es? – pregunto Bella mirando el reloj de su muñeca – demonios son casi 7:30 am no me va a dar tiempo de ir a mi departamento a ducharme y después a la oficina – dijo Bella tratando de acomodarse la ropa y el cabello.

- Cariño no te angusties si, mira puedo decirle a mi padre que ponga un auto a tu disposición para que te puedas mover libremente, en la habitación debe de haber una ducha así es que te la puedes dar aquí e igual podemos pedir que te compren una muda nueva no hay nada de que tengas que preocuparte, tranquilízate y ven a darme mi beso de los buenos días amor – le dijo Edward.

- Lo siento Edward no puedo tranquilizarme – le dijo Bella acercándose de nuevo a la cama y depositando un pequeño y dulce beso en los labios de Edward separándose antes de que volviera a suceder lo del día anterior – buenos días Edward como amaneciste?

- Mmm, me creerás si te digo que muy bien que por fin volví a dormir a lado de mi adorado ángel, solo eso necesitaba para poder sentirme bien y ansioso por salir del hospital – le dijo Edward.

- Si no mal recuerdo el médico les comento algo a tus padres de que necesitarías una vez que despertaras algunas pruebas y algunas sesiones de terapia física para recuperar el movimiento, por lo que aun tendrías que estar en reposo un tiempo.

- Bueno si tienes razón, pero quiero estar a tu lado todos los días, teniéndote a mi lado yo me podre recuperar más rápido – le dijo Edward.

- Buenos días me alegra saber que ya están despiertos – dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación de Edward dejando a Bella con la boca abierta ahora entendida de donde es que su hijo había sacado parte de su gran belleza, al ver a Carlisle vestido de manera impecable con un traje oscuro hecho a su medida que contrastaba con su hermoso cabello rubio como el sol y esos ojos azules que volvían a brillar.

- Hola buenos días papa, veo que ya estás listo para irte a trabajar – le dijo Edward.

- Claro que si hijo lo que pasa es que hemos dejado mucho tiempo abandonado el negocio, pero mira te traigo algo Bella – dijo Carlisle entregándole una bolsa a Bella.

- Hola buenos días Carlisle, que es lo que me traes? – le pregunto curiosa Bella mientras abría la bolsa.

- Bueno es que me supongo que te tienes que ir a trabajar verdad y ya no te dará tiempo de irte a cambiar por lo que te traigo una muda que me hizo favor de facilitarme Alice, anda ve a prepararte mientras te espero para que te lleve a tu trabajo – le dijo Carlisle.

- Muchas gracias por la ropa, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse me puedo ir sola, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento – le dijo Bella sonrojándose.

- No hay discusión aceptable Bella, quiero llevarte y puedo poner un chofer a tu disposición para que después te traiga por la tarde – le dijo Carlisle.

- Ahora veo a quien salió Edward en lo autoritario – le dijo Bella entre divertida y apenada por las atenciones recibidas por parte de Carlisle.

Después de que se arreglara Carlisle se encargo de llevarla a su trabajo en medio de una plática amigable y tranquila para después informarle de que irían a recogerla cuando saliera y así fue por lo que llego bastante rápido de vuelta al hospital por la tarde.

- Hola buenas tardes – dijo Bella entrando a la habitación de Edward que estaba en compañía de su madre.

- Hola Bella cielo que bueno es verte como te fue – le pregunto Esme incorporándose de la silla en que estaba.

- Me fue bien gracias – contesto Bella un tanto extrañada.

- Hola amor te extrañe todo el día, te tengo algunas noticias que son buenas – le dijo Edward.

- Hola Edward yo también te extrañe – le dijo Bella acercándose a su lado tomando su mano.

- Hoy me realizaron la mayoría de los estudios que me dijo el médico que se tenían que realizar para el alta, por el lado físico me dijeron que estoy bastante bien, las fracturas están sanando correctamente casi por completo solo es cosa de unos cuantos días y podre empezar con la terapia física y mañana me quitaran por fin todas las férulas, en el campo de lo cerebral – hizo un puchero que indicaba que algo no andaba bien – soy un caso perdido – dijo Edward suspirando con resignación.

- No te preocupes Edward ya verás que podremos salir adelante pase lo que pase yo voy a estar a tu lado – le dijo Bella sintiendo que las lagrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

- Es que no hay remedio mi cielo y cuento con que estarás a mi lado, porque me diagnosticaron locura irreversible – suspiro – estoy locamente enamorado de ti y no hay posibilidad de superarlo – le dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa en los labios – te amo más que a mi vida mi cielo.

- Edward me espantaste, creí que hablabas de algo serio – le dijo Bella entre enojada y feliz de saber que estaba bien.

- Que este locamente enamorado de ti es muy importante para mí – le dijo Edward fingiendo que sus palabras le dolieron y la verdad es que si un poco, mientras Esme trataba de sofocar sus risas de lo cómica que se le hacia la situación.

- No me refiero a eso – le dijo Bella acariciando sus manos y besándoselas – lo que pasa es que me preocupa tu salud, el que estés enamorado no es ningún problema porque si no estaríamos los dos en la misma situación no lo crees? – le pregunto dulcemente Bella.

- Bueno así si tienes razón, además como ya me van a poder dar la alta mi mama quiere que me vaya a casa a recuperarme pero me gustaría saber si es que tú me vas a acompañar – pregunto Edward.

- No puedo Edward, además aun tenemos que hablar que no se te olvide, si gustas te iré a visitar todas las veces que quieras después del trabajo – le dijo Bella, viendo a Esme como que de momento se entristecía.

- Lo siento mama, pero si Bella no quiere ir a mi lado, yo me iré a mi departamento y en efecto aun tenemos un tema del que hablar – dijo Edward.

- Por mi no te detengas Edward además necesitas de quien te cuide porque no te vas a poder mover a tu gusto – le dijo Bella.

- En eso Bella tiene toda la razón corazón, le hacemos como te había dicho te vas a tu departamento y yo me voy a cuidarte por el día y si Bella quiere ella te cuidara por las noches – dijo Esme.

- Bells necesito saber cuál es tu opinión que es lo que más te agrada porque yo quiero estar en donde tú quieras estar – le dijo Edward.

- No es donde yo quiera estar es donde tu estés mas cómodo y si tu mama te quiere cuidar, creo que será mejor que vayas a tu casa porque será mucho que todo el tiempo este en tu departamento me supongo que tiene una casa que cuidar y un marido que atender y ya pasaron mucho tiempo fuera de su casa – dijo Bella.

- Bella cariño dime Esme, bueno tienes razón en que Carlisle y yo llevamos tiempo sin estar en casa, pero eso no importan además tu eres bienvenida en ella, siente como si fuera tuya – dijo Esme.

- Muchas gracias… Esme, pero aun así insisto en que la decisión no es mía si no de Edward por desgracia yo no puedo pedir más vacaciones para poder cuidar de Edward ya que acabo de regresar de unas – dijo Bella.

- Amor me agrada de que quieras cuidar de mi y soy consciente de que no es que no quieras estar a mi lado yo se que eres muy responsable así es que no te preocupes por tu trabajo – le dijo Edward.

- Bueno creo que antes de que tomen una decisión aun tienen que hablar y yo tengo que ver si Carlisle ya viene en camino – dijo Esme poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

- Creo que mi mama tiene razón y me gustaría comenzar si no te importa – le dijo Edward a lo que Bella solo asintió – bueno por donde comenzare, mmm veras todo este incidente lo provoco Tanya, pero yo tuve mi parte de culpa porque nunca te hable de ella, veras ya te he contado la deplorable persona que fui, por favor Bella déjame hablar – le pido al ver que Bella lo iba a interrumpir – bueno por mi cama pasaron muchas mujeres entre ellas Tanya, era así como mi amante frecuente, la última vez que estuve con ella ya te conocía o mejor dicho te acaba de conocer, lo siento pero yo aun no sabía lo que sentía por ti.

- No te sientas culpable, continua – pidió Bella.

- Bueno después comencé a pasar todo el tiempo contigo y me enamore de ti, para Tanya era normal que la dejara de ver algunas semanas después de un encuentro y lo que no se esperaba es que yo faltara al trabajo debido a noche más maravillosa de mi existencia, ella me hablo un par de días después y como yo andaba en las nubes nunca cheque el identificador y le deje en claro que ella no me importaba que toda mi vida ahora eres tu – en ese momento Bella soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al recordar esa llamada que sin querer escucho ahora sabia que hablaba con Tanya… "_Mira Tanya no quiero seguir contigo oíste, no me vuelvas a llamar ni a buscar entendiste y no vuelvas a insultar a Susana me oíste NO ME INTERESAS!"... – _que pasa Bella – cuestiono Edward.

- Es que yo… escuche parte de esa llamada sin querer después de evento con Mike – dijo Bella sonrojándose.

- Yo no lo sabía, bueno después no conforme con eso me monto una escenita en mi oficina y molesto hable con ella y le deje las cosas claras diciéndole que te amo a ti y ella se mofo de mi diciendo que yo no podía amar pero te lo juro que te amo con todo mi ser – dijo Edward.

- Yo te creo Edward y también te amo – le dijo Bella.

- Yo pensé que con eso ella se quedaría tranquila pero no, y no sé cómo demonios se entero de donde es que vivimos, ese sábado en que habías sido secuestrada por Alice y Rose para ir de compras yo decidí que después de ir a jugar un rato con los chicos te prepararía la cena que te debía con velas y flores, cuando ya solo faltaba un poco de cocción para que la cena estuviera lista decidí que me daría una ducha rápida y cuando salí recordé que deje la estufa prendida y fui corriendo a la cocina por lo que no me dio tiempo de secarme y cambiarme, mucho menos cuando sonó el timbre y pensé que eras tú que por fin te habías librado de las chicas ya que les conté mi plana Em y Jaz y dijeron que harían algo parecido así que Jaz estaba en el departamento de Alice y Em en el de Rose, pero cuando abrí la puerta estaba Tanya ahí parada y solo me dijo sorpresa al momento que se abrió el abrigo y estaba semidesnuda se paso, discutimos un poco y cuando me saco de mis casillas la tome del brazo con brusquedad debo de admitir y la saque del departamento a empujones, sin que me diera cuenta ella se giro y enredo su brazo libre en mi cuello y me beso yo me quede estático no sabía qué hacer hasta que decidí quedarme así y esperar así a que viera que mis labios ya no le respondían que solo son tuyos, cuando se canso se separo de mi con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y solo me dijo "_ espero que disfrutes de tu dolor_" y se fue yo no lo entendí, me metí al departamento termine de arreglarlo todo solo te esperaba y así te espere pero nunca llegaste así que salí dispuesto a ir a ver a Alice y ella me soltó tremenda cachetada y me dijo "_te lo advertí_" estaba hecha con furia y no me dejaron hablar contigo y cuando hablamos yo… vi en tu mirada todo el dolor que te cause y que no me ibas a perdonar por lo que decidí que te dejaría en paz y que no te molestaría mas aunque eso significara la muerte para mi yo me negué a ver todo el dolor que te cause y me encerré en mi mundo me avergüenzo de decirte que me la pase ahogado en alcohol algunos días tratando de olvidarte pero eso era imposible todo me recordaba a ti, mi cama tiene tu olor por todos lados era tanta mi frustración que lloraba por no tenerte a mi lado y me deja llevar por la inconsciencia que proporciona dormir que me brindaba un poco de alivio, dormía abrazado a la almohada que dejaste en el departamento soñaba contigo y era feliz pero era tan duro despertar y ver que todo había sido un sueño, mis padres hablaron conmigo y no me encontraron en las mejores condiciones, pero no fue novedad ya me habían visto así con anterioridad, mi mama hablo antes con Alice y ahí fue cuando me entere de que ambas vieron cuando Tanya me había besado, entre los dos me convencieron de que hablara contigo pero para poder acercarme a ti tenía que convencer primero a Alice y después a Emmett que estaba seguro de que le hubiera gustado partirme la cara así que empecé por Jasper que para mi buena suerte llevo a Alice así fue como me dieron la oportunidad de contarles mi versión de los hechos y la historia detrás del porque me convertí en ese ser insensible, mujeriego y frio que ellos conocían… les conté de Sofía, después de un buen rato ellos aceptaron ayudarme hablando primero con Emmett y después contigo por eso es que te veía más a menudo como cuando llegabas del trabajo y yo te observaba a través de la mirilla de la puerta, intente acercarme a ti de nuevo pero tú nunca me lo permitiste y me mato cuando Alice me dijo que te irías y que tenía el presentimiento de que no volverías y fui como un loco en tu búsqueda, le dijiste a Alice que pasarías primero a tu oficina por lo que me dirigí allí y créeme fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida se me hicieron eternos hasta que te vi y los semáforos parecían estar en mi contra por qué no cambiaban, desesperado esperando a que cambiara a verde el semáforo me sentí tan aliviado cuando cambio que no me di cuenta de que un conductor imprudente se pasaba el alto solo, tenía la vista fija en ti, cuando tomaste ese taxi que te alejo de mi se llevo mi corazón y de repente solo sentí el impacto del auto y fui consciente de tu nombre saliendo de mis labios para después caer en la inconsciencia, y pues bueno lo demás ya lo sabes y ahora estas aquí a mi lado – le dijo Edward que sostenía su mano y cuando la volteo a ver se dio cuenta de que por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas silenciosas – Bella amor perdóname nunca quise hacerte sufrir así te amo, te amo, te amo – le dijo Edward y Bella se soltó a llorar mientras se lanzaba a los labios de Edward besándolo entregándole su alma, fue un beso agridulce donde se mezclaba el más puro de los amores, con la pasión, el hambre y el dolor de los dos, aderezado con la humedad de sus lagrimas.

- Edward fui tan tonta, te amo más que a mi vida, perdóname yo debí de confiar más en ti, pero yo seguía sin saber qué es lo que ves en mi para amarme como me amas pero creo que ahora me toca a mi pedir perdón por todo el daño que te cause – le dijo Bella.

- Amor no tienes nada porque pedir perdón yo te amo – le dijo Edward.

- No Edward necesito hacerlo, yo decidí ignorar esa llamada aferrándome a la idea de que era cuestión de trabajo además de que se hizo muy raro escucharte hablar con esa voz tan fría y cortante, pero después lo olvide yo era muy feliz a tu lado, era tan feliz que no supe qué hacer cuando me ofrecieron irme a un curso–taller en Virginia me dijeron que lo pensara, por un lado yo quería hacerlo, pero por el otro lado estabas tú y no se me hacia justo pedirte que vieras conmigo por lo que dije simplemente que lo pensaría además tenía tiempo para hacerlo, pero una mañana en la que me fuiste a dejar una chica rubia me abordo me dijo que se llamaba Tanya y que tú eras suyo, que tu y ella eran pareja y que yo solo era un juguete para ti, me dolió porque ella si era alguien quien podría estar a tu lado sin desentonar, pero me aferre a la idea de que me amabas a mí y decidí que no le creería y no decirte nada, pero a lo pocos días te vi besándola y ella simplemente me sonrió con suficiencia, tú estabas semidesnudo y todo mi mundo se vino abajo recordé lo que me paso con Jake y me hice a la idea de que yo no era suficiente mujer para nadie y acepte irme, tenía planeado pedir mi cambio a Seattle para nunca más volver así que fui a casa de mis padres y me reencontré con Jake, arreglamos las cosas por lo que ya no había ningún impedimento para o irme hasta que recibí la llamaba de Alice y llegue a verte pero antes de eso Rose tuvo unas palabritas conmigo y me abrió los ojos – le dijo Bella.

- Créeme si te digo que le debemos tanto a los chicos – dijo Edward feliz de tener a Bella entre sus brazos de nuevo.

- Bueno creo que debemos de ponerle un alto a Tanya no quiero que nos vuelva a hacer nada – dijo Bella furiosa al darse cuenta de que cayó en la trampa de la rubia.

- No te preocupes por ella mi amor, digamos que Rose también tuvo unas cuantas palabras con ella, ya la conoces y si se atreve a intentar algo mas no voy a dudar en ayudar a Rose a que cumpla su palabra.

- De que estás hablando Edward no entiendo nada.

- Bueno digamos que creo que hubo cierta intervención de Alice en cierto plan maquiavélico contra Tanya para ponerla en su lugar, además de una cachetada cortesía de Rose que probablemente le movió la única neurona funcional a Tanya – dijo Edward sonriendo recordando el encuentro de Tanya con Rose cuando la amenazo exigiéndole que se fuera sin hacer mas escándalo – además no me gustaría que Rose quedara como una mentirosa – dijo Edward recordando que ella había dicho que Bella seria la futura señora Cullen y estaba dispuesto a que eso se cumpliera.

- Me parece genial, ahora hay algo mas por lo que tendré que darle las gracias a Rose – dijo Bella – pero aun así si Tanya decide que no tuvo suficiente se las verá conmigo porque eres mío y nadie se mete con lo que es mío y lo defenderé con uñas y dientes entendiste – le dijo con fiereza Bella.

- Me encantas, nunca te había visto así y me vuelves loco, te amo y claro que soy tuyo y de nadie más – le dijo Edward divertido de ver a Bella tan territorial.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo solo paso a dejarle un regalito de navidad espero que les guste, saben que me gusta saber sus comentarios, solo me queda desearles una muy Feliz Navidad en compañia de sus seres queridos en esta fecha de descanso y de reflexión hay que pensar en las cosas que vivimos y en las que queremos vivir, bueno me despido espero que disfruten de su cena y una vez mas Felicidades, nos leemos antes de o en año nuevo posiblemente recuerdo que prometi acabarlo antes de que se acabe el año y me queda una semana, asi que hasta la proxima. Besos :)**


	24. Chapter 24 Comenzando una nueva etapa

**Cap. 24 (Comenzando una nueva etapa)**

- Bella soy lo suficientemente capaz de bajar las escaleras yo solo – dijo frustrado y enojado Edward.

- Edward no seas necio recuerda que el doctor dijo que aun no podías hacer tantos movimientos y no me voy a arriesgar a que bajes rodando por las escaleras – dijo firmemente Bella.

- Por favor deja de tratarme como un niño de tres años o un inválido que no lo soy – dijo Edward exasperado.

- Bueno días como amanecieron, ya está listo el desayuno y aquí lo traigo que les parece – dijo Carlisle entrando a la que siempre había sido la habitación de Edward en la casa Cullen.

- Papa yo puedo y quiero bajar las escaleras no te pongas a favor de Bella – dijo Edward enojado.

- Hijo son indicaciones del médico no de Bella ya faltan pocos días para que te den de alta totalmente – dijo Carlise – Bella cariño te lo encargo un momento voy a ayudar a Esme.

- Claro que si Carlisle no te preocupes – le contesto Bella.

- Esto no es justo, me tienen aquí sin hacer nada desde hace casi dos meses, con mucho trabajo me dejaron estar en mi habitación de nuevo y casi no me dejan moverme, comprende que me siento inútil y ahora no puedo ni bajar a desayunar con mi familia – dijo Edward sumamente desesperado.

- Edward no eres ningún inútil entiende que simplemente aun no estás listo para moverte por completo, estamos a un par de días para que se acaben las sesiones de terapia de rehabilitación y puedas regresar a tu vida cotidiana nunca te has puesto a pensar de que yo también estoy cansada de tener que estarte cuidando las 24 horas del día, además de que ya me siento una intrusa aquí en tu casa llevamos casi dos meses aquí – le dijo Bella comenzándose a molestar también.

- Ahora resulta que ya te cansaste de cuidarme, tú me dijiste que eso no era ningún problema, además la casa te la ofrecieron mis padres para que la sintieras como tuya – le contesto Edward resentido y sorprendido por las palabras de Bella.

- No es que me haya cansado de cuidarte, lo que me pone de malas y me desespera es que esa actitud tuya dices que no eres un niño pequeño pero sabes que actúas como uno, con tu actitud haciendo berrinches a diestra y siniestra, tienes que dejar que te consienta y que cuide de ti, no puedes tratar de hacer como que no tienes nada, el doctor dijo que ibas muy bien con la rehabilitación y ya te quito el bastón por lo de la fractura pero de todos modos aun estas susceptible a otra fractura entiende te amo, pero me desespera esa actitud así es que o cambias tu actitud o vamos a tener que tomar medidas drásticas – dijo Bella

- Pero es que ponte en mi lugar, no me pudo mover a mi gusto y no me gusta ser una carga para ti, ni para mis padres yo te debo de cuidar a ti, no tu a mi – le dijo Edward jalando a Bella por la cintura colocándola sobre él en la cama.

- No eres una carga para mí y si somos una pareja es para que ambos nos cuidemos mutuamente, además me vas a deber muchas cenas después de que termines la rehabilitación para que me pagues todo lo que hago por ti si es que con eso te quedas contento – le dijo Bella juguetonamente, cerca de sus labios.

- Bella sabes que es muy frustrante no poder hacerte el amor y eso me pone de malas también no sabes cuánto te deseo, es un martirio tenerte todas las noches a mi lado y no poder hacerte mía es… una tortura – le susurro Edward con voz ronca mientras que sus manos recorrían sus caderas y parte de sus muslos.

- Detente Edward por favor créeme yo también… Dios… te deseo pero ahora no podemos hacer nada, además es la casa de tus padres y si es una tortura lo mejor es que me cambie de habitación para que no sufras – le ofreció Bella entrecortadamente estaba a nada de perder la cordura.

- Me quieres matar verdad, si te separas de mi lado me mataras, prefiero la tortura y tienes razón hay que dejar de jugar con fuego no me gustaría dejarte insatisfecha esperaremos para que valga la pena la espera y te lo prometo va a ser maravilloso – le dijo Edward ayudándola a incorporarse.

- Está bien, bueno ahora acomodemos para desayunar se ve muy rico el desayuno que trajo Carlisle y Esme la verdad es que cocina delicioso – le dijo Bella sin ningún rastro de rencor o algo por estilo acerca de sus padres principalmente con Esme aunque en un principio estaba muy incómoda y mas ante la presencia de Esme y sus actos tan amables que tanto la desconcertaban hasta que entendió que ella es así y que la quería en esa casa con su hijo.

- Sabes que ellos te adoran eres como una hija mas para ellos, es mas creo que te cambiarían por mi – bromeo Edward – te dije que te adorarían, reconozco que no fueron las circunstancias adecuadas pero al final de cuentas todo salió bien no lo crees – dijo Edward mientras acomodaban las cosas en una pequeña mesa que habían instalado en la recamara de Edward para que pudiera consumir a gusto sus alimentos ya que se empecino en estar en su habitación que estaba en la tercera planta por lo que le prohibieron subir y bajar escaleras y eso era lo que más le desesperaba.

- Se puede, les tenemos una sorpresa espero que les agrade – dijo Esme entrando a la habitación.

- Oh, qué bueno que vienen, Edward quería desayunar con ustedes, pero deja que te ayude Esme, pasen – le dijo Bella poniéndose de pie ayudando a Esme que cargaba algunas cosas para el desayuno al igual que Carlisle que cargaba un par de sillas para poder sentarse con ellos. Después el desayuno que transcurrió tranquilo disfrutando en familia como hacia unas semanas habían retomado ahora con Bella incluida aunque en un principio le costó un poco acoplarse a vivir en esa casa que despedía un calor y una atmosfera que era imposible no sentirse a gusto, en cada rincón se denotaba la dedicación de Esme por su casa además de que se podía respirar amor, un amor que solo había sentido en casa con sus padres y cuando estaba con Edward.

Ya por la tarde de ese fin de semana se presentaron los chicos a visitar a Bella y ver cómo iban los avances de Edward, todos se ponían en el mismo plan de no dejar que Edward se esforzara mucho diciendo que eran indicaciones del médico, para frustración de él, pero el único alivio que le quedaba era el saber que estaba a punto de terminar y ahora si podía hacer lo que tenía planeado… le pediría matrimonio a Bella, estos dos meses en lo que habían estado viviendo juntos no habían sido precisamente miel sobre hojuelas, pero sabía que no era porque ellos tuvieran un problema realmente, pero si se debía en parte a su mal humor por sus limitación además se le sumaba su frustración sexual se moría de ganas por hacerle el amor a Bella, pero es que ella no se dejaba convencer y encontraba la manera de hacerlo entrar en razón no sin un gran esfuerzo de su parte, aparte de esos pequeños detalles todo iba bien, cuando tenían algún tipo de problema lo trataban de hablar aunque algunas veces sentían que se le salía de las manos como cuando Edward se sugirió que dejara de trabajar, Bella se puso como una fiera diciendo que eso era algo que ella no iba a dejar de hacer ni siquiera porque se casara, ya que vivían en una nueva época, además de que le gustaba sentirse productiva y se sentía muy bien trabajando y ganando dinero para ella, decía que no había estudiado tatos años lejos de su familia para terminar casada y sin trabajar, ante estos puntos de vista a Edward no le quedo más remedio que aceptar aunque claro no le dijo nada acerca de que quería que se casaran, al menos había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su padre para pedirle consejo sobre el tema y el simplemente le dijo que hiciera caso a su corazón que él nunca se equivocaba así es que así lo haría simplemente estarían una semana mas en casa de sus padres; no es que no le gustara estar en esa casa pero le gustaba sentirse independiente y ahora tenía que ser responsable de la familia que pensaba formar a lado de su adorada Bella, cuando hablo con su madre sobre el tema le sugirió que podría ser en una cena como despedida de sus estadía en su casa, además de que le dio el anillo con el que Carlisle le propuso matrimonio que hasta la fecha ha hecho sumamente feliz, al principio Edward se vio renuente a aceptarlo, pero ante la insistencia de su madre y de decirle que era prácticamente una tradición en la familia Cullen el lo acepto y ya tenía todo listo para el gran evento, es mas había hablado con Alice y Rose sabía que no era justo para Bella, pero quería que ambas se la llevaran a comprar un vestido para la cena y que se encargaran de convertir a su ángel en una diosa para dicho evento a lo que las chicas simplemente aceptaron encantadas, claro bajo la sugerencia "amable" de Edward de que no se excedieran o se encargaría de que cuando Bella fuera su mujer no dejarla que saliera de compras con ellas y estaban más que consientes de que Bella aceptaría esa idea más que encantada, así que ambas aceptaron y como recompensa Edward se ofreció a pagar toda la salida de las tres desde los vestidos, los zapatos, el salón, el spa y un sin fin de cosas más en la lista que Alice y Rose le mencionaron que sería justo lo necesario para dicho evento además de que se les salió un pequeño comentario acerca de visitar la tienda de lencería que hizo que la mente de Edward volara mucho haciendo que su "amiguito" brincara de alegría al imaginarse a su ángel en lencería para él, lo bueno era que doctor ya le había asegurado de que ya podría tener relaciones sexuales una vez que le diera de alta total y para el día de la cena ya estaría dado de alta, no se podía imaginar a ningún hombre más feliz en la tierra que él, tenía una familia que lo quería, unos amigos leales que de verdad le habían demostrado que si eran amigos de verdad y lo más importante encontró al amor de su vida que le enseño que no todas las mujeres solo son para ser llevadas a la cama en un momento de calentura, las mujeres en especial como las que lo rodeaban eran para ser amadas y respetadas, tratadas con la delicadeza de una flor o una burbuja de jabón frágil y hermosa, la siguiente semana se le paso volando mientras tenia la mente en otro lado… en el gran evento.

- Edward amor donde estas, te estaba contando de los planes malévolos de Alice y Rose de raptarme mañana para ir de compras y también para ir a no sé donde mas – se quejo Bella desesperada de ver que Edward no le hacía caso.

- Cariño no creo que sea tan malo que salgas un rato con las chicas además sabes que si no sales con ellas por las buenas, saldrás con ellas por las malas y ni yo prode hacer nada detenerlas ni siquiera Em o Jaz pueden detener a ese par, porque no mejor te dejas consentir y disfrutas de lo que tengan planeado para que todo sea más fácil – le dijo Edward tratando de que no se le notara lo ansioso que estaba porque se fuera con las chicas para prepararse para la cena.

- No Edward no entiendes yo tengo miedo de que se repita lo mismo de la ultima vez, dime Edward, dime que me amas por favor dime que no me vas a dejar por favor – le suplico Bella abrazándose al pecho de Edward que estaba recostado en la cama de su recamara.

- Oh Bella no pensé que eso era lo que te preocupaba, sabes que no hay espacio para nadie que no seas tú en mi vida y en mi corazón, te amo Bella eres mi hermoso ángel al que tengo que cuidar con mi vida y lo hare te lo juro, nada malo va a pasar si sales con las chicas, bueno solo puede que llegues con media tienda metida a la fuerza en la cajuela del auto – le dijo Edward tratando de calmarla.

- Bueno eso si es algo de lo que me tengo que preocupar, pero es que no quiero ir, me gustaría mejor quedarme a tu lado este último fin de semana en casa de tus padres – le ofreció Bella.

- Y vamos a estar juntos Bella, pero si tu les tienes miedo a las chicas, la verdad es que yo les tengo pánico no quiero que se enfaden y hagan una tontería conmigo o contigo.

- Mmm bueno no quedara de otra más que aceptar, pero prometes ir a rescatarme si es que se exceden más de la cuenta – le pidió Bella rendida porque no pudo conseguir lo que quería.

- Te juro Bella, te lo juro iré por ti inmediatamente si me dices que se están pasando de los límites normales de las compras – le dijo Edward ofreciéndole una de las sonrisas torcidas con las que le detenía el corazón para después emprender una marcha desenfrenada.

- Muchas gracias Edward, por eso te amo porque eres muy compresible cuando se sabe razonar contigo – le dijo Bella atacando sus mas que apetecibles labios que tanto la deseaban e incitaban a perderse en ellos.

- No hay nada que agradecer pero así me gustan tus labios se ven mucho mejor sobre los míos no lo crees, no sabes cuánto te deseo, pero soy consciente de que no podemos hacer nada indecente en casa de mis padres por respeto a ellos – dijo Edward.

- No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder pedirte que me hicieras el amor aquí mismo, pero será mejor que aun te quedes en reposo un par de días mas – dijo Bella medio frustrada.

- Te entiendo amor, pero ya habrá tiempo te lo prometo, que te parece si mejor echamos una pequeña siesta antes de que suban a pedirnos que bajemos a cenar, tú debes de estar exhausta después de un día mas de trabajo.

- Me parece una muy buena idea si es entre tus brazos – le dijo Bella acurrucándose entre los brazos protectores de Edward.

- Así amor, descansa y disfruta que este es tu lugar y quiero que lo sea para toda la eternidad - le susurro suavemente Edward a Bella que sonó mas a un arrullo que surtió el efecto deseado, quedándose ambos dormidos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Definitivamente el que se quedaran dormidos hasta tarde del día siguiente fue fabuloso dado que prácticamente no dejarían sentar a Bella en todo el día; la definición de tortura no era lo suficientemente amplia para abarcar todo lo que habían dicho las chicas acerca del itinerario planeado, solo recordaba que Edward le prometió liberarla de la tortura y para que no se dieran cuenta le mando un texto… _Edward esto me está asustando mucho ven a librarme de las chicas por favor… _y en cuento lo recibió Edward se estreso pero sabía que tenía que controlar la ansiedad de ir por ella, no llevaban ni dos horas de haberse ido por lo que decidió llamar a Alice y recordare el acuerdo al que habían llegado a lo que Alice bufo, se quejo y dijo que disminuiría un poco ritmo que realmente solo fue un poco, además de que le conto a Rose y entre ambas secuestraron el móvil de Bella para evitar más llamadas de Bella y así evitar que Edward las volviera a molestar, quien por cierto estaba en la cocina ayudando a su madre con la cena o mejor dicho platicando y haciéndole compañía porque Esme no permitía que metieran mano en los alimentos que estaba preparando. Después de más horas de tortura y frustración de saber secuestrado su móvil lo único que quería Bella era llegar con Edward pero al parecer ellas tenían otros planes en mente por lo que Bella se excuso un momento para buscar un sanitario donde gracias al cielo encontró un teléfono de monedas, marco un numero que le era sumamente familiar.

- Cullen – dijo una voz sensual del otro lado de la línea.

- Edward ven por mí, estamos en el centro comercial y no hemos descansado ni un poco, te lo suplico, ven tu me lo prometiste – prácticamente suplico Bella.

- Está bien amor, voy para allá nos vemos en quince minutos, pero dónde está tu móvil? – pregunto extrañado ya que le hablaba de un número desconocido.

- Lo han secuestrado y yo me escape a un teléfono público.

- Ya voy de salida Bella yo te busco, te extraño.

- Yo también te extraño, no tardes – fue lo último que dijo Bella antes de que se cortara la comunicación, regreso a donde había dejado a las chicas que la recibieron gustosas ya que finalmente habían encontrado el vestido perfecto, el cual una vez que logro colocárselo hasta a ella le agrado la forma en la que acentuaba su figura haciéndola ver más grácil y menos torpe, salió del vestidor para que las chicas le dieran el visto bueno y mientras Bella se cambiaba, Alice corrió a pagar el vestido, ya con vestido en mano las chicas remolcaron a Bella a la tienda de lencería que sería la última tienda en su lista, le ayudaron a escoger prendas intimas ideales para el vestido que dejaban poco a la imaginación para vergüenza de Bella, justo cuando salían de la tienda cargando con una gran cantidad de bolsas se encontraron con Edward que no quería dejar correr su imaginación viendo las prendas que estaban en el aparador.

- Edward! – dijo Bella arrojándose a sus brazos mientras se llenaba de alivio al verlo llegar por fin para después pasar a un rojo intenso al darse cuenta de la mirada hambrienta de Edward provocada por verla salir de la tienda de lencería.

- Hola chicas como les va, Bella cariño que les parece si vamos a comer algo – propuso Edward estrechando entre sus brazos a Bella.

- Mmm, no aun debemos de checar algunas tiendas mas, tu mama nos invito a cenar esta noche con ustedes y no tenemos nada que ponernos – dijo Alice y Rose simplemente asintió.

- No tienen nada y todo lo que compraron que – dijo Bella con incredulidad en la voz.

- Es que es una ocasión especial y para este tipo de ocasión no tenemos nada que ponernos así que porque no dejamos que Bella se vaya con Edward a comer y así deja de quejarse, para que después nos arreglemos las tres juntas en tu casa, que te parece Edward – le ofreció Alice.

- Bueno me parece una buena idea, qué opinas cariño – le pregunto Edward a Bella.

- Está bien, pero me gustaría que no me volvieran a torturar – les dijo Bella.

- Te lo prometemos, ya solo va a ser arreglarte para la cena de hoy lo más pesado ya lo hemos superado o al menos tu ya que nosotras aun no acabamos, pero en fin vayan y diviértanse nos vemos en un par de horas en su casa – dijo Alice.

- Está bien nos vemos en unas horas, espero que les vaya bien y que encuentren algo que de verdad les guste y que sea ideal para esta noche – les dijo Edward brindándoles una sonrisa torcida de las que detenía el corazón de Bella. Después de eso las chicas se metieron a mas tiendas, mientras que Edward llevaba de la mano a Bella mientras que con la otra llevaba algunas bolsas con las que cargaba, entraron en un pequeño restaurant que encontraron cerca del centro comercial y después se dirigieron a la casa de los Cullen y para lo que se le venía encima a Bella se metió a la ducha con la intención de tardarse para poder relajarse por completo, lo que no se esperaba es que cuando saliera de la ducha se encontrara ya con las chicas con todo un arsenal de cosméticos y demás cosas entre sus manos, a lo que sus peores miedos se vieron hechos realidad.

- Qué bueno que ya saliste Bella te ves más relajada así es que comencemos que nos quedan solo un par de horas antes de que Esme nos pide que bajemos a cenar, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor ella también va a estar aquí con nosotras para arreglarnos todas juntas no es maravilloso – dijo una Alice que prácticamente brincaba de la emoción.

- Bueno a que esperamos yo voy a arreglarle el cabello mientras que tú te ocupas del maquillaje para después vestirla – ofreció Rosalie a lo que Alice asintió y muchas horas después y que Esme llego las cuatro mujeres estaban listas para la cena en la que Edward le propondría matrimonio a Bella aunque claro ella no lo sabía.

- Guau! Están simplemente maravillosas, somos los hombres más afortunados del planeta – dijo Carlisle, los chicos se pararon de frente a las escaleras esperando que bajaran sus respectivas parejas, Esme que llevaba un hermoso y sencillo vestido color crema que le llegaba a la rodilla con una delicada cinta negra en torno a su cintura, un maquillaje natural, los zapatos del color del vestido con un pequeño moño negro en el frente con un pequeño tacón y su cuello era adornado por un elegante collar de perlas iguales a las de sus pendientes. Por otro lado Rosalie era la viva imagen de la belleza y sensualidad con un hermoso vestido vaporoso color rojo que se ajustaba a su figura resaltando aun mas sus curvas, el vestido caía libremente casi hasta rosar el suelo rematado con unas sandalias plateadas con pedrería en el frente y un tacón mortal tipo aguja, el vestido era strapless a lo que su cuello era adornado con un dije de una mariposita y en su muñeca un brazalete grueso de plata, su hermoso cabello caía libremente por su espalada como una cascada dorada adornando su rostro con un maquillaje ligero y juvenil; Alice por su lado llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido corto negro que le llegaba por encima de su rodilla, dando una buena mirada a sus largas piernas rematadas con unas hermosas zapatillas negras sencillas y discretas así como su tacón, su rebelde cabello se veía un poco mas aplacado a lo que normalmente se veía dándole un aspecto juvenil a su suave rostro dándole un aire inocente, pero al mismo tiempo sensual mas al ver esos hermosos y carnosos labios adornados con un ligero brillo, pero quien robo la noche fue Bella con la que se esmeraron al máximo, tenía un hermoso vestido azul eléctrico que se ajustaba a sus curvas con un escote que era sensual pero sin llegar a ser exagerado, por la espalda el escote era otra cosa le llegaba cerca de la zona en la que la espalda pierde su nombre, la falda le caía libre por sus piernas hasta llegar al ras del suelo por lo que casi no se veía los hermosos zapatos que llevaba de un entre negros y azul oscuro, el vestido se anudaba al cuello por lo que no necesitaba nada más que unos hermosos pendientes largos que resaltaban su rostro en forma de corazón con un maquillaje muy ligero, el rubor no lo necesitaba dado que sus mejillas ya estaban teñidas y al parecer tenían la intensión de quedarse así por un muy buen tiempo, sus rizos chocolate estaban acomodados en un sencillo tocado dejando algunos libres, lo que más sobresalía de ella era sus brillantes ojos que se veían cristalinos de la emoción aun no sabía de qué, pero estaba emocionada por la cena tal vez porque ya regresarían a su departamento, además en el ambiente no se sentía tristeza por su partida sino más bien como que algo era lo que celebraban y estaba segura de que en muy poco tiempo ella lo descubriría. Los chicos se apresuraron a tomar la mano de sus respectivas acompañantes y las acompañaron al comedor entre risas y halagos, para tal evento tan especial el personal del servicio se esmero en la presentación de los platillos que anteriormente habían sido preparados por Esme con mucho amor.

- De verdad mama que esto te sigue quedando delicioso – alabo Edward al terminar el primer platillo.

- Edward tiene toda la razón cielo, esta exquisito, pero ahora es tiempo del postre que les parece – ofreció Carlisle mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la mano de su esposa.

- Si yo quiero postre, me muero por probarlo – dijo una muy feliz Alice. De esta manera llego el postre para la felicidad de todos que disfrutaban de los alimentos y de la compañía, la plática era muy buena de todo un poco en la que todos participaban por igual, además de unas cuantas risas cortesía de Emmett debido a sus chistes.

- Bueno ahora que ya estamos satisfechos me gustaría hacer algo que para mí es sumamente importante que estado pensando desde hace algún tiempo, primero que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos por todo su apoyo que me brindaron y el haber estado conmigo en los momentos tan difíciles por los que vamos saliendo para mi significan mucho, no saben lo feliz que soy y estoy agradecido con la vida al tener unos padres maravillosos que a pesar del paso del tiempo se siguen amando como el primer día, que me han dado siempre lo mejor y sobre todo mucho amor y comprensión nunca me han dejado solo en ningún momento de mi vida, a mis adorables primos Rosy (dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo en complicidad a lo que Rosalie simplemente sonrió) y Jaz que mas que primos son como mis hermanos, les tengo que dar las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí y por haberme aguantado todo este tiempo en el que no me encontraba conmigo mismo, además de que les debo de dar las gracias por traer a mi vida a los mejor amigos que una persona puede desear que de verdad están ahí en las buenas y en las malas dándome consejos cuando más lo necesite, regalándome sonrisas y arrancando unas cuantas de mi; Alice y Emmett les doy las gracias por permitirme ser parte de su vida, por compartir un espacio con ustedes y aceptarme tal y como soy aun con mi temperamento, porque además a ustedes es que les debo la felicidad de mis gemelos favoritos porque sé que solo ustedes son capaces de hacerlos felices ahorita y estoy seguro que por el resto de sus vidas, pero que sería de mi sin el amor, un amor puro y sincero que vino a cambiar mi vida dándole un giro de 180 grados a la misma, enseñándome que de verdad hay personas que lo dan todo por amor sin importar nada mas, por el amor que hace que todo el tiempo tenga una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, por el amor de mi vida que simplemente me hace una mejor persona y que quiera dar lo mejor de mí, día con día para poder ser digno de un amor tan puro como el que me profesa mi hermoso ángel, mi hermosa y dulce Isabella Swan, se que sería un idiota si le pidiera mas a la vida, ella es todo lo que necesito para que mi mundo tenga color y gire, se que quiero estar con ella el resto de mi vida, se que la amo como nunca he amado a nadie más y estoy seguro de que nunca lo hare simplemente porque nadie más vas a ser Bella y como no quiero nunca más estar solo sin la razón de mi existencia es que quiero aquí en compañía de las personas más importantes de mi vida, pedirte a ti Isabella Mary Swan que aceptes ser mi esposa, no quiero seguir una día mas sin ti, te amo y te prometo, te juro que me esforzare todos los días por hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo, no te ofrezco perfección porque no soy perfecto, te ofrezco mi corazón y toda mi capacidad de amarte, me aceptas? – pregunto Edward poniendo una de sus rodillas en el piso mientras tomaba la mano de Bella al tiempo que le mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso de oro blanco un una hermosa esmeralda en el centro rodeada de pequeños diamantes.

- Claro que si acepto, te amo Edward más que a mi vida, SI! – chillo Bella mientras lagrimas de felicidad descendían por sus mejillas, a su llanto se sumaron Esme y Alice, mientras que los demás aplaudían estaban tan conmovidos por la escena que simplemente aplaudieron al amor que se profesaban, al amor que se respiraba, cuando Edward se puso de pie después de deslizar la alianza por el dedo corazón de Bella tomo dulcemente su rostro y se acerco a ella depositando el más dulce y puro de los besos entregándole en ese sencillo acto su alma y su vida, de repente Carlisle besaba a su esposa feliz y satisfecho de ver a su hijo que estaba por formar una nueva familia con el amor de su vida, Emmett tomaba de la cintura a Rose dándole un beso cargado de pasión y mucho amor, lo mismo que Jasper sostenía entre sus brazos a la pequeña Alice levantándola del piso tomando posesión de sus labios. Una vez que paso toda la algarabía, las felicitaciones y abrazos llego la hora de irse a descansar quedándose todos en casa de los Cullen para poder comenzar con los preparativos de la boda que después de muchos pucheros y suplicas quedo en manos de Alice y Esme principalmente, pero sabían que aun había algo que tenían que hacer y era visitar a los padres de Bella para darles la noticia más importante de sus vidas hasta el momento, como querían casarse lo más pronto posible descendieron que será en un lapso de tres meses según palabras de Edward para evitar que Bella se arrepintiera a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo gracias a que Esme ya tenía algunas cosas adelantadas en su lista de actividades que comenzó a hacer en el hospital cuando Edward les comunico sus intensiones.

- Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso para mi, aun no me lo puedo creer que me dijeras que si – le dijo Edward mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guía hacia su habitación una vez que se despidieron de la familia para irse a dormir.

- También lo ha sido para mí, no me puedo creer que vaya ser tu esposa, como le hiciste para convencerme – le dijo Bella jugando con uno de los botones de la camisa de Edward.

- Mmm, será porque te amo mucho y sorprendentemente tu también, te juro mi amor que te hare feliz todos los días de mi existencia, sabes que te entrego mi vida completa al igual que mi corazón, te amo – dijo Edward depositando un beso en los carnosos labios de Bella.

- Yo también te amo Edward, quiero que me hagas el amor – le susurro al oído.

- Pero ya no recuerdas que estamos en casa de mis padres – le contesto mientras sus manos recorrían desde su cintura hasta su cadera.

- Es que ya no resisto mas, te necesito además hoy te ves imposiblemente guapo, por favor – le dijo Bella juntando sus labios en un tierno beso.

- Tu también hoy estas muy apetecible, no sabes lo difícil que se me hizo durante toda la cena tu lanzarme hacia ti y hacerte mía sin contemplaciones en presencia de todos, pero eran mis padres y por respeto a ellos es que me controle, pero ya no puedo más, te amo y te prometí que sería maravillo cuando volviéramos a estar juntos y te lo prometo que así será – le dijo Edward volviendo a apoderarse de los labios de Bella, que le arranco un sonoro gemido de placer volviendo loco a Edward, la tomo por la cintura y la cargo hasta la cama depositándola con ternura pero sin dejar de besarla, subió sus manos hasta la altura de sus pechos para deleitarse con la textura de la tela que era suave como la seda, pero no tanto como la piel de Bella, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello y mientras sus bocas danzaban desesperadas por estar en contacto con la otra sus manos deshicieron el nudo del vestido para después poder bajarlo un poco y poder deleitarse con la sorpresa de que no llevaba sujetador por lo que los pechos de Bella saltaron en la cara de Edward rígidos y duros pidiendo a gritos atención – mmm, eres simplemente deliciosa – le dijo Edward mientras tomaba uno de sus pechos entre sus labios disfrutando del sabor mientras que sus manos se entretenían jugando con el otro pezón y Bella gemía no encontraba su voz para poder pedirme más, a Bella la ropa le estorbaba sentía que se sofocaba hacia demasiado calor en la habitación, como pudo se enderezo un poco y poniendo las manos en el pecho de Edward comenzó no sin un poco de dificultad desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Edward que cubría su tan bien formado y firme pecho, se deleito con las sensaciones de sentir su piel sobre la suya.

- Edward… hace mucho… calor… la ropa… estorba – jadeo Bella desesperada porque le estorbaba el vestido.

- Tranquila amor tu solo disfruta esta noche jamás la olvidaras te lo aseguro – le dijo Edward levantando levemente a Bella para poder sacarle el vestido por completo y casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas cuando se fijo en la diminuta ropa intima que cubría su cuerpo era tan pequeña y de encaje que daban ganas de arrancarla a mordidas y no dejaban nada a la imaginación además de que delataban la mas que abundante humedad de Bella – oh estas tan húmeda y solo para mi, quiero probarte – le dijo antes de descender con calientes besos sobre su abdomen llegando a sus muslos para internase en la cara interior de estos para inhalar el aroma que desprendía la mujer que estaba entre sus brazos jadeante y suplicante porque le diera mas y el simplemente la complació como siempre deshaciéndose de la pequeña prenda, con su lengua recorrió toda su intimidad deleitándose con su sabor, era tan adictivo que quería mas y mas, volvió a pasar su lengua por todo su centro encontrando su cavidad mas húmeda y estrecha que tanto amaba, sin contemplaciones introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad haciendo que Bella soltara un ligero gritito de placer, a pesar de estar rayando en la locura sabía que tenía que guardar un poco de silencio no se quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si a los padres de Edward se les ocurriera venir a ver porque es que tanto ruido, lo bueno era que prácticamente todo el tercer piso era únicamente de Edward – si déjate llevar disfruta – le dijo Edward mientras embestía de nuevo a Bella, saco su lengua que fue directo a su clítoris para poder succionarlo hasta cansarse al tiempo que introducía de golpe dos de sus largos dedos dentro de ella haciéndola ver estrellas, mientras sus dedos bombeaban Bella se sostenía fuertemente de las sabanas para poder controlar todas las sensaciones que la quemaban lentamente, era una tortura… la tortura mas deliciosa que alguna vez haya experimentado.

- Edward… me voy, te necesito… dentro de mi… ahora – le exigió Bella al sentir como sus paredes se tensaban alrededor de los dedos de Edward.

- Así amor déjate ir para mi, quiero beberte toda – fue todo lo que necesito para que Bella llegara a un orgasmo que la dejo alucinada con la mente desconectada del cuerpo, pero aun así sabia que Edward aun necesitaba atención y ella quería mas, quería tenerlo dentro de ella.

- Edward por favor… por favor – le dijo elevando las caderas en una muda suplica de lo que quería.

- Te amo Bella, te amo – le dijo antes de ponerse de pie, no supo en qué momento es que Edward se desprendió del resto de su ropa, solo podía tener la vista fija en la imponente erección de Edward haciendo que se humedeciera mas si es que era posible, poco a poco mientras Edward dejaba dulces besos por toda la extensión de piel de Bella que tenía cerca, Edward se posiciono en la entrada de Bella, rosando sus sexos piel con piel la sensación más agradable que pudieron imaginar, poco a poco Edward se adentraba en la carne de Bella sintiendo como sus paredes se encargaban de envolver el rígido y duro miembro de Edward haciendo que casi se corriera en el instante, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo y comenzó a embestirla dulcemente mientras masajeaba sus pechos y su boca se deleitaba con sus labios.

- Oh Edward mas… por favor… mas – le pidió Bella y Edward aumento la intensidad de las estocadas duras y certeras, necesitaba mas así que tomo sus caderas y coloco sus piernas sobre sus hombros obteniendo una sensación diferente y más poderosa – te amo… Edward.

- Yo también te amo, vente conmigo Bella, llega al paraíso a mi lado – le dijo Edward al momento en el que ambos llegaban al clímax de la pasión y el deseo.

- Fue… fue maravilloso, te amo, te amo Edward – le dijo Bella una vez que recupero su voz y sus músculos le respondieron un poco lo suficiente para acurrucarse sobre su pecho desnudo.

- Lo fue todo amor, pero aun necesito mas de ti, fue tanto tiempo que no se cómo hice para lograr contenerme, pero ya no, de ahora en adelante ya no tendré porque contenerme, te amo y quiero volver a ser uno solo contigo – le dijo Edward mientras Bella sentía como el miembro de Edward se volvía a levantar imponente.

- Yo también quiero volver a repetir las sensaciones que me solo tú me proporcionas, quiero que estés dentro de mi otra vez – le dijo Bella montándose en Edward para volver a sucumbir ante la pasión y el deseo desenfrenada, hasta que los primero matices de color anunciaron que el amanecer estaba cerca fue que ambos cayeron rendidos por el cansancio pero con una enorme sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro al saberse en su hogar que eran los brazos del otro, cubriéndose con una manta viajaron las mundo de los sueños, cayendo abrazados fuertemente sin soltar lo más importante que tenían en la vida… su amor y su razón de vivir.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo no estaba muerta, poco me faltaba me dio una infeccion de vias respiratorias severo o algo asi me dijo el doctor, de hecho aun sigo con el tratamiento en fin. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia se que prometi que terminaria antes de que se acabe el año pero ya les di mis razones. Bueno Feliz año a todos y si se que aun quedan unas cuantas cosas no, pero encuanto tenga el epilogo lo subire solo me queda decirles: Muchas gracias por su tiempo que me dedicaron durante todo este tiempo, es mi primer fic largo y que termino, aunque ya tengo uno mas en mente se llemara "Seras mia" despues les paso el sumary espero que les guste tambien, bueno no les quito mas su tiempo, muchas gracias y hasta la proxima. Besos Ana Lau ;)**


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogo

**Epilogo**

Tres meses ya han pasado y hoy era el día tan esperado para Edward hoy su adorable Bella se convertiría en su amada esposa, el llegar a este día era su más grande anhelo desde que le dio el sí. Después de la cena al día siguiente se la pasaron entre planes para la boda y el hacer las maletas para poder regresar a sus departamentos, aunque hablaron del tema y decidieron que vivirían en el departamento de Edward por lo que Bella dejo el departamento, ya que no tenía sentido seguir pagándolo si muchas de sus cosas estaban en el Edward además de que casi no iba al suyo, por lo que Bella cedió; pero lo que no sabía era que Edward le tenía una sorpresa como regalo de bodas, estaba muy emocionado, además de que el regalo seria para los dos y gracias a la ayuda de Esme es que quedo perfecto.

Bella estaba impaciente y nerviosa, estaba a pocas horas de que se casara, afortunadamente había convencido a Alice y a Esme principalmente para que fuera una boda sencilla e intima en compañía de sus seres más cercanos ya que la boda se celebraría en la casa Cullen tanto la ceremonia como a recepción, por lo que estaba en esos momentos en una de las recamaras de invitados en la que había pasado la noche ya que estaba separada de Edward claro está, ya que las chicas alegaban que tenía que ser de la manera convencional es decir nada de ver al novio hasta la boda y tuvieron una noche de chicas a modo de despedida de solteras, mientras que los chicos incluidos Carlisle, Charly y Jacob estaban en el departamento de Edward en su "noche de chicos", por lo que ahora estaba recostada en una de las sillas que estaba frente un hermoso tocador con una infinidad de accesorios, llevaba ahí sentada casi toda la mañana entre faciales, mascarillas, limpiezas y un sin mas de cosas gracias a Alice y Rosalie principalmente, estaba tan aburrida que comenzó a adormilarse mientras recordaba lo sucedido cuando fueron a visitar a sus padres para darles a conocer sus intenciones de casarse.

**Flash back**

_Al siguiente fin de semana después del compromiso de Edward y Bella, el dio la sorpresa de que irían a visitar a sus padres y Bella estaba sumamente feliz ante la noticia sabia que ellos se habían quedado un tanto preocupados por la manera en la que ella se fue para ir a ver a Edward. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, tocaron a la puerta de la casa de los padres de Bella y una muy sorprendía Renne les abrió la puerta sin saber que su hija llegaba a casa._

- _Bella cariño que sorpresa porque nunca nos avisas que vienes para te vayas a buscar… pero ahora veo que no has venido sola – le dijo Renne después de abrazar a su hija y haciéndolos pasar a la sala._

- _Hola mama, la verdad es que yo tampoco sabía que los vendría a ver, fue Edward que me dio la sorpresa deja que te lo presente, mira mama él es Edward mi… prometido – dijo Bella nerviosa mientras Edward le tomaba de la mano para demostrarle que estaba con ella incondicionalmente._

- _Mucho gusto señora Swan, es todo un placer conocerla, ahora se de donde es que Bella saco toda su belleza – le dijo Edward poniéndose de pie, tomando una mano de Renne depositando un beso en esta – Edward Cullen a sus pies._

- _Vaya! No sé qué decir, no me lo esperaba nunca me dijiste ni siquiera que tenias novio Bella – le dijo Renne que estaba alucinada._

- _Bueno supongo que se me paso comentártelo la última vez que vine – le dijo Bella, ya que habían quedado con Edward que ellos no tenían que saber nada acerca del mal entendido con Tanya y de todo lo que había ocasionado, aunque Edward se mostro un tanto reacio en aceptar termino cediendo ante los deseos de Bella._

- _Me sorprende que se te haya pasado semejante detalle – le dijo Renne._

- _Bueno, nos gustaría hablar con mi papa también, sabes si es que tarda en llegar? – pregunto Bella._

- _Bueno espero que no, salió muy temprano con Billy a pescar – comento Renne y en ese momento la puerta se abrió._

- _Renne cariño ya llegue, te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Charly mientras traspasaba el umbral de su hogar._

- _Yo también te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo Renne poniéndose de pie y corriendo a recibir a su esposo._

- _Renne estas preciosa como siempre, espero que no te importe que nos le hayamos pegado a Charly, pero es que tenía tiempo que no veníamos a saludarte, además de Jake tenía ganas de verte – le dijo Billy saludando a Renne._

- _Renne estas tan hermosa como siempre, mira creo que ya somos muchos, pero tenía ganas de que conocieras oficialmente a mi prometida Leah me hace inmensamente feliz – le dijo Jacob abrazando a Renne la quería como si fuera su madre y por eso le importaba mucho su opinión._

- _Señora Swan es un placer conocerla, Jake me habado mucho de usted y sé que la quiere mucho – le dijo Leah estrechando la mano de Renne._

- _El placer es todo mío cariño, yo también quiero mucho a Jake como si fuera un hijo – le dijo Renne a lo que Jacob sonrió feliz y la abrazo._

- _Bueno cielo y cuál es la sorpresa que me tienes – le pregunto Charly a su esposa._

- _Bueno, pasemos a la sala y te darás cuenta de que yo también se dar gratas sorpresas – le contesto Renne estirando la mano indicándoles que avanzaran._

- _Hola papa – dijo Bella al ver entrar a su padre a la sala que se quedo parado inmediatamente._

- _Bells cariño, cuando llegaste, porque no me avisaste para que fuéramos por ti al aeropuerto – le dijo Charly sin aun percatarse de la presencia de Edward._

- _Bueno es que queríamos darles una sorpresa y creo que se las dimos – dijo Bella haciendo notar a Edward, aun nerviosa al percatarse de la presencia de Jacob no le había contado aun que había hacho las paces con Jacob._

- _Queríamos, quienes? – pregunto extrañado Charly._

- _Buenas tardes señor Swan, mi nombre es Edward Cullen el prometido de su hija – le dijo Edward cuadrando los hombros y estirando una mano para estrecharla con la de Charly._

- _… me perdí – dijo Charly._

- _Si papa Edward es mi prometido y vengo a presentárselos – dijo Bella tomando la mano de Edward._

- _Sé que primero debería de pedirle la mano de su hija a usted, pero la amo y cuando le pregunte y me dio el sí no lo puede evitar, así es que venimos a pedirles que nos acompañen a nuestra boda y que nos den su bendición – dijo Edward._

- _Bueno… eso es algo que creo que un tenemos que hablar con más calma – dijo Charly tratando de procesar toda la información._

- _Bells, cariño que gusto de verte otra vez – le dijo Jacob tratando de romper un poco la tensión de la habitación al sentirse un poco fuera de lugar y a Charly confundido._

- _Jake, a mí también me da gusto volver a verte, Leah que bueno que te veo, ahora puedo darte las gracias bueno a ambos por todo lo que hicieron por mi – les dijo Bella._

- _No tienes nada que agradecer, Edward que bueno verte de nuevo te ves mejor que la ultima vez – le dijo Jacob acercándose un poco a Edward._

- _Jacob, si estoy mejor que la ultima vez – le dijo estrechando su mano en un gesto amigable, para sorpresa de todos incluida Bella – mira te presento a Billy mi padre y Leah mi prometida._

- _Un placer Edward Cullen – dijo Edward estrechando las manos de Billy y de Leah._

- _Bueno Jake y tu de donde conoces a Edward? – pregunto Charly un tanto molesto porque el supiera de su existencia y el no._

- _Bueno creo que eso te lo puedo responder yo papa, recuerdas la vez que estuve aquí, me fui y Jake me acompaño… bueno – suspiro Bella – lo que pasa es que Alice una amiga me informo que Edward tuvo un accidente automovilístico y por eso es que me fui así tan de prisa y sin avisar – le dijo Bella una vez que todos se acomodaron en la pequeña sala._

- _El es la persona especial que Bella tenía en el hospital, recuerdas que te lo dijo Charly – le dijo Jacob a Charly._

- _Creo que ahora entiendo un poco, solo un poco – dijo Charly a lo que Edward y Bella, les contaron a grandes rasgos como se conocieron, que se hicieron novios y por ultimo su rehabilitación después del accidente y la propuesta de matrimonio._

- _Bueno y eso es todo, por eso es que estamos aquí – les dijo Bella y se sorprendió de ver a su madre llorando de la emoción._

- _Hay lo siento, pero es que es tan conmovedor, puedo ver tu anillo cariño – le dijo Renne y Leah se acerco curiosa también, a lo que Bella las dejo sorprendida por semejante joya._

- _Dado que están decididos a casarse, tienen nuestra bendición – dijo Charly mientras Renne asentía con la cabeza._

- _Bueno y para cuando tienen planeado que sea la boda – pregunto Charly._

- _Bueno será en tres meses – dijo Edward._

- _Porque tienen tanta prisa en casarse, es que acaso tu… - dijo Charly mirando el vientre plano de Bella y esta se ruborizo al entender lo que su padre insinuaba._

- _Claro que no estoy embarazada papa! – dijo Bella, bueno casi gritando._

- _Está bien eso me tranquiliza un poco – dijo Charly._

- _Bueno es que la verdad es que no le quiero dar oportunidad a Bella de que cambie de opinión, además de que los preparativos de la boda ya van muy adelantados – dijo Edward._

- _Bueno pero no se supone que le pediste matrimonio apenas la semana pasada? – pregunto Charly, parecía que estaba en medio de un interrogatorio._

- _Y es verdad, pero es que mis intenciones de casarme con Bella ya las tenía desde hace ya algún tiempo y le hice saber mis intenciones a mis padres y mi madre se emociono tanto que desde ese momento comenzó con los preparativos sin nuestro consentimiento debo aclarar, por lo que nos tomo por sorpresa de lo avanzada que ya estaba – dijo Edward._

- _Además es que Esme esta tan emocionada con los planes que no pudimos decirle que no, lo hizo con buenas intensiones – dijo Bella. Después de eso platicaron un rato mas sobre otras cosas, ya que momento de tensión había pasado, para después comer a gusto todos en familia, quedando todos invitados a la boda incluidos Billy y Jacob con Leah. En un momento en el que pudieron quedar a solas Edward se acerco a Jacob._

- _Jacob, necesito hablar contigo un momento – le dijo Edward._

- _Si me di cuenta desde hace un rato, que paso – le contesto Jacob._

- _Bueno como vez hice lo que me pediste, trate de ganarme a Charly y creo que lo estoy logrando digo ya me dejo que le dijera Charly simplemente y traje a Bella a que los viera – le dijo Edward con una sonrisa._

- _Me alegro y sé que te lo has ganado, tiene un buen corazón y se ha dado cuenta de cuánto amas a su hija, sabes yo me hubiera preocupado su hubieran llegado a media semana cuando Charly regresa del trabajo, porque no habría dudado ni un momento en amenazarte con su arma si sospechaba que Bella está embarazada, hasta el color de la cara se le fue – bromeo Jacob._

- _Si creo que fue un gran alivio – le contesto Edward – además tengo que darte las gracias por cuidar a Bella por mí, cuando paso lo su viaje y mi accidente, se que estaba mal y yo no la podía cuidar, de verdad que si es un ángel muy sensual – le dijo Edward medio serio recordado las palabras de Jacob en el hospital._

- _La verdad es que si, pero es tuya y tienes que cuidarla, yo tengo a mi ángel personal también – le dijo Jacob. Después de eso pasaron el fin de semana de manera agradable visitando la playa de la reserva en la que vivían los Black para después regresar a Nueva York felices de haber salido vivos de esa gran prueba._

**Fin de Flash Back**

- Bella… Bella responde ya terminamos, es hora de colocarte el vestido – le dijo Alice sacando a Bella de su ensoñación.

- Cuando falta – pregunto incorporándose de la silla, la verdad es que estaba un tanto cansada a pesar de haber dormido muy bien, para los nervios que tenia y que no debieron de haberla dejado dormir en toda la noche.

- Falta poco menos de dos horas así es que ya es hora de colocarte el vestido – volvió a repetir Alice que tenía entre sus manos el vestido que estaba protegido por una funda, el vestido había sido diseñado personalmente por Alice diciéndole que ese era su regalo de bodas de su parte y Bella estaba muy emocionada. Después de que entre Rose y Alice le ayudaran a colocarse el vestido vieron los resultados en el espejo y Bella sitio sus ojos escocer, pero no podía llorar o estropearía todo el trabajo, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil; el vestido era simplemente perfecto, fantástico de un blanco deslumbrante entallado en las zonas precisas resaltando sus pechos con una fina pedrería esparcidas como péquelas gotas de lluvia, el vestido era sostenido por unos tirantes delgados, la falda de un vuelo encantador en diversas capas, siendo la última de una tela delgada y tranparente que dejaba ver los bordados en pedrería de la tela de abajo, tenía el largo suficiente como para cubrir sus pies y arrastrar solo un poco, el velo se acomodaba en el hermoso tocado realizado por Rosalie, su maquillaje era tenue, haciendo resaltar sus ojos que brillaban de la emoción y sus mejillas sonrojadas dándole el toque de toda novia, su ramo de novia estaba conformado por rosas blancas, alcatraces y azucenas, embriagándola con su dulce aroma.

- Bella cariño ya estas lista? – pregunto Renne entrando a la habitación – oh cielo estas preciosa, creo que voy a llorar.

- No mama no llores porque si no me soltare yo también – le dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

- Bueno mira te traje un obsequio, le perteneció a la abuela Swan y ella me lo dio a mí y ahora me toca dártelo a ti – le dijo Renne ofreciéndole un hermoso dije en forma de gotita con un zafiro azul.

- Oh mama gracias es hermoso, ayúdame a colocarlo – le dijo Bella cada vez más cerca del llanto.

- Están listas? – se asomo Charly por la puerta.

- Pasa papa, ya estamos listas – dijo Bella.

- Cariño estas hermosa y radiante – le dijo Charly abrazando a su hija – es nuestro turno ya nos esperan abajo.

- Bueno es hora, recuerda que vas después de mi – dijo Alice mientras Renne bajaba a acomodarse junto con Esme. Y comenzaron a escuchar la marcha nupcial, para aumentar los nervios de Bella – bien Leah comienza a bajar – y así lo hizo – ahora es tu turno Rose – le dijo a Rose – ahora voy yo y después tu ok – le dijo antes de comenzar a descender, estaba muy nerviosa, estaba claro que las damas de honor eran Rose, Alice y Leah. Cuando Bella comenzó a descender las escales se aferro a su padre y cuando toco suelo firme levanto la mirada para buscar a Edward que en cuanto sus miradas entraron en contacto el mundo a su alrededor desapareció.

- Edward te entrego a mi tesoro más preciado así es que confió en que sabrás cuidar de ella – le dijo Charly a Edward mientras depositaba la mano de Bella en la de Edward.

- La cuidare con mi vida te lo prometo Charly, también es mi tesoro más preciado – le contesto Edward, después comenzó la ceremonia sencilla y muy bonita, para cuando llegaron a la parte del si acepto, Bella lloraba sordamente se sentía como en un sueño.

- Señorita Isabella acepta a Edward como tu esposo? – volvió a preguntar el sacerdote y es que las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta para angustia de Edward.

- S-si – logro decir Bella, lo que alivio enormemente a Edward.

- Por el poder que me otorga la iglesia yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – dijo el sacerdote.

- Te amo, mi dulce Bella – le dijo Edward tomando su rostro entre sus manos acercándose a ella depositando un dulce y tierno beso en los labios de Bella a lo que ella respondió enredando sus brazos en su cuello; y se separaron al escuchar el estallido de aplausos y risas. Una vez en la recepción comenzaron con su primer baile como marido y mujer – está usted disfrutando señora Cullen.

- Me gusta cómo suena – le dijo Bella besando a Edward y todos aplaudieron, después de la partida del pastel con el que Bella ensuciara a Edward con un trozo que habían cortado procedieron al brindis y tomando sus copas brindaron por la felicidad de los dos, pero nadie se esperaba que cuando Bella se llevaba la copa a los labios ella se desvaneciera asustando a todos los presentes, terminando la recepción en la sala de urgencias del hospital dejando a un Edward desconcertado y caminando por todos lados como un león enjaulado.

- Doctor que le pasa a mi mujer dígame como esta? – exigió Edward cuando el médico se acercaba a todos ya que ahí también estaban Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Charly, Renne, Jacob y Leah.

- Tranquilo señor Cullen, su esposa está muy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse, es muy normal – le trato de tranquilizarlo el médico.

- Y entonces porque se desvaneció? – pregunto Edward.

- Muy sencillo, porque Bella está embarazada, felicidades van a ser papas – dijo un sonriente doctor.

- Papas?... Voy a ser… papa? – dijo Edward incrédulo – cuanto tiempo tiene?

- Si van a ser papas, bueno tiene tres meses aproximadamente – contesto el doctor.

- Tres meses – dijo para sí mismo Edward recordando que la única vez que no se habían cuidado fue cuando le pidió matrimonio, era tanta la pasión contenida que se le olvido.

- Bueno permiso, puedes pasar a verla, en un momento más les traigo el alta – dijo el médico y salió de la habitación.

- Vamos a ser abuelos – dijo Carlisle aproximándose a su hijo – que no recuerdas nuestra platica acerca de cuidarse – le dijo muy feliz.

- Papa… yo lo siento – dijo Edward avergonzado.

- Edward que no me dijeron que no estaba embarazada cuando nos fueron a ver – dijo Charly sin poder enojarse era tanta la emoción.

- Yo… no tenía idea de que pudiera estar embarazada, nosotros… perdón – dijo Edward.

- Bueno hijo y que esperas para ir a verla – le dijo Esme abrazando a su hijo.

- Tienes razón mama ahora vuelvo – dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Bella.

- Bella mor, como estas – le pregunto Edward al entrar.

- Edward, vamos a ser papas, te lo puedes creer? – le dijo Bella sonriente hasta lo imposible.

- Aun no me lo creo, por cierto creo que ahora ya no debemos de visitar al ginecólogo para cuidarnos, ahora tenemos que ir a verlo para que cheque la evolución del embarazo – le dijo pícaramente Edward.

- Si creo que le dimos largas al asunto verdad – dijo Bella ruborizándose.

- Creo que si cariño, aunque sabes que tu padre me acusa de haberle mentido cuando nos pregunto que si estabas embarazada cuando nos conocimos, porque cuando los fuimos a ver ya estabas embarazada.

- Bueno pero no lo sabíamos, eso cuanta no – le dijo Bella.

- No importa, ahora hay otra cosa por la que te tengo que dar las gracias, vamos a ser papas, gracias Bella te amo, te amo y créeme que tu regalo de bodas no se compara con el mío – le dijo mientras la besaba.

- A sí? – pregunto Bella con la respiración entre cortada.

- Ya lo veras, ya lo veras – le respondió. Una vez que le dieron el alta, se fueron a su luna de miel para poder celebrar su doble festejo, Bella pensaba que la llevararía a algún hotel pero se sorprendió al ver que Edward se estacionaba frente una enorme casa blanca.

- Que esto Edward? – pregunto Bella sin entender.

- Es nuestra casa amor, aquí crecerán nuestros hijos, mi madre me ayudo a decorarla espero que te guste – le dijo Edward entrando a la casa cargándola, después de recorrerla aun con Bella en brazos llegaron a la recamara principal – bueno y qué opinas?

- Que es maravillosa aunque ya será hora de que acondicionemos una de las habitaciones – le contesto Bella antes de fundirse con Edward en un beso dando rienda suelta a la pasión y al deseo.

- Ya habrá tiempo, no te preocupes – le contesto Edward.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde el día de su matrimonio y seguían siendo felices, con su pequeño Anthony de casi cinco años, tenía todos los rasgos de Edward y los gestos de Bella, además de que en camino venia la pequeña Nessie que era esperada con ansias.

- No puedo pedirle más a la vida, tengo una familia maravillosa, amo a nuestro hijo y a mi dulce esposa que espera un hijo mas – le dijo Edward una tarde llegando de trabajar tomando a Bella entre sus brazos sentándose en el sofá a lado de su hijo.

- Yo también soy feliz, te amo Edward y lo hare para toda la eternidad – le contesto.

- Yo también los amo – le contesto Edward abrazando a sus tres amores, las joyas más importantes en su vida.

- Yo también los amo – dijo Anthony abrazando a sus padres y depositando un beso en la pancita de siete meses de Bella.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo solo para pasar a dejarles el epilogo que les prometi y asi de esta manera cerrar este ciclo y esta historia, solo me queda decirles: Gracias por todo su apoyo recibido durante este tiempo en su compañia, nunca pense que terminaria una historia larga y mucho menos de esta longitud, muchas gracias y hasta la proxima :)**

**Como se los prometi, aqui les dejo el sumary de mi nueva historia que como ya les habia dicho se llamara "seras mia" que mas o menos subire como en una semana aprox, depende de mi inspiracion.**

**_Sumary: Podrán sus ojos chocolates derretir su frio y seco corazón o el será el encargado de hacerla sucumbir a la pasión dejando de lado el amor, el resultado es incierto, lo único seguro es que ambos aprenderán una lección en el camino._**


End file.
